Total Jumbled Island
by Checkmate King
Summary: Just like all other Shuffled fics, 22 randomized contestants arrive on a crummy old summer camp. How out things play out with a whole different cast? Different interactions, different outcomes. Read and find out and enjoy all the drama!
1. Chapter 1 - Not So Happy Campers, Part 1

Author's Note

The title says it all. 51 contestants in the series. "6" seasons. A random number generator picks the cast for the generations now and yet to come. Much like how everyone else is doing, I've decided to start another inspired shuffled fic. Couple things I want to mention first. I know that in the past, I have a long track record of not finishing my stories, and I blame only myself for that. So, I really want to take my time with this series, unlike the other ones. So, I can really be satisfied with the upcoming outcome. But that takes some help from you guys as well. One thing I never got too much of is reviews. So please, if you enjoy the story and want to see more of the story, please give me some feedback. Just a few reviews really mean a lot to me. But enough begging for reviews. Let's get onto the chapter!

* * *

Episode 1 – Not So Happy Campers, Part 1

A lake, with a great color of blue and marvelous scenery supporting it starts off the pilot episode. A boat dock barely noticeable in the foreground. A fair-skinned man who could've been from Asian descent popped up from the under camera. He wore a dark blue shirt, green trousers and a necklace containing something inside.

"Yo!" the man greeted, confidence booming in his voice. "We're coming at you live from camp Wawanakwa! Somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario! I'm your host, Chris McLean. Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!"

The camera cut over to a different angle of the dock, as Chris began walking down it. Explaining the premise of his new show. "Here's the deal, 22 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp." He stopped walking once he reached the sign that read 'Wawanakwa' in big red letters.

"They'll compete in challenge against each other, then face the judgment of their fellow campers." The camera cut in closer on the man's face as he continued to speak. "Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame. Take a ride on the loser boat and leave total Drama Island for good." a golf was mimed at the end of his sentence.

A flash transitioned over to a group of tree stumps arranged by a fire pit. Said pit had logs already set in there for someone to start a fire. Chris promptly popped up again, but from the bottom-right corner.

"Their fate will be decided _here_ , at the _dramatic_ campfire ceremonies where each week all but one camper will receive, a marshmallow." Chris briefly ate a marshmallow, tossing the stick behind him and resuming his speech. "In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame." he held up three copies of the same magazine with himself on the front page. And, a small fortune which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle, black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and each other." Everything he had just mentioned was shown for a second or two, returning to the host.

"Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now, on Total… Drama… Island!"

(theme song will be revealed next chapter to avoid spoilers of the cast)

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island! All right, it's time to meet our first 11 campers!" he said excitedly. "We told them they'd all be staying at this five-star resort, so if they seem a little TO'd, that's probably why."

The first boat pulled up to the dock, carrying the first contestant. He wore an outfit quite like the hosts. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He waved rapidly at the host once he was in sight, he got off the boat and ran up to Chris, carrying his luggage with him.

"Chris McLean!" he cried, causing the host to cringe awkwardly.

"Hey, _Topher_! How's it going?" Chris greeted, waving at the marveled boy.

"Great, now that I've met you in person! You _rocked_ that figure skating show!" he replied eagerly but went into a brief state of confusion soon after. "But don't we have the wrong address or something?"

"Nope!" he smiled, shoving him over to his right. "But while you're here, make way for contestant number 2!" Topher complied yet scratching his head in confusion.

The next boat dropped the next contestant off. A Hispanic young woman dressed in grays and greens. As she received her luggage she waved politely at the sailor and approached Chris.

"Courtney!" he said, offering her a handshake. She accepted it willingly.

"Thank you. But may I ask about our current location?" she warily looked at the island. "I was told that we'd be on a five-star resort! Five stars!"

"Yeah, I was told that too…" Chris lied. "Looks like there was a change of plans." Courtney grumbled off in exasperation, standing beside Topher.

"Man cheer up! It doesn't even look that bad." He tried to lift her spirit but was to no avail.

"I am _not_ a 'man'." Courtney scowled.

The next boat arrived with another male, who wore nothing but a white singlet, jeans and brown shoes. "Our third contestant is _Scott_." A noticeable wooden baseball bat was shown poking out of his backpack.

"Uh, why do you have a _baseball_ bat?" Courtney asked.

"To kill kitchen rats," he explained, standing beside Courtney with a smile. "just like back home with my pappy."

"That's just great." Cool." was heard from Courtney and Topher respectively. Sharing an awkward glance because of their responses.

The next boat carried a girl, evening the number between genders. Said girl wore a gray sweater, blue sweatpants and has dirty blonde hair. She took in a deep breath as she stepped onto the dock.

"Yo Jo!" Chris was left hanging on a high-five as she walked straight past him, setting distance between herself and the other three contestants. Scott stared at her in a bored fashion. Much to Jo's dismay.

"Stay outta my way, if you value your kiwis." Jo threatened.

"Right back at ya." Scott said pulling the bat out of his bag and tapping it slowly in his hand.

"You can't really say 'right back at ya' if she doesn't have kiwis to start with Scott." Courtney pointed out, mildly scared of the bat he was holding. "Um, can you please put that bat away?"

Scott began to dig around in his bag some more. "You want one? There's another one here _somewhere_?"

The sound of an airhorn got their attention, and they faced the front of the dock. Where low and behold stood two thin white twin girls. Both blonde and in a red cheerleader outfit. What stood them apart was the fact the one of them had a mole on their face. She was also the one that was smiling, the other twin looked shy and distraught.

"Amy and Samey!" Chris announced. "Our twins!"

The shy twin raised a finger hesitantly. "Um, my name is _Sammy_."

"But Amy said that _everyone_ calls you Samey." Chris told them, Amy just smirked devilishly.

"Well yes, they do but-" Samey got cut off.

"We're kinda on a time schedule, so I'm just going to call you Samey." Chris moved on forcefully, pushing Samey away.

"Yeah! You tell her!" Amy praised, walking away on her own.

Courtney approached Sammy, giving her a quick hug. "It's okay, don't mind them. I'll call you Sammy."

Sammy sighed, cracking a light smile. "Thanks." Sammy replied. A light, uplifting riff played as Courtney smiled back at Sammy.

The upcoming boat dropped off another camper. He was dark-skinned and round, he wore a big trench coat, smiling at the camera. "B!" Chris exclaimed. "Good to have you here!" they exchanged a bro hug before B sided with the other contestants.

"So, your name is _B_ …" Scott sneered, eyeing B snidely. "Really?"

B nodded uncomfortably, putting his hands in his pockets. But Scott wouldn't stop staring at him.

"Leave him be!" Sammy defended the big guy. Going through her own problem s regarding her name.

"Yeah, if his name's B, his name's B." Courtney added, walking up to the dirt farmer.

Scott sniffed and turned away. "Anyone who's named after a letter is a criminal in my book."

"He's probably more civilized than you." Courtney said.

"My mother said I'm as civilized as a junkyard dog!" Scott boasted, whipping around to smugly grin at Courtney. Courtney blew the hair in front of her forehead and turned back in disdain. Scott remained in his position staring at Courtney with a dreamy look.

"Contestant number 8, is none other than _Lightning_." The muscular black teenager arrived on the dock in a flashy fashion. Shown effortlessly jumping from the boat to the end of the dock effortlessly. Striking a pose as he touched land

"Aw man! Why am I contestant number _eight_?" Lightning argued. "Lightning should be numbah' _one_! Because he's numbah' one in everything he does!"

"What's with all the weird names?" Scott asked his peers. Jo, Courtney and Sammy all ignored him nonchalantly. Lightning promptly ran up and punched Scott in the gut. Causing the redhead to fall back into the lake forcefully.

"What's wrong with the Lightning's name?" Lightning questioned, raising his brow. "It's sha-better than yours!" he faltered and shrugged. "Whatever it sha-is."

Scott promptly climbed back onto the dock and shoved Lightning back, Lightning didn't go too far back, trying to retaliate. But was held back by Topher and Sammy.

"Alright campers, settle down." Chris called out, concerned for the campers' safety. "Our next camper is here! _Trent_ , everybody!" the boy in question eyed the campers weirdly.

"So, I'm staying here?" he cried. A pan across the eight other campers' awkward or exasperated faces. When the camera returned to him, he smiled sheepishly and approached everyone else. "Alrighty then." He took a spot near Sammy and they both smiled at each other.

"Howdy." Sammy greeted meekly, blushing fiercely.

"Howdy." Trent chuckled, forming a blush of his own. Amy took notice of the two and joined in on the fun.

"Hey, I think you're cute too." Amy leaned on Trent, pushing Sammy out of the way. Sammy groaned in anger as Trent looked around awkwardly.

"Um, how many other contestants will be arriving?" Courtney asked impatiently.

"Quite a load of 'em." Chris answered. "So, you might wanna take a seat and eat some popcorn Courtney-"

A heavy exhale ceased Chris's speaking, he turned around to face another redheaded teen. He wore a blue shirt with a burger on it green pants and to top it all off, green-tinted glasses.

"Welcome to camp Harold." Chris said as the apparent geek looked at the island.

"What is he looking at?" Amy scowled.

Harold spoke his mind once he had realized something. "So you mean this show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?"

"You got it." Chris answered. He came to a shock when Harold fist-pumped in joy.

"Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skills." Harold walked over to the other campers, not noticing the shudder Chris made as he left.

"Um yeah Daddy, I just got here." a new voice said. Chris whipped around to see a new camper on the phone with presumably her father. She had great long blonde hair, a pink outfit and green eyes.

" _Hey_ Dakota!" Chris smiled.

Dakota put a hand over to phone and smugly smiled . "Care to talk to my _daddy_ about where we're staying?"

"Sure!" Chris said, he snatched the phone from the teenager and threw it into the lake. Causing the girl to shriek in horror.

"What is wrong with you! Take it easy!" Dakota stared at the spot where her phone splashed and whimpered, trudging away sadly.

"No electronics." Chris explained as the girl departed. "You know the rules." He looked up ahead and snickered. "And it looks like we have another electronic user, _Sam_!"

The white teenager was shown to be walking forward mindlessly, only focusing on his handheld game and it only. Chris stuck his hand out to stop him. The gamer looked at the host confusedly.

"Um dude, who are you?" Sam inquired sternly, wanting to return to his game.

"I'm Chris McLean." he introduced himself proudly. Sam merely blinked silently, angering Chris. "The host of the show?"

"You're on Total Drama dude!" Topher screamed from off-screen.

Sam's eyes widened with realization and chortled. " _Ohh_ , that's why I'm here. I remember now." He quickly went back to his handheld, attempting to avoid any more conversation.

"Hey, but before you go," Chris grabbed hold of Sam's game, but as he tried pulling it away Sam wouldn't budge.

"Chill out man!" Sam stuttered. "It's just a game."

"It's the rules!" Chris replied. "Either give me the game, or swim back to our house. Choose wisely." Sam gave it his last go before getting it ripped away from him. Chris panted in exhaustion. "You have issues bro."

Sam crossed his arms. "You're tellin' me."

"It's just a video game." Lightning observed. "No one even sha- _plays_ those anymore."

Sam stood by Dakota. "Well I do."

"No kiddin' you sha-rounder than my basketballs bro." Lightning insulted. Sam flushed with embarrassment as the sound of another contestant arriving was heard.

"What's up Scar-" Chris got cut off by the 13th contestant. Who dressed as if she was some sort of librarian.

"My full name is Scarlett Beatrice Leroy." Scarlett told Chris. "I'd advise you to refer to me as Ms. Leroy. Please and thank you."

"Um, no." Chris awkwardly said. "I'm kinda older than you and you're kinda _sixteen_. I'm gonna call you Scarlett."

Scarlett sighed heavily and moved on. "Do as you must."

As she walked to the other teens, they all looked at her weirdly. "Ms. Leroy?"

"Yes? Was there an apparent issue with my request caused from personal preference?" Scarlett turned all defensive.

"Why would want to be called by your last name?" Topher said. "You're only sixteen."

"So, I can be prepared for people calling be my last name in the real world, Topher." Scarlett countered.

Topher began to stutter. "You just got here, how do you know my name-"

"Because I will have a skillfully bound career, making tremendous amounts of money. And you will be wasting your life, selling street meat at the local deli." Scarlett smirked, the camera panned to show Topher's offended expression. The camera slowly panned over to Courtney, who nodded in awe.

"She has high expectations for herself." she told Sammy. "I like her."

"Yeah, but she's kind of rude." Sammy spoke.

"The truth hurts." Courtney's face turned stern. "Topher's personality just screams 'childish'."

Sammy rubbed her neck sheepishly. "Whatever you say."

"Alright guys, our best friends, Katie and Sadie are here!" Chris shouted, one girl was dark-skinned, skinny and tall and the other one was fair-skinned, pudgy and short. Both wearing a black and white crop top with pink shorts.

"Actually, we're Best Female Friends For Life." Katie corrected with attitude.

"Katie who cares!" Sadie squealed, eyeing the island with glee. "We're at a summer camp."

"I've always _wanted_ to go to a summer camp!" Katie squealed. They both 'eed' once more and ran over to the other contestants. Chris dug his face in his palms as another camper came to the dock. Tapping their fair-skinned finger on his shoulder.

"Um, excuse me?" they began. "Are you Chris McLean?" the camera pulled out to reveal a new female. She too was short and pudgy. Bearing glasses and an odd look.

"Yes, yes I am." the host regained his composure to address the contestant. "And you are…"

"Beth." She answered simply, not even miffed at the fact that Chris didn't even know her name. "It's so incredulous to meet you! You're way shorter in person." She bluntly says, walking off without skipping a beat.

"Um, thanks." Chris said, unsure of what to say.

" _She_ looks annoying." Amy grumbles.

"So do you." Sammy smirked. Amy fumed with rage, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Geoff!" Chris greeted the next camper. He was blonde, wearing a pink un-buttoned up shirt, blue shorts and flip flops. He also greeted Chris with a fist bump, genuinely happy to be there.

"Chris McLean! Sup man. It's an honor to meet you man."

"Welcome to the island man." Chris told him.

Geoff said. "Thanks man."

"Thanks man." Courtney mimed the party boy. Geoff merely high-fived Chris and specifically stood next to Courtney, yet obliviously.

"Look! Fresh air!" a high male voice shouted. He was black, short and nerdy-looking. He leaned against the rail excitedly, pointing and eyeing his surroundings with awe. "A real lake!" he pointed at the lake below. "Birds!"

The other awaiting campers just stared at him oddly. "Has he never gone outside before?" Jo sneered.

"Most likely." Scarlett adjusted her glasses.

The new boy gasped and got even more excited once he reached the dock. "Real living people other than my mom!" the boat slightly tapped the base of the dock and the boy went flying with a scream. The others winced as he fell onto the dock with a thud, groaning in agony.

"Um, Cameron?" Chris worriedly said. The boy got up slowly but greeted the host with enthusiasm regardless.

"Salutations Chris!" he said, waving his hand back and forth rapidly.

"Look Cameron," the host began to give the boy some words of wisdom. "I know that you haven't really gone outside before. Just keep to yourself and don't say anything stupid. Maybe then you'll last longer than well, a couple weeks."

"You got it, sir." he replied, shakily walking ahead.

"You've never gone outside?" Trent asked him.

"Not really." Cameron assured. "Just wasn't my thing."

"Wow." Lightning commented. "Just wow."

The next boat to pull up carried what looked like a military cadet, he wore dog tags, saluting at everybody on the dock. "Brick McArthur reporting for duty." he shouted.

"This is a summer camp, not a platoon." Cameron noted. The cadet promptly jumped off the boat firmly landing on the dock. Giving Chris a firm handshake.

"It never hurts to be ready." Brick told the bubble boy.

"Ready for what?" Sam asked.

"War." Brick answered, joining the others.

"Need us evoke you that we're residing at a summer camp facility, Brick?" Scarlett told him, getting fed up with his military act.

"And good afternoon to you too." he said while walking past the redhead genius. Scarlett rolled her eyes and scoffed.

Brick stopped and stood near Sammy, who gawked at Brick. "So, are you like, _really_ a cadet?" she marveled.

"Training to be." Brick answered, giving her a smile.

"Wow, that would be _way_ too difficult for me." Sammy continued, only for Amy to butt in.

"Like oh, my _gag_!" the older sister stuck her tongue out. "Samey stop flirting with like _every_ boy on the _island_!"

Sammy's face fell into horror and worry. "What? No! I wasn't flirting! I was just trying to get to know him."

"Yeah, I don't know what you're talking about ma'am." Brick agreed with Sammy. Amy sniffed and turned away.

"Everybody," Chris began, introducing the 20th camper. "meet Izzy!" the next camper was yet another redhead. But probably the craziest one, as told from her bright personality.

"Hi Chris!" she starts, running across the boat to greet everybody else. "Hi! Hi! Ahh!" she screams, falling off the boat and hitting her chin on the dock below, sporting a crazed face as she sinks underwater.

Courtney is the first one to react, dashing over to the girl and helping her back to shore. "Guys! She could be seriously hurt." she scolds the others. Courtney manages to bring Izzy back onto shore, the redhead whips her head around like a canine, causing Courtney to shield herself from the drops of water heading her way.

"That felt, so… _good_!" Izzy admits, the hectic tune that played earlier returned to accompany Izzy's rapid speed of speech. "Except for hitting my chin. This is summer camp? That is so cool. Do you have paper mache here? Are we having lunch soon?"

"You can say that again." Geoff piped up, "I'm _starving_ dude."

"Well you're just gonna have to wait then." Chris told him with no sympathy. "We have two more campers to introduce! Speaking of which, here one comes now!"

The next camper to arrive noticeably came with no luggage. He wore a yellow shirt with a red and green stripe on it. "Cody! The Codester! The Codemeister!" Chris greeted the penultimate contestant, giving him the finger guns, followed by a high five.

"Dude! Psyched to be here man." Is how Cody introduced himself, strutting past the host confidently. "I see the ladies have already arrived, alright!" he walks past Amy, Sammy, Dakota and finally Courtney. He stopped a couple feet past Courtney, only for her to cease his non-existent request.

"Not interested." she bluntly told him. He simply smiles and moves along.

"Here's our last competitor everybody! And she goes by the name of… _Sugar_!" yet another pudgy girl arrives yet this one was a blonde. Wearing her fair share of pinks and blues.

"Howdy y'all!" she greets. "Just comin' here to win this dang pageant in front of yer faces!"

"What pageant?" Amy asks before going completely ecstatic. "Is this a _surprise_ beauty pageant? Oh, I am so _beating_ everyone here! Especially _Samey_!"

"This isn't a beauty pageant Sugar." Chris let her down. "This is a summer camp."

"Aw snuggle muffins." She moans dejectedly, walking over to the rest of the crowd.

"Aw, don't be sad." Chris said in a fake concerning voice. "Things are just getting started. But first things first, we need a group photo for the promos. Everyone on the end of the dock!"

A shot of all 22 campers walking over to said area on the dock was shown. The host jumped from the dock to the railing of Sugar's boat, holding a disposable camera. The campers had dispersed into 3 rows. In the bottom, Amy and Sammy were dead in the middle. While Sammy looked photogenic, Amy just looked downright miserable. To Amy's right were Courtney, Dakota and Izzy. And to Sammy's left were Katie and Sadie, sitting side by side of each other.

In the direct middle of everyone was B, giving the camera a chill smile. To his right were Lightning, Beth, Topher and Cameron. To his left were Sam, Trent, Scarlett and Cody. And in the top row from left to right were Scott, Geoff, Sugar, Brick, Harold and Jo.

"Okay, one two… three- oops!" the host yelped, the campers faces all fell into disappointment upon hearing the mistake. "Okay, forgot the lens cap!" he motioned at just that, taking it off. "Okay, hold that pose! One…two- oh! No wait." he shook his head. "Cards full. Hang on."

"Hurry up, I need my beauty sleep." Dakota complained from the ground.

"Got it. Okay, everybody say… Wawanakwa!" Chris orders from behind the camera lenses.

"Wawanakwa!" the campers shout right before the creaking of the dock infers the dock crumbling apart immediately after. A shot of Sam, B, Cameron and Sugar attempting to drown were displayed on a picture. Inferring that Chris didn't get the intended picture.

"Okay guys, dry off and meet at the campfire in ten!" Chris yells, holding up 'ten' fingers.

A quick switch transitions the scene to the campfire pit. All campers ready and eager for what's to come. In the front row of stumps sat Geoff, Katie, Sadie, Topher and Amy. In the back row of stumps sat Izzy, Scott, Cody, Sammy, Trent and Beth. Everyone else either stood behind them or beside them.

"This is Camp Wawanakwa. Your home for the next eight weeks." Chris began to explain the premise of the show. "The campers sitting around you will be your cabinmates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. Ya dig?" shots of various other campers shooting each other looks were shown. Cody attempted to smile at Scott who brushed him off immediately.

"The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win, one hundred _thousand_ dollars!" smiles grew on the campers with the topic of the prize money being brought up.

"Hey Chris, where are we gonna sleep? And can I get the best bed because I'm your biggest fan." Topher bargained, sending a wink Chris's way.

"Well, that's not really how it works here Topher." Chris told him. "Girls get one side of the cabin, and dudes get the other."

"Can _Samey_ at least be on the _dudes'_ side of the cabin. She already looks manly enough." Amy reproached her sister.

"You guys are identical twins." Jo told the mean girl. "You do realize that, right?"

"How dare you say that!" Amy shrieks, Jo merely facepalms.

Chris brought out a stack of papers and began to read them. "Nope says here on her _application_ that Samey's _female_. Sorry Amy."

"I have to live with Sadie or, I'll die." Katie warns everybody, even though very sentimentally.

"And I'll break out in hives. It's true." Sadie defends.

"Are you guys related?" Harold asked, briefly caught picking his nose. "Shouldn't you guys be living in like separate houses?"

"We have lots of sleepovers." Sadie explains.

"But at least he doesn't hafta sleep next to _her_." Kate whispers to Sadie, pointing off-screen. The camera quick-pans to Amy, who's currently yanking Sammy's hair repeatedly. The camera quick-pans to the BFFFLs, who shudder simultaneously.

"Here's the deal." Chris began holding a sheet of paper. "We're gonna split you into two teams, if I call your name out, go stand over there." the camera cut to whoever Chris called, as he called their name.

"Samey, Sadie, Geoff, Harold, Courtney, Scarlett, Sugar, Izzy, Lightning, B, and Scott." Chris listed the names of one team. He threw them a green banner, which Geoff caught effortlessly.

"From this moment on you are officially known as…" Geoff unraveled the green banner. "The Screaming Gophers!" the banner revealed a pale yellow circle with an upright green gopher ready to fight inside.

"Wow! We're the Gophers!" Geoff cheered, despite the lackluster name. "Righteous!"

"Wait!" Sadie worried, looking at Katie. "What about Katie?"

"And the rest of you over here," Chris began. "Dakota, Cameron, Beth, Cody, Topher, Trent, Katie, Amy, Sam, Brick and Jo. Move move move move."

"But Sadie's a Gopher! I have to be a _Gopher_!" Katie cried. Jo promptly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away.

"Pfft, get a load of yourself." she scoffed.

"This is so unfair! I miss you Sadie!" Katie cried.

"Oh, I miss you too!" Sadie cried.

"You guys will officially be known as…" a red banner was thrown to the second team. Topher was the lucky one to retrieve it. Unraveling it immediately. "The Killer Bass." this time, a pale green circle was on the banner, and instead of a fighting Gopher, there was an angry Bass.

"The Killer Bass!" Topher repeated with enthusiasm. "Best team name Chris!"

"Thank you." Chris replied smugly. "Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition.

* * *

 **Confessional: Chris**

The host was now what seemed to be an outhouse, toilet paper and all. What surrounded him was the numerous amounts of flies buzzing around him. "You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking. Or, just get something off your chest."

* * *

 **Confessional: Sammy**

"This is so unfair," the shy twin began hunched over sadly. "I signed up for Total Drama to get _away_ from Amy." she looked up thankfully. " _But_ , since she's not on my team, I guess I can just stay for a _little_ while."

* * *

 **Confessional: Cody**

"Have you _seen_ all the cute _girls_ out here?" he asked marvelously. "I mean, they'll probably turn me down. But that doesn't mean I can't _try_. Repeatedly." he added slyly.

* * *

 **Confessional: Loon**

The next confessional was simply a random loon applying lipstick to its bill.

* * *

 **Confessional: Geoff**

"If you really think about it man," the party boy began in his video diary. "this whole summer camp is one huge party! But in the end, I could be winning a hundred thousand dollars, G!" he cried, grinning at the camera.

* * *

"Alright," Chris said in real time. The camera was awkwardly place in between Sadie and Sammy's legs. Causing the view to be slightly obstructed. "any questions? Cool. Let's find your cabins."

The camera shifted over to two extremely rundown cabins. Both with two doors each and a porch. "Gophers, you're in the east cabin. Bass, you're in the west." Chris instructed, walking past the camera only a tiny bit.

The camera's new viewpoint was obstructed with what seemed to be a door. As the door opened, it revealed a room with three bunk beds, a wood burning stove and a mirror and dresser.

"Ew, look at the colors they picked." Dakota said disgusted, blocking the door with all her luggage.

"Move it or lose it, 'Big City Barbie'." Jo told the blonde, barging past her belongings, Beth following right behind silently.

"Hey, take it easy!" Dakota whimpered. The camera cut away mid-sentence to Jo lying down on her bottom bunk while Beth struggled to put her bag on the top bunk. Beth noticed Jo's lack of sympathy and decided to speak up.

"Um, could you please help me out here?" she asked politely.

" _After_ I get my power nap." Jo declined, once Beth finally thought she had completed her task. Her bag knocked herself to the ground.

Katie walked in, whimpering like an abandoned puppy. She set her stuff down and hopped onto her bed curling up into a ball and rolling back and forth.

"Okay like, what's your deal?" Dakota asked, paying more attention to her hair than Katie.

" _Sadie_ isn't on our team." She whimpered even more. "We've been everywhere since we were _five_!"

"Even the _bathroom_?" Beth asked dumbfoundedly.

"Well," Katie smiled. " _occasionally_."

"Welp, on that note, I'm outta here." Jo promptly stood up and left the cabin, going outside to do who-knows-what. "Anything that involves you two in the bathroom, wastes my precious time."

"Have a cow." Dakota said under her breath as Jo passed by.

"I know right." Beth agreed, walking up to Dakota. "She's so _mean_." Beth's eyes widened as she really got a good look at Dakota. "You're really pretty."

"Yup, I know." Dakota said, rubbing her chin. "Hey, have you seen any cameras around?"

"They're everywhere Dakota." Beth answered.

"Good." The Fame Monger began to strut outside, striking a pose. "Because the more times the camera sees me, the better this show does." Beth and Katie simply shared an awkward glance. The camera promptly cut over to Gopher cabin. Geoff was shown lounging on his bed.

"Ah, this is the life bros." he sighed, dipping down in his hat.

"What life? We just got here." Scott asked from the bunk directly under Geoff.

"I too, think that this is the life." Harold perked up. "Once I can showcase my mad skills, this game will be a walk in the park."

"Your mad skills ain't better than my mad skills." Lightning argued.

"Well both of your 'mad skills' are gonna make me _mad_ very soon." Scott told them.

"Dude, ease up on them." Geoff advised Scott. "They're just excited about the experience."

"What experience? We're at a wasteland of an island." Scott's miffed expression turns impatient. "Speaking of waste…" he promptly runs out of the cabin and onto the porch.

"Yo Chris? Where are the outlets?" Topher asks just as Scott makes it on the porch. "I gotta plug in my electric toothbrush."

"There are some in the communal bathrooms. Just across the way." Chris smiles.

"Communal?" Topher gasps. "You can't be serious."

"Yes, he can." Scott barks. "Now can someone tell me where they are!"

"Didn't you hear him? He said they're just across the way." Topher smirks knowingly. Scott scowls, grumbling over to the washroom.

"Excuse me, Christopher?" Scarlett spoke up from the female door of the Gopher cabin. "Will this facility have any present chaperones?"

"You're all sixteen years old. As old as a counselor-in-training at a regular summer camp. So, other than myself. You'll be unsupervised."

"Perfect." Scarlett shoots Chris a devilish smile. But her smile was interrupted as a high-pitched shriek fills the air.

Several of the other campers poke their campers in the Screaming Gopher girls' door. All confused and/or intrigued. "Oh boy…" Cody muttered.

"Kill it Samey!" Amy ordered, atop a stool in straight fear of the mindless cockroach that's in front of her.

"Fine." Sammy agrees, unfazed from the roach. "One quick question, why are you here? This isn't even your cabin."

"Does it matter?" Amy asks angrily. "Now kill it before I kill _you_!"

"Woah." Trent says, taken aback by the girl's harsh words. "That's a bit too far."

Sammy chuckles, "For Amy. She's just getting started. She's said _way_ worse to me back home." she proceeds to step on the roach, only for her to completely miss. As the roach goes haywire, running all over the place, the campers all shriek and shout, jumping from place to place. The roach finally stops at the door. Unlucky for it, Scott's evilly smiling at it, carrying his baseball bat like a club.

"Help me." The poor roach says before it gets beat to death by Scott.

"Dude, it's just a cockroach." Sam told Scott as the roach twitches helplessly. A big dent was clearly made in the killing.

"Hey campers, you've got a half an hour to unpack and meet me back in the main lodge. Starting… now!" Chris instructs.

"Coolio." Harold marveled.

/

A new scene shows all 22 campers in a single file line in the main lodge, presumably waiting for a meal. At the front of the line behind a counter. Was a big black, hulking man. An apron and little tiny chef hat accompanying his overall look.

"Listen up! I serve it three times a day, and you'll eat it three times a day." the black man shouted. "Grab ya tray, get yer food, and sit your butts down _now_!"

"Excuse me," Beth began, "will we be getting all the major food groups?" the chef began to plop some meat down on a bun. Once the meat fell, Beth and Harold both grabbed their trays.

"Yeah, because I hypoglycemic real bad. If I don't get enough sugar." Harold told the chef. By now Beth had already walked away.

"You'll get a whole lotta shut the heck up!" Chef screamed, causing the geek to run away in fear.

"Anger issues much?" Courtney whispered to Sammy, who lightheartedly chuckled.

"What was that?" Chef screamed. Starling the girls. "Come closer preppy girl, I didn't hear you."

"It wasn't too important, sir." Courtney pleaded, grabbing her tray and vacating the area.

"You!" Chef called at Sammy. "Scrawny girl! Gimme ya plate." He held up another scoopful of meat. As Sammy brought out her tray to be fed, Chef had put what it as if to be a second scoop of meat on her bun. That second scoop however, had a mid of its own. Retracting back in the scoop. Chef had to hit it down one more time for it to stay.

Sammy groans and shudders at what she is about to consume, walking off terrified. Next in line was B and Trent, the latter attempting to make conversation.

"What's up, man?" he greets, B just giving the boy finger guns and walks off with his food. Trent just laughs and mimes him. "Finger guns, I like it!"

"Next!" Chef screamed.

/

The next scene starts off with a shot of the meat-filled sandwich one is about to consume. "Excuse me, my nutritionist says I shouldn't eat any white sugar, white flour or, like _dairy_." Dakota informs Chef, who is killing a fly in the process.

"Wouldn't that, _kill_ you?" Sadie asks the blonde.

"No, it just gets me _model_ thin!" she brags about her physique once more. "I think." she walks off with her tray unknowingly. Sadie turns out to face Katie, then right back at the Chef.

"Are you sure that this is the same thing that _Katie_ 's eating?" she worried. "I mean, mine looks a little _worse_."

Chef shows no emotion. Pulling out a meat tenderizer. Smashing Sadie's food twice before satisfaction hit her.

"Thanks!" she obliviously squeals, not even noticing the amounts of meat on herself.

/

The camera panned from table to table. The Killer Bass had sat furthermore to the counter, while the Gophers sat closer to the door. And sandwich without a top bun began to inch over to the Gopher table, startling a few contestants. Chris promptly walked in the door, and the camera stopped on him. "Welcome to the main lodge." he told them.

Yo, my man, can we order a pizza?" a meat cleaver directly passes Geoff's head, sticking through the wall. "Whoa! It's cool, G! Brown slop is cool, right guys?" everyone else either hid, smiled uncomfortably or tried to put on a completely fake smile.

"Your first challenge begins, in one hour." Chris walks out the door, leaving no clues as to what the challenge will be.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Katie asked Brick.

"It's our first challenge, comrade." Brick told her confidently. "The difficulty levels should be really low."

The camera immediately switches over to all 22 campers decked out in swimsuits, peering over the ledge of something.

Another cut out reveals that they're on a cliff. Yet the direct height of the cliff still not yet seen by now.

The last cut out reveals the tremendous height of the cliff. And the somewhat jagged edges on the side.

" _Oh,_ sh*t." Scott cursed, said word had to be bleeped out in television. The screen promptly fades to black short after, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

And there it is. The generator gave me… awkward picks mainly you've seen pretty much _everyone_ in first season if you keep up with the other 'Shuffled' fics. Just to name a few, the Total Drama What If series. Random Drama, Total Drama RNG Island, so having multiple interactions that _aren't_ canon be seen already. It was tough to find some out of the gate. Courtney and Sammy's interactions have really been fun to write in this episode. Courtney's an ex-CIT. She's pretty much been a nice person and understanding person for most of her life. _Most_. So, I felt like they'd get along right away, seeing as their both genuinely nice. Courtney for the most part. And about _romance_ , oh _boy_! Those will be off-the-charts!

Regarding the teams, I'm pretty sure that most people are thinking that the Screaming Gophers are the dominant team currently. Seeing as they have Courtney, Scarlett, Scott, B _and_ Lightning. But since they're just meeting each other for the first time. I wouldn't think so. And as you've noticed by now, the randomizer chose both pairs to be in this season. The twins and the BFFFLs. And if you've forgot, I've separated them both. Amy and Katie on one team and Sammy and Sadie on the other. Mainly for the BFFFLs. I studied them both on the wiki and have decided that the main difference their personality is that Katie thinks with her heart, and that Sadie thinks with her head. So, I'll try to implement that into their personality during the fic. Sorry for the semi-short chapter, but since this is just an introduction chapter, I hope that it's excusable. Because I set my set up to have at least 8000-word chapters.

And just in case anyone needs a quick reminder of the teams.

Screaming Gophers: B, Courtney, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Lightning, Sadie, Sammy, Scarlett, Scott and Sugar.

Killer Bass: Amy, Beth, Brick, Cameron, Cody, Dakota, Jo, Katie, Sam, Topher and Trent.

And with that, I'm signing off.

See y'all next chapter!

\- Checkmate King


	2. Chapter 2 - Not So Happy Campers, Part 2

**Author's Note**

Here is the second part of the two-parter! This was also pretty easy to write, because it's like the story is already written for you. So, expect chapters to come out quicker. But don't worry, I've managed to make this chapter my own. Now, let's respond to some reviews…

Amazing Brayden: Thank you.

Jthm7izim: I can read and understand Spanish, but can't write it. (It makes more sense if you knew my context) So since you've read the chapter in English. I'll just respond to your reviews in English. That's the thing I like about shuffled stories. They really change the pace and feel of the story depending on the cast. And the more creative the author is, the better.

Critica7: I'll be addressing your response in the same way you've organized it.

Scott is most definitely a competent villain. And as of right now, the villain spot is still up-for-grabs. So we'll just have to see what happens. But just realize the fact that they're many other options for the main antagonist. They include, Scarlett, Sugar, Jo (I believe that they just never written Jo to her full potential) and Topher. (his obsessive personality may say otherwise)

Yeah, Courtney not being around Duncan really helps her character, especially in Island where she's not exactly shown her "true colors". The Scottney idea though… I won't say that it'll happen. I will say that it'll be _explored_ …

Is that so, please elaborate on why in another review or PM when you have the chance.

Only time will tell.

Thank you.

Sonic155: Huh… you review has caught my eye.

Gucci Mane LaFlare: Yup, I was glad to realize that no one really has Courtney and Sammy interact in their fics. Shuffled or not, it hasn't really been _done_ …

Phenomenal Excelsior: I can see where you're coming from when you talk about the predictable cast. Because Beth, Scott, the twins, Scarlett and Sugar seem to come up _first_ in every Shuffled fic. But then there's people like Brick, Cameron, and the BFFFLs who you don't usually see till PI. Couples here will be both canon and fanon. Yup, the teams look both well-rounded. We'll see the drama that erupts on each side…

Stress2Impress: Thank you! The elimination order is really though because fodder isn't something that this cast has a lot of.

ShadowJcreed: Yup, but beware. In this story you're bound to be some of the more mean-spirited characters call her Samey. Yup, the main antagonist will probably a shock to some people. Seeing as a more logical choice is present. But, I'll discuss it later in the season.

Yolotsin Xochitl: Well, when she first came, Courtney _was_ extremely nicer than in her other seasons. But I'll admit, that there were some moments in the chapter where she seemed more like Zoey than Courtney. So I'll attempt at fixing that in my writing. I didn't really understand what you said for your next statement though. So I'm gonna assume that you've been noticing that Cody has been in the first generation for a lot of Shuffled fics, and that you enjoy jock-type characters more. Personally, I prefer jock characters too but too much of everything gets annoying.

That One Guest: Hm, that's a good idea. I'll think about it.

Here are the teams that'll participate in today's cliff diving challenge.

Screaming Gophers: B, Courtney, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Lightning, Sadie, Sammy, Scarlett, Scott, and Sugar.

Killer Bass: Amy, Beth, Brick, Cameron, Cody, Dakota, Jo, Katie, Sam, Topher, and Trent.

Now, let's get into some cliff-diving, hot tub building _action_!

* * *

 **Episode 2 – Not So Happy Campers, Part 2**

"Last time on Total Drama Island!" the camera showed a long-distance shot of Chris standing on the dock, starting of the recap with a shot of all 22 campers at the campfire pit. "Twenty-two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks _right here_ at this crummy old summer camp, _then_ have to face the judgment of their fellow campers."

"It's our first challenge, comrade. The difficulty levels should be really low." Brick said as the clip of him talking to Katie was shown. The quick switch to cliff was also replayed as well.

" _Oh_ , sh*t." Scott cursed.

(Transition to Theme Song)

[Many shots of the lights and hidden cameras popping out and turning on were shown. Mostly hurting the wildlife in the process. A cue card shifts the shot over to the dock. The camera immediately starts to fly by the 'Wawanakwa' sign, some buildings on the campgrounds, and Chris who's in a director's chair drinking coffee. The lyrics begin once the camera passes the host.]

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;_

[The camera zips past some trees, going up the cliff that left us on a cliffhanger last episode. Peeking over to see two rings made of buoys arranged in the water below.]

 _You guys are on my mind_!

[The viewpoint changes as if someone jumped off the cliff and into the lake; Cameron is shown in his bubble, observing the area with glee. As a fish swims by him, a fishing hook pierces and makes a big hole in his bubble, leaving Cameron to get out of the bubble and flail his arms in despair.]

 _Ya asked me what I wanted to be,_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see!_

[The camera surfaces, showing B and Scarlett in a canoe, B was shown controlling the motorized fishing rod. Cameron suddenly surfaces barely hanging on to the canoe. As B awkwardly glances at him. The contraption malfunctions and Cameron's bubble flies high into the air.]

 _I wanna be… famous!_

[The bubble hangs in the air momentarily before coming back down. A pan down reveals Jo punching a tied-up punching with extreme passion. Brick promptly jogs past her. Jo gets angered by this and attempts to catch up to the cadet. Only for the pierced bubble to drape over Jo's head. The camera zooms out to show Courtney and Scott watching the scene unfold, Scott laughs at Jo's misfortune and Courtney rolls her eyes at his behavior.]

 _I wanna live close to the sun_!

[The camera goes to another part of camp, Sam and Dakota were sitting on an inflatable raft. Both on their respective favorite devices. Too pre-occupied with their devices, they don't notice quick enough and go over the edge.]

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!_

[At the bottom of the waterfall, Lightning was striking several different poses on a broken log, suspended over two rocks. During the middle of that, he missed Izzy flying in on a vine from off-screen. She promptly crashes into Lightning, and they're both sent off-screen.]

 _Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;_

[The camera barely keeps up with Lightning and Izzy, panning rapidly to do so. They crash into the outhouse confessional, causing Sugar to unceremoniously fall out with her pants fall the way down, with a pixilation over the part of her body that can't be shown on television. The camera begins to pan to the window in the Main Lodge, Chef could be seen through it.]

 _I'll get there one day._

[The camera moves past the window. Chef was shown stirring a pot of something, pukeworthy green directly with his arm. He looked behind himself to show Harold and Cody tied up in chairs, sharing the nervous at what's about to come.]

' _Cause I wanna be… famous!_

[A pan left shows Topher holding a picture of something admiring it happily. He flips the picture over, revealing it to be Chris when he was in a teenage boy band. Holding a guitar proudly alongside three other people. The camera goes past another window and to the stairs near the docks. Katie and Sadie were shown to be admiring Trent who was tuning his guitar just a couple feet away.]

(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[Just down the docks, Sammy and Geoff were shown lounging on lounge chairs, chatting it up. Amy defiantly flips the chair Sammy was sitting down, laughing hysterically. Sammy turns red awkwardly as Geoff gives Sammy a concerning look.]

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_ (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[The camera quick-pans ahead stopping at a waving Beth. Beth backs up and begins to twirl her baton at a great rate speed. So much so, that it looks like it's about to catch on fire. She cluelessly throws the baton up into the air.]

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_ (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[The time transitions from day to night as the baton stays in the air. As the baton comes down, the sparks from it turns into fireflies. The camera pans down to reveal Sam and Dakota sitting at the campfire, gazing in each other's eyes. They lean in for a kiss, only for it to be interrupted by a crazed Izzy popping up between them, wrapping her arms around them for a hug. The camera pulls out slowly revealing the rest of the cast, whistling the last few notes of the theme song with Chris watching by the side.]

(Transition to Episode)

The same shot of the whole cliff was used to start off today's episode. The shot switched over to a group of camper peering over the edge.

"Okay! Today's challenge is threefold." Chris began as the camera panned over to him. He stood beside a crate with its logo being a yellow chicken. "Your first task is to jump off this one thousand foot-high cliff, into the lake!"

The camera cut to Cody and Topher confidently looking at each other. "Easy." Cody said. Topher nodded in agreement.

"If you look down, you will see two target areas." Chris informed, the camera cut to show two rings made entirely of buoys. One ring was extremely bigger than the other. "The wider area represents the part of the lake, that we have stocked with,"

The camera cut down to an area in the wider area, three finned creatures were swimming in circles down in the water. One jumped out to snap its teeth at air, revealing its species.

"psychotic, man-eating sharks! Inside that area is a safe zone." the wary reactions of the campers were shown couple by couple. " _That's_ your target area. Which, we're pretty sure is shark-free."

"Care to repeat that?" Courtney asked from well away from the edge of the cliff.

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually, _survives_." Chris put extra emphasis on 'survives'. "There will be a crate of supplies waiting below." the camera quick-panned to the shore below them where numerous crates waited for the campers.

"Inside each crate, are supplies _you'll_ need for the second part of the challenge." Chris explained furthermore. "Building a hot tub!" a game show like tune played as a correctly built hot tub was shown against a radiant yellow and orange background.

"The team with the best one gets to have a _wicked_ hot tub party tonight." the host pointed at the camera. The shot moved over to sunset, where two abandoned suitcases sat at the end of the dock. "The losers, will be sending someone home."

"Let's see, Killer Bass! You're up first!" Chris told them. Sam slowly peeked over the edge warily.

"Woah," he chuckled. "that sure is a _long_ drop. Any volunteers." the camera cut to the rest of the Bass. Crickets could be heard as they stayed silent. The camera moved to the Gophers, who stayed silent as well, but for one.

"I ain't gotta clue why you guys ain't jumpin'." Sugar told the Bass. "This is _TV_ y'all! They _always_ make dem interns do everything first. That's why _we're_ doin' it!"

A ripple effect transitioned the scene into a flashback of earlier events. Chris and Chef were now on the edge of the cliff. Chef wore no shirt, only purple swim trunks and an orange swim tube.

"We need to test the stunts first, you know that." Chris told the hulking man.

"Do I look like an intern?" Chef countered.

"No, but the ones we _had_ are all in the hospital. Come on, just jump it you big chicken." Chris began to taunt his co-worker by imitating a chicken.

"I don't get paid enough for this man." Chef grunted as he put on his swimming goggles. He took a big leap off the mountain, screaming his lungs out. Down in the lake, the camera focused on the safe area, the camera panned away to where Chef landed. Which is where Chris claimed that there were sharks.

"Hey! I made it!" Chef grinned as he surfaced. "I made it man. I-" Chef's face went horrified, looking around for some unspecified thing. Coincidentally, a shark fin began to circle him. "Something just brushed by my foot! Ay Chris man! Somethin' ain't right down there!" promptly he was pulled down by something underwater.

As the chef jumped out of the water, legs running in place as he was in the air, as the shark jumped Chef vacated, yelling nonsense. A cut back up to Chris shows him with a clipboard and satisfied with the results.

"Well," he marked something on the clipboard and walked away. "that seems safe enough." Another ripple effect put the scene back into real time, focusing on Jo.

"If no one else is gonna step up to the plate, I'll go." Jo proceeded to walk past her teammates who cheered for her bravery.

"Atta girl!" Topher cheered.

"You got this Jo!" Trent said.

"Pretend you're the Level 10. Diver from Diver's Paradise 4! She has _loads_ of accuracy!" Sam gave his own input. Earning weird looks from Topher and Trent. "What? It's a good game. Great graphics too."

"I don't care!" Jo yelled off-screen. The shot moved to her readying up to dive. "I already have _loads_ of accuracy. This is _child's_ play." she boasted, swan diving off the cliff. The camera followed her as she fell. The camera cut to the safe area right before she made it. Once she surfaced, she waved back up at her teammates and smiled. A boat promptly arrived to pick her up.

"She actually did it?" Topher pondered aloud, looking over the edge with Trent. "Huh, I'm impressed."

"I expected it." Cameron said, walking past the two to the front. Topher looked unimpressed as the bubble nerd passed while Trent looked unbothered. "Jo's physique suggests major athleticism in any physical activity."

"So, are you going to jump?" Topher asked.

Cameron gaped and shook his head. " _No_! This is way too high for me!"

"Then get out of the way." Topher shoved the nerd aside to make room for himself. "Chris needs to be impressed. Impressed, by someone like me."

"You know what impresses him?" Trent raises an eyebrow.

"Yes." Topher answered, Trent waited for an explanation. " _Drama_."

The camera cut to Cameron adjusting his glasses absentmindedly. Topher abruptly grabbed the boy, raising him in the air.

"I want my bubble! I want my bubble!" Cameron shrieked, not knowing what's going on.

"Hey, put him down!" Trent interjected, helping Cameron back to land. "If he doesn't want to jump, let him. It's just one person. I'm sure that the Gophers won't have _anyone_ jump."

Topher crossed his arms. "Twerp." he insulted Cameron. Cameron didn't notice at the insult, continuing to walk to Chris.

"So, you're _not_ jumping?" Chris asked the nerd. Cameron shook his head admittedly. "Thanks okay, lil' guy." a touching tune played in the background. "Unfortunately, that also makes you a _chicken_. So, you'll have to wear this for the rest of the day." Chris put a chicken hat on Cameron's head. The African-Canadian beamed with joy.

"Wonderful! My first hat!" he exclaimed.

"Um, glad you like it." Chris said, unsure of what to say. "That means, the chicken path down, is _that-a-way_." he pointed over to a down escalator. Cameron happily ran over to it.

"How do I ride this thing?" he asked incredulously.

"Just step on it dude." Chris told him, sick of answering all his questions. Cameron cautiously took one step on it and rambunctiously tumbled down it, shouting in terror. His teammates watched in remorse. Wincing with each thud.

"Augh, my _pelvis_." Cameron groaned, reaching the end of the cliff.

"I kind of feel bad for the little man." Trent told Topher.

"I don't," Topher said nonchalantly. "as long as Chris sees why I'm more _valuable_. Maybe he'll just give me the hundred thousand." Trent rolled his eyes as Topher was out-of-view.

* * *

 **Confessional: Trent**

"Yeah that Topher dude…" Trent started his video diary distracted. "not somebody I'd hang out with back home."

* * *

"Ya gonna jump dude?" Topher asked the guitarist.

"Yeah yeah, eventually." Trent waved him off, focusing on something else. Topher merely shrugged, jumping off the cliff without second guessing it.

Katie was focused on next, pouting sadly near the Gophers. Amy walked up to her in her usual attitude. "What're you moping around for?"

"Just _look_ at Sadie." Katie moaned. The more logical BFFFL sadly waved at Katie with her team surrounded her. Katie waved back and sighed. "It's like we're in different worlds."

"Worlds- You just waved at her!" Amy insisted. "You know what, forget it. You're acting like a total _Samey_ right now."

"I'm right here!" Sammy yelled off-screen.

"Samey's are like, _totally_ useless. Like not important at all." Amy smiled devilishly. "So, if you wanna be a _Samey_ for the rest of your life…" Katie promptly got up and walked over to the edge of the cliff.

"It's okay, I'll do the challenge on my own." Katie decided. "You _bullying_ your sister isn't gonna be the reason I help us win today."

Amy began to splutter in bitterness. "B- _Bullying_? How dare you say that!"

"It's true." Katie crossed her arms defiantly. "Everybody thinks so."

"That is _not_ true." Amy defended her own words.

"Yes, it is." Beth agrees with Katie, even siding right by her. "You're so totally mean to Sammy."

"Yuck, why are you calling her that?" Amy gags. "Only _Mommy_ calls Samey Sammy."

"You should also be calling Samey Sammy because Sammy is Sammy's real name, not Samey Amy." Beth said.

"What?" Katie asked, noticing Beth over-complicating that sentence. "You said like _seven_ different names."

"I did?' Beth asked herself, clueless to what she said herself.

"Yeah Daddy?" Dakota whispered off-screen. The camera panned to The Fame Monger, hunched over so she could shield her phone from view. "I'm on my first backup phone. We're doing some cliff-diving challenge." as footsteps were heard getting louder, Dakota wrapped up the call. "Hold on, I'll call you back."

Chris walked up to the phone user. Sternly noticing the hands behind her back. "Hey Dakota, who were you just talking to?"

"Oh nobody." she giggled awkwardly. "Just, minding my own business."

"Oh yeah? Then what's _this_?" Chris grabbed her backup phone from behind her. Dakota sulked in defeat. "You have a _challenge_ going on. As if that even matters. Speaking of challenges…" Chris observed the amount of Bass that remained on the cliff. "They're still _eight_ of you up here! You guys need to get jumping!"

"Um, not until you give me back my phone!" Dakota said, holding her palm out for Chris to comply. Instead, the host chucked the phone into the air. Dakota went running after it, pushing Trent over in the process.

"Woah." he said from the ground.

Just as the phone was about to go over, Dakota jumped the edge and caught it. She realized that she was off the ground and began to pierce the air with her shrieks.

"WOO!" Trent cheered as he started off what seemed to be a montage of everyone jumping. Once he fell below the camera, Katie took his spot.

"Sadie!" she shouted as she went down.

"I hate _Samey_!" Amy yelled, taking Katie's spot.

"Make room for me down there!" Cody said, calling out to all his teammates that fell before him. Brick simply stayed silent as he was shown falling through the sky.

The camera stayed on Brick as he fell through the sky. Looking at the camera blankly. Sam and Beth still remained on the cliff for the Bass, Sam still peered over the edge while Beth stayed as far from the edge as she could.

"My horror levels are through the _roof_!" Sam laughed, turning to Beth for a reaction.

"I don't think I'll be able to jump." she cowered, biting her nails in worry. "This is a really high cliff."

"But, you'll be a chicken." Sam told her, defiant at just the mention of a chicken. Beth made a noise of discomfort, burying her head in her hands.

"Hey _dweebs_!" Jo called from the shore. "Either you jump right now, or I'll climb back up here, and help you out!" Beth gulped in fear from Jo's threat.

"Well, guess I gotta do it." she mewled. She began to walk over to where Sam was standing, a tiny pebble caught her foot. Letting the farm girl tumble forward. Just her luck, she didn't touch land straight after. Plummeting down the cliff in straight confusion. Sam winced at beth's misfortune.

"Ouch." he said, clenching his teeth. "Just pretend you're a Level 16. Super Mega Intense Diver from Diver's Paradise 9. Hardcore Edition. He has mega confidence and a will to go on. Come on Samuel, you can do this." he told himself, raising his spirits. He calmly hopped off the ledge. The camera followed him until a metallic clang was heard. His teammates specifically Dakota, Cody and Katie winced at his louds bellows of pain. Sam was folded over one of the buoys. Groaning as he slid off of it slowly and painfully.

"Okay," Chris said atop of the cliff, looking ahead with amusement. "that's ten jumpers and one chicken." he turned to the opposing team and grinned. "Screaming Gophers, if you can get all 11 team members to jump we'll throw in a pull cart to put your crates on." the same jingle that was used earlier was played again, focusing on the wooden pull cart.

"Alright!" Geoff exclaimed. "So, who's up first?" more crickets played at the cause of another silent team. Much to Geoff's disappointment. "Come on, guys! You heard Chris, he said _all_ of us need to jump in order for us to get the cart."

"Lightning for the win!" the uber-jock shouts , barging past Geoff as if he were a linebacker. Lightning swiftly dived off the cliff. His athleticism showing through his form. He splashed in the middle of the zone. Once he surfaced, he struck a celebratory pose. Grinning at the camera. "And that's how _Lightning_ sha- _does_ it!"

"Woah," Izzy murmured, covering her mouth before sporting a wacky grin. "that looked like fun! Okay me next!" she began to back up for a running start, worrying her teammates.

"You don't really need a running start Izzy." Sammy told her. Courtney huffed side-by-side.

"Let her,it's _her_ problem." Courtney said.

"Better move back…" Izzy warns her teammates, smirking at her future actions. "'cause this is about to be _big_!" she lets out a war cry, sprinting down the ledge. She sprints with so much dedication that she doesn't even exactly jump off the ledge. More so, _running_ off it. The view stays put as Izzy's screams occupy everyone. A solid splash followed by Izzy's long and distorted grunt clued her teammates in on her apparent belly flop.

"Urgh…" she groaned, her speech formed into bubbles as she sank underwater.

An upward shot showed Courtney, Scarlett and Harold looking down at Izzy's obvious failure. "Ow… that must've hurt."

"Arbitrary." Scarlett took her glasses off and stuck them in her wet suit. "now I must _learn_ from her miscalculation and _correct_ it."

"That girl's got smarts, huh?" Geoff nudged Harold slyly.

"I have smarts too!" Harold told his fellow camper. "My squad in Battlefront, has own _ten_ online player gaming titles. The secret to our success, _teamwork_."

"Nice bro." Geoff congratulated, fist bumping The Dweeb after a period of thought.

"Wow, _virtual_ titles." Scott grunts. Disapproving of the two boys' interaction. "So cool."

"Yeah, thanks!" Harold said, oblivious to the sarcasm just _bleeding_ out of Scott.

"What's got you creased?" Geoff asks genuinely. Hoping to lift to dirt farmer's mood.

"Right now? _You_." Scott goes on his way after his cold-hearted response. Geoff and Harold glance at each other before shrugging in unison. The camcorder moves back to Scarlett. She began to stretch as Sadie, Sammy and Courtney all watched. Scott walked up to them, still bitter from before.

"You haven't _jumped_ already?" he shouted.

"Negative Scott," Scarlett turns to the boy in a dull manner. " _I'm_ here attempting to become limber for my leap. Which'll help our team obtain the cart for an advantage to defeat the opposing team. Now let's observe _you_ , you've done nothing but berate everyone on this team. Just like Sammy's sibling. Who I've happened to forget the _name_ of."

"Amy." Sammy told her.

" _Amy_." Scarlett narrowed her eyes at Scott glaringly. "So, I'd advise you to stay clear of my actions, or make yourself useful and aid me in stretching." Scott scowled and walked back to his spot far from the edge. Scarlett grinned darkly. "That's what I had _convicted_."

Courtney sighed with a smile. "You tell 'em." she praised her intelligent teammate.

"Courtney…" Sammy muttered. "that was really _harsh_."

"It's what he _deserves_." Courtney told her, looking back at the farm boy.

* * *

 **Confessional: Scott**

"This island is complete _torture_!" he began to rant, raising his arms in the air and bulging his eyes. "My teammates are actual _morons_ , I mentioned killing rats to _Sadie_ and she said, ew. _Ew_?"

* * *

Courtney focused her newfound attention onto Sadie, who wasn't fazed much by Katie's absence. "Hey, how come you aren't crying over Katie? Don't you miss her?"

"I do _so_ miss her!" Sadie cried, going back to her calm state in a matter of seconds. "I'm just, _over_ it? I guess?" Courtney and Sammy gaped, glancing at each other in the process.

"Over it? But you were just crying over it when Chris was announcing the teams." Sammy noted.

Sadie's lip began to quiver, bursting into tears not long after. Courtney and Sammy took a breath of relief. Yet siding the BFFFL to comfort her.

"Not gonna lie, I'm kinda relieved." Courtney told the two as she patted Sadie's semi-bare back. "I started to think that Katie was more sensitive than you. Not that it would be a bad thing, though."

"So why would you bring it up-" Sammy got cut off by a sudden smack to the gut by Courtney.

"No, Katie's _still_ more sensitive than me." Sadie revealed. "But I still feel her pain. We haven't been apart of a while since like _preschool_!"

"Dang, me and Amy don't talk to each other at school at all." Sammy reports to everyone else. "Well, she _bullies_ me, but I just ignore her."

"Okay, are you gonna be okay with Amy here?" Courtney asked. "I mean, she bullies you on the clock!"

"Meh, I've gotten used to it." Sammy admitted, sulking. "That's kind of sad."

"Have you told your mom?" Sadie interjected.

"Yep, but even she ignores it most of the time." Sammy said. Courtney and Sadie began to whimper in sympathy. "It's fine guys. I get _way_ better grades than Amy. Plus, no one likes her beside the brats at school. I'm okay."

Sadie began to walk forward, still staring at Sammy understandingly. "Well okay, hey!" she began to cheer up quickly. "Wanna jump with me?"

"Nah, I'm good." Courtney declined quickly. "I'll jump soon."

"And I hafta talk to her." Sammy pointed towards Courtney, who raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"You do?" Courtney said. Sadie waved goodbye at her female companions and leaped off the cliff. Wailing nonsense the whole way down. Once her splash was heard, the two continued to converse.

"Why'd you hit me earlier?" Sammy asked. "When you asked about Katie."

"Because in this game, you need to know anything _and_ everything about your competition." Courtney explains with confidence, not letting her assertive attitude drift away. "Now that we know Katie is sensitive, we can do things with that!"

"So you want to help benefit this team by eliminating Sadie's _best friend_?" Sammy asks in shock.

"I didn't say _that_ …" Courtney smirks.

Sammy began to twiddle with her fingers as she dived into her next subject. "Hey Courtney? Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Courtney replied.

"Are we like, _friends_ now?" Sammy questioned, rarely looking up from her fidgeting fingers.

Courtney looks up at Sammy, smiling intently. "Yeah, why wouldn't we be?"

"Oh, no reason. I don't have many friends back at school so I wanted to make sure that-" Sammy began to ramble on until Courtney forcefully ceased her talking.

"Look, if Amy is the reason you're self-esteem is really low, maybe we should do something about Amy?" Courtney tried to persuade the shy twin.

"No it's fine. I'll deal." Sammy sulks. Courtney gives her a hug to comfort her.

"It's okay Sammy," Courtney reassured her. "but you need to know how to stand up for yourself. Because sooner or later, Amy's just gonna poke fun at you again."

"Probably once we get down there." Sammy groaned. But she gasped, smiled, and began to clap in front of her chest excitedly. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Courtney chuckled and calmed the cheerleader down. "Down girl, heel! Sure, I guess I can mentor you for a while. But do gotta do what I say, when I say it. Deal?"

"Deal!" Sammy eagerly shook his with the Hispanic, startling Courtney a bit. Scott promptly walks past the two, sporting a snarky look.

"Tea party's _over_ ladies." he commented. Courtney began to growl at Scott, he ran away in fright right off the cliff. He stood suspended in the air until he noticed so in real time.

"What's with that guy?" Sammy asks Courtney, referring awkwardly to Scott.

Courtney blanked out for a second before responding to Sammy's question. "Oh Scott? He's just stubborn. I don't like him."

"So, should I not like him too or…" Sammy blindly asks.

"No, I don't care who you wanna talk to here." Courtney remarked as politely as she could be. "I'd say to steer clear of him though. I don't trust him."

"Okay…" Sammy began to look dazed. "being strategically smart is _hard_. How are _you_ so good at it?"

"Two words." Courtney held up two fingers. "Class. President."

* * *

 **Confessional: Sammy**

"I really admire Courtney. She's the first person that I'm warming up to here." Sammy compliments her teammate. "She's got a good head on her shoulders. So having her be my temporary mentor is kind of… _exhilarating_. But what makes Courtney being my mentor confusing is that while I look up to her, Courtney looks up to _Scarlett_. Scarlett's kinda rude to some people. So if Courtney gets what she's teaching me from _Scarlett_. I'm better off just getting bullied by Amy."

* * *

As the camera returned to the scene, B and Sugar were shown standing near a th edge. B looking more confident than Sugar.

"Man, this challenge gon' get my hair wet!" Sugar complained. "Well, I ain't gon' have Chris put no dang _chicken_ hat on me!" B just looked at her and nodded. "How come you haven't _talked_ yet? What're you hidin'?"

B just shrugged uncomfortably. Sugar remained skeptical until she gasped in realization. "Are you one of those _movin'_ statue thingies?" B shrugged once more, cannonballing off the cliff. Sugar returned skeptical without an answer. "Hmmph, I don't _trust_ that barnyard fowl." Sugar jumped with all her might off the cliff, cackling as she plummeted into the lake.

"It's my turn!" Harold shouted, he fist-pumped Geoff and began to run to the ledge. He jumped, but unlike the other contestants who jumped forward. Harold had jumped straight up, so when he came back down, a loud wail proved that he hurt a part of his body that shouldn't be hurt.

" _AAAAGH_!" the redhead cried, various shots of people wincing at the dweeb's misfortune was shown. First Geoff and Sammy, then the Bass on the shore and even the sharks waiting below to digest one of them.

"Awww!" Harold groaned as he clutched his groin, a slight lean forward sent the injured boy down the cliff silently. But although his current injury, Harold still managed to land in the safe zone.

"Ay! You got it dude!" Geoff cheered. Harold didn't even surface before raising a thumbs-up. He turned polite, focusing his attention on the two girls before him. "Ladies first."

"Um, I'm not jumping." Courtney remarked, backing up behind Geoff.

"What? Why?" Sammy cried in shock. "But we won't get the pull cart."

" _I_ am a _C-I-T_." Courtney stated. "Not a daredevil. _This_ is a daredevil stunt."

"Courtney, " Geoff wrapped his arm around the Hispanic, whose eyes bulged in uncomfort. "there's a reason we're all on this show."

"To win a hundred grand?" she asked dully.

"No, to participate in adrenaline-pumping stunts that we haven't done before!" Geoff explained.

"That's not why I'm here Geoff." Courtney, took Geoff's arm off of her and began to walk over to Chris.

"Well, it is now!" Geoff promptly pulled back the Hispanic where Sammy and himself stood. "Like, _why_ don't you wanna jump."

"Because this is stupid and I'm better than that." Courtney told him.

"Are you?" Geoff chuckled. Courtney gasped and swiftly hit Geoff in the arm. " _Oww_ ," Geoff rubbed his arm. "all I'm trying to say is that, when you go back to school. Wouldn't _you_ wanna brag about jumping off a cliff?" Courtney stayed put in thought, smiling slyly.

"Well…" she began. "I've always had trouble gaining the _surfer dudes_ votes in the campaign..." she shrugged it off and grinned. "Alright sure."

"Eee!" Sammy squealed as Geoff gave her a thumbs-up.

* * *

 **Confessional: Courtney**

"Mental note: Geoff is a _really_ good motivator." Courtney noted, mildly envious that her teammate is capable of doing so.

* * *

"Cowa _bunga_ dude!" Geoff did a full frontflip as he jumped off the cliff. "WOO!" he screamed, Sammy sighed dreamily at the party boy. Courtney grabbed her hand, startling her out of her enticed state.

"Let's go." Courtney said. " _Together_." Sammy smiled back as they both ran off the cliff yelling - Sammy in excitement, Courtney in horror. The camera cut to the safe zone as they dropped inside of it. Geoff treading water there for moral support.

"Wow, they actually did it." Chris remarked from the cliff. "The winners, The Screaming Gophers!"

"That was awesome, brah'." Geoff exclaimed. He noticed Courtney's frightened expression. "What's wrong?"

"I'm never cliff diving _ever_ again." Courtney said, clearly traumatized from the experience. Sounds of disapproval were heard from Geoff and Sammy as the scene zoomed outward slowly at a long-distance angle.

The camera faded out and back in to The Screaming Gophers pulling the four carts in several pairs. B and Harold, Courtney and Sammy, Sugar and Sadie, and Scarlett and Geoff. Scott, Izzy and Lightning were scattered around beside them. All 11 were singing a song joyfully to pass the time.

"Forty-nine bottles of pop on the wall! Forty-nine bottles of pop! If one of those bottles should happen to fall, forty-eight bottles of pop on the wall!" they sang, different shots of people singing showed.

/

The camera promptly moved to the Bass, struggling heavily to transfer the crates over to the campgrounds. "Come on, 'Prairie Girl'. Use your _strength_." Jo told a struggling Beth as she walked by.

"I'm, _trying_!" Beth replied, attempting to use her body strength to move the crate. Beth quit speedily and leaned against the crate tiredly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jo continued. "Looks like you _need_ strength to _use_ it." Jo snickered mean-spiritedly as beth sulked in disappointment.

"Dude, she's trying her best." Trent interjected, ditching his crate to join the conversation. "Not everyone is athletic like you."

"They should at least be able to push a small _crate_!" Jo argued, putting down her crate to face the guitarist.

"Well not everyone is capable of that Jo." Trent responded.

"Oh whatever," Jo blew him off, picking her crate again and walking forward. "we'll see who's the one going home early." Beth gulped in fear, Trent sided by her.

"Don't worry," he calmed her down gently. "as long as we win tonight, no one from our team goes home. Let's just head to the campgrounds. Ignore Jo."

"Thanks Trent." Beth grinned, giving the musician a bear hug. Trent's eyes darted around in fear of someone witnessing this happen.

* * *

 **Confessional: Beth**

"Jo's _really_ mean." Beth stated with her arms crossed. "She's always _picking_ on me just because I'm not athletic like her. Wow," she said in wonder, "it's only been the first day here and things have got off to a _really_ shaky start." she began to suck her thumb obliviously.

* * *

"So I gotta ask," Topher started, running up to Amy as if he was some news reporter. "what's with you and _Samey_?"

"She's just _bad_." Amy responded certainly. "At _everything_ she does. So it's bad enough that people say I look like her, because just look at me. _I_ , am a _goddess_. And Samey is just a pig who smells."

"Right, gotcha." Topher nods, smirking intensely. "If only she was on this team, the drama would be _impeccable_!"

"Sure, whatever." Amy said, not knowing nor caring about a word Topher had just said. "If Samey was on this team, I'd make sure that she was like, the _first_ one voted off."

"Cool." Topher remarked. "Okay, I'm gonna catch up with everyone else. Bye!" Amy stood still with confusion as the fanboy departed.

/

Brick was shown easily carrying the crate, until he dropped it in pain. "Ack! This cadet's just gotten a _splinter_."

"Deal with it, 'Brick-for-Brains." Jo commented as she walked by.

"I beg your pardon?" Brick asked. "The welfare of your fellow teammates is a _serious_ thing to be addressed."

"I long as we _win_ , I don't care." Jo said. Brick frowned in displeasure.

"You most certainly _should_ care!" Brick yelled. Amy walked past him sporting a TO'd look.

"Get over it." she told him.

"Hey! I'm the only one with true military cadet experience." Brick informed the girls. "I'm needed in this platoon!" Amy and Jo shared an equally interested look. The camera returned to the Gophers effortlessly pulling their carts around.

"Thirty-two bottles of pop on the wall! Thirty-two bottles of pop!" Sugar was shown bending over to pick up a shell. She put it to her ear like a phone, dropping it once her teammates left her. "If one of those bottles should happen to fall…"

A cut back to the Bass showed Cody smoothly fixing his posture from pushing the crate forward to inform his team. "I gotta take a leak." he said, pointing back where they came from, passing Cameron.

"Yes, I _too_ must urinate." Cameron giggled, jogging over to Cody. 'The Ladies' Man' entered the forest coolly. Cameron had just stared at the boy blankly before going off into a different part of said forest.

As Dakota continued to walk forward, not pushing any crate. A fly began to buzz around her. Pestering the city girl. "Ew! Get away from me, you stupid fly!" as she flailed her arms in an attempt at killing the creature, she whacked herself dead in the forehead. "Ow!"

/

"...should happen to fall. Twenty-eight bottles of pop on the wall." the Gophers recited, they promptly stopped and looked ahead in excitement.

"Guys! I see the campgrounds!" Izzy yelled from atop B and Harold's crate. Pointing eagerly at the cabins.

"That was quick." Geoff smiled at Sammy.

"I know right." Sammy said, returning Geoff's smile.

/

Katie and Jo were waiting beside a crate, Cody returned to his crate followed by Cameron. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah." Cody told Jo, he pointed finger guns and clicked his tongue at katie, who giggled in a middle-school fashion.

"Yes, Jo." Cameron started. "My bladder is _emptied_." Jo and Katie shot disgusted looks at the bubble boy as went on his way.

"Can we go already?" Dakota complained from up ahead, still trying to banish the fly. "The fly is _really_ bugging me."

Sam chuckled lightheartedly. "I get it. _Bugging_ you. And the fly's a _bug_." he chuckled some more, with noticing Dakota's lost expression the gamer ceased his laughter.

"Huh?" Dakota asked.

"Never mind." Sam sighed, blushing fiercely as he went back to pushing his crate.

/

The Gophers appeared to be trying to open their crate. What was questionable was the method they were using to open the crates. But Chris had arrived to explain to the audience.

"Remember, you guys can only use your teeth to open the crates. I came up with that one." he added to the camera. Izzy was clearly trying her best to pull the rope with her teeth, grunting and all. It finally paid off though, as the crate began to creak and twitch.

"Hey, I think I got it open." Izzy shouted, the box had creaked some more before it fully broke apart, causing Harold to flinch. Izzy promptly recoiled in pain.

"Ow ow!" she screamed, sticking her tongue out for all to see. "Rope burn on my tongue!"

/

"Okay, this fly is getting on my like, _last_ nerve!" Dakota complained irately. "Can someone kill it for me!" the fly began to toy with the girl, landing onto her head 'on cue'. Dakota shrieked loudly, and began to ruffle up her hair. By now, Chris had pulled up in his ATV.

"You guys, are _way_ behind the other team." Chris emphasized. "Like, _way_ behind. What's the problem."

"Some fly was bugging me." Dakota said off-screen. When the camera returned to Dakota, her hair looked like it was badly unkempt. Earning a huge flinch from the host.

"Gah! Oh my boxers, that's bad." Chris told Dakota, as if she didn't already know.

"Did ya get that fly?" Sam asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I think so." Dakota began to touch her hair and started to panic. "Oh no, I'm hideous aren't I?"

"Oh, no no!" Sam said, attempting to calm the girl's nerves down. "You look," Sam took in a nervous gulp before fully answering. " _beautiful_ just the way you are."

Dakota paused for a moment before saying something. " _Aww_ thanks!" a light tune played as Sam blushed wildly at his obvious crush's reaction.

/

The scene focused back onto the Gophers, now all of the searched through the crates expectedly.

"Hey y'all!" Sugar gained attention, holding up a few pieces of wood. "I found sum' wood!"

"I got hammers, and I think a pool liner." Scott spoke up, holding up what he found. Meanwhile, Sammy began to approach Geoff, who was still searching his crate.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you for earlier." Sammy meekly started. "Y'know, with the cliff and helping Courtney dive."

"No problemo, amiga." Geoff coolly said. "It's just what I do." Sammy began to giggle and blush, looking into the party boy's eyes. Geoff did the same for Sammy. As they looked into each other's eyes, Courtney interrupted the two by jumping in the middle of them.

" _Hey,_ Sammy." Courtney greeted, clearly attempting to break up their bond. "I need some help opening my crate. Can you help me?"

"Uh, sure." Sammy agreed, giving Courtney a look of uncertainty. She turned to Geoff and smiled again. "Bye Geoff."

"Later, Sammy." Geoff said. Sammy waved back at him as she followed Courtney away from the team. A different angle of the two switched as one of them began to talk.

"So, where's your crate?" Sammy dumbfoundedly asked.

"There is none." Courtney told her plainly. Sammy raised an eyebrow.

"Then why did you-"

"Because you can't be too nice to anyone." Courtney said. " _Ever_."

"Why?" Sammy asked. "He's really nice."

"You can never know though," Courtney remarked. "have you never seen these type of shows?"

"I have. Me and Amy would place bets on them all the time." Sammy faltered after a brief pause. "She still owes me $25."

"The overly-nice people never win." Courtney tried to teach Sammy. "We have to stay clear of everybody."

"But, he seems really cool." Sammy said, pointing back at Geoff. "I wanna get to know him better."

"Okay…" Courtney finally turned to the cheerleader. "but _please_ be careful with him. I don't want you to get voted off."

"Don't worry, I never talk to people for a while." Sammy began to overthink it, talking faster and faster. "I usually embarrass myself in front of them. And then they never talk to me ever again. And then Amy makes fun of me for like, _forever_. And then-"

"Sammy!" Courtney grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her out of her current state.

"Oh right." she muttered. "I rambled again."

"You're thinking too deep into this. Just act _casual_. Not too overbearing. Not too meek. Just be, you. The real _Sammy._ " Courtney told her. Sammy smiled.

"Thanks Courtney." Sammy thanked, it was awkward after that sentence as they didn't do what to do. "Should we hug, or…"

"Yeah maybe we should-" Courtney began.

"Yeah we should." Sammy said, they promptly gave each other a heartwarming hug, both girls smiling.

/

Izzy, along with Lightning and Sugar were shown crowding around a crate. They looked to their side as a few member of the Killer Bass (Brick, Katie and Trent) arrived with the crates, panting in exhaustion. " _Finally_." Trent remarked.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Harold questioned, abruptly popping out of the crate, mildly alerting the trio surrounding him.

The trio of Bass just glanced at each other secretly. "I'm afraid that's none of your concern." Brick told them decisively.

" _Sure_ …" Lightning crossed his arms. "Lightning knows you guys are sha- _trash_."

"Yeah, you guys would _never_ win one of my pageants." Sugar added, Brick and Trent quickly glanced at each other in the process of hearing Sugar.

Katie walked over to Izzy, who was mindlessly banging a hammer on the edge of the crate. "Have to seen Sadie anywhere?" the BFFFL asked the redhead.

"Who's Sadie." Izzy responded, who's genuinely forgotten who her fair-skinned teammate was.

"I think she's in the washrooms." Harold spoke up, putting one leg after the other in attempt to get out of the wooden crate. Katie began to clap and squeal eagerly once Harold finished his sentence.

"Thanks you guys!" she ran off in the direction of the washrooms. Izzy and Harold shared a shrug in unison, wand respectively went back to minding their business.

/

A time skip forward brought Brick standing atop one of the crates, standing firmly as if he was about to address something.

"Okay team, sure we've just got to the campgrounds, and maybe we're a _tad_ behind the Gophers, but _don't_ give up hope. We can still claim _victory_! But first, I elect myself as 'Project Manager'. Seeing as no one here has true _military_ experience." he declared, his smile growing widely as he spoke with confidence.

His teammates didn't show as much positivity as Brick though. Trent was shown to be utterly nonchalant, tuning his guitar. Beside him was Dakota, filing her nails with the same amount of energy Trent displayed. Jo sat in between them, observing their actions.

"Hey! How come _you're_ 'Team Manager'?" Jo barked.

Brick's smile faded into an annoyed expression. "If you would listen, you'd know that I said 'Project Manager', not 'Team Manager'." Brick said in air-quotes. "Which means I'll be instructing everyone during the _challenge_."

"Humph." Jo huffed, rolling her eyes. " _Fine_."

/

The next scene was a montage of the two teams assembling their hot tubs. Even though the montage exhibited the teams doing the same thing, their actions were completely different from each other. To start it off, Geoff and Scarlett were shown hammering their hot tub. Accompanied with their team logo spinning into view on the top-left corner. While their hammering was clueless and pointless. They had teamwork in doing so. As the clip played, a triumphant tune played in the background.

A quick-pan to the Bass showed Cody and Dakota trying to assemble their own hot tub, which noticeably looked worse than the Gopher's tub. The tune immediately turned boring and slow. As they began to touch it lightly to steady it carefully, it creaked and broke apart quickly. Starling the two.

The next clip was a short and sweet one. Scott held a hammer in his hands, and as Courtney stood in front of him. She noticed that Scott wasn't planning on giving up the tool anytime soon. Courtney put her hand out of Scott to place the hammer in it. Scott sniffed and rolled his eyes. In doing that, Courtney swiped the hammer from the farmer and began to hammer the nail inserted in the tub.

Another quick-pan revealed Amy and Jo tugging at the hammer that they both held onto. After a short period of time, they both let go. Jo stayed upright while Amy fell backwards. The impact caused her to let go of the hammer, Topher easily caught the tool as it flew towards him. He also dodged the wood swinging at him from Katie. Who did so obliviously. Once Katie walked away, Topher struck a pose at the camera.

A small bucket brigade formed by the Gophers played on-screen. Starting from Sammy who bent over to collect water from the lake. Followed by B, Sugar and ending with Scarlett, dumping the water into the hot tub.

The last clip in this montage showed water spurting out of a hole in the Bass's hot tub. A light-skinned hand blocked the hole with gray duct tape. The camera pulled out to reveal Beth beside her team's tub, she wiped her brow tiredly, sighing in relief that the hot tub was odne, despite its lackluster state.

/

A flash moved the shot over to the two teams standing beside Chris with their hot tubs. A shot of the Killer Bass's nervous faces were shown as Chris began to inspect the Gopher's hot tub. The Gopher's look slightly bored as Chris inspected their tub. Chris gave the tub one more look before he turned to the Gophers.

"This, is an _awesome_ hot tub!" Chris exclaimed, his exclamation allowing the Gophers to cheer in excitement. Harold even surfaced from inside said tub, smiling in joy.

"Wicked!" he shouted.

The Bass promptly gasped as Chris started his inspection of their tub. He tapped it lightly in suspicion, only for the hole that Beth had 'patched' to begin spurting at the adult. He wiped his face awkwardly and just stared at the tub. The corner of the tub began to creak and ker awkwardly, eventually breaking apart. Chris looked at his shoes angrily, presumably because his feet became wet.

"Well," the host regained positivity quickly. "I think we have a winner here. The _Screaming_ Gophers!" another burst of cheers from the Gopher team erupted while the Bass sulked in defeat and humiliation.

"Gophers!" Chris continued, "You're safe from elimination _and_ , you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer! _Bonus_!" he pointed at the camera, the last Gopher cheers were heard once the host focused on the losing team. "Killer Bass, what can I say, it stinks to be you right now. I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight."

"We actually won!" Sammy celebrated with Courtney. "We get to stay here for another _three_ days!"

"Yeah!" Courtney fist-pumped the air. "That's how we roll!"

A couple hours later showed the two teams digesting diner in the mess hall. The camera focused on the Bass as they looked at each other sheepishly.

" _So_ …" Dakota murmured, "what are we going to do?"

"Decide who to vote off." Topher informed the city girl. " _Duh_."

"Well any suggestions?" Cody spoke up from beside him.

"I say…" he tapped his chin in thought before coming to a decision. " _him_." he pointed over to Cameron, who was just sticking a spoonful of gruel in his mouth. He quickly swallowed and cried.

"What? _Me_?" he yelled. "But why?"

"You _were_ the only one to become a _chicken_." Beth agreed, pointing at his chicken hat.

"Plus, you could barely move the crates dude." Cody told him, waving his spoon around as he spoke.

"Ay, don't gang up on the guy." Trent defended Cameron. "Not everyone is athletic."

"Then how do _you_ think we should vote off." Topher asked uninterestedly, like Trent's input wasn't important.

"Uh," Trent looked at his teammates confusedly before coming to a conclusion. "Brick?"

Brick pointed at himself, and calmly, put down his spoon. "May I ask why?"

Trent rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you _did_ say that you were 'Project Manager'. And we _lost_ so..."

"Hey, that's _true_!" Amy said, pointing an accusatory finger at Brick.

"A cadet isn't always right. I take full responsibility for today's loss." Brick still expressed calmly. "But I _promise_ that the next challenge, I'll try my best to claim victory from The Screaming Gophers."

"Hey, don't sweat it." Jo patted his back, causing Brick to raise his eyebrow. "My vote's for _Cameron_."

"What?" Cameron almost choked on his gruel this time. "But Trent just revealed a valid reason for _Brick_ to receive votes!"

"You _are_ right. But Brick is _clearly_ stronger than you. No need for keeping you around if you can't even push a _crate_." Jo explained. "Brawn over brains."

"But I have a _lot_ of brains." Cameron added smugly.

"Cameron's right. We need a balance of _both_." Beth said.

"Okay then, vote for who you want. Let the chips, fall where they may." Jo began to walk out of the mess hall, leaving the Bass to just decide who their vote was going for silently.

/

The camera transitioned over to nighttime. All 11 Bass sat on the stumps at the bonfire. Everyone either stared at Brick or Cameron while Chris stood in front of the upright oil drum.

"Am I going home?" Cameron asked Trent in utter worry.

"I dunno dude." Trent answered in complete uncertainty. Chris held a plate of ten white fluffy marshmallows in one hand, addressing the team before him in another.

"Killer Bass, at camp marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire. At _this_ camp, marshmallows represent _life_." an odd tune played as Dakota mimed a yawn, causing Sam to chuckle.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision." Chris continued with a serious look on his face. "There are only 10 marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up, and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight, must immediately return to the Dock of Shame." the dock was briefly shown with a boat at the end of it. Waiting for the eliminated camper.

"To catch the Boat of Losers. That means," he pointed to the Bass. "you're out of the contest. And you can't come back. _Ever_." he emphasized on that word to make it clear to the campers. "The first marshmallow goes to…"

"Cody." Chris said, the tech geek promptly stood up and went over to Chris, allowing the host to put a marshmallow on the stick he held.

"Sam." the gamer, fist-pumped, walking over to Chris while noticeably staring at Dakota.

"Dakota." the fame monger squealed as she claimed her treat.

"Katie." Chris told her.

"Oh yay!" she cheered, making a gesture with her hands before she stood.

"Topher."

"Oh Chris," Topher said smoothly. "I _love_ the way you've called my name."

"Beth." she grinned widely before going off-screen.

"Trent." the musician smiled before getting up.

"Cool." he said.

"Amy."

"How dare you not call me _first_!" Amy screamed, stomping their foot indignantly.

"Whatever." Chris rolled his eyes. "Jo."

Jo's blank expression turned dark as she smirked evilly, going up to Chris and eating her marshmallow. The camera zoomed in on Chris solemn face as drum beats intensified the situation.

"Campers," the shot moved to the lone marshmallow, " _this_ is the final marshmallow of the evening." the shots alternated between people. First it was a shot of both Brick and Cameron waiting impatiently for a marshmallow, then Chris just blatantly staring at them. Then a close-up of each camper was shown. Cameron to bite his nails rapidly as Brick remained somewhat worried, but not _nearly_ as much as Cameron.

Repeat the pattern of Brick, Cameron and the marshmallow a couple times and that's almost the whole scene. Chris promptly raises a finger and opens his mouth to speak. Earning even more worried gestures from the males. He begins to toy around with the campers, pointing from side-to-side like a gun. The music comes to a dramatic conclusion, with Chris revealing the last safe camper.

" _Brick_." Chris held up the marshmallow to Brick to retrieve. A loud sound of relief came from the cadet. But nonetheless, he humbly stood up, giving his ex-teammate a firm handshake.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Brick assertively said. Cameron doesn't even reply, just watching the cadet enjoy his treat.

"Can't say I'm shocked dude." Chris admitted. "You're the weakest one on the team. Not good." he shook his head before trotting over to the eliminated camper. "Dock of Shame is _that_ way bro." Chris motions over to said dock. Cameron stands up and trudges past Chris in shame and defeat. The camera follows Cameron's journey down the dock with a flash, returning to the ten Killer Bass that stood near Chris.

"The rest of you, enjoy your marshmallows." Chris tells them, all just excited that they weren't the first one voted off. "You're all safe, for _tonight_." he sneaks in a sneaky smirk just to worry them. The viewpoint returns to the dock. Where Chef arrived with the Boat of Losers, ready to pick up a saddened Cameron.

* * *

 **Confessional: Jo**

"Look," Jo started with a scowl. "I plan on _winning_ this game. And the faster I get rid of all these _weak_ links on this team, the challenges we win. And if we keep winning, I don't get sent home. But just in case that all _backfires_ , I'll need some people to string me along to _victory_. G.I. _Joke_ seems like a prime target right now, but only one person isn't enough. _Hm_ …" she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

* * *

"The Screaming Gophers _rule_ dudes!" Geoff cheered, raising a juice box as his teammates splashed around in the hot tub with him. His teammates gave their own chants consisting of their team name.

"Go Gophers! Go Gophers!" Topher repeated, making poses in front of the tub. Lightning and Harold followed suit. Harold following Topher's chant, while Lightning's chant merely praised _himself_ , rather than the whole team.

The Bass began to file past that superior team, all giving them drained or annoyed looks due to the amount of energy they had. Once Dakota had passed she noticed the cameraman and addressed him.

"Hey you! Are you recording?" she asked impatiently, pointing at the camera. The cameraman presumably answered behind the camera as the shot mainly focused on her. "Good. Because I don't know if you know this, but after this show, _I'll_ have my own _spinoff_ show!" she explained. "So if you ever see me on the island, _only_ focus on _me_ , because at the end of the day. My _beauty_ will get me famous." she walked off without missing a beat. The camera faded to black without following the fame monger. Ending the two parter episode.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Wow… this was a _quick_ update. Probably one of the quickest ones I've had _ever_. Not much development happened here. Some more Courtney/Sammy interactions. And new Geoff/Sammy interactions. I've left _no_ clues as to who will be the main villain of the season. I'm sure they'll be revealed either next chapter or in Dodgebrawl. So make your predictions in the comments on who it'll be. Also, make predictions on who'll the couples will be, because I have a _few_ planned, not sure how to directly execute some of them though. I hope you guys like the theme song, it wasn't too hard to make but still fun. Cameron being the first boot was a hopefully believable since he's a bubble boy. Even though that it wasn't explored as much. And if you have a problem with everything kinda being the _same_ , I promise that it'll change soon, it's only like that because it's the first few episodes.

Let me know if my writing has a characterization issue. I _really_ wanna make them perfect.

And with that, I'm signing off.

See y'all next chapter!

Checkmate King

* * *

TJI Elimination Order

Cameron - (22nd Place)


	3. Chapter 3 - The Big Sleep

**Author's Note**

Greetings loyal readers! Another update brings another chapter. Which was arguably a few days late... I don't have much to say for this one. The Awake-a-Thon is a pretty tedious challenge to write, especially when there's development to be written. But I've done what I could. Starting from this chapter, whenever I respond to reviews, the reviewer will be **bolded** , and when mentioning the teams, they'll look like _**this**_ , just to clear up sloppiness. Now, let's continue to the reviews!

 **Gucci Mane LaFlare** : Interesting predictions…

 **Sonic155** : Really? I thought that looking through the cast, Geoff/Sammy will be the obvious choice.

 **Phenomenal Excelsior** : Courtney and Sammy have an interesting dynamic with each other. Like you've stated already the former trying to help the latter with her self-esteem. And the latter possibly helping Courtney become a better person. And just to contradict your false statement, the Killer Bass _won_ in Fangren's cliff-diving/hot tub making challenge. Just sayin'. Cameron will definitely be in a later season. Due to me wanting to follow the 'every first generation contestant competes in two season except the aftermath hosts'. Lucky for me, I've already decided how the aftermath hosts will be. But that won't be revealed until Total Jumbled Action.

 **ShadowJcreed** : Yup, Katie and Sadie have different personalities in this fic, Katie being the more sensitive one and Sadie being more logical. Jo and Scarlett are your top picks? Interesting…

 **TDRoramie** : Thank you! I hope we meet again soon.

 **Amazing Brayden** : Judging by the previous updates, probably some time every week, haven't really decided on a date yet.

 **Stress2Impress** : I've expected Jo to be one of your predictions but Topher? That's new.

 **Guest** : No comment…

 **That One Guest** : Yeah, Sammy and Courtney's interactions took up a lot of screen time from other campers. I'll attempt to fix that issue later on. Yep, Cameron going first wouldn't be a first pick to most people but with this cast, it was all I could do.

 **Critica7:** This cast I admit, does give B a good chance of victory past the others. But I won't give too much information about the events of this season. Or series, for that matter.

 **AndrewNotCarranza** : Wow, I was _not_ expecting to see a review from you on here. Your RNG story is _not_ bad. I've mentioned it because it was simply just an RNG story. Glad to see you didn't quit. And since we're doing these stories at relatively the same pace… it'll be fun to compare and contrast our stories!

The Awake-a-Thon participants stand as follows.

 _ **Screaming Gophers**_ : B, Courtney, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Lightning, Sadie, Sammy, Scarlett, Scott, and Sugar.

 _ **Killer Bass**_ : Amy, Beth, Brick, Cody, Dakota, Jo, Katie, Sam, Topher, and Trent.

Don't fall asleep during your read. It's _very_ tempting.

* * *

 **Episode 3 - The Big Sleep**

"Last time, on Total Drama Island!" Chris began on the same shot used to start off the previous episode. "22 campers arrived and learned that they'll be spending the next eight weeks at a crusty old summer camp." clips of the promo picture, Chris explaining in various locations and Amy being terrified of the roach. "The campers were faced with their first challenge: jumping off a cliff into shark-infested waters! And while most campers took the plunge, one in particular was forced to wear the dreaded chicken hat." Cameron happily obliging to wear the chicken hat was shown, along with other clips of the campers on the cliff.

"At the campfire ceremony it all came down to _two campers_." the Killer Bass were shown sitting at the campfire to eliminate one of their own. "Brick, a cadet with _presumed_ military experience expressed extreme leadership, but led his team to _defeat_." clips of him telling his teammates about his leadership were shown. "And _Cameron_ managed to let his team know how _expendable_ he is. From choosing to not jump and not being able to help his team push a crate. He was practically _doomed_ from the start." Cameron's clips of him being excited about the chicken hat, not pushing a crate and Jo arguing for why he should leave was shown.

"In the end, the first camper voted off Total Drama Island, was Cameron. Proving that bubble boys and reality TV, don't really mix." clips of Cameron's departure played as the episode returned to Chris standing on the dock.

"Who will be voted off this week in the _most,_ dramatic campfire ceremony yet?" he hyped up the audience as the music tensed up. 'Find out _tonight_ ," he pointed to the camera, "on Total, Drama, Island!"

(Transition to Theme Song)

[Many shots of the lights and hidden cameras popping out and turning on were shown. Mostly hurting the wildlife in the process. A cue card shifts the shot over to the dock. The camera immediately starts to fly by the 'Wawanakwa' sign, some buildings on the campgrounds, and Chris who's in a director's chair drinking coffee. The lyrics begin once the camera passes the host.]

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;_

[The camera zips past some trees, going up the cliff that left us on a cliffhanger last episode. Peeking over to see two rings made of buoys arranged in the water below.]

 _You guys are on my mind_!

[The viewpoint changes as if someone jumped off the cliff and into the lake; Cameron is shown in his bubble, observing the area with glee. As a fish swims by him, a fishing hook pierces and makes a big hole in his bubble, leaving Cameron to get out of the bubble and flail his arms in despair.]

 _Ya asked me what I wanted to be,_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see!_

[The camera surfaces, showing B and Scarlett in a canoe, B was shown controlling the motorized fishing rod. Cameron suddenly surfaces barely hanging on to the canoe. As B awkwardly glances at him. The contraption malfunctions and Cameron's bubble flies high into the air.]

 _I wanna be… famous!_

[The bubble hangs in the air momentarily before coming back down. A pan down reveals Jo punching a tied-up punching with extreme passion. Brick promptly jogs past her. Jo gets angered by this and attempts to catch up to the cadet. Only for the pierced bubble to drape over Jo's head. The camera zooms out to show Courtney and Scott watching the scene unfold, Scott laughs at Jo's misfortune and Courtney rolls her eyes at his behavior.]

 _I wanna live close to the sun_!

[The camera goes to another part of camp, Sam and Dakota were sitting on an inflatable raft. Both on their respective favorite devices. Too pre-occupied with their devices, they don't notice quick enough and go over the edge.]

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!_

[At the bottom of the waterfall, Lightning was striking several different poses on a broken log, suspended over two rocks. During the middle of that, he missed Izzy flying in on a vine from off-screen. She promptly crashes into Lightning, and they're both sent off-screen.]

 _Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;_

[The camera barely keeps up with Lightning and Izzy, panning rapidly to do so. They crash into the outhouse confessional, causing Sugar to unceremoniously fall out with her pants fall the way down, with a pixilation over the part of her body that can't be shown on television. The camera begins to pan to the window in the Main Lodge, Chef could be seen through it.]

 _I'll get there one day._

[The camera moves past the window. Chef was shown stirring a pot of something, pukeworthy green directly with his arm. He looked behind himself to show Harold and Cody tied up in chairs, sharing the nervous at what's about to come.]

' _Cause I wanna be… famous!_

[A pan left shows Topher holding a picture of something admiring it happily. He flips the picture over, revealing it to be Chris when he was in a teenage boy band. Holding a guitar proudly alongside three other people. The camera goes past another window and to the stairs near the docks. Katie and Sadie were shown to be admiring Trent who was tuning his guitar just a couple feet away.]

(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[Just down the docks, Sammy and Geoff were shown lounging on lounge chairs, chatting it up. Amy defiantly flips the chair Sammy was sitting down, laughing hysterically. Sammy turns red awkwardly as Geoff gives Sammy a concerning look.]

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_ (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[The camera quick-pans ahead stopping at a waving Beth. Beth backs up and begins to twirl her baton at a great rate speed. So much so, that it looks like it's about to catch on fire. She cluelessly throws the baton up into the air.]

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_ (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[The time transitions from day to night as the baton stays in the air. As the baton comes down, the sparks from it turns into fireflies. The camera pans down to reveal Sam and Dakota sitting at the campfire, gazing in each other's eyes. They lean in for a kiss, only for it to be interrupted by a crazed Izzy popping up between them, wrapping her arms around them for a hug. The camera pulls out slowly revealing the rest of the cast, whistling the last few notes of the theme song with Chris watching by the side.]

(Transition to Episode)

A tiny drumbeat tune kicked off the episode. Chris walked in front of the cabins. Noticeably wearing shorts in place of his trousers, and holding a big red megaphone. He playfully blew the air horn into the megaphone, the camera cut inside a cabin to view the campers' reactions.

" _Oww_ … _gosh_!" Harold exclaimed, banging his head on the bunk above him in response to Chris's wake up call.

"Hush up," Scott groggily shouted. "I'm _trying_ to sleep."

"So was I." Harold countered angrily, rubbing his head in agony. "But Chris's _air horn_ woke me up." Harold let out a groan of displeasure. "My mad skills only come out when I'm _well_ -rested!"

"Shut it, Harold!" Scott yelled, now facing the camera to look down at the dweeb. Harold promptly ignored Scott's remark, poking his head out the window.

"What was all that for?" Harold asked the host. "It's _seven_ in the morning!"

A bright flash took over the screen, skipping a couple minutes back to the common area. Most of the campers began to assemble themselves into the teams, despite their obvious lack of sleep.

"That was _not_ a good night's sleep." Beth pointed out, floundering over to Dakota who was wearing some sunglasses to shield people from seeing her eyes. "What's with the glasses?"

Dakota had ignored to the girl, appearing to be looking ahead. Contradicting that statement, her snoring could be blatantly heard. Noticing that, Beth tapped her on the shoulder, jolting her awake.

"Huh?" Dakota shouted, whipping her head side-to-side. "Beth?"

"You were sleeping, Dakota. Sorry?" Beth said, lacking of a better answer. Cody had just arrived to the scene standing next to Dakota. "Hey Cody." Beth dully greeted.

"'Sup girls." he greeted. He waited for Dakota's reaction patiently, not getting one. "Um, hey Dakota. Fancy seeing you here." she said slyly, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sure Cody." Dakota moaned, not wanting to deal with the boy's flirtatiousness.

"Morning! Hope you slept well." Chris greeted beside Izzy, Sugar and Harold. All three barely cognitive, ironically.

"Morning to you too Chris. I like those shorts." Topher complimented, despite his current tired state. "They really bring out the _muscles_ in your calves." he flexed as he said 'muscles'.

"Thank you Topher." Chris winked, changing shots to show him walk by the campers, stopping at Scarlett "I hope you're all ready because you're next challenge begins, in exactly _one_ minute!"

"Christopher? I'm certain that only one minute won't be enough time for all of us to consume something before we participate in today's challenge. Breakfast _is_ the most essential meal of the period."

"Oh, there'll be breakfast Scarlett," Chris said slowly, possibly buildup for the rest of his speech. "right after you complete your 20-kilometer run, around the lake!" he pointed to his right excitedly.

"20-kilometers?" Lightning asked from behind Chris. "Sha- _easy_! Lightning won't break a sweat."

"Can we _please_ eat breakfast first?" Beth begged, visibly exhausted from her lack of sleep.

"Yeah, my tummy's growling something _funky_." Sugar agreed, rubbing her stomach in hunger. A loud piercing fart rang through the air. Her present teammates groaned and waved their hands around her in disgust as the pageant queen took offense. "That wasn't me!" she defended.

"The communal washrooms are right _there_ Sugar." Chris frowned, covering his nose in disgust.

* * *

 **Confessional: Sugar**

"What? Farting ain't a _crime_!" the Screaming Gophers logo spun into view as she supported her actions, ending her sentence off proud. "It's a way of life!" she said, overjoyed.

* * *

The static cut to an area of flat terrain, a third of the remaining campers lined up in their starting positions. Chris stood nearby like a starter at a track-and-field meet. "Okay runners! On your marks," the camera focused on Lightning, Jo and Trent. "get set, _go_!" the three aforementioned took off first with great speed. Sam lagging behind terribly.

A skip forward moves to scene over to the blazing sun. A pan down reveals several campers still running ahead, no stamina lost. A group of people stayed behind and walked, contradicting the host's orders.

"Do you know how much longer?" Harold asked Amy, who stood right beside him.

"No, but it better not be long." Amy complained, hands on her side. "I've got a manicure planned with Dakota later."

"Cool." Harold smiles, "can I come?"

"Ew!" Amy blanched, backing away from the burger-wearing teen. " _Gross_! No way!" she ran off in while Harold paused and watched. As he did so, Lightning barged past him in an effort to beat everyone else. "Hey! Watch where you're going bro!"

" _Sha-sorry_!" Lightning yelled back. Harold crossed his arms defiantly after the uber jock's response.

* * *

 **Confessional: Harold**

"Lightning thinks he's all that. With his sports and his speed." Harold rambled in the confessional. "But once my mad skills kick in, he won't know what _hit_ him!" he made some questionable grunts as he whacked the roll of toilet paper like knew karate.

* * *

A close-up of Sadie's blank expression was shown. Her face turned weirded out as she stopped her movement. The camera pulled out to show Izzy sitting in front of her, playing in the stream that Sadie stood in.

"Um, what're you doing?" sadie asked awkwardly, not wanting to interact with the redhead for long.

"Playing with my friends." Izzy answered, unaware of the uncomfort she's causing for Sadie.

Sadie looked around to see if anyone was present before answering. "Nobody's here Izzy."

"Sure there is!" Izzy beamed, bringing her hand out to count on her fingers. "There's Bob, Mary, Johnny, _uhh_ Lily, and _Phil_! How could I forget about phil. He's such a wild one, yet he's so _aloof_! You get what I'm sayin'"

"Sure…" Sadie began to slowly go past Izzy. "I'll talk to you later, Izzy." the camera panned down to focus on the wild child.

"See ya Sadie!" Izzy waved cheerfully, she continued to play with her 'friends'. "That was just Sadie you guys. She's harmless." she paused for a brief moment as one of her friends 'spoke' to her. "No she's _not_ a con artist, Phil."

The camera quick-panned a ways away from Izzy further up the line. Jo and Brick were shown jogging together side-by-side, other campers like Topher, B and Courtney passed them as they interacted.

"Jo, I've wanted to take the time to apologize to you _personally_ about the events that occurred before the campfire ceremony." Brick stated. Jo raised her eyebrow, confused.

"Huh?" she said.

"I've shouldn't have been so snarky to you when I had elected myself as Project Manager." Brick placed a hand over his heart solemnly. "As a cadet, my job is to be _companions_ with my teammates. Not enemies. Will you consider being _lenient_ with my past actions?"

"Um sure. We're cool, I guess." Jo hesitated, taken aback from Brick's sudden gesture.

"Is there anything I can do to restore that _balance_?" Brick continued, fidgeting with his fingers. "I promise I'll comply." Jo immediately turned red.

"Wha- _balance_? I _forgave_ you already-" Jo stuttered, stopping herself in time to modify her sentence. " _Actually_ , there is _one_ thing."

"Anything you want." Brick cracked a smile.

"A secret alliance." Jo told him bluntly.

"A secret alliance?" Brick repeated in confusion. "I'm not familiar with the term."

Jo spluttered in shock. "You're in the military! How do you not know? It's a _pact_!"

"Oh, a secret pact." Brick realized, turning skeptical almost instantly. "What's the purpose of this?"

"To make sure that we go far in the game." Jo explained devilishly. "If we can stick together during the vote. We can control the team."

"I don't appreciate all the _dictatorship_ in this pact." Brick professed.

"Don't think of it as _dictatorship_." Jo began. "Think of it as creative suggestion."

"Okay I guess." Brick said uncertainly. "I'm still not really understanding you."

"Look, we avoid elimination by persuading our _beloved_ teammates to vote each other off." Jo explained bluntly, not helping Brick's decision. " _Politely_."

"Um…" Brick looked up in thought. "fine. I'll try it out. But I can call it quits, any time I want. Fair?"

"Sure, Brick." Jo rolled her eyes, offering the cadet a handshake. Brick accepted without issue.

* * *

 **Confessional: Brick**

"I didn't really feel like joining an alliance with Jo." Brick said in the outhouse. "But a promise is a promise. Part of the Cadet Code."

* * *

 **Confessional: Jo**

"Getting Brick to join the alliance was harder than it should've been." Jo confessed bitterly. "But as long as he's in, we're good. Now the next part of the alliance has to be formed."

* * *

Around half of the campers have settled in the mess hall, waiting for the rest of them to complete their jog. All of them looked exhausted excluding the more athletic campers. (Lightning, Courtney, Scott)

The camera passed by a table full of campers, merging teams. At the end of the table beside geoff stood Chris, filing his nails and admiring them. Abruptly, Trent and Cody walked through the door, hauling Sam along with them.

" _Uggh_ ," Sam groaned. "A twenty-kilometer run plus no power-ups or speed boosts equals extreme tiredness and _zero_ lives."

"Cameron's lucky he got booted last time." Trent began to Cody, who nodded in agreement. "He wouldn't survive doing this." as they moved out of the doorway. Dakota promptly arrived with Amy right behind her, looking extremely superior than she did that very morning.

"We're _back_!" Amy sang teasingly. "And looking better than ever too."

"I did it better." Dakota told the mean twin in a snobby fashion.

"You did not!" Amy countered with disbelief and shock.

"She kinda did." Sammy sided with Dakota, expressing herself to Courtney who giggled. Amy suddenly popped out-of-nowhere, becoming face-to-face with her younger sister.

"Nobody asked you _Samey_!" Amy argued, snarling with anger.

"Her name isn't _Samey_!" Courtney outbursted.

"How would you know?" Amy retaliated. "Have you _seen_ her birth certificate?"

"No," Courtney admitted. "but she's told me that you only call me Samey for your own amusement."

"When did I say that?" Sammy asked in dubiety.

"You didn't. Lemme just help you out." Courtney whispered to her, shielding her mouth from view. She went to utter shock as soon as she looked at the door. Harold!" the Hispanic ran over to the door. The nerdy kid was shown clutching his chest in pain, struggling to breathe. "What took you so long? We just lost the challenge!"

"I think I'm having heart palpitations." Harold said in agony.

"Hold on, if they lost…" Geoff pondered out loud before turning ecstatic. " _dudes_! We just won the challenge!" the Gophers let that all sink in before erupting in various cheers.

"Woah there, hold your horses guys. That wasn't the challenge." Chris laughed, bursting their bubble while the Killer Bass began to smile in hope.

"Pardon?" Scarlett questioned. Chris ignored her, speeding over to an unusual purple curtain, used to shield the campers' surprise.

"Who's _hungry_!" Chris exclaimed, revealing the table full of various soul foods. To make it seem even better, the producers used special effects such as making the food _glisten_.

* * *

 **Confessional: Sugar**

"I ain't seen a buffet table that appetizin' since…" she recalled. "My _fourteenth_ birthday! It was _amazin_ '!" she gushed over the blatant memory of her birthday food.

* * *

 **Confessional: Topher**

"That buffet brought me to direct _tears_." Topher mused, wiping a tear off his face. "No offense Chris, but the food here looks like brown sludge. And the Chef, _kinda_ on the freaky side of things."

* * *

A pan across the scene revealed all the dirty dishes left on the table, catchings all the moans and groans from the campers. On the left, Scarlett, Cody and Jo clutched their stomachs in utter pain. Trent kneeled in front of them while Sam was laid down next to Trent. On the right, Scott and Geoff sported unpleasant looks at the table of finished food. Sugar stood alongside them, what seemed to be gravy spread on her mouth like a goatee. Not fazed by the food she had just consumed.

Their 'supervisor', Chris promptly jumped on the table. Megaphone in hand. "Okay campers! Time for part two of your challenge!"

"But wasn't eatin' the _third_ part." Sugar dumbfoundedly asked, licking the gravy off her lips happily.

"Is there any more _cornbread_ left?" Geoff asked next, looking around the room for said cornbread.

"Can we go back to bed?" Scott was the last to speak, pointing outside the mess hall.

"Um, lemme think about that… _no_!" Chris smirked. "It's time for…" he raised his arms dramatically, "the _Awake_ -a-Thon!"

"Dude what?" Geoff said.

"Don't worry," Chris hopped off the table, "this is an easy one. The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility!"

"If I'm not mistaken," Scarlett spoke up, adjusting her glasses, "you've coerced us to participate in a 20-kilometer lope around the lake, and tempted us with high-quality nourishment. All just for us to lose the ability of staying awake?"

"Correctamundo, Scar." Chris said, still through the mega phone despite Scarlett being right there.

"While I commend you credit for the devious scheme, I advise you to refrain from calling me other then my real name." Scarlett told him seriously.

"Sure," Chris scoffed, ignoring at genius's request, "move move move!" the campers compiled, dawdling out of the mess hall.

"How long do you think you'll last?" Cody said, walking up to Sam who had just got up.

"Without anymore firepower," Sam stumbled, "not much longer." he promptly fell down in exhaustion, startling Cody.

/

The following scene brought attention to the shining sun, apparently rising. A timer was beside it due to editing. It read, 11:59:55 in red as the view panned down to the campers sitting around at the fire pit. The time was clearly mistaken, since if the campers had really begun the challenge once they departed the mess hall. It would been nighttime when the camera was recording.

The camera passed across several Screaming Gophers, all visibly close to unconsciousness. "We are now _twelve hours_ in, with all 21 campers still, _wide_ awake." the camera stopped at Izzy who was doing the chicken dance strangely.

"It's already twelve hours?" Izzy asked, visible eye bags on her face showed. "Time really _flies_ when you're havin' fun! Am I right Scott?" the wild child nudged the half-awake dirt farmer, jerking fully awake.

"Yeah sure Izzy." Scott snarled, scratching the back of his head. "Man I wish I could listen to some Kan'Ya East right now."

"You listen to Kan'ya too?" Geoff exclaimed, extending his hand for a high-five. Scott awkwardly looked around.

"Yeah, _great_." Scott said, accepting his gesture despite it being completely unenthusiastic.

* * *

 **Confessional: Scott**

"The _Whatever-_ a-Thon," Scott began, "was the most boring thing I've ever been a part of. But that's not on my mind right now. I need to stay clear of my teammates for now and stay low. Because these people are _crazy_!" he spread his arms in exasperation.

* * *

Jo was shown doing push-ups in the middle of the crowd. Not breaking a single sweat. "Ninety-nine… _one hundred_!" she promptly sat back up and dusted her hands, eyeing her surroundings with a smirk. The camera panned over to Brick, who was also doing push-ups away from her space. Another pan showed Dakota filing his nails tiredly. The third pan showed Trent yawning in oblivion. The last pan showed Cody attempting to flirt with Amy. Only for him to get shoved in the face by the mean twin. As the tech geek shrugged, a dinging sound played, indicating that Jo was about to focus all her attention to him.

The camera returned to Cody, looking up as he noticed Jo coming towards his way. " _Hey_ , Jo." he said smoothly. "You can't resist the _Codemeister_ , can you?"

"Calm down, ' _Reject Row'_." Jo told him, shooting his offer down immediately. "You want to win his show right?"

"Duh." Cody remarked in confusion. "Why else would I be here?"

"Hey, _I'm_ the one asking the questions here!" Jo barked, pointing to herself indignantly. "You've seen our team, it's full of _nerds_."

"I guess," Cody looked at the teammates Jo referred to, "but there's also a lot of _hotties._ " he eyed Katie pervertedly as she walked by in the foreground. Earning a punch from Jo. " _Ow_."

"Focus!" Jo said. "You see Brick-for-Brains over there?" she pointed over to Brick, who was now running in place determinedly.

"Yeah, what about him?" Cody asked.

"A secret alliance between me, you and Brick. Could _seriously_ kick butt in this game." Jo clenched her fist in anticipation. "Brick's got _brawn_."

"I've got smarts." Cody added.

"And _I've_ got _both_." she said arrogantly. "We can _dominate_ this game. _And_ , I'll take you guys to the final _3_."

"Woah," Cody said in absolute awe. "the final _3_. The final _3_." his tone of voice became more excited with each sentence. "Woohoo-"

Jo promptly covered his mouth as he exclaimed. "Can it! You don't need to _alert_ everyone about it. Hence why it's called a _secret_ alliance. Brick!" Jo yelled for the cadet, who arrived not even five seconds after.

"Brick McArthur, reporting for duty!" the cadet announced, saluting Jo respectfully.

"Brick, meet our new alliance member. Cody." he motioned to the geek, Brick approached him giving a handshake.

"Welcome to the team, crony." Brick welcomed.

"Thanks, I guess?" Cody said, shocked at Brick's military background.

"Have you had any military experience before?" Brick inquired.

Cody held his chin. "Nope. But I've had experience with _computer_ science. And _girls_." he added slyly.

Brick looked at him confusedly. "I'm not too sure if that'll be put to use but the more the merrier."

"Now that we done _icebreakers_ ," Jo started dully. "can we agree to stick together till the Final 3?" Brick nodded his head confidently while Cody was more suspicious.

"Okay... Final 3 it is." Cody rubbed the back of his neck.

/

The camera flashed over to Topher,checking himself out in a hand mirror.

"Yikes, I could use a touch-up." he told himself, touching his eye bags. He stood up to go to the communal washrooms. As he passed by Chris to get there, he gave the host finger pistols. "Lookin' _good_ Chris!" Chris mimicked the fanboy with a chuckle.

"I like that kid." Chris commented.

The camera cut to the washroom door, the view cut inside as Topher did so. He went straight to mirror, adjusting his hair first. A noise of the toilet flushing was heard just as Trent walked in the door. Sammy punctually left the stall and locked eyes with Trent.

"Hey," Trent started an interaction. " _Samey_ , right?"

Um, no. It's _Sammy_." Samy corrected awkwardly.

Trent went into a state of shock, embarrassing himself in front of the cheerleader. "Oops, sorry. Your sister calls you that a lot so I-"

"I understand." Sammy cracked smile. "It's happened before."

"Unfortunately." Trent muttered, "the way your sister treats you is _horrible_."

"Well," Sammy chuckled lightly, "it's not her fault. _She's_ the pretty one."

"You guys look exactly the same! Except for the _mole_ on her cheek." Trent told Sammy. "As far as I'm concerned, you're both the pretty one."

Samm began to blush and tilt her head. " _Thanks,_ Trent."

"Ah, don't sweat it." Trent smiled as well. His eyes following the cheerleader as she left the washroom.

"Well well well." the fanboy began off-screen, now tending to his eyes. "Now little _Trent's_ got a _girly buddy_."

"What? No I don't." trent directed a apprehensive look towards Topher. "She's just an… _acquaintance_."

"No person gives an ' _acquaintance'_ that type of look." Topher chortled, turning to face the guitarist. "You brought a guitar right? Play her a song. _Ooh_! Even better! _Write_ her one! That'll for _sure_ bring the ratings up!"

Trent looked irritated with Topher's input. "I don't care about _ratings_. Plus, I wanna focus on _winning_ the show."

"This show's just one big _popularity_ contest." Topher said. "Sooner or later, you're gonna need some _allies_."

"So you're saying I should date Sammy, _just_ for her vote in the competition?" Trent asked in disbelief, crossing his arms. "That's low bro."

"I didn't say _that_." Topher replied, attempting to convince the young man. "All I'm saying is that, you gotta do what you can Trent."

"Whatever man," Trent gave Topher one more annoyed look before leaving the washroom. "I'm outta here." Topher promptly smirked.

"Ratings, _gold_." the camera zoomed in on his face as he looked around expectantly.

/

A new scene began with a longshot of the island at night. The fire pit illuminating a small area in the island. The timer saying around a full day. The camera cut closer to reveal several campers either close to falling asleep, or actually doing so. When the camera cut to a full shot of the Gophers sitting on one side of the area. Their scoreboard read '8'. The camera panned to the Bass, and their scoreboard read '9'.

The shot moved to Scott, who was tiredly whittling a block of wood. Next the shot moved to Harold and Scarlett, the former peacefully asleep while the latter bluntly yawned.

"I've been hit with a severe case of fatigue." Scarlett told her teammates.

"Relax genius, we're _all_ tired." Scott rolled his eyes.

"Not me!" Lightning outbursts, doing jumping jacks at a fast rate of speed. "Lighting will be up the longest."

"Oh please, you'll just wear yourself out quicker." Courtney told him nonchalantly. "Save the little energy you have and sit down."

"Contrary." Scarlett contradicted. "One of the most reliable strategies to keep awake for a long period of time is to remain active. So technically, Lightning's got a good chance of staying up."

"See?" the uber-jock crossed his arms indignantly. "The Lightning is never wrong!"

"Arguably." Courtney rolled her eyes. Beside her sat Sammy, who was barely awake. "You okay Sammy?"

"Hm, yeah." Sammy said, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I'm alright."

"Sammy," Scarlett shot a 'concerned' look towards Sammy. Which was believable for the 'naive'. "you seem exceedingly enervated. It's excusable for you to disengage from the challenge."

Sammy yawned once more before laying down. "Really? Thanks Scarlett." she turned away from the group and began to doze. Earning a tick down from '8' to '7'.

"You're a good leader." Courtney crept up onto Scarlett. "Like the way you just calmly agreed to let Sammy fall asleep was really courteous of you."

"Thank you Courtney. But letting our teammate fall asleep was just me being a 'nice' civilian." Scarlett quoted. "Personally, I don't understand as to why you're being so pleasant towards Sammy. Well, other than her vote of course."

"Her vote?" Courtney bugged her eyes. "What do you mean _her vote_."

"You know _exactly_ what I mean, Courtney." Scarlett smirked undoubtedly. "I can comprehend that you are aware of how this game works. One vote equals a lot. So with Sammy wrapped around your finger, it won't take too long for you two to start picking people off."

Courtney chuckled indecisively. "Um, you've got the wrong idea. Me and Sammy are simply friends with _no_ intention of , 'using her for her vote'."

"Alright Courtney, when all chaos breaks loose don't return wailing to myself." Scarlett told her, the Hispanic turning around to the lens with a cautious look.

* * *

 **Confessional: Courtney**

"As a future class president, I take full responsibility of saying that Sammy is just a friend." Courtney told the outhouse camera professionally. "Intentions of her being in an alliance with me would've _only_ occurred when the second half of my _polarizing_ personality came out. And I'm planning on leaving _that_ personality, out of the competition."

* * *

 **Confessional: Scarlett**

"Courtney is an interesting individual, on one hand she's the polite, class president, type-A student that most people adore. And on the other hand she's a bit, _indecisive_." Scarlett said slowly. "Which arises an issue that I might have to directly handle with down the road…" she crossed her arms and rubbed her chin.

* * *

The focus moved over to Katie, who looked tremendously exhausted from the challenge. A fair skinned hand tapped her shoulder lightly, which got her attention and formed a big grin on her face.

"Katie!" Sadie exclaimed, squealing loudly as she was reunited with her best friend. Groans and complaints were heard from their fellow campers due to their reunion.

"Put a sock in it!" Jo yelled off-screen. The BFFFLs compiled, squealing in a very hushed tone.

"Ohmygosh Sadie!" Katie cried, moving over to make room for Sadie. "It's been like _forever_ since I last saw you!"

"Oh I _know_!" Sadie eagerly nodded her head. "Chris should've _never_ separated us."

"Yeah! He's such a meanie for that!" Katie looked at her fair-skinned friend with worry in her eyes. "You're not like, _replacing_ me with somebody on your team right?"

Sadie gasped. "Katie! I would _never_! _Nobody_ will be as nice as you." she tightly hugged Katie to banish that thought from her head. " _But…_ my team is pretty cool. Except for Scott, he's pretty weird."

"Yeah, he was chopping wood earlier." Katie told Sadie. "So _weird_."

"So," Sadie began excitedly, "how's _your_ team?"

"Um, they're… _okay_?" Katie struggled for a good description of her team, causing Sadie to become suspicious.

"Aw _Katie_!" Sadie whined. "Who hurt you?"

"Nobody, it's just that their not like _you_!" Katie hugged Sadie, returning the favor.

"Well, whatever happens." Sadie sighed. "I'll never forget you." the scene looked like it was about to switch over, only for Chris to put a stop to that abruptly.

"Congratulations campers!" the camera cut over to the host. "You've made it to the 24-hour mark. Time to take things _up_ a notch!" Chef promptly arrived, decked out in a pink sheep costume, harp in hand. Chris unveiled a cluster of books beside him. "Fairy Tales!"

"Hah, amateur." Scarlett boasted. Chris pulled out one of the books and opened them to begin reading.

"Ahem," Chris coughed, Chef passed his finger through the harp, glaring at Chris. " _Once_ , upon a time." Chris read the book slowly and calmly. "There was… inside this boring kingdom..." as Chef played the harp while glaring at somebody off-screen, Beth was shown to be yawning. "...a boring village. And inside this boring, sleepy village… filled with, very boring children." Geoff was just barely trying to stay awake, almost failing. And Dakota was shown to be slowly closing her eyes to doze off.

A ripple effect transitioned the scene over to the harp Chef played on a lone trail. A little tune played as one-by-one sheep began to hop over the harp. By the third sheep, it was Chef had hoped over the harp. Stopping mid-way as a fart rang in the air. The camera returned to the present time, showing Dakota being jolted awake by Sam's unnoticed gas. Dakota inched away as Sam just kept snoring.

B, Scarlett and Scott watched nearby. The 'Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy' tune began to play, all 3 campers looking at Chef in confusion. The camera panned up to the shining moon, only to Chef to pleap past the camera. Oddly wearing a tutu. Glitter was released from his body as he made sudden and composed movement. Lightning, Geoff and Sadie watched with interest. Chef's glitter was tossed at them, causing the trio to go into a drowsy state. As Chef moved across the area, he began to repeat the process to several other campers, such as Dakota and Amy. Amy had already arranged the stumps to fix herself a comfortable sleeping arrangement. A small chipmunk promptly jumped on top of her, quickly moving away as she recoiled in disgust.

"Ugh, _ew_! I _hate_ the outdoors!" she complained, crossing her arms with defiance. The scene faded into the forty-hour mark through the challenge. Silhouettes of different campers were shown, sleeping or not. Lightning was noticeably running in the place. Not breaking a sweat.

* * *

 **Confessional: Lightning**

"Lightning thought that if you keep movin', you don't get tired. But even though Lightning _did_ get tired, I was in the _zone_!" Lightning pounded his fists together to emphasize his subtle point.

* * *

The camera returned to the Killer Bass, the scoreboard read '5'. From their team; Jo, Katie, Brick, Cody and Trent. The camera moved over to the Gophers, where they had '6' marked on their scoreboard; Scarlett, B, Geoff, Lightning, Courtney and Sadie remained awake. Although one of them had began to look more tired than the others.

"I beg for your mere attention, fellow Gophers." Scarlett approached her teammates respectfully. "My sleep deprivation levels are inefficiently high at this moment. So I ask of you, will you please allow me to regain my cognitive levels by getting some well-needed rest."

"Yeah, G." Geoff replied, looking at his teammates for support. "We'll hold down the fort for you. I'm a _party_ animal dude!"

"Yeah, the Lightning ain't going _nowhere_!" Lightning reassured.

Scarlett smiled gratefully at her teammates. "I appreciate the permission." she told them before dozing off. The scoreboard ticking down to '5'.

B was shown attempting to talk to Geoff, once Geoff attention was gotten, B pointing behind himself and mimed somebody sleeping. "You wanna head to bed bro?" B nodded. "A'ight man. Catch ya later." he waved, the silent boy trotted off calmly, causing the party boy to scratch his head.

* * *

 **Confessional: Geoff**

"Is it just me or like, does that _B_ dude like, _never_ talk?" Geoff marveled in curiosity.

* * *

The focus moved over to Courtney and Sadie were shown sitting close together by the fire pit, Katie followed suit soon after.

"Hi Katie." Courtney greeted in a drowsy fashion. Katie was still energetic as before.

"Hi Courtney!" Katie waved. "Sadie! Isn't this challenge so fun!"

"Yeah totally!" Sadie agreed. "This challenge reminds me of the sleepovers back at home?"

"Those sleepovers were _so_ fun! Courtney, I wish _you_ could come too!" Katie told her.

"Me?" Courtney cringed in disbelief. "We just met each other!"

"Yeah but you seem _really_ fun!" Sadie squealed.

"Like _really_ fun!" Katie concurred.

Courtney promptly got up uncomfortably. "Okay, you guys are _starting_ to creep me out."

"How?" Sadie asked genuinely. "We just wanna _party_!"

Geoff slid up to his teammates. "Did somebody say _party_?"

"We did!" Sadie cried, raising Katie's hand along with her own. "We wanna party!"

"Then you're gonna get one!" Geoff took off his hat and began to twirl it in the air. The BFFFLs began to enliven the scene along with Geoff. Courtney turned around and left, pursing her lips.

" _Weird_." she muttered. The cheers of Geoff, Katie and Sadie had clearly angered the other contestants, voicing their anger promptly.

"Shut up!" the now-awaken Amy yelled. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Can it, Twin #1!" Jo yelled at her. "If you stay awake, maybe Chris puts a point back on _our_ team."

"I respectfully disagree." Brick spoke up. "I believe that Amy should fall back asleep. A dishonest win. _Isn't_ a win."

"Dude, who cares? If he doesn't notice that's Chris's fault." Trent gave his input. "Amy, stay up."

"Perhaps you guys have forgotten all the _cameras_ situated at this island." Brick informed them, yawning while doing so. "Who knows what Chris could do if we cheat in the challenge."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Trent admitted.

Amy blew her untidy hair back up. "As if I would stay up anyways. I do what I want. If you wanna boss around someone, boss _Samey_. But she's bad at like _everything_ , so it'd be no use!"

"Then why do you boss her around?" Trent asked in confusion and annoyance. Geoff and his ex-partygoers joined the conversation bluntly.

"Yeah, why do you do that?" Geoff said, scratching his head. "It's _majorly_ harsh."

Amy sat up for the future argument. "Because she's my sister. If _you_ guys had a sister, you guys would do the same."

"I have _four_ younger brothers." Geoff revealed, waving at the camera. "Miss you guys! But I _never_ boss them around. Even though they can be _really_ annoying."

"Same. Well, I don't _have_ siblings," Trent said. "But even if I did, that's still pretty cold."

Amy scoffed. "As if I care what you think." the scene faded back to the shot of the island. The eighty-five hour mark being reached. By now morning had reached, the camera cut to a still sleeping Harold. The camera panned up to show Courtney and Geoff sitting side by side, both awake.

"That's cute." Courtney cooed, pointing ahead. Katie and Sadie were shown sleeping together side-by-side. "They fell asleep together."

"Sure, that's cute." Geoff said, woozy from his lack of sleep. "Right. Hey can I get a coffee dude?" geoff asked somebody off-screen. Chris walked up to the campers, holding a cup of coffee.

"What is the matter with you people?" he took a sip of his coffee tauntingly. "Come on, fall asleep already!"

" _HEEE-YAH_!" Courtney screeched, lunging at Chris. Only for the adult to duck and let the Hispanic fall.

"Nice try Courtney," he chuckled as Geoff, Jo and Brick arrived at Chris, being only ones awake during the challenge. "Alright, you four stay with me, the rest of you go and get a shower for Heaven's sake! You stink!"

Katie and Sadie had just woken up, as Scott, Beth, B, and Topher ran past them in hopes of reaching the washroom first. They both had just woken up, attempting to follow the crowd.

Chris took another sip of his cfe before addressing the four remaining campers. "I didn't want it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said Chef, I don't want it to come to this." he rambled. "But darn it, these campers are _tough_! So, I've come up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I could find."

* * *

 **Confessional: Jo**

"Listening to this guy _ramble_ on?" she scowled at the camera.

* * *

 **Confessional: Geoff**

"Doing math homework on the can?" the party boy guessed.

* * *

"The history of Canada," Chris revealed, holding the red book. He promptly opened it, revealing a pop-up beaver. "a pop-up book. Chapter One, The Beaver. National symbol, and a 'damn' fine hat." the four campers groaned in displeasure at host's lame attempt at a joke.

The point-of-view switched over to a secluded forested area, he camera panned over to a beaver tail. It slapped a log innocently as it looked at the camera. An alligator sharply jumped at it, mouth wide open with sharp teeth. The beaver side-stepped it, avoiding obvious death.

The camera returned to the reading. By now, Chris himself had gotten tired, barely keeping awake as he droned on. "... which of course, was the precursor for the discussions," Courtney was shown to have fallen asleep, sucking her thumb in the process. Brick had also fallen asleep, yet in a more _odd_ position. He sat up straight, catching up on rest he had missed. "leading to the _War_ of 1812."

Jo blinked in utter exhaustion. Noticing that only her and Geoff remained in the competition. "And then there was _two_ …" she smirked. The scoreboard updated to show the teams tied at one apiece.

"Tiem for a bathroom break." Chris pointed over to the communal washrooms. "Any takers?" Jo looked at Geoff expectantly, only for the young man to let her down.

"Sorry, I've already took a leak back _there_." Geoff motioned behind them near the back of the ceremonial area.

"Humph," Jo huffed. " _well_ , I can hold it."

"Need I say how many _chapters_ are left." he waved the book playfully, Jo bugging out her eyes, but standing up regardless. "You've got _five_ minutes. As long as you don't mind a lil' _company_." he winked.

"Whatever, but come in that stall and your _spine_ is _mine_!" Jo clenched her fist as she turned towards the camera. The cameraman nodded the camera instead of his personal head. Geoff lowered his head in exhaustion and sighed,

"It's just a party, man." he told himself, on the brink of taking a nap.

/

"Um, Jo?" the cameraman asked, directly in front of the stall. "You alright in here?" the promptly opened the door, revealing a snoring Jo, pants not even fully down and using the roll of toilet paper as a pillow.

To waste time, Chris quietly tapped the oil drum he leaned on. Receiving a note from presumably the cameraman about Jo. "And we have news!" he read excitedly. "It looks like Jo's taken a _dive_ on the can. Which means," he rose the note in the air. "the official winner of the Awake-a-Thon _is_ …" Geoff promptly fell to the floor in exhaustion.

" _Geoff_!" he rose the tired boy's arm as he slept. The Gopher's scoreboard began to flash rapidly and ding with each flash. "The Screaming Gophers win!"

A flash skipped ahead to a blank shot of the Killer Bass's cabin. The shot cut inside to Jo, Brick and Cody sitting in the room. Jo on the bottom bunk alone and Brick and Cody across the room, sharing a bunk bed to sit on.

"Okay guys, we need to figure out who we should vote off." Jo advised. "Any suggestions?"

"Why are we in the _girls_ ' side of the cabin? The male side was perfectly fine to my knowledge." Brick looked towards Cody.

"Dude, I _love_ being in here. It smells like fruit and," the camera cut for a close-up of Cody's perverted expression. " _girly bits_. Speaking of girls, where are they?"

"At the Main Lodge, it's dinner." Jo answered, earning shocked looks from her alliance mates.

"It's dinner _already_?" Cody gaped. "I'm _starving_!"

"Okay we're getting off track!" Jo shouted, gaining their attention again. "Who should we vote for?"

"Well, if I had to chose… I'd pick Topher." Brick confessed. "He's unnecessarily snobby and not much for a team player."

"C'mon Brick, he's one of the _dudes_. Plus, he;'s Chris's _favorite_. He might get us a few _wins_." Cody explained.

Jo looked at the tech geek in surprise. "Hm, I like how you think 'Toothless'." Cody began to fiddle with his teeth after the rude remark. "Got any more ideas?"

"Well, we could vote for Beth." he said. "She's not much of a help towards the team. Plus she's ugly."

"Beth… I like it." Jo smirked in thought. "But only he three of us won't do the job. We need at least _three_ other people to do the job right."

"I could try and convince Trent." Cody said, pointing behind him.

"I can _definitely_ force _Amy_ too." Jo told them with an evil look. "Brick?"

The cadet eyed the two sheepishly. "Companions, I'm not exactly restful with attempting to _back_ door my own teammate. My drill sergeant didn't mention that in the Cadet Code."

"Oh forget your stupid Cadet Code." Jo groaned. " _This_ , is a different type of war. A type of war which _requires_ backstabbing one another. It's useful in battle, _trust_ me." Jo began to walk off with Cody out of the cabin, leaving Brick in his thoughts.

/

The producers skipped onwards to the campfire ceremony. Chris walked up to the losing team holding a plate of _nine_ marshmallows on it. He approached a scowling Amy, setting the plate down on the stump in front of her.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only _nine_ marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow." he smiled at the Bass who all sported tired looks.

"The camper who does not receive a marshmallow," the camera panned across the Bass. "must _immediately_ return to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave. And you can never come back. _Ever_."

"The first marshmallow goes to Dakota." the rich girl smiled and walked up to claim her safety treat. "Sam," the gamer also cracked a smile, walking off-screen with a noticeable blush towards Dakota. "Topher!"

"Naturally." he boasted, excitedly yet tiredly claiming a marshmallow.

"Trent." the guitarist made no expression as he stood up.

"Katie." the BFFFL squealed in delight.

"Jo." the jock-ette simply smirked.

"Brick." he winked at the dog tag wearing male, who didn't look particularly happy.

"Cody." the geek hurried off-screen.

"Campers," he faced Amy and Beth. "this _is_ the final marshmallow of the evening." he motioned to the small white fluffy object. Amy looked at it in extreme worry, but clearly attempting to cover her up true emotion. Beth had the same reaction as Amy, but cowering behind her knees since she curled up in a ball. Alternating between the bottom two, the host and the final marshmallow.

" _Amy_." the host revealed, Beth gasped in shock and horror. Now facing her ex-teammates in distraught.

"Beth, the Dock of Shame, _awaits_." Chris reminded her.

"Well, I guess it was fun while it lasted. I _guess_ …" she sulked, following Chris's orders and making her away down to dock. Once Beth became off-screen, Chris faced the Bass.

"Have a good night's sleep tonight." he wished them well. "You're safe."

* * *

 **Confessional: Jo**

"Looks like Bricky Boy stuck to the plan." he pounded her fist into her palm. "As soon as he gets uncomfortable with doing this every now and then. This game will be _too easy_!"

* * *

"Bye Beth!" Katie and Dakota waved from the fire pit. The only two people to genuinely care about 'The Wannabe'. Beth waved back happily, to know that she was at least cared about by _two_ people. The camera focused on the two girls saying bye to her.

"I miss her already." Katie whimpered. While Dakota got over er sadness quick.

"Better her than me." she walked away to the group bluntly, the Malaysian female just blinked at the camera.

Beth boarded the Boat of Losers when the camera re-focused on her. The boat sped off into the night as the camera cut closer on her.

"I still have _no idea_ how I got the boot." Beth confessed to the camera. Becoming more confused than anything. "Maybe my team didn't really like me that much. But _why_?" she asked once more. The scee switched over to the nine Killer Bass huddled around the fire. Roasting their claimed marshmallows.

"To the Killer Bass!" Trent exclaimed, despite losing two challenges in a row. "And to _not_ losing next week's challenge!" the campers got closer as they united as a group.

/

The focus went back to the beaver tail-slapping log. The camera pulled out to show the beaver minding its business on top of a dam. Abruptly, Chef Hatchet hopped a top the dam with his tutu still on, startling the poor beaver to jump off. He pranced on the dam before hopping off innocently, not knowing the camera was placed there. Once Chef pranced elsewhere, the beaver surfaced, scratching its head in confusion.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

As you can probably tell from my writing in this episode, that the Awake-a-Thon is _not_ my favorite challenge to interpret. Being honest, I enjoyed writing the running and eating scenes more than the actual Awake-a-Thon itself but hey, that's just me. I even cut out the part where they're at the 51-hour mark. Finding out about Justin cheating in canon. The only reason the removed that part out was because I simply couldn't really add well-thought out interactions with the remaining awake campers. It would've felt _way_ too forced if I had done it. So I hope that you guys aren't too _peeved_.

Not too much development was written here. Scarlett attempted to mess with Courtney's head. Which will be important down the line. I'm not gonna toss it away like rubbish. I'm sure I've reduced the over-bearing amount of Sammy/Courtney interactions, so I hope that satisfies you. As was expected, Jo was the one to form an alliance, but I think the two choices might have been… _questionable_. In my eyes, brick wa an obvious pick to fill in a spot. Their interactions were most certainly spectacular in Revenge of the Island, but I wanna put my own little mix into it by having it here. As for Cody, not only is he not as naive as previous alliance members. But he's somewhat heroic. Contradicting from Jo's true personality. So it's practically inevitable that they'll clash. Or I will I take a different path down the alliance road? Well, I ain't _telling_!

Some TrentxSammy vibes also appeared in this chapter. But although it was very brief, I enjoyed writing it so much. Even though Trent's kind of a hard character to knock down. I'll let you decide on that one. One quick thing I've wanted to mention. I'm aware that I haven't really been dividing up the screen time fairly to other campers. But there's one camper that I'm mainly referring to, _B_. Due to the fact that he's forgettable at times since he doesn't speak or what. But before go guys go crazy in the reviews about it, I just wanted you guys to know, that I know.

As for Beth's elimination. It was simply because out of the whole cast, she's the most expendable out of all 22 of them. Including Cameron. Heck, the only reason Cameron was first boot over Beth was because that it was easier to write Cameron's elimination last episode. Plus, I see Beth more as a second boot than a first boot.

And to end this long-winded Author's Note, the update schedule will simply be every week. I know that sounds irresponsible but school + writing = a very tough time. So hopefully later in the season, I'll decide on a specific date.

And with that, I'm signing off.

See y'all next chapter!

Checkmate King

* * *

TJI Elimination Order

Cameron - (22nd Place)

Beth - (21st Place)


	4. Chapter 4 - Dodgebrawl

**Author's Note**

This chapter was finished when I expected. So I'm handling my time management skills _pretty_ well right now. Anyways, the chapter was kind of a hassle due to the tremendous amount of pure action in it. One thing I will request, but it's not mandatory, is that you guys may rate my chapter 1-10. With 1 being the worst and 10 being the best. It'll help me decide what I'm doing wrong in each chapter. Not much to say but otherwise, time to respond to reviews!

 **ShadowJcreed** : Yup, her non-existent social game got her 21st. Scarlett and Jo showed their villainous sides as well, Jo more than Scarlett. But regardless I hope that you're liking the route that taking them with. Scott hasn't done much _yet_. So you'll see who'll the main antagonist will be. As they will be revealed next chapter.

 **TDRoramie** : I'm shocked that you've never seen TrentxSammy before on this site. It's been written about quite a lot.

 **Stress2Impress** : Yup, Jo takes Heather role in TJI. In my eyes, Dodgebrawl wasn't as memorable as Triple Dog Dare you or, That's Off the Chain. But Dodgebrawl was pretty good.

 **Gucci Mane LaFlare** : Thank you!

 **Phenomenal Excelsior** : That's the problem I had with canon TD. They failed to make Courtney realize that she's bipolar and just switch her personality with each season she competes in. So, I'lle making an effort to change that. Making Courtney a bit more… _aware_? There also may be a Trent/Geoff/Sammy love triangle action in here as well. Jo's alliance's took some time to plan out. With future placements and interactions and such.

 **Amazing Brayden** : Thank you. Wait and see…

 **Critica7** : Not gonna lie, don't get your hopes up for Brick/Sammy. Most likely not gonna happen. You may be right about to whole Duncney breakup.

 **AndrewNotCarranza** : Don't worry, Beth will get more attention, in a later season. I don't like to spoil stuff but Scott _will_ gain some plot next episode. It's up to you to guess what way he'll gain plot. I enjoy writing both TrentxSammy and GeoffxSammy. Which ship do you like better?

The teams stand as…

 _ **Screaming Gophers**_ : B, Courtney, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Lightning, Sadie, Sammy, Scarlett, Scott, and Sugar.

 _ **Killer Bass**_ : Amy, Brick, Cody, Dakota, Jo, Katie, Sam, Topher and Trent.

We're about to reach into the _teen_ numbers. I hope you're ready!

* * *

 **Episode 4 - Dodgebrawl**

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris began the recap with a shot of the campers running in the morning heat and Jo snoozing on the toilet. "The Screaming Gophers kicked _butt_ in the Awake-a-Thon when Jo took a snooze on the can. "And the Killer Bass took their second loss in a row, _harsh_." clips of the Gophers cheering and Bass sulking were shown. "Jo orchestrated the first Total Drama Island alliance by convincing Brick and Cody to join forces with her, with great difficulty of course." clips of Jo conversing with the two males were shown.

"Then had her alliance persuade the Bass to vote off Beth. Which worked perfectly. Smart move, Jo, smart move." more clips of Jo conversing with her alliance were shown, plus Brick's confessional. "And even though Beth did absolutely nothing during her stay here. In the end, it was Jo who got her kicked off." clips of Beth's departure were shown. "She became the second camper to rock the Boat of Losers." the camera returned to the dock. Chris walked on-screen dramatically.

"Who will step away from their new alliance? Will Geoff be able to stay awake 'till the end of the episode? And who will take the next humiliating walk down the Dock, of Shame? Stay tuned for the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet! On, Total! Drama! Island!" he ended the recap the same way he did it every time.

(Transition to Theme Song)

[Many shots of the lights and hidden cameras popping out and turning on were shown. Mostly hurting the wildlife in the process. A cue card shifts the shot over to the dock. The camera immediately starts to fly by the 'Wawanakwa' sign, some buildings on the campgrounds, and Chris who's in a director's chair drinking coffee. The lyrics begin once the camera passes the host.]

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;_

[The camera zips past some trees, going up the cliff that left us on a cliffhanger last episode. Peeking over to see two rings made of buoys arranged in the water below.]

 _You guys are on my mind_!

[The viewpoint changes as if someone jumped off the cliff and into the lake; Cameron is shown in his bubble, observing the area with glee. As a fish swims by him, a fishing hook pierces and makes a big hole in his bubble, leaving Cameron to get out of the bubble and flail his arms in despair.]

 _Ya asked me what I wanted to be,_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see!_

[The camera surfaces, showing B and Scarlett in a canoe, B was shown controlling the motorized fishing rod. Cameron suddenly surfaces barely hanging on to the canoe. As B awkwardly glances at him. The contraption malfunctions and Cameron's bubble flies high into the air.]

 _I wanna be… famous!_

[The bubble hangs in the air momentarily before coming back down. A pan down reveals Jo punching a tied-up punching with extreme passion. Brick promptly jogs past her. Jo gets angered by this and attempts to catch up to the cadet. Only for the pierced bubble to drape over Jo's head. The camera zooms out to show Courtney and Scott watching the scene unfold, Scott laughs at Jo's misfortune and Courtney rolls her eyes at his behavior.]

 _I wanna live close to the sun_!

[The camera goes to another part of camp, Sam and Dakota were sitting on an inflatable raft. Both on their respective favorite devices. Too pre-occupied with their devices, they don't notice quick enough and go over the edge.]

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!_

[At the bottom of the waterfall, Lightning was striking several different poses on a broken log, suspended over two rocks. During the middle of that, he missed Izzy flying in on a vine from off-screen. She promptly crashes into Lightning, and they're both sent off-screen.]

 _Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;_

[The camera barely keeps up with Lightning and Izzy, panning rapidly to do so. They crash into the outhouse confessional, causing Sugar to unceremoniously fall out with her pants fall the way down, with a pixilation over the part of her body that can't be shown on television. The camera begins to pan to the window in the Main Lodge, Chef could be seen through it.]

 _I'll get there one day._

[The camera moves past the window. Chef was shown stirring a pot of something, pukeworthy green directly with his arm. He looked behind himself to show Harold and Cody tied up in chairs, sharing the nervous at what's about to come.]

' _Cause I wanna be… famous!_

[A pan left shows Topher holding a picture of something admiring it happily. He flips the picture over, revealing it to be Chris when he was in a teenage boy band. Holding a guitar proudly alongside three other people. The camera goes past another window and to the stairs near the docks. Katie and Sadie were shown to be admiring Trent who was tuning his guitar just a couple feet away.]

(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[Just down the docks, Sammy and Geoff were shown lounging on lounge chairs, chatting it up. Amy defiantly flips the chair Sammy was sitting down, laughing hysterically. Sammy turns red awkwardly as Geoff gives Sammy a concerning look.]

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_ (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[The camera quick-pans ahead stopping at a waving Beth. Beth backs up and begins to twirl her baton at a great rate speed. So much so, that it looks like it's about to catch on fire. She cluelessly throws the baton up into the air.]

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_ (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[The time transitions from day to night as the baton stays in the air. As the baton comes down, the sparks from it turns into fireflies. The camera pans down to reveal Sam and Dakota sitting at the campfire, gazing in each other's eyes. They lean in for a kiss, only for it to be interrupted by a crazed Izzy popping up between them, wrapping her arms around them for a hug. The camera pulls out slowly revealing the rest of the cast, whistling the last few notes of the theme song with Chris watching by the side.]

(Transition to Episode)

A lone drumbeat and a focused shot of the Main Lodge started off the fourth episode. The camera cut inside to the teams consuming that barely edible food. The teams looked drastically different though. The Gophers looked miserable and tired while the Bass were good-spirited and talkative.

"Yo Geoff!" Chris said, earning a tired look from the formerly mentioned. "You look like _crap_ , dude."

"Nah bro. I'm a party guy, it'll go away soon. Just watch." he waved off. The camera panned over to Sadie who gripped her hair in anger.

" _Harold_ snore _all_ night!" she complained.

"Wow!" Chris laughed. "Four nights with no sleep! How much are you _hurting_ dude?"

"Need a demonstration?" Courtney threatened, brandishing a fist.

"No! No, it's cool. _It's cool_." Chris flinched, putting up his hands in defense. The noise of a door opening got everyone's attention. Harold promptly showed up in nothing but his tighty-whities. Holding up his usual outfit, which was covered with presumably mud."

"Alright, who put mud all over my clothes." he asked his fellow campers. Only Scott snickered at the remark. Inferring that it was him who did the prank.

"Don't you have like, _pajamas_?" Sammy questioned. Harold gave her a dull look.

"There's mud on those too." he stomped his foot in anger. " _Gosh_! Now what am I gonna wear?"

"Looks like you'll have to rock the underpants the whole day bro." Geoff told him, on his left. B grinned in realization, dashing out of the lodge. Everyone glanced at each other in confusion to what the black teenager was doing. Several sounds of construction were heard as well. Not helping the teens clue in on what B was doing on. As soon as the sound were ceased. B walked in with a carved wooden shirt and trousers, made perfectly for Harold.

"Wooden clothes?" Harold asked in awe, taking the shirt first and putting it on. "A little stiff, but they work! Thanks B!" B gave the dweeb a cool thumbs-up, ending their interaction.

"Can you please wear those trousers." Scarlett pleaded, shielding her eyes from Harold. "I don't recall wanting to see you _mostly_ in the nude."

"Okay gosh!" Harold responded, having trouble putting those pants on due to the stiffness.

"Hey _coolio_!" Izzy gushed, leaning over the table to get a better look. "Can I have a pair too?" she asked the silent boy with eager. B thought over the request and nodded, but tapping his wrist like a watch.

"Ooh! You'll do it now?" Izzy guessed, B shook his head no until somebody finally translated him.

"I believe that he means _later_ in the day. Presumably after today's challenge?" Scarlett guessed, receiving finger guns from B.

"Wow Scarlett, how'd you know what he was trying to say?" Sammy asked her friend's companion.

"Child's play." Scarlett boasted. "While B's _very_ intelligent. I can infer that if he were to speak, he'd speak similar to of somebody like… _Trent_." the boy in question raised an eyebrow in confusion.

" _Oh_." Sammy said, barely understanding what Scarlett just said.

* * *

 **Confessional: Sammy**

"How smart do you have to be to understand someone that _refuses_ to talk?" Sammy told the camera. "Speaking of B, why _doesn't_ he talk. It's starting to get _kinda_ creepy." she rubbed her neck awkwardly.

* * *

Jo was the immediate focus of next scene, including her alliance. "I'm proud of you guys!" she said with fake glee. "You really followed through."

"Yeah, it was easy." Cody crowed. "Trent was so cool about it too." the camera panned to Brick, who still looked very guilty over what had happened.

"Um, Brick?" Jo asked nonchalantly. "You gonna say something?" the cadet returning to the present, focusing on Jo.

"Sorry." Brick apologized. "I had blanked out for a mere second. What were you two talking about?"

"Just the fact that we _managed_ to turf Beth last week." Jo purposely questioned. "Or did you _forget_?"

Brick began to worry, wiping his brow and hyperventilating a little bit. He caught hold of himself and sighed, letting all that worry leave his body. "Nope I didn't forget. In fact, I was _proud_ to get her voted off." he lied with confidence, surprising Jo. "Just doin' the team right that's all."

" _What_?" Jo shouted in disbelief, earning several glares from her teammates.

"Shut it Jo!" Dakota moaned in annoyance. "You're like, _way_ too loud."

"You better _watch_ it, you little-" Jo was out to assault the rich girl until the sound of clapping got her attention.

"Okay campers," Chris walked to the middle of the two tables. "your next challenge begins in ten minutes! And be prepared to _bring it_!" he smiled. A flash brought skipped the episode to a glass box. A court lined with red paint and two bleachers were inside it. The Gopher and Bass team logos were hung above each bleacher respectively. All 20 campers huddled together as Chris and a referee outfit-wearing Chef stood before them.

"Lightning's _always_ up for a challenge!" he told his teammates excitedly.

"So's _Izzy_! I once swallowed a bar of soap. Wanna know why? Because I _did_!" Izzy talked quickly, bursting into later promptly.

"She's a _nut_ , bro." Geoff whispered to B, who nodded sincerely. A whistle was blown ceasing all chatter amongst the contestants. Chef walked past the campers, sending dirty looks to the more _odd_ competitors. Then rolling his eyes before leaving the view.

"Today's challenge, is the classic game of _dodgeball_." Chris held up one of the red balls that stayed behind him and Chef. "The first rule of dodgeball is-"

"To destroy _everybody_ else and win that golden trophy sha- _bang_!" Lightning cried, striking a fist in the air.

"There's no golden trophy Lightning." Scott sneered. Sugar took part in the conversation.

"What about golden _tiaras_?" Sugar asked, hyping up her energy.

"Nope." Scott plainly said, letting the pageant queen down.

"As I was _saying_ ," Chris said forcefully. "If you get hit with the _ball_." he promptly threw the ball at Amy, striking her in the stomach. "You're _out_."

" _Oww_!" she cried, throwing back at ball in anger. "I think you thought I was _Samey_?"

"If you catch the ball," Chris caught Amy's weak attempt at a throw, pointing towards the bleachers. "the _thrower_ gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring in another team member out on the court."

"Wow, this is gonna be a _piece_ of _cake_." Jo bragged already. Cody nodding in approval.

"Okay now, _Jo_. Try to hit me." he tossed the ball to the jockette. "If you're holding a ball," Chef tossed him another red ball. "you can use it to _deflect_ the ball. But if it knocks the ball out of your hands," Chris dropped the ball. "you're out."

"So will I be getting any screen time or what?" Dakota asked, filing her nails speedily. "I mean, _you're_ the one wasting my precious screen time here."

"No _way_!" Chris said as he deflected Jo's throw into Dakota. Who fell back from the impact. " _Ooh_!" h winced. "you were _s'posed_ to _dodge_!"

"Unhh… _whatever_." he got back up, revealing a big bump on her forehead. Startling nearby teammates.

"You have _one_ minute until game time." Chris raised a finger. "Gophers, you'll have to sit one person out each game."

The camera flashed over to the Gophers huddling. "Alright people!" Courtney addressed. "We need the best of the best out there right now. The Bass are gonna be trying _really_ hard to beat us this week. So, who's volunteering to sit out?"

"I will." Sammy offered. "Amy always said that I sucked at dodgeball-"

"Nope!" Courtney cut her off positively. "You'll be in the starting _five_."

"Courtney I disagree with your earlier statement." Scarlett spoke up. "We shouldn't put all our best players out first. Let's save them to hop in during the round."

"What do you know?" Courtney sniffed. "You're only here to mess distract me mentally."

"On our very behalf, I apologize for my previous actions during the Awake-a-Thon. Those comments were royally insensitive and careless so I have great remorse for saying all those things to you. I beg of your forgiveness." Courtney gaped at the suden gesture, smiling widely.

" _Accepted_!" she shook the redhead's hands in acknowledgement.

* * *

 **Confessional: Courtney**

"Who knew Scarlett could make a _very_ promising apology?" Courtney said in awe in the outhouse. "I definitely forgive her. But I sure as _heck_ , won't forget."

* * *

The camera moved to Chef eyeing the ten players on the court. For the Bass, Trent, Jo, Cody, Katie and Topher were the starting five. As fo the Gophers, Sammy, Courtney, B, Izzy and Sadie were on the court. Both teams looked at each other devilishly. Only for Lightning to break the dramatic silence.

"Man, why ain't _I_ on the court!" he groaned from the sidelines.

"So we could save _your_ athletic ability for _later_." Scarlett answered in a bored and monotone fashion.

"Both teams ready!" Chris yelled off-screen. Each team got into their readied stance. "Best of five games wins! Now, let's _dodge_ some _ball_!" the whistle blew and cheers from each team erupted from the sidelines.

Each team was shown to be carrying the balls on their side, not making a single move. In fact, the first one to make a move was Izzy, carelessly whipping the ball past Jo, only angering her. Izzy began to dart around her side to the court to make it harder to Jo to hit her. Once Jo threw it and missed, Izzy went into a cackling fit.

"Wow. _Your_ bad!" she yelled, angering Jo even more. She attempted to grab Topher's ball. Getting declined immediately.

"Nope, don't take my ball just because you can't aim with yours." Topher clenched his dodgeball tightly.

Jo groaned. "You saw her. She ran all over the court!"

"But who decided to throw it?" Topher walked past the bossy jockette, crossing her arms in defiance. He walked up to half court, throwing the ball at B, who ducked just in time. As he raised back up, he whipped the ball he was carried at Topher. Knocking him to the ground in a yelp. Chef blew his whistle, telling Topher to get off the court. The Gophers cheered for the silent boy, except for Scarlett who eyed him oddly.

"Wow, you're bad at this game." Amy said snarkily.

"Says you." Topher grumbled, clutching his stomach in agony.

"Oof," Sammy moaned, hiding behind Courtney. "That was a _really_ hard hit." Courtney rolled her eeys and moved from the cheerleader.

"Cool it, would you?" she asked in annoyance. "You can't show any fear to the Bass. Like I said, they're gonna try _really_ hard to win so how 'bout you-" she got cut off by getting struck in the back of her head by a ball. All nine Bass cheered off-screen as Sammy bent over to her mentor.

"What were you saying?" she asked genuinely.

"Forget it." Courtney grumbled. Sammy struggled to pull the ex-CIT over to the bleachers. That's then a certain someone got her attention

"Hey." Geoff smiled. "Need a hand?"

"Oh no, it's okay-" sammy rambled, Geoff shut her up by carrying a knocked out Courtney himself. " _Thanks_." she blushed, Geoff set her down on the top row, letting her lean against the wall. "Um, are you sure that she'll be fine?"

"Yeah. She'll be fine." Geoff said, walking Sammy back onto the court.

"Hey! Get off the court!" Jo screamed off-screen, presumably the one who whipped a ball at Geoff's head. Narrowly missing. The party boy steadied his hat before responding to the jockette.

"Hey! It's just a game dude!" Geoff put up his hands in defense. "Take it easy man."

"This is Total Drama 'Party Animal'." Jo sneered. "Not a game."

"Jo's right." Topher said from the bleachers, still clutching his stomach. "If you wanna win Total Drama you're gonna have to take this game seriously."

"But," Katie picked up a dodgeball. "I thought this was a summer camp."

"You're wrong!" Izzy screamed, whipping a ball at Katie. Out of fear, she shielded herself with the dodgeball in her hand. She perfectly deflected at ball coming towards her, but it hit Sadie instead. Katie dropped the ball she held and ran over to her best friend.

"Oh no! Sadie, you are alright?" she cried, the logical one stood up understandingly and smiled.

"Yeah. It's alright." she said.

Katie took a breath of relief. " Oh _good_. I thought I like, _killed_ you or something!" the two friends just hugged tightly in relief. A light tune played even though Sammy walked up to them, and hit Katie with a ball. Chef blew and whistle and the two girls walked off the court.

The camera flashed to a shot of the three v. three match. The Gophers had Sammy, B, and Izzy. While the Bass had Trent, Jo and Cody. Chef blew the whistle and everybody got into their stances.

"Hey guys, here's the plan, go for Sammy first." Jo told the two boys. "She's a weak link so we could take her out first."

"Hey, she's not a weak link." Trent defended the nice twin. "She's just reserved."

"Yeah, what the said." Cody agreed. "Plus, she's hot." Trent gave Cody a dirty look after his last statement.

"I don't _care_ how hot she is! I just wanna win- _gahhh_!" she got hit in her shin, causing her to grab it in pain. Chef blew his whistle, causing Jo to snarl and hop onto to the bleachers. Cody threw his ball over to Izzy, who was busy doing an ancient Egyptian dance to the her teammates, got hit anyway. B picked up the ball that hit Izzy, whipping it at Cody. The Ladies' Man attempted to duck but miscalculated the direction of the ball. Hitting him directly.

"Oh, so I guess it's just us." Trent said awkwardly.

"Yes," Sammy blushed, but not as hard as when she did with Geoff. "I guess it is." B broke the loving gaze by stepping in front of the cheerleader. Whipping a ball over to Trent, who barely dodged it.

"Woah." Trent said, looking at his ball sheepishly. Only for his team to react differently.

"What're you doing? Just chuck it at her!" Jo hissed from the sidelines, cupping hands over her mouth.

"Yeah, just _hit_ her already!" Amy spoke up, crossing her arms. "Look how fragile Samey is." Trent looked at his team then back at Sammy, making a soft toss over to the cheerleader. Just as Sammy was about to get hit in the head with it, B stepped in and caught. Erupting loud cheers from the Gophers.

"You're pathetic." Jo glared, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Whatever." Trent waved them off, sitting beside Sam on the bleachers. "It's only one loss, how hard could it be?"

"I dunno, you tell me." Topher chimed in.

"Don't talk." Trent grumbled, knowing that Topher was the first one out.

"Permission to explain why I should compete next round of this dodgeball challenge-" Jo put a finger to Brick's mouth.

"Go ahead. You can replace Trent." she said, the guitarist rolled his eyes. "Of course, _I'll_ still be in and-"

"What? How come _you_ get to play again?" Dakota argued, tending her nails.

"Oh please, do _you_ wanna play?" Jo countered, Dakota made a look of disgust before returning to her nails. The gamer walked up to her with slight confidence.

"Hey Dakota, why don't you wanna play dodgeball?" Sam asked. "I bet you'd be good at it. Plus, it's kinda fun!"

"Then why don't _you_ do it." Dakota countered with attitude. Sam tilted his head.

"I'll do it if _you_ do it. Haha." the chuckled, Dakota easily smiled at the offer, also tilting his head. "I mean, we're so _alike_ , we're practically twins!" Dakota's smile quickly fades into a look of despair.

"Why would you say something like that to me?" she cries, Sam begins to panic to worry. Attempting to cam the blonde down.

"No, no! I meant about the _tech_ withdrawal. And the fact that we're incredibly lazy. Trust me, you're nothing like me otherwise." Sam defended himself, which seemed to work perfectly as she got over it.

" _Aww_ thanks!" she smiled gain, causing the gamer to smile as well.

/

The camera flashed over to the Gophers, who still conversed about who will be sitting out. "Okay Sugar," Courtney walked up to the benched pageant queen. "you're up."

"Nuh-uh!" the pageant queen shook her head. "Those balls will mess up mah' _hair_!" she pointed to the blonde atrocity.

"But you chose to disengage yourself from the previous round." Scarlett began, walking past the ex-CIT in disdain. "Plus it's most probable that Chris doesn't hand us the propensity to withdraw you from the game excessively."

"I don't know a _word_ you just said." Sugar shrugged, standing up nonetheless. "But it _sounded_ in _-pie-_ iring." Scarlett pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I believe you're mistaken, perhaps, _inspired_ was the word you were attempting to interpret?" Scarlett corrected, doing no good.

"What's that?" Sugar said in utter confusion, looking around for confirmation. "Is we making up words now?"

"Just go on the court Sugar." Scarlett ordered, groaning in the blonde's incompetence. Chef blew his whistle and the scene transferred to the next round. For the Gophers were Sugar, Geoff, Scott, Lightning and Harold. For the Bass were Dakota, Sam, Jo, Trent and Amy. The camera panned over the Bass, revealing their snark and confident faces. While the Gophers displayed the same emotion.

"You _fishies_ should be _scared_ ," he readied the ball he was about to launch, "because you're about to get struck by _Lightning_!" he threw the ball he readied at Jo. Who was clearly more aware this round, dodging the attack and returning fire. Lightning ducked at that too, throwing yet another ball. Sam proceeded to walk behind Jo slowly, getting hit by the ball that Jo ducked under.

" _Ooh_!" Lightning winced, "Ain't you s'posed to _dodge_ dude!" ignoring Lightning, Dakota ran up to the boy and slightly raised his head.

"Sam?" she shook his head. "Sam wake up!" the boy promptly blinked twice before regaining consciousness.

"Am I in 'Piglumps'?" Sam asked, looking around in astonishment.

"Ew no!" Dakota cringed. "You're on TV." the camera cut in on Sam who chuckled in realization.

"Oh. Hey Mom." he greeted in a close-up. His rich female friend looked up at Lightning, giving the uber jock a dirty look.

"You'll pay for that!" she warned with determination, much to Lightning's pleasure.

"Sha- _please_!" Lightning scoffed. "You throw like _weaksauce_!" Lightning caught Dakota's attempt to return fire. "Sha- _dizzy_!" Chef signaled for Dakota to vacate the court. But instead of listening to Chef, she turned to Sam.

"Wanna like, go get screen time?" Dakota asked kindly. Sam raised his eyebrow at the awkward gesture, causing Dakota to rephrase her question. "Wanna go for a walk?"

Sam blushed. "Sure." Dakota smiled at the gamer. Walking each other out of the glass box happily.

"Hey!" Jo screamed from the court. "Where are you doing?" no response was heard as they ignored the jockette.

"Ugh, can somebody just get me out already?" Amy groaned, walking up to half-court with a ball in her hands.

"Whose team are you on?" the dirty blonde inquired.

"If I'm can't hit Samey, then why am I here?" she asked, giving her sister an evil eye. Sammy sulked sadly.

"Just _hit_ someone!" Jo facepalmed, getting pretty ignorant with her team. Amy smirked at Jo's instructions, aiming her throw. She promptly pitched at the ball at Sammy, who didn't manage to avoid to blow.

"Hey!" Courtney stood up, motioning towards her student. "She's not even on the court!" Chef looked at Courtney, then at Amy who shrugged innocently. But Chef didn't fall for it, blowing his whistle.

"Disqualified." he grumbled, Amy shrugged again and sent a devilish smile towards Sammy again. Happy with her mental state.

/

The camera flashed ahead to the docks, a truly photogenic view. The camera panned down to show Sam and Dakota giggling side-by-side together.

" _Anyways_ ," Sam said after the burst of laughter he had with Dakota. "why were you being so nice to me earlier. Y'know in the dodgeball court."

"You gave me that _really_ sweet compliment remember?" Dakota gushed. "I could only return the favor. Plus, I really like you."

Sam blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah well, me too." he realized his faux pas and corrected himself immediately. "I mean I like you too!" Dakota merely chuckled as Sam facepalmed in embarrassment. But once the gamer realized the fame monger began to laugh, he laughed with her. Ending the scene between the soon-to-be-couple.

/

The camera returned to the court. Sam and Dakota were just arriving, at the court. Jo was managing to fend off the Gopher's attacks really well. Even though she was promptly struck after the duo arriving shortly after. The Gophers cheered once again and Jo turned to Sam and Dakota.

"And where were you two this whole time?" Jo hissed.

"Well we were…-" Sam rubbed the back of neck.

"None of your business." Dakota said decisively, hands on her hip. "We just hung out?"

"Ew, _nerd_ bonding." Amy recoiled in utter disgust.

"Ex _cuse_ me?" Dakota took quite a ton of offense. "I am _not_ a nerd."

"Then what about your _boy toy_." Amy pointed over to Sam, who became unnerved at the thought.

"He is _not_ my boy toy!" Dakota told her, Sam raised an eyebrow. Noticeably becoming sadder. "We're just friends that have _a lot_ in common. Isn't that right Sam?"

"Yup," Sam said dejectedly. "a _lot_ in common."

"Guys, who cares about what Sam and Dakota were doing when they left." Trent interjected. "We need a plan to win the next round of dodgeball. If we lose the next round of dodgeball. We'll have to vote someone off. _Again._ "

"Good," Jo sent annoyed looks at most of her teammates. "get rid of all the weak links early on."

"I'm serious!" Trent said. "We're gonna need some serious teamwork to win the next round."

Topher scoffed. "Or serious _luck_. With the way things are going. Chris won't be too happy if we lose three times in a row." Trent gasped in realization at Topher's first remark.

"That's it! Luck!" Trent looked between all nine of his teammates. "We have _nine_ people on this team! Lucky for us, _nine's_ my lucky number."

"Whoop-de-do! A lucky number." Jo groaned.

"Hold on, Jo. Trent's onto something." Topher smirked delightfully, stopping Jo's protest. "A new good luck charm? Things just got _interesting_."

"Nobody cares about _ratings_ , Topher!" Amy berated.

"But guys, I'm serious. The number nine is _serious_ luck to me." Trent told his team. "Look, just watch." his team shared wary looks at Trent's unusual confidence.

/

The camera cut to the court, Topher, Brick, Dakota, Sam, and most definitely Trent looked at the Gophers intensely. The Gopher's countered back though, their first five being Lightning, Sugar, Geoff, Scarlett and Scott. Chef blew his whistle to start the match, Sugar and Scott were the first ones to throw a ball. Dakota and Trent both dodging it respectively. The balls thrown bounced off the wall from behind. Dakota and Trent both threw the balls they had, alongside Jo and Brick. All aiming towards a flabbergasted Lightning.

"Sha- _WHAAA_!" he screamed, not avoiding a single ball. When he fell to the ground, he was met with awkward stares by his on-court teammates.

"Good strategy, Trent!" Sam high-fived the guitarist. "We went from like, Level 2, to… level _50_!"

"I knew it'd work." Trent said. "Now let's do it a few more times and were _golden_." the camera cut to a ball rolling on the floor, a pair of hands picked up said ball. Brick, and the rest of his team at the collection of balls, this time at Sugar who didn't even make an attempt to move. The Bass had repeated the strategy several times, with Geoff, Scarlett and finally Scott. The Bass cheered as Scott had finally went down.

"Yay," Katie cried, "it's not over yet!"

"Yeah!" even Jo cheered. "Now thanks to Trent's number nine crap, we're back in the game! Now everyone who just played, _back_ on the court!" the camera cut to Sam who began to hop, gripping his hamstring in pain.

"Yeah _actually_ …" he began. "my leg has been cramping up lately."

"Lack, of, _sports_." Jo scoffed, Trent giving her an unnoticed glare. "Welp…" she tapped her chin, focusing on Amy. "'Bratty Barbie' you're up."

"Whatever." Amy said, walking offscreen. The camera switched to the Gopher who argued over their first loss.

"They're targeting the noticeably strongest players first." Scarlett bluntly explained. "Eliminating them from the game before we could really make an impact. Although, I _am_ confused as to why I was second to _last_ , before _Scott_." she looked atv the dirt farmer snidely.

"Dodgeball is so _dumb_." Scott scowled. "Back on the _farm_ , we played a game called 'Hot Potato.'" he told them, the younger twin was the first to react.

"I know that game!" Sammy grinned. "You pass around a ball to everyone and whoever has the ball when the music stops is out."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "What? The way _I_ played it, we set a spud on fire and _then_ passed it around to everyone. Whoever gets the least amount of burn marks, wins." she smiled assuredly while his teammates looked at him in shock or disbelief.

The camera rotated around itself, Scott still made that assured expression as he was on the court. Promptly getting struck with two dodgeballs to the face. As he fell, Courtney looked at him in concern while Scarlett looked at him in delight.

" _Perfect_." she laughed. The camera moved over to a shot of Katie throwing a ball off-screen. In return another ball came her way, as she attempted to dodge it; Cody abruptly dodged it while the producers slowed down the footage to make the scene more dramatic. He was bashed in the groin, going to the ground in a yelp. Katie realized what had just happened, gushing over the tech geek.

"Thank you cody!" she swooned. "You're my _hero_!" she bent down to hug Cody, who smiled slyly.

"You're welcome." he said in a prepubescent voice. Coughing to normalize his voice. "I mean, no problem." he walked off the court, shooting flirtatious finger guns to Katie who giggled sweetly. Trent, who was watching the whole thing unravel. Got too focused in their interactions, getting benched shortly after. Once he sat down to a agonizing Cody, Trent motioned to him and Sam to follow him outside of the box. Cody and Sam glanced at each other with a shrug but complied nonetheless.

/

The camera cut to Trent walking over to the Bass's cabin porch, Sam and Cody trailed right behind him.

"Dude, why'd you bring us out here?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, it's kinda cold." Sam agreed, a breeze of wind passing by. "Can ya speed this up?"

"Got it," Trent said. "the reason I brought you guys out here is because out of everyone on this team, I think us three would get along the best."

"Well," Cody thought," "you're not wrong. His video game skills are _insane_!"

Sam chuckled. "Thanks bro." Trent had liked the bonding but went back to business.

"But as I was saying, I figured that if we already get along. Why not stick together?" Cody's brow shot up swiftly in alarm. "Not like an alliance," Cody began to calm down. "not any of that. Just close friends."

"You sure that this isn't like, an _alliance_?" Cody asked skeptically. "It kinda sounds like one." Trent frowned immediately.

"Nah dude, you got me all wrong. You see, back home me and my closest friends are a big group. We can trust each other with anything and get along really well. So if I'm gonna be here for a while, I might as well recreate that with two of closest buds." he turned to the boys expectantly. Cody and Sam both thought about the offer, caving in after Trent's valid reason.

"Yeah man, you got it." Cody said, fist-bumping the guitarist.

"Yeah, I'm down." Sam also fis-bumped Trent.

"Thanks guys," Trent said with a cool smile. "means a lot."

"And nice catch with the Gopher girl." Cody nudged Trent slyly, much to his shock.

"What Gopher girl?" he asked, playing dumb.

" _Samey_!" Cody shouted, Trent promptly covered his mouth eyes darting around everywhere. He let go as nobody was in sight. "Dude you _know_ she grinds your gears, if you catch my drift."

"Who do you even know about that?" Trent asked in disbelief.

"Topher told me in the washrooms." Cody revealed. "He takes a _looong_ shower."

"Well, whatever man." Trent said, trying to change the subject. "I like her so what?"

"Hey, she's all yours man." Cody told them, showing the gap in his teeth. Trent looked at his knowingly as he fired back.

"Don't act like I didn't see you flirt with _Katie_ back there." Trent made the 'OK' sign with his hand. " _Very_ nice."

"Yeah, she's hot." Cody said, looking over to a silent Sam. "But let's not forget about _Dakota_ , huh huh?"

Sam jolted back into the conversation as his person of interest was mentioned.

"Yeah what's going on between you two?" Trent wondered aloud.

"I don't know man." Sam admitted, looking crestfallen and confused. "She's a tenth-level hottie but, how do I know if she _likes_ me?" Cody looked at him in disbelief.

"Dude, just go up and _ask_ her?" Cody advised. "What have you got to lose."

"My pride." Sam muttered.

"Just take your time with her, get to know her first." Trent ave his unused advice. "You can't mess up. She probably likes you already if she wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah,you may be right." Sam eyes promptly bugged out. Turning to the two sternly. "But _please_ don't leak this to anyone else. I don't want all the attention focused on me."

"Sure." Cody told him.

"It's in the vault." Trent reassured him.

* * *

 **Confessional: Sam**

"At first, I thought Trent's 'trust group' idea was a bit sketchy." Sam admitted. "But now that I can actually trust these two. I feel _way_ more relaxed that I _ever_ have here. _Especially_ since Chris took all my handhelds away." Sam whimpered sadly. "It's been almost a _week_ since I've held one of my games." he began to look at the camera in great distress. "Can someone send me a game console!"

* * *

The static cut to the trio of Bass young men walking through the door to the Gophers side. "Did we win?" Sam questioned, the camera pulled out to show Sadie heading to the ground woozily, erupting cheers form the Bass yet again.

Jo saw that Sam, Trent and Cody had returned. Noticeably giving Cody an unsatisfied look. "I'm not even gonna bother." she turned to her teammates excitedly, still stern on the exterior though. "Okay, this is the final stretch. Who's going out there to win?"

" _I'll_ do it." Trent offered, Jo promptly shut him down.

"Nope, take a seat on the bench, kiddo." she told him.

"But it's _my_ lucky number!" Trent argued. "Can't I get a _little_ credit?" Jo rolled her eyes then pointed to the court. Trent smiled and walked over there.

"Brick, Amy, Topher." Jo listed. "Get on the court." all three moved slowly over to the court, angering Jo. " _Hustle_!"

"Uh, Jo." Cody walked up to the jockette. "Can I be the fifth player?" Jo bent over to become face-to-face with the weakling, scaring Cody tremendously.

"Look, I dunno what you Sam and 'Elvis' were doing back there, but if it's some type alliance against me you'd better disband right now." Jo threatened, scaring the teengaer.

"It's not. Trust." he told her, sitting on the bleachers in utter fright.

/

"Okay, this is it!" Chris began, a pan across both benched teams too place. "The final tie breaking game."

B gave a thumbs-up to his team from the sidelines, seated next to Harold and Sugar.

"You guys betta' win!" Sugar cried, cupping her hands. "I wanna get another _tiara_!"

"There were no tiaras Sugar." Harold informed her. The pageant queen looked utterly shocked, even turning to B for confirmation.

"For _reals_?" B nodded, as Sugar huffed. " _Fiddlesticks_."

"Gophers, Bass." Chris turned to each team. "Let's send this sample to the lab, and see what'cha _made_ of!" he clenched the fist in anticipation, Chef's whistle once again starting the final round. A dodgeball was picked up by Geoff, who tossed it around to his teammates to distract the Bass. Once the Bass had focused on that ball. Lightning threw a separate ball at Brick, who just jumped in time. By his side, Jo threw a ball at Izzy, who also jumped in time. Both Gophers and Bass made close throws at each other, due to nobody getting hit. Abruptly, Sammy was the first one out. By none other than Amy.

"Hah!" she pointed, "Take that, _loser_! Mom's gonna be _so_ happy!" Sammy groaned while she sat on the bleachers. A fade effect changed the same scene multiple times, fading other Gophers out or in depending on their status on the court. Once Scott had been seated, he was a tad bitter.

"Man, I wanna go back to the farm." he mourned, promptly getting struck in the head. His other Gophers looked at him and laughed. Izzy ran up to the dirt farmer from off-screen excitedly.

"Ooh! If I go, can we play 'Hot Potato?'" the wild child exclaimed, earning even more laughter from their teammates.

The camera moved over to the Bass, Cody was shown tapping in for Topher, who grit his teeth as he sat down. Shortly after, Katie took the place of and angry Jo. Most likely still envious of her getting hit. The cera showed more shots of campers either dodging an incoming ball, getting hit or catching said ball. The view moved o a sulking Harold, who was taped on the shoulder by Sammy,offering him a ball. Harold gladly accepted it and walked on the court.

"Just stay in the back before you get hit." Lightning told him, Harold hung his head but did what he was told. Amy threw another ball, but this time it wasn't even near the court, hitting her sister.

"Ack! _Amy_! I'm not even on the court!" Sammy complained in aggravation.

"Yeah, stop picking on her!" Sadie spoke up. "That is like, _so_ not cool."

"You tell her." Courtney approved smiling in satisfactory. Amy crossed her arms and smirked.

"Whatever." as Karma, she was hit directly in her face. Presumably as payback for her harsh treatment towards Sammy. Right after she got hit, Brick, Courtney and Geoff were all hit in the face, getting 'out'. The new scene began to Sam absent-mindedly walking onto the court. He bumped into Jo on accident, knocking his glasses off. Thegamer rubbed his eyes in exasperation, struggling to see.

From his blurry perspective, a dodgeball came right at him. Once the ball made contact with the 'camera'. The screen went black, fading in on Trent and Cody hauling the miserable gamer back to the bleachers. Once they got off the court, only one Bass remained: Jo. She tossed a ball up and down devilishly as she looked at her one and only opponen: Harold.

"Start groanin' Gophers!" she called out, the Gophers all looked displeased with the almost inevitable outcome. "Because I'm gonna make this one quick!"

"Ugh," Courtney said, "who tagged _Harold_ in?" Sammy promptly sank, avoiding any more negative commotion.

The camera panned behind Harold in a cowboy showdown fashion. Jo had all of the balls, so Harold was absolutely defenseless. Harold had gulped in fear of Jo, but sucked it all up and taunting her with a pose. Jo grit her teeth and ran up to half-court. Throwing two balls out of four. Harold sidestepped both balls gracefully and with visible ease. The third ball was jumped over, he smiled at Jo playfully and shrugged.

"How are you, _dodging them_?" Jo screamed, throwing her last ball with as much force as she could throw. In order to dodge it, Harold bent back just barely dodging ti by the tip of his hair. The area was quieter than a local library, everyone looking at the dweeb in shock or awe.

"Stop the clock! Stop the clock!" Geoff repeated, signaling a 't' sign at Chef. Harold was shown recharging himself, by gurgling water and accidentally spitting it out on Scott.

"I thought you were just some _nerd_ but," Courtney admitted with a smile. "you've got skills Harold!"

The dweeb wiped his mouth. " _Mad_ skills."

"Dude, don't get me wrong, but that was _awesome_!" Geoff cheered, letting Harold smile. "But dodging isn't enough."

"Geoff's correct." Scarlett began, "To successfully claim victory, you must either manage to strike Jo with the projectile."

"Which isn't gonna happen." Lightning scoffed.

"Or obtain the ball without dropping it. Do you understand?" Scarlett asked, Harold determinedly nodded, spitting another burst of water back out at Scott.

"Aight," Sugar roughly slapped is back. "go _git_ em."

/

The redhead nerd walked onto the court, with a noticeable lack of sheer confidence, allowing the Bass to cheer for victory. A horizontal split screen occurred, Harold on top and Jo on the bottom, narrowing her eyes.

"Harold! Harold! Harold!" the Gophers cheered, expecting their third win in a row.

"You've lost _now_ dweeb!" Jo said, winding up her arm to add more force to her throw. Once she threw it, Harold made no movement, letting the ball bring him to the wall in the back. The Gophers gaped in shock, not knowing if he had caught it or not. But in a few seconds, there was a clear winner…

The camera zoomed in close, near Harold's crotch. Where the ball just barely touched the floor. Bouncing audibly.

"The Killer Bass _win_!" Chris cheered as the scoreboard dinged with '1' on the Bass's and '0' on the Gophers.

"And _that's_ how it done!" Jo exclaimed before whispering something to her team. "Take notes." the Bas walked away with Jo being the direct center of attention. Chris walked up to the sulking Gophers.

"Gophers, what happened?" Chris asked.

"This team _sucks_! _That's_ what happened." Lightning said defiantly.

"This team does _not_ suck!" Sadie corrected him, the uberjock giving her a look of disdain.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't we _win_?" Lightning countered.

Geoff shrugged it off. "We're gonna lose every now and then, no biggie."

"Humph. Says _you_." Lightning huffed. "Aftr _today's_ performance. You _all_ should get the boot. Making' Lightning work hard out there! In fact, Lightning's should've been a team of _one_! That way, nun' of _these_ losers can hold me back!" the other Gophers including Harold all glared at the overly competitive teen. "Sha- _Lightning_!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Harold**

The dweeb was shown eating chips in the outhouse in a lonely fashion. "I hope they don't vote me off." he told the camera. "I _did_ lose the challenge, but Lightning's harsh criticism hopefully was enough to keep me here."

* * *

The camera cut to the plate of ten marshmallows Chris held at the first campfire ceremony for the Screaming Gophers. "Campers," the camera pulled out to reveal the host, then panned across the glares directed at a smug-looking Lightning. "you've already placed your votes and made your decision. One of you will be going home. And you can't come back. _Ever_. When you hear me call out your name, come pick up a marshmallow."

"Courtney," the type A gladly walked over to Chris, ready for her marshmallow. "Scott, B, _Samey_ , Sadie, Izzy, Scarlett, Geoff, Sugar." the pageant queen lickedher lip as she walked over to the host. Harold looked semi-nervous and Lightning looked _way_ to smug for comfort.

"The final marshmallow goes to…" Chris had decided not to waste unnecessary time and just get straight to the inevitable point.

" _Harold_." the redhead stood up in the jock's view excitedly.

" _Yes_." he pumped his fist, leaving Lightning just green with envy.

"Y'all don't know what y'all are _missing_!" Lightning advised them. Kissing his biceps ignorantly. Ceasing that, most of the Gophers had thrown their unaten marshmallows at the arrogant football player.

"Cease the bad mouthing, _then_ you would've stayed." Scarlett said, being one of the throwers.

"Whateva'." Lightning walked to the dock in utter annoyance. "Y'all just lost the best player on this _island_!" the camera used static to transfer the scene ahead, _after_ the ceremony. Chris was the only one on-screen, facing the camera.

"Alright, so it wasn't the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever." Chris admitted with a sneaky smile. "But I still get _paid_ , haha. _Bonus_!" he pointed at the camera. Ending off the fourth episode of the season.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

As I said earlier, not my favorite chapter to write, or even read over. Action packed episodes like this one give me _loads_ of trouble. I favorite chapters that are equal in action and dialogue. Such as the next chapter, Not Quite Famous. But before you go, I have a few things to say first:

One, I don't know if it was just me or what but this chapter was more focused on the Bass than the Gophers. Due to the blossoming of Samkota and the Trent/Cody/Sam friendship. And about the trio friendship. The way I attempted to interpret it, is that it's similar to the Duncan/Geoff/DJ friendship in canon. But if it seems really _forced_ in a way. I apologize, that was the only way I could fit it in. And for future eliminations and plots, that friendship _needed_ to form in this chapter. Heck, whoever can come up with the best name for their little trio will be credited and will be used by me and in the story. And just a little poke: I threw in some CodyxKatie vibes during the challenge. Will they be an actual couple. I actually don't know. It all depends on if I have enough space in the chapter for them to properly develop. So if they can't develop. It'll either be moved to another season or just be scrapped entirely. This chapter was focused on the Bass so much that besides the elimination, there was only one small but significant thing that happened. Scarlett returning to Courtney's good side. I don't wanna ramble on too much like I did last chapter so I'll cut it short.

As for Lightning's elimination. He was never really planned to have some sort of plot in this season. And since this is a sports chapter I decided to have his bad attitude give him the cut. Side note: if I can get Chapter 5 out next Thursday, I'll be officially moving the scheduled release date over to weekly Thursdays. And _please_ give my chapter a rating because I honestly feel I've disappointed you guys with this one.

And with that, I'm signing off.

See y'all next chapter!

Checkmate King

* * *

TJI Elimination Order

Cameron - (22nd Place)

Beth - (21st Place)

Lightning - (20th Place)


	5. Chapter 5 - Not Quite Famous

**Author's Note**

Howdy! It's time for the _talent_ show. Which was an episode in canon where a certain _villain_ revealed her true colors. I regret bragging about how easy this chapter was going to be because with this cast, the chapter was really struggling to kick off the way I wanted to. So, will a certain villain reveals their _own_ true colors? Only time will tell…

 **TDRoramie** : Trent and Sammy's relationship is _definitely_ brewing…

 **Stress2Impress** : Nope, I wanted Harold to finally _cause_ to Dodgebrawl loss.

 **Gucci Mane LaFlare** : An 8.6 is oddly specific number. CodyxKatie is a ship that I haven't seen in a while. Or ever for a matter-of-fact.

 **Amazing Brayden** : I'll take an 8. But would it hurt to elaborate on _why_?

 **Critica7** : Woah, what about _Geoff_? He's a key part of the relationship too. What is he, _chopped liver_?

 **AndrewNotCarranza** : Another eight? That's good. Yeah, one thing I liked about that chapter is that more interactions were put in place. *cough* B *cough*. I plan on actually _resolving_ the love triangle. But just a question: Which couple do you prefer? Trent/Sammy or Geoff/Sammy.

The teams stand as:

 _ **Screaming Gophers**_ : B, Courtney, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Sadie, Sammy, Scarlett, Scott and Sugar.

 _ **Killer Bass**_ : Amy, Brick, Cody, Dakota, Jo, Katie, Sam, Topher and Trent.

Whose talents will be showcased today? Find out, _right now_!

* * *

 **Episode 5 - Not Quite Famous**

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the Killer Bass _finally_ dodged their pathetic losing streak against the Screaming Gophers." clips of the Bass working together at the Gophers looking at them in fear were shown. "There were _apologizes_ ," Scarlett apologizing to Courtney was shown. " _affection_ , risky moves and dangerous _alliances_." clips of Sam and Dakota furthering their relationship, Cody saving Katie and Jo threatening Cody were shown.

"And in the end it was Lightning the uber jock who didn't care for his team. This week, another challenge will send one more camper on a cruise to _Loserville_. Population: _Four_." clips of Lightning departure, the Bass cheering and even a clip of the first episode where Chris explained the premise of the show. The camera returned to the present.

"Who will _sink_ , and who will stay _afloat_?" Chris asked. "Find out right now, on Total, Drama, Island!" he announced, oddly quicker than usual.

(Transition to Theme Song)

[Many shots of the lights and hidden cameras popping out and turning on were shown. Mostly hurting the wildlife in the process. A cue card shifts the shot over to the dock. The camera immediately starts to fly by the 'Wawanakwa' sign, some buildings on the campgrounds, and Chris who's in a director's chair drinking coffee. The lyrics begin once the camera passes the host.]

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;_

[The camera zips past some trees, going up the cliff that left us on a cliffhanger last episode. Peeking over to see two rings made of buoys arranged in the water below.]

 _You guys are on my mind_!

[The viewpoint changes as if someone jumped off the cliff and into the lake; Cameron is shown in his bubble, observing the area with glee. As a fish swims by him, a fishing hook pierces and makes a big hole in his bubble, leaving Cameron to get out of the bubble and flail his arms in despair.]

 _Ya asked me what I wanted to be,_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see!_

[The camera surfaces, showing B and Scarlett in a canoe, B was shown controlling the motorized fishing rod. Cameron suddenly surfaces barely hanging on to the canoe. As B awkwardly glances at him. The contraption malfunctions and Cameron's bubble flies high into the air.]

 _I wanna be… famous!_

[The bubble hangs in the air momentarily before coming back down. A pan down reveals Jo punching a tied-up punching with extreme passion. Brick promptly jogs past her. Jo gets angered by this and attempts to catch up to the cadet. Only for the pierced bubble to drape over Jo's head. The camera zooms out to show Courtney and Scott watching the scene unfold, Scott laughs at Jo's misfortune and Courtney rolls her eyes at his behavior.]

 _I wanna live close to the sun_!

[The camera goes to another part of camp, Sam and Dakota were sitting on an inflatable raft. Both on their respective favorite devices. Too pre-occupied with their devices, they don't notice quick enough and go over the edge.]

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!_

[At the bottom of the waterfall, Lightning was striking several different poses on a broken log, suspended over two rocks. During the middle of that, he missed Izzy flying in on a vine from off-screen. She promptly crashes into Lightning, and they're both sent off-screen.]

 _Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;_

[The camera barely keeps up with Lightning and Izzy, panning rapidly to do so. They crash into the outhouse confessional, causing Sugar to unceremoniously fall out with her pants fall the way down, with a pixilation over the part of her body that can't be shown on television. The camera begins to pan to the window in the Main Lodge, Chef could be seen through it.]

 _I'll get there one day._

[The camera moves past the window. Chef was shown stirring a pot of something, pukeworthy green directly with his arm. He looked behind himself to show Harold and Cody tied up in chairs, sharing the nervous at what's about to come.]

' _Cause I wanna be… famous!_

[A pan left shows Topher holding a picture of something admiring it happily. He flips the picture over, revealing it to be Chris when he was in a teenage boy band. Holding a guitar proudly alongside three other people. The camera goes past another window and to the stairs near the docks. Katie and Sadie were shown to be admiring Trent who was tuning his guitar just a couple feet away.]

(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[Just down the docks, Sammy and Geoff were shown lounging on lounge chairs, chatting it up. Amy defiantly flips the chair Sammy was sitting down, laughing hysterically. Sammy turns red awkwardly as Geoff gives Sammy a concerning look.]

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_ (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[The camera quick-pans ahead stopping at a waving Beth. Beth backs up and begins to twirl her baton at a great rate speed. So much so, that it looks like it's about to catch on fire. She cluelessly throws the baton up into the air.]

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_ (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[The time transitions from day to night as the baton stays in the air. As the baton comes down, the sparks from it turns into fireflies. The camera pans down to reveal Sam and Dakota sitting at the campfire, gazing in each other's eyes. They lean in for a kiss, only for it to be interrupted by a crazed Izzy popping up between them, wrapping her arms around them for a hug. The camera pulls out slowly revealing the rest of the cast, whistling the last few notes of the theme song with Chris watching by the side.]

(Transition to Episode)

The camera focused above the Gopher's cabin. But as the camera panned down, you could tell that the camera was gonna focus of the girls' side. Due to the excessive screaming that occurred in there.

" _WOOO_!" Izzy screamed, folded out the window and sporting a crazed look at the birds.

"Isabella." Scarlett groaned from her bed. "Can you please sit down? At the very least, lower your voice so everyone else can receive some rest."

"But," Izzy whimpered. "I'm speaking with the _wildlife_."

"The 'wildlife' don't speak _English_!" Courtney said, walking to the wild child pulling her legs violently.

"Hey! What're you _doing_?" Izzy shouted in alarm.

"Getting you down from there!" Courtney replied, the camera switched over to the loudspeaker in the middle of the camp. A seagull was launched out by a giant blare. Signaling Chris's speech.

"Alright campers, enough beauty sleep." Chris announced. "Time to show us what 'cha _made of_!" The camera flashed ahead to an outdoor amphitheater. The teams st on two different bleachers as some of the stragglers had just made it.

"What is this?" Jo asked as the shot moved to the Bass. "A musical? Who's performing? _Elvis_?"

"I sure hope so." Trent ignored Jo's taunts. "I've been itching to sing a new song I've made since I got to camp." Jo scoffed as sammy promptly walked past their bleachers. The musician and cheerleader exchanging smiles. Once Sammy reached over to her team, she sat next to Geoff and blushed. Causing Trent to grimace.

"Welcome to our brand-new deluxe, state-of-the-art outdoor amphitheater!" Chris announced, giving the location a grand introduction. "Okay, this week's challenge is a summer camp _favorite_ : A _talent_ contest!"

Amy boasted "Lucky for us, _I_ have all the talent we _need_!"

"Affirmative." Brick saluted, startling the mean cheerleader. Chris became the focus of the view once again.

"Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers." as the campers voiced their excitement, Geoff and Harold fist-bumped. "These three will represent them in the show tonight. Sing, dance, juggle! Anything _goes_! As long as it's legal." he gave a stern look of all the campers.

" _Nothing_ illegal with partake on _my_ team Chris." Brick reassured, standing up to be professional.

"Sit down, would ya?" Dakota complained from behind him. "Not enough sunlight is reaching my face."

"You'll be judged by our resident talent scout! Former DJ, Vj and _rap_ legend! _Graaand_ Master Chef!" Chris announced, "Who will show his approval via, a edited wooden spoon appeared over the adult's head. All small nine squares on its handle began to flash and dingm WHile a picture of said Chef was plastered onto the bowl.

'The team that loses will send one camper home _tonight_!" Chris reminded the well-aware teams. He waved shortly and walked off. "Good _luck_!"

The shot moved over to a whistle held in somebody's mouth. It blew, getting the attention of everyone around her.

" _This_ ," Jo was revealed by the camera pulling out, "is my lucky whistle. Anybody _touch_ the whistle without my permission is _dead meat_!"

"Ick! Who would even wanna _touch_ that thing?" Katie cringed, sitting on the cabin porch with the rest of her team.

"Don't give me sass! ' _2.0!'_ " Jo replied, earning a raised eyebrow from Katie.

"2.0?" Katie repeated. "You mean like, _Sadie_ 2.0?"

"What do you think?" Jo scoffed.

"Why am _I_ the second version?" the darker BFFFL crossed her arms in offense. "What does _Sadie_ have that I don't?"

"Well for _one_ , she's more _controlled_ than you." Brick said.

"Huh?" Katie said.

"When we first got here, you cried like, four _hours_ more than Sadie did because you guys aren't on the same team." Amy berated. " _Four hours_!"

"I remember that night _thoroughly_." Topher grimaced. "I was so _miserable_."

"Give the girl some credit!" Cody abruptly spoke, defending his love interest. "She's really dedicated to her friendship!"

"To the point where she's mentally unstable?" Jo chuckled. " Nice."

"Leave her alone! Let her do what she does best!' Cody continued.

"Cry like a little baby?" Amy snickered. Cody scowled at the mean twin.

"No! Be a supportive friend to Sadie, _and_ me." he turned to Katie and smiled, Katie returned the favor as Trent and Sam gave Cody supportive smiles.

* * *

 **Confessional: Katie**

"OMG!" Katie squealed. "Cody was being like _so_ nice to me back there! Plus he's _such_ a cutie! I kinda like him but-"

* * *

 **Confessional: Cody**

The static from the previous confessional transitioned into his own. "Dude, I think I'm getting to her!" Cody exclaimed before going into a smug look. "Who knew just being _nice_ could get a girl to _like_ me? Well, other than my manly charms." he flexed at the camera and waggled his eyebrows.

* * *

The static cut to Courtney clapping her hands to presumably get the attention of her teammates. "Alright team, we lost our challenge last week. And because we got rid of the bad energy that Lightning brought to us, we can _not_ lose today's challenge!"

"Preach!" Geoff raised an arm in agreement.

"For a serious and approachable environment," Courtney said, looking towards a certain team member. "I'm electing _Scarlett_ rto lead this challenge." the genius walked up in response sporting a smirk.

"Thank you Courtney, you've been acting more mature since you've gotten here." Scarlett noted. "Nice accomplishment." Courtney promptly chuckled in flattery while Sammy gave her an unnoticed eye roll. "So, who wants to try out for a spot in the show?"

"Me! _Mee_!" Izzy screamed, leaning too far over the rail and falling on her head. Scarlett sighed in disbelief.

"And your talent _is…_ " Scarlett said, Izzy began to become extra hyper knowing that she can try out.

"I can't let out the surprise _now_ silly! But I'm gonna need a radio." she ran off-screen in a hurry, her fellow teammates glancing at each other in worry. The camera skipped forward to the Gophers seated at two picnic tables. Izzy promptly ran to the stereo, tapping a button on it.

"I'll assume you'll be dancing for us?" Scarlett asked from her seat before giving Izzy a look of disdain. "Typical."

"I wish I could audition." Sadie mumbled.

"What's stopping you?" Scarlett said.

"Me and Katie made like a _really_ cool dance back home. But she's on the other team." Sadie looked over at Katie mournfully. "That sucks. Our dance would've _totally_ kicked butt."

"Believable." Scarlett deadpanned, the music from the stereo finally began to play. It was an laid-back tune, with drums to accompany the beat. She moved her hips and arms to match the beat.

"I call this, the dance, of the rattlesnake." she clawed at her team. Geoff and Harold were shown to be enjoying Izzy's audition, grinning when they got clawed at. She made undecipherable noises at Geoff and the background changed to a radiant yellow spiral. "Look into my eyes, what do see?" she made more noises at Geoff, who laughed in a laid-back manner.

"Dude, I'm diggin' the dance." he said. Izzy momently stopping dancing and cheered.

"Woohoo! Ten out of ten!" she shouted, accidentally kneeing Harold in the groin. "Yeah!"

Harold groaned as Geoff helped him up. "My nether regions!"

"It's alright dude. I'll bring ya to the doctor." Geoff said, dragging the injured boy away from everyone.

"There isn't a doctor for _miles_ Geoff." Sammy told him, the party boy chuckled n realization and blushed.

"Oh, right. Then what're gonna do about Harold?" Geoff motioned to the dweeb, the nice cheerleader picked up Harold by the legs and stated,

"C'mon. Let's go find Chris." the two just looked in each other's eyes as they hauled Harold to wherever. The camera returned to the group, Sugar was noticeably giving the lovebirds a snide look.

"I don't trust ol' ' _Joff'_ and ' _Samey_.'" Sugar crossed her arms. "Too _lovey-dovey_."

"Do you mean, _Geoff and Sammy_?" Sadie asked.

Sugar shrugged awkwardly. "Who's that?" the Hispanic walked up to the blonde in slight worry.

"They _have_ been a bit _loving_ towards each other lately." Courtney tapped her chin. 'Should I go check on them?"

"What the reason of your abrupt paranoia?" Scarlett questioned. "You seemed fine earlier today."

Courtney calmed herself down by some deep breaths. Trying to assure Scarlett. "Nope, I'm alright. Anxiety got to me for a second there." Courtney looked at her haughtily while Scarlett didn't believe a word she said.

/

The next audition featured Geoff. Using his skateboard to perform numerous flips and tricks with the logs and stumps around him. He slid up the last stump picked his skateboard, smiling at the Gophers. They seemed to enjoy except for Scarlett.

"Normally, there'd be no _way_ I'd let you perform in the talent show." Scarlett admitted before adjusting her glasses. "But since the judge will be a crazed psycho chef at an abandoned summer camp, I'll allow it. There's no _guessing_ what talent he desires. Geoff," she turned to the skateboarder. "you'll be opening act."

"Sick!" he gasped and put his hands to his face. "I'm gonna be on TV man!" he shouted, forgetting one crucial thing.

"Geoffrey," Scarlett deadpanned. Pinching her nose. "we're being televised currently."

"Oh yeah." the blonde ran up to the camera with an excited grin. "Hello out there _dudes_!" Scarlett still pinched her nose at Geoff's stupidity.

"Now that that bit is _over_." Scarlett said. "Any other auditions?" The camera flashed over to the Bass who all sadly sat on the porch.

"Are you kidding me?" Jo yelled. " _None_ of you guys have any talent? Actually, _figures_."

"Then why don't you apply for a position?" Coyd remarked in exasperation. Sitting next to Katie.

"Because I'm the person you have to please!" Jo replied haughtily. "And plus, I'm being more 'inclusive.'" she pointed a finger at Cody. "You should be more grateful."

"If I get my games back, can I audition for a spot?' Sam asked, Dakota looked at him dreamily.

"Nobody wants to see you play videogames." Jo told them without interest. She looked over to Trent, who was strumming his guitar. "Hey Elvis! Don't you have a song written down already?"

"Yeah," Trent looked up, "a couple."

"Then what're you waiting for? Audition already!" Jo shouted, earning a glare from Trent.

"The song will be spoiled if I reveal it now." Trent said.

"I call bluff." Topher said. "I thought you were _proud_ of your singing?"

"I am but-" Trent whipped around.

"Then sing!" Topher smirked, causing Trent to storm off, furious.

"Whatever man, I'm taking a walk." he said, the camera quick-panned to Sammy who witnessed the whole event. She silently walked in the same way Trent did, alerting her teammates.

"Hey!" Courtney yelled. "Where are you _going_? We haven't decided who'll represent us in the talent show!" she whined, Scarlett walked to her to presumably calm her down.

"Courtney, inhale and exhale several times to maintain a calm exterior." Scarlett mimed taking breaths to guide her easier. "Why must you be so concerned over that timid cheerleader? Let her get distracted my the males here. It won't be lengthy until she'll be voted off." the camera slowly zoomed in on Courtney's worried look.

"Um, I have to use the _bathroom_ …" she began to trudge away, then full-blown sprinting after Sammy. Scarlett pinched the bridge of her nose in dismay.

* * *

 **Confessional: Courtney**

"Sammy is _really_ worrying me." Courtney confessed. "She's so focused on _boys_ instead of the competition." her tone changed from controlling into peaceful and solemn. "And as her _mentor_ , I must monitor everything she does. When she's safe. _I'm_ safe." Courtney smug look turned into realization. "Wow, I've been very… _unbipolar_ since I've gotten here. I'm proud of myself." the camera stayed on Courtney's smile to signal her faux pas.

* * *

Courtney was crawling on all fours in a bush. Dodging sticking out branches and thorns. Yelping numerous times. "Where _is_ she? I _saw_ her go through here."

"You're _really_ pretty. Y'know that?" a unidentified voice said off-screen, letting Courtney's raise an eyebrow.

Courtney poked her head above a bush. "Trent?" The camera cut over to Trent and Sammy sharing a seat on a tree stump. Evidently enjoying their time together.

"I know." Sammy realized to faux pas and stuttered. "I mean, thank you."

Trent laughed. "Well, you _should_ know." Sammy laughed as well. "Are you in the talent show?"

"Oh _no_ … Amy would've just _embarrassed_ me up there." Sammy told him. "I feel _so_ bad that she's on your team."

"She's just the worst." Trent widened his eyes at Sammy. "Sorry." he apologized. "I know she's your _sister_ and all..."

"Oh it's fine." Sammy alluded, waving him off. "She can be a real brat sometimes. _You_ should try out for the talent show."

Trent rubbed his back of his neck. "I'm planning to. But knowing Jo she'll just replace me for _herself_ or something. And the song I wanna sing is really good too." the camera cut to a spying Courtney mid-sentence but then back to the duo.

"Can I hear it?" Sammy asked.

"Um," Trent began to panic, not wanting to reveal the contents of his song just yet. "you see I-"

"What is this?" a voice asked. Scarlett sormed past Courtney, revealing her hiding spot. "Sammy! You're… _frolicking_ with the opposing team?"

"Were you _spying_ on me?' Sammy narrowed her eyes.

"No!" Courtney yelped, standing up in fear.

" _Courtney_?" Sammy screamed at a sheepish ex-CIT. "You too? Why were you guys following me?"

"You see, I was _worried_ and-" Courtney tried to explain, only for Scarlett to firmly take over.

"Don't blame yourself Courtney. Our teammate Sammy was forming settlements with the _enemy_!" Scarlett yelled, causing Sammy to cower in fear.

"Woah! Everybody just chill out." Trent attempted to soothe the tensions between everyone.

"And _you_." the redhead genius faced Trent. "Knowing your skills with the guitar, I'm assuming that you've been chosen to participate in the show tonight."

"Unofficially." Trent answered. "Can you guys leave, I still want to talk with Sammy."

"Negatory," Scarlett deadpanned, grabbing Sammy's wrist. "she's coming with us." she began to drag the cheerleader as her and Trent shared a saddened glance. The ispanic also glanced at Trent, but more sheepishly.

"Courtney!" Scarlett said, alerting the 'Type A'.

"Coming!" Courtney ran over to the group leaving a sulking Trent after what had happened.

/

Back at the Gopher cabin. Sugar was shown inspecting something off-screen narrowly. Not too long after, her face lit up in excitement. "Oh my _gawd_! It's fo-bo- _lous_!" the camera pulled out to show Scott handing her a piece of wood, whittled to look exactly like the pageant queen.

" _Fabulous_." Sammy corrected as her Courtney and Scarlett finally arrived. "What happened?"

"Look at what good ol' _Scooter_ made for me!" she held up the wood carving proudly. "He's in the show!"

"How died and made _you_ leader?" Courtney asked.

"I did. Excluding the part about death." Scarlett admitted. "But now that I'm _back_ , I'll be retrieving that spot _please_."

"No need. We're already _done_." Sugar stated confidently.

"Is that so?" Scarlett raised her brow. "Who's the third _person_."

"Take a guess?" Sugar squealed quietly in excitement, giving the answer away.

Scarlett groaned. "Sugar-"

"You _got_ it!" Sugar exclaimed, slapping Scarlett's back. The genius shot a dirty look at the farm girl as she continued. "I'mma _sing_ for Grand Master Chef! Now I gotta write those darn _lyrics_ down!"

"You're writing a fresh new song?" Scarlett inquired in alarm.

"No you goat! I'm adding some lyrics to the old one!" Sugar pulled out a piece of paper and pencil, going inside the cabin. "Now you'll _exsuse_ me, I gotta _song_ to write!" she slammed the door shut, and Say broke the awkward silence.

"Excuse." Sammy said. The shot moved to Scott, who was met by a cheerful Geoff.

"Dude! That was some wicked carving earlier!" Geoff offered a fist-bump. "I thought you were just some _downer_ but you now how to _party_!"

"Yeah," Sadie also spoke up, "I thought you were disgusting when you brought up killing rats to me. But know you're a fun guy!" Scott awkwardly tried to cheer alongside Geoff and Sadie.

"Yeah! Party… fun... " he muttered.

* * *

 **Confessional: Scott**

"Look, I'm not some upbeat, party-goer, star quarterback type of guy alright?" Scott said. "It's all a part of my strategy. Let _my_ team lose that the Bass develop a false sense of security before I _pick_ 'em off!" a knocking noise interrupted his confessional."Occupied!"

"Dude! You've been in there for a long time! You need some toilet paper?" Geoff called out. Scott grunted immediately.

"Geoff I'm fine-" he was struck in the face with a roll of toilet paper that Geoff threw from the outside.

"See?" Geoff said, not seeing Scott's glare. "Now your bum will be _nice_ and clean. Party on!"

* * *

The static returned to the Bass, the Gophers walked by them in the foreground and background, discouraging the Bass.

"See! The Gophers have already finished their auditions?" Jo screamed. "They're gonna whoop our _butts_ if we don't hurry up!"

"Well, the talent I have is Chris trivia…" Topher revealed almost shamefully. "I guess…"

"Why didn't you say so?" Trent asked. "Chris is gonna _love_ that!"

"He might but is it good for the _ratings_?" Topher said, Trent facepalmed and moved away from the fanboy.

"Okay, that's _one_." Jo wrote his name down on a clipboard. "Who else?"

"Me!" Dakota exclaimed.

Jo sighed. "And what's your _non_ - _existent_ talent?"

Dakota strut over to Jo. "Um, _hello_? I'm a model! Remember?" Sam walked over to her to make conversation.

"Is that why you're so rich?" he smiled.

" _No_!" Dakota answered. "That's why I'm _richer_ , my nutritionist told me that."

"Why would your nutritionist tell you that?" Topher questioned. " _Mine_ never tells me that." he scowled.

"Because you're like, _not_ rich." Dakota scoffed. "But anyways, I should be in the talent show because I'm a _model_! I'm always strutting my stuff!" she walked Trent, Cody and Sam. The latter giving the model a satisfied look.

"You're not a supermodel, you're a ' _Mega Model_!'" Sam cried out, Jo moved up to Sam skeptically.

"You're in." Jo told her. "Nobody else on the team has talent." Trent trudged up to Jo, tapping his fingers sheepishly. "Lemme guess, you wanna be in the show now?" Trent nodded with a smile. Causing Jo's groans. "Fine. But if you mess up, you're goin' back to your _band_!" she shook hands with the guitarist and they departed in opposite directions. The camera panned over to the 7 other team members.

"You wanna get outta here for a bit?" Cody asked Katie, who giggled flirtatiously

"Sure!" Katie said, the two walked past the Gophers happily to be around each other. Sadie took notice and promptly ran up to the upcoming couple.

"Hi Katie!" Sadie waved, she immediately gave Cody an unworthy look. "Who's this?"

Cody and Katie shared a glance before she responded. "Oh, this is my new friend, _Cody_!"

"Don't worry, your BFFL will be _completely_ safe in my hands." Cody tried to reassure the fair-skinned, but failed undoubtedly.

"First of all, it's BFF _F_ L. And second, why is Katie even in your hands?" Sadie cried. "She's _my_ best friend!"

"Oh no Sadie," Katie ran over to her best friend, who sulked in defeat. "You'll always be my best friend! It's jst that…"

Sadie looked up to the skinnier person, tears dripping down her face. " _What_?"

"We aren't on different teams and… I _kinda_ like Cody." Katie smiled sheepishly as Sadie gasped deeply, looking over at Cody who wiggled his eyebrows sexually. The camera returned to Sadie, she sniffled and wiped her tears away. Forming an determined expression. "Are we still friends?"

Sadie stood up and wiped her face again. "Sure, whatever. I'll be fine." her so-called best friend beamed, and continued to walk with her teammate.

"Cool!" Katie exclaimed, Sadie grimaced deeply in her place.

"Cody?" Sadie asked in disbelief. "He's not even cute- _ish_!" she gaped in sudden realization and frowned once more. "Two can play that game, Katie." she left the scene with suspenseful drum beats following after.

/

The viewpoint shifted over to the Dock of Shame, Trent and Sam were both sitting at the end of the dock. Sam was fully dressed while Trent had his swimwear on.

"How come you want to be in the talent show now?" Sam inquired, twiddling his fingers like he was holding a console. Trent dove into the water mid-sentence. "I thought you were TO'ed about it."

"I was." Trent surfaced the water. "But after thinking about it, go big or go home." Sam looked up from his non-existent video game.

"Huh?" he asked.

Trent pulled himself onto the dock, splashing Sam lightly. "Yo see the song… it's about _Sammy_." Sam's gape turned into a genuine broad grin.

'Dude! Ten points!" he cheered. "That'll for _sure_ win her over!"

"I sure hope so." Trent chuckled. "She's just my type too. She's _really_ independent once you get to know her." Trent looked to his side and saw Sam's gaming withdrawal. "Dude, are you serious?" Sam looked up and put his arms down sheepishly.

"Maybe." he smiled.

"That is _seriously_ not good for your health man." Trent advised him, Sam sulked truthfully.

"I know." Sam said, Trent sw the boy's disappointment and switched subjects.

"Gaming withdrawal _aside_. How are you going with Dakota?" Trent stretched. "Any progress?"

Sam sulked again. "Not much dude." Trent frowned with Sam. "She likes me, but she's giving me two different instruction manuals for the game!" Trent looked at him in disbelief, translating his gaming analogies.

"Mixed signals?" Trent translated, Sam nodded in uncertainty. "C'mon dude, it can't be _that_ hard." as if on cue, Cody and Katie ran down the dock in swimwear, holding hands. They promptly jumped off the dock on front of Trent and Sam. Splashing him accidentally.

"That was _so_ amazing!" Katie gushed, surfacing before the geek. "It was _way_ better than diving off that stupid _cliff_!" she hugged Cody lovingly. "Thanks Cody!" the flirty geek winked at his male companions. Only Trent had given him a thumbs-up.

"See? If _Cody_ can pull a girl. Then you can too!" Trent told him, genuinely disbelieving that Cody and Katie like each other. Sam sighed and put his hands on his face, looking past the horizon.

"I think I need a power-up." he stated calmly, ending the scene between them.

/

The camera faded into the next scene, which took place on the amphitheater. Sun had set by now, and most of the Screaming Gophers had took over the stage. Geoff sat on the edge, spinning a wheel on his skateboard. Harold sat next to him, still clutching his groin. Geoff noticed and turned to the dweeb.

"Your crushed kiwis _still_ hurt?" Geoff asked, Harold nodded sadly. "Shucks bro. I guess you should walk it out, right?" Harold silently stood up and walked off, confusing Geoff. "Oh." the camera moved to Harold solemnly walking past Courtney and Sammy. Also confusing the former.

"What's his problem." she questioned, pointing back at the teenager.

"A knee to the kiwis." Geoff explained once the girls hit the amphitheater, both sitting near Geoff.

"You mean from earlier?" Sammy widened her eyes in utter shock. "That was like _seven_ hours ago!"

"I know," Geoff returned to fidgeting with his skateboard. "must've been a big blow. I'm gonna get him some ice." he stood up and followed the direction of Harold, looking behind him at Sammy. "Wanna come." Sammy smiled and began to stand up, only to get pulled back by Courtney.

"Nope, she's fine." Courtney said decisively. Geoff shrugged at the comment but went on his way. The camera focused on the two girls, Sammy glared at Courtney.

"What do you want?" she said. "Come to _spy_ on me again?"

"It's kinda the opposite. Look, I'm your mentor and with that responsibility comes-" Courtney got cut off by Sammy, which would seem out-of-character if she had first got there.

"Actually, can I call _off_ the mentor thing?" Sammy scratched her head. "You've been a _really_ nice person to me so far but, I wanna handle things on my own. I've met some _really_ cool people here and I can handle myself right now."

"Oh sure," Courtney said, rising into full rage. "like your boy toy _Trent_! Have fun getting backstabbed."

"Trent is a _really_ kind guy and he is _not_ my boyfriend!" Sammy defended, crossing her arms.

"Then _why_ were you two _talking_ earlier?" Courtney pointed an accusatory finger at Sammy.

Sammy scowled. "Because that's what friends do!" the quartet coming from the dock arrived at the stage, they all walked past Sammy and Courtney, Trent waving at the former. Sammy laughed and returned the favor, proving Courtney's point even further.

"You know you like him." Courtney scoffed with a smirk.

"I do not like Trent!" she screamed, notifying everybody at the stage about the accusation. Trent turned in surprise and began to walk back to where the Gophers girls sat. He turned to Sammy with a distraught expression.

"You don't, like me?" he asked in confusion and worry.

"No Trent, I do! But _Courtney_ -"

"Wasn't lying when she said that Sammy doesn't like you!" Courtney looked at Trent in satisfactory. "Don't you have a _guitar_ solo to practice for?" Trent nodded and sulked away, Sammy had silently gaped at the outcome then turned to Courtney.

"What did you just do?" she asked in alarm.

"Hey, _you're_ the one that said you don't like him." Courtney told her. "And you did your part _very_ well." Courtney stood up, staring at Sammy as she walked away. "Maybe now you can focus on _winning_ the game now." Sammy began to sulk alone on the stage as Courtney made one more statement off-screen. "OKAY! WHERE IS SCOTT!"

A quick change brought the episode over to the Main Lodge, the inside was illuminated with an ominous tune in the background. The camera cut inside and panned over to Scott. He was shown writing something on a piece of paper in a hurried fashion.

"C'mon... _C'mon_ …" Scott rushed, writing an unknown passage on the paper. "Done!" he raised the paper in fron this face brightly and rushed out of the Main Lodge.

The ominous tune resumed as Scott was shown running over to the cabins. He promptly entered the girls' side of the Gopher cabin. The dirt farmer peered around for a moment, scratching his head.

"Okay, if I was a lyric paper., where would I be?" he pondered, he reached a bottom bunk and picked up a piece of paper. Scott read it over but smiled nonetheless. "There we go." he switched the pieces of paper and cackled as he ran out of the cabin. The tune coming to a close, while the scene faded to black

/

The camera faded in on a yellow and orange radiant spinning background. Then the logos of each team spun into view, backing up and clashing into each other. Chris announced the talent show in the background.

" _It's_ the TDI Talent _Extravaganza_!" the camera cut to Chris standing atop the stage as both teams watched him work with broad smiles. "Welcome to very first Camp Wawanakwa talent contest. Where six campers will showcase their mad skills," he pointed to the camera, "and desperately try not to humiliate themselves."

"First up for the Killer Bass, is Topher." Chris had backed up for a very excited Topher to share his talent.

"For our team's first act, I'll will be asked several questions about No other than our wonderful host, Chris McLean." Chris smiled at him being apart of the act. "If I answer a question correctly, I'll get a point. If I answer _in_ correctly, I'll take a direct kick to the kiwis."

"Please don't." Harold warned, seemed to fully recover over the blow.

"Once I reach five points, my act is over. Raise your hand if you have a question." chants from the audience erupted as they wanted to see Chris's personal info be released. "Scarlett?"

"Is Christopher _bilingual_?" the brainiac asked.

"As a matter-of-fact, he _is_! He knows both English _and_ German." Topher revealed, he looked at Chris for confirmation and he nodded. The Bass cheered at Topher's good memory. "Trent?"

"Alrighty then, what's Chris's birthday." Trent questioned, trying to stump the fanboy.

"Easy. November 18th." Topher said, Chris nodded again, but this time not as approving. "Samey?"

"Um, it's _Sammy_." the nice twin corrected. "Uh, does Chris have a _prison_ record?"

"No you dumb rock!" Amy berated from the other bleachers. "If she did, he wouldn't be hosting the show!"

"For _once_ , she's right." Jo said. He camera returned to Topher's awkward expression.

"Interesting question Samey." the nice twin groaned at Topher's remark. "But no, Chris does _not_ have a prison record." the host nodded, tugging his collar in worry.

"Okay Topher," Chris began to walk over to him. "these questions are starting to get a little bit _risky_."

"Which is why I'm gonna keep _going_." Topher scoffed. "Dakota?"

Dakota sported a malicious smile. "Okay, so how _old_ is Chris?" Topher cackled at the question.

"The answer to that question is-" the Junior Chris had been tackled and pinned down by the host. Topher scowled at his idol while Chris paid no attention to him.

"Well, that was… _something_." he struggled to say anything else fitting. The Chef-o-Meter flashed a six in response to Topher's act. The Bass clapped at his accomplishment. Topher promptly forced Chris off of him, dusting his clothes and walking backstage. Chris also got up but readjusted himself and went on with the show.

First up for the Screaming Gophers, is _Geoff_." Chris introduced, backing up to make way for the party dude. The Gophers began to all cheer at their opening act. The camera returned to the stage where a tree stump was set down. The camera panned up to Geoff, spinning his skateboard on his finger and looking at the camera. Sammy blushed at her love interest. A few ways away, Trent took notice, now green with envy over Geoff. Back to the act, Geoff had done most of the same tricks he did when he was auditioning but adding some more flair to the act to wow Chris and Chef away. Chris was shown nodding in amazement during his act. The finisher was Geoff jumping up in the air off o the stump. He attempted to safely land on the skateboard But in contrary, he broke the skateboard with all the force he put on the board.

"Wow," Geoff marveled, scratching his head. "that really wrecks the ride." Chris walked on-screen after that statement, clapping in good spirit.

" _Impressive_ skater tricks Geoff! Let's see what Grand Master Chef thinks!" Chris clapped, the Chef-o-Meter promptly appeared above the two males, scoring Geoff a seven. "But too bad you broke the _board_ dude."

"Yeah," Geoff said, "I really liked that board."

"Tough luck." Chris deadpanned, pushing Geoff off-screen. "So, with two down and four acts to go, the Screaming Gophers are just _barely_ screaming ahead. Next on deck, Trent. Take it away my bro." the camera switched over to the musician, holding his guitar and facing the audience brightly.

"This one goes out to someone special here at camp." Trent explained, locking eyes with Sammy. Sammy smiled back and Courtney roughly nudged the cheerleader.

"See?" Courtney said deliberately. "It's for _you_."

"I know that." Sammy shook her off, not letting the Hispanic ruin her moment. The camera returned to Trent as he strummed a tune and began to sing.

 _They say, that we've only got summer;_

 _And I say, that's really a bummer._

 _But we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun; it'll just be the two of us._

 _Nothin' to do, just hang;_

 _So lemme say just this, and stick around, for just one kiss._

The song ceased there, Chris ran on-screen to congratulate Trent on his performance. "Nice work! I'm likin' your style dude!" the Chef-o-Meter flashed eight bars to signal eight points. "So does Grand Master Chef!" Trent waved at the camera, star-struck. "ALright quit hogging my light buddy." he promptly shoved Trent off-screen, while he sat on the chair.

"Three down and three to go, and the Screaming Gophers are pretty much sucking so far!" Chris announced. The camera cut back stage whereScott and S stood. "Let's hear it for _Scott_!" the saboteur peered past the curtain. Then pulled out what seemed to be shark tooth and a block of wood.

"Have fun _whittlin_ '!" Sugar exclaimed.

"Put a sock in it." Scott sneered. "Anyways, do you have your lyric paper to your act?"

Sugar gaped in realization. "Aw crud! I gotta go fetch it. Thanks Scooter!" she thanked, angering the boy.

"Um, is Scott here?" Chris asked impatiently. Scott took notice and hurried out, smiling awkwardly at the crowd. "Finally dude! Took ya long enough!"

"Ah, get over it." Scott said, carving a base for the wood sculpture. "For _my_ act I'll whittle the face of Chris!" crickets played as there was no other explanation.

"Sounds like a snooze fest." Sam chortled, others around him chuckled at his remark. Scott rolled his eyes and then got to work. The camera panned over to the Gophers who looked at each other in confusion at what Scott was doing. The camera faded in on the same scene, but now most Gophers had fallen asleep during the fourth act.

"Done!" Scott yelled, walking up most of the Gophers. Izzy snored loudly in response. A close-up of Scott's disappointing carving. Chris's wooden face was definitely deformed, his eyes were displaced, his nose was overly large and his chin was dented.

Wha- What is this?" Chris said in shock and disgust. "This his _hideous_?" Scott's concerned look turned devilish.

"What, you don't like it?" Scott said.

"No! It's all wrong. Why is my eye where my _nose_ is s'posed to be?" Chris yelled, swiping the wood from Scott.

"Maybe I rushed the process?" Scott said knowingly.

"Ya sure did, this whole act was a total _bust_!" Chris complained, tossing the wood behind him nonchalantly. "And I'm _sure_ Grand Master Chef think the same." on cue, the animated wooden spoon appeared on-screen, giving Scott five points. "Of course…"

Scott walked over to his team, taking a seat near Harold. "Dude, what happened out there?"

"Yes indeed," Scarlett interrogated him. "you carved Sugar quite perfectly at auditions. Why such a big debacle?"

"I was _nervous_ okay?" Scott lied. "I don't wanna talk about it." everyone else ate up Scott's act except Courtney, Harold and Scarlett.

* * *

 **Confessional: Scott**

"I think they bought it." Scott confessed somewhat assuringly. "Even though I'm already setting Sugar up for failure, there's no reason I can't help out." he smiled with a sneaky intention.

* * *

The same scene used to start up the talent show was used here again. With a different introduction from Chris.

"Welcome back to the TDI Talent Extravaganza! Okay, so in a strange turn of events, the two teams aren't too far away from each other scoring-wise. But the Killer Bass are still ahead of the Screaming Gophers with Trent's love song! _So_ , without further delay, here she is for the leaders, _Dakota_!" a moment of silence was heard since the fame girl didn't show up yet. Dakota? Woah!" all the lights on the stage were turned off, earning several gasps from the audience and Chris himself. A spotlight shined onto the stage

"Are you ready for some, 'Milton Madness?'" Dakota announced off-screen. "Because _here_ she is!" Dakota jumped into the spotlight with a microphone in hand. "Dakota Milton!" the light followed her as she strutted back and forth across the stage, doing several poses to the camera. Her team cheered for her act, Sam was easily the loudest. Her show ended with her turning to the camera during the peak of the background music, winking flirtatiously.

"Wow, all I can say is wow." Chris clapped it up for Dakota. " _I_ would give that performance _ten_ points! That was _hot_! But I'm not the judge." he pointed up into the air in excitement. "What does Grand Master Chef give Dakota's little modeling show?" the Chef-o-Meter displayed only three squares lit up. "Only a three. _Wow_. You got robbed."

"A three! How could you only give me a three!" Dakota growled, attacking the host even though it wasn't his decision. "I worked so hard for that performance!" Chris began to slide her off and over the stage.

"There, there. At least your team is still in the lead." Chris told her with little to no care for her feelings. "Well then, it's down to the final act of the night. Can Sugar and her mix of country and rap music turn it around! I seriously doubt it." he held a finger. "Let's find out!" Scarlett's dry expression was shown for the next shot. Gaining her attention, Sugar ran up to her, panting in exhaustion. Her outfit was blocked from the camera by a pink towel wrapped around her.

"Goodness!" Scarlett was taken by surprise. "What had taken you so long? It's your turn to perform!"

"Ya think I don't know that, ya bull donkey!" Sugar's insensitive comment made Scarlett's face fall flat. "The reason I took longer than pushing a tractor 50 miles," she showed Scarlett the paper Scott had placed on her bed. " _deez_ ain't da lyrics _I_ wrote!"

Scarlett read them over and replied, "I believe you, your stupidity levels haven't reached _that_ low yet."

"What's a girl gonna do?" Sugar cried out in despair.

"Just sing what's on the paper!" Scarlett instructed.

"But they ain't mine!" Sugar said, getting shoved by Scarlett up ahead.

"Does it matter? You only need to receive _six_ points to obtain victory!" Scarlett informed her. The camera skipped ahead to Sugar at the microphone, looking around awkwardly.

"C'mon Sugar." Chris groaned off-screen. "We're on a time limit here!"

"Man, would you quit rushin' me?" Sugar said, coughing to begin her speech. "Dear friends, you know me as Sugar, but my farmies on the farm call me…" she discarded the towel to revealed a slight color change in her usual outfit. Her crop top was white and her pants were pink. A backwards baseball cap and a gold cowbell sided her appearance. " _Sugar Silo_! The only artist to ever combine rap and country! I call it, _Craptry_." she snapped her fingers and a elegant tune played as shots of the wary or expecting expressions of campers were shown. The tune abruptly stopped as a generic hip-hop beat took over the music. Signaling Sugar's rap song.

 _Sugar Silo! I'm wicked sweet! I tap it when I rap it with a tasty beat!_

 _I don't like milk from a Jersey cow. I'm the queen of Craptry, you all should bow! Sugar Holla!_

 _Sugar SIlo go, dosey doe! Sugar Silo here to win the dough! Sugar Holla!_

 _Like a talkin' horse, the truth I speak. I'll take out Chris wannabe and the gee-tar freak!_

 _Am I trippin'? No way I'm bein' for real! I'm gonna win this darn pageant deal! Sugar Holla!-_

The horrific singing suddenly stopped as Chris ceased the music. Sugar scowled at the host at his antic. "Hey, what're you doing! I ain't done!"

Chris tossed the stereo behind himself. "Yes, you are. And since I have no words to describe how utterly _terrifying_ that was… Grand Master _Chef_?" the Chef-o-Meter didn't even appear this time. Shocking Chris. "Wow, not even a single point. Looks like the Killer Bass maintained their lead and _trampled_ the Screaming Gophers!" the Killer Bass all rose from their seats and cheered for victory.

"As for the Screaming Gophers," the camera moved to the losing team. All were saddened that they lost but not greatly, as they each knew who they were voting for. "pick your favorite loser, I'll see you at the bonfire."

* * *

 **Confessional: Sugar**

"Somebody went out there and changed my lyrics. Otherwise, my team woulda _won_!" Sugar vented, "I just gotta find out who. I think it's dat _Samey_ girl. It's always the _nice_ ones." she grimaced, anger seeping through her tone.

* * *

After the challenge, the camera focused on the Gophers cabin. The camera promptly cut to what seemed to be behind said cabin. The camcorder panned to the right, revealing Trent and Sammy alone behind the cabin.

"You _still_ sang the song about me after what Courtney said!" Sammy smiled, turning into a inquisitive look. "But why?"

"Because I knew," Trent answered suavely. "You were just too nice back at the tree stump. You wouldn't do such a thing. Maybe your sister but…" Sammy chuckled at trent's joke about her relative. "I'll be here for you. No matter what happens between us." he held her hand passionately, which made Sammy blush, but then dive into a worried look. "Okay?"

"Okay." Sammy said, sighing deeply. Facial clues giving away that something was on her mind.

"What happened?" Trent lifted her chin lightly. "You sound sad."

"Oh it's nothing. We just have to vote someone off tonight." Sammy lied, looking back at Trent.

Trent snickered. "It shouldn't be that hard. Sugar did cost you guys the challenge."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sammy said, smirking. "Have fun with Amy."

"Have fun losing a teammate." trent replied, walking back to his cabin while Sammy walked to the ceremony.

/

"Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment!" the camera cut over to Geoff and Harold holding their marshmallows happily. "Music, carving, _sabotage_!" Chris was shown giving Sadie the penultimate marshmallow. "There is only one marshmallow left one this plate." Sammy and Sugar were the only two without a marshmallow. The latter extremely more bitter than Sammy.

"Sugar, you reminded us all that 'Craptry' was a total trainwreck." Sugar's glare deepened as Chris berated her.

"It wasn't mah lyrics. I _swear_!" Sugar yelle in frustration. "Someone musta _took_ 'em."

"And Samey," the cheerleader was shown next timidly. "besides B you're the quietest one here. But having a whole _love_ song dedicated to you must feel _good_!" Chris smiled. Behind him, Geoff and Sammy shared an awkward glance. Raising tensions for the cheerleader.

"Yup." she said flatly. "I feel amazing."

"Okay, girls?" Chris ignored Sammy's response to discuss a new matter. "I personally believe that the decision this team has made tonight, was the correct one. I mean, could you be more smart?"

"I know!" Sugar groaned. "Just gimme a darn marshmallow!"

"I'm sorry Sugar, but it looks like Craptry, just didn't cut it." Sugar face fell at her implied departue. "The final marshmallow goes to…"

" _Sammy_." Chris revealed. Sammy sighed and ran up to collect her treat. A pan across Sugar's ex-teammate exuded no remorse for voting her off. Scott, had showed the opposite. A smug look formed on his face once Sugar waddled past him.

"Stupid TV show…" Sugar grumbled down at the dock. "Nun of y'all would survive back at my farm!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Scott**

Opening the final confessional of the episode, Scott snickered in delight. "That was _way_ too easy! It's just the ol' switcheroo! Heh heh." he laughed. "I'm such a _genius_." he laid back, relaxing in the outhouse.

* * *

Instead of the episode ending off right there, the camera cut to Jo walking up a cabin door. She banged on it harshly. Topher opened the door, looked at Jo then slammed the door in her face. Jo banged on the door again, earning a tired groan from Topher.

"Uggh," Topher said from inside, "we just _won_! Let us relax!"

"I'm not here for you, 'Junior.'" Jo stated, barging through the door. "Cody!" the flirty geek looked up from his bed. "Can I talk to you outside? _Alone_." she said forcefully. Cody shared a look with Brick and compiled.

"Can I come too?" Brick asked with a smile. By now, Jo and Cody were walking out.

"No." Jo answered. The camera switched back outside on the porch.

/

"So, what'd you want?" Cody asked, genuinely bored already. "I wanna get back to sleep."

"Remember how you were treating me during the auditions?" Jo snarled, getting closer to Cody's frightened face. "Remember how you sided with _Katie_ over your own alliance member?"

Cody gulped. "To be fair," he gulped again, "you _were_ kind of mean."

"It's not being _mean_!" Jo countered. "It's tough love! _Every_ leader has that!"

"But, I _had_ to defend Katie!" Cody replied in defense. "She's my _girl_!"

"A girl that you can't trust!" Jo said. "We all know she'd take Sadie over _you_." she poked the geeky kid's chest, starting to anger him.

"You haven't talked to her like I have!" Cody barked. "It's we know two different people!"

Jo balled up a fist. "Oh, I'll show ya two different people! Look, either lose Katie or lose the alliance. There's no two-timing when _I'm_ around." she walked back into her cabin and shut her door. Cody groaned pitifully and walked back into the cabin. Thinking about what Jo had just said to him. The shot of the Bass's porch ending the fifth episode of the season.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

And as probably expected, Sugar gets eliminated in the talent show episode. Great creativity, Checkmate King. Truth is, all the plots I wrote down for this season didn't include Sugar and I didn't feel like keeping somebody that didn't contribute to the story for that long. So remembering Sugar's atrocity of a song in canon. I sent her packing here. But instead for her singing her song from her own will. Scott writes the song that caused her elimination. And if you couldn't tell, _Scott_ will be the main antagonist for this season. Scarlett and Jo were good candidates and the two _did_ cross my mind. But in the end, it all came down to a review by Critica7. They stated that Scott gets overlooked a lot by the community even though his strategy for the most part, worked. So most likely, if that great point wasn't made. Jo would've been the main antagonist. As for the _secondary_ antagonist, Scarlett and Jo can _share_ the spotlight.

I don't really know what else to discuss about but address what you will in the reviews. One more thing, if you decide to keep rating the chapters, please give a valid reason as to why you gave it that.

And with that, I'm signing off.

See y'all next chapter!

Checkmate King

* * *

TJI Elimination Order

Cameron - (22nd Place)

Beth - (21st Place)

Lightning - (20th Place)

Sugar - (19th Place)


	6. Chapter 6 - The Sucky Outdoors

**Author's Note**

Wow, after a long month of being unmotivated and playing Fortnite… it's finally here. Sorry for wasting the precious time of yours but… Fortnite is really addicting. This was a pretty fun chapter to write. Mostly because of how interaction-based this chapter is. So, I'm pretty happy with the overall result of this chapter, with it being over 10,000 words and all. This is something new but there's now a poll on the profile page. You may go answer if you want to, I want to know how you guys feel about the teams. It'll make me feel intrigued. But how cares about how I felt, it's time to respond on how the reviewers felt.

 **WeirdAlfan101:** Who knows what the end scene leads up to? It could be foreshadowing for one's elimination, or it can be the beginning of build-up for one's downfall. Whatever it may be, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Sugar was cringy to you? How come? Because for me, she was alright.

 **Critica7:** Yes you did. Not sure if you're too happy about that. Sammy does have more chemistry with Trent at the moment. But this is a twenty-seven episode season. Things may change very fast.

 **Gucci Mane LaFlare:** An 7.9 is worse than an 8.6, but I can see the grammar and spelling mistakes that you're going off of. Don't expect only sabotage from Scott, he have to cook up some other ways to eliminate his fellow campers. You're one of the only reviewers to say they're more for Sammy/Geoff over Trent/Sammy. Good for you!

 **Amazing Brayden:** I wouldn't blame you for not giving that chapter a 10 out of 10, because Sugar's elimination was generic. But hey, at least Scott was a part of her elimination.

 **Phenomenal Excelsior (Dodgebrawl):** I don't really mind that you forgot about this chapter, at least you made up for it! As for the friendship trio name… I like TRECOSA the most. Romance was admittedly mostly the focus in that chapter besides the action. Scarlett was most certainly trying to get on Courtney's good side. To me, I like Bass-centric over Gopher-centric because the Bass have more potential than the Gophers currently. I think I'm the first one to have Harold actually lose for his team.

 **Phenomenal Excelsior (Not Quite Famous):** Yes indeed, Sammy will have to decide who she likes more. But I can tell you, there's still more development needed before she has to pick. The Cody/Katie/Sadie scene was purely the beginning of a subplot. How Sadie and Katie hold up without speaking to each other. It'll be a wild ride and I'm excited to write it! Scott's first elimination in my opinion was played out well. Because it had thought put into it by Scott himself. As for the Good vs Bad thing, I've already gotten ideas for the Good side. And I think that it'll be hard to guess who.

 **TDRoramie:** So you weren't talking about Trent and Sammy? Then who? It was Beginner's luck and floating (besides Ella and Jasmine's elimination) that got her to the Final 3. Sure, it was undeserving but I still enjoy her mildly as a character.

 **Stress2Impress:** Jo and Scarlett are complete opposites as you stated. But as of right now, you won't see much interactions between them because they're on different teams. And quite frankly, they've each got their own problems to worry about.

 **That One Guest:** I'm glad you're not surprised about the pageant queen's elimination. As it wasn't supposed to be too stand-out. This elimination may give her some sympathy for other toyed with campers. You'll never know. Your next statement hit me hard, because I can admit to doing this. You're right that I should've considered other people's thoughts. I did see the Sadie/Katie suggestion, but I didn't consider it because not only because it was in Random Drama, but it's the first season. Say, if it was TJROTI, maybe there because everyone has seen the original cast members compete. But now, they didn't even know that Total Drama was a thing! So, I understand your complaint with me not addressing it. So that's why I've attempted to do so here. You want Harold or B to get voted off, huh? I will confess that they haven't been getting much plot soon, but I won't reveal what will come out of them being in this season. B's a hard one to include due to the fact that he doesn't speak, so I'll try to include a bit more B in the season. And lastly, I most definitely respect you as a reviewer for pointing out my flaws in a respectful way, instead of just berating me. Not that I don't appreciate everybody else, you simply just stood out that chapter. Thank you.

 **AndrewNotCarranza:** It's not your fault you missed the chapter, a late review is completely fine to me. A seven? Well, that chapter surely wasn't my best so I can see why. Cody's role in this story is bit of an unique one. On one side he's the kind lover of Katie and a third of the TRECOSA trio. While on the other side he's a part of Jo's alliance alongside Brick. Not gonna lie, Scottney hasn't crossed my mind for this season. Courtney has a bit too much of the spotlight already. And surely a whole relationship won't help. So you picked Tremmy over Gemmy. To be expected since you're writing about Tremmy yourself but hey, it's your opinion.

 **GlitchWarrior:** A maniac huh? I like it, MWAHAHAHA! Nah I'm playing. I'm not Chris. But a wedge between Katie and Sadie, will be certainly interesting with the route I'm taking. What's with all the hate towards Sugar? Is she really that bad to you guys? Nah, not Gwuncney levels, at least not as badly written. Courtney and Scarlett are a duo that I'd love to see in canon TD. Since their personalities are similar yet different. Luckily you get you see it here!

The teams stand as:

 _ **Screaming Gophers :**_ B, Courtney, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Sadie, Sammy, Scarlett, and Scott.

 ** _Killer Bass :_** Amy, Brick, Cody, Dakota, Jo, Katie, Sam, Topher and Trent.

Have you been camping before? I have, and it was one of the best experiences I've ever had!

* * *

 **Episode 6 - The Sucky Outdoors**

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris began, not changing the style of a long-shot of him standing on the dock opening the episode. "A talent contest brought out the worst in our campers. It was awesome!" edited together footage of the team logos clashing into each other, the teams seated for Chris to explain the challenge to them, Chris's wooden head were shown and Sugar taking her towel off were played. "The Killer Bass struggled to find any talent on their team. And Cody and Katie's sudden relationship pretty much angered only one person on their team: Jo." Jo rejecting people's audition were shown. Followed by Cody and Katie interacting and Cody and Jo's argument at the end of last episode.

"Samey began to drift away from Courtney. So with a little spying from Courtney, Courtney set out to prove that boys shouldn't be on Samey's mind. But Trent's love song threw all of Courtney's work out the window." clips of Courtney and Sammy arguing, Trent's love song, Scarlett finding out about the scandal, and Trent and sammy's last interaction during the fifth episode were shown. "Meanwhile, Scott executed some dirty tricks by sabotaging Sugar's performance." clips of Scott being sneaky around the were shown. "Her performance was so bad, that it cost her the challenge. And the hundred grand." some footage during Sugar's departure was played. "Shucks, Sugar's elimination sure was bittersweet. Ha, get it?" the host laughed at his own joke before the camera cut onto the dock.

"Who will be the next one to walk off this crappy dock?" Chris asked, walking down said dock. "Find out tonight, in the most dramatic marshmallow ceremony ever! On Total Drama Island!"

(Transition to Theme Song)

[Many shots of the lights and hidden cameras popping out and turning on were shown. Mostly hurting the wildlife in the process. A cue card shifts the shot over to the dock. The camera immediately starts to fly by the 'Wawanakwa' sign, some buildings on the campgrounds, and Chris who's in a director's chair drinking coffee. The lyrics begin once the camera passes the host.]

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;

[The camera zips past some trees, going up the cliff that left us on a cliffhanger last episode. Peeking over to see two rings made of buoys arranged in the water below.]

You guys are on my mind!

[The viewpoint changes as if someone jumped off the cliff and into the lake; Cameron is shown in his bubble, observing the area with glee. As a fish swims by him, a fishing hook pierces and makes a big hole in his bubble, leaving Cameron to get out of the bubble and flail his arms in despair.]

Ya asked me what I wanted to be,

And now I think the answer is plain to see!

[The camera surfaces, showing B and Scarlett in a canoe, B was shown controlling the motorized fishing rod. Cameron suddenly surfaces barely hanging on to the canoe. As B awkwardly glances at him. The contraption malfunctions and Cameron's bubble flies high into the air.]

I wanna be… famous!

[The bubble hangs in the air momentarily before coming back down. A pan down reveals Jo punching a tied-up punching with extreme passion. Brick promptly jogs past her. Jo gets angered by this and attempts to catch up to the cadet. Only for the pierced bubble to drape over Jo's head. The camera zooms out to show Courtney and Scott watching the scene unfold, Scott laughs at Jo's misfortune and Courtney rolls her eyes at his behavior.]

I wanna live close to the sun!

[The camera goes to another part of camp, Sam and Dakota were sitting on an inflatable raft. Both on their respective favorite devices. Too pre-occupied with their devices, they don't notice quick enough and go over the edge.]

Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!

[At the bottom of the waterfall, Lightning was striking several different poses on a broken log, suspended over two rocks. During the middle of that, he missed Izzy flying in on a vine from off-screen. She promptly crashes into Lightning, and they're both sent off-screen.]

Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;

[The camera barely keeps up with Lightning and Izzy, panning rapidly to do so. They crash into the outhouse confessional, causing Sugar to unceremoniously fall out with her pants fall the way down, with a pixilation over the part of her body that can't be shown on television. The camera begins to pan to the window in the Main Lodge, Chef could be seen through it.]

I'll get there one day.

[The camera moves past the window. Chef was shown stirring a pot of something, pukeworthy green directly with his arm. He looked behind himself to show Harold and Cody tied up in chairs, sharing the nervous at what's about to come.]

'Cause I wanna be… famous!

[A pan left shows Topher holding a picture of something admiring it happily. He flips the picture over, revealing it to be Chris when he was in a teenage boy band. Holding a guitar proudly alongside three other people. The camera goes past another window and to the stairs near the docks. Katie and Sadie were shown to be admiring Trent who was tuning his guitar just a couple feet away.]

(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[Just down the docks, Sammy and Geoff were shown lounging on lounge chairs, chatting it up. Amy defiantly flips the chair Sammy was sitting down, laughing hysterically. Sammy turns red awkwardly as Geoff gives Sammy a concerning look.]

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[The camera quick-pans ahead stopping at a waving Beth. Beth backs up and begins to twirl her baton at a great rate speed. So much so, that it looks like it's about to catch on fire. She cluelessly throws the baton up into the air.]

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[The time transitions from day to night as the baton stays in the air. As the baton comes down, the sparks from it turns into fireflies. The camera pans down to reveal Sam and Dakota sitting at the campfire, gazing in each other's eyes. They lean in for a kiss, only for it to be interrupted by a crazed Izzy popping up between them, wrapping her arms around them for a hug. The camera pulls out slowly revealing the rest of the cast, whistling the last few notes of the theme song with Chris watching by the side.]

(Transition to Episode)

"Campers," Chris began over a shot of the bright morning sun, then panning down to reveal him in front of the seated teams. "today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. I'm not gonna lie to you," he smiled, "some of you may not come back alive." the shocked and horrified looks of the campers were cut to. Pleasing the host. "Just joking. All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your team's campsite in the forest." he explained as the camera panned across everybody's excited faces. The host then pulled out two folded up maps from a green backpack he carried.

"You just have to find it." he threw each team to a different team. Geoff caught the Gophers' map and Jo snagged the map for the Bass. Both of them caught the compass Chris threw shortly after.

"Oh, and watch out for bears." his sudden warning frightened the campers. "Lost a couple of interns in pre-production." both teams had began to walk off into the forest jovially. "First team back for breakfast wins invincibility!" he blew his air horn for pleasure, motioning to the trail. "Well, off you go."

"Yuck, we have to go camping?" Dakota complained. "My daddy would never make me do this!"

Topher stopped by the rich girl. "This isn't your daddy's house. This is Camp Wawanakwa. I'd toughen up if I were you."

"Whatever." Dakota scoffed, "You don't tell me what to do!" she began to walk off-screen, diverting the camera over to Izzy and the Gophers.

"Oh! This one time, I saw a bear eating our garbage. He had old spaghetti noodles hanging from his teeth." Izzy exclaimed with wide eyes. Describing the event. "And it looked like blood and guts! It was so gross. And we thought he was eating the neighbor's cat, Zimba. But it turned out he was just lost for a week." she ended off with a dry look. But then gave her teammates a concerned look. "Uh, you didn't eat spaghetti did you?" her teammates gave awkward looks to each other at the question just asked. Izzy smiled anyways and cheers. "Good! Let's go!" her team just glanced at one other and shrugged.

/

The camera flashed ahead to the trail. Geoff and Courtney leaded the Gophers down the path. The camera cut to a more focusing angle of the two as they interacted.

"Are you sure that we're going the right way?" Courtney asked, trying to grab the map off Geoff.

"Yeah Court," Geoff replied coolly, dodging every attack Courtney threw. "I know what I'm doin'. One time me an' the bros went out for a scavenger hunt. I led the team and were the first ones done by twenty minutes!"

Courtney gave him a heartened yet disapproving look. "That's nice Geoff. But that's only one time." she began to go into full detail on why she should lead the team. "I however was a C-I-T. Which means that I do best under pressure. And that leadership skills are through the roof! And even better, my-"

The party dude cut her off by handed her the supplies Chris stocked them with, shocking Courtney. "Oh, thank you."

"No problemo, brah." Geoff said, letting his teammates go up ahead except for Sammy, who he began to walk next to.

"Aloha!" Geoff tipped his hat off for the girl. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Sammy said. "Have you ever been camping before?"

"Tons of times." Geoff answered. "It's one of my favorite things to do. Besides partying, haha." Geoff winked at the cheerleader, triggering a blush. "Have you gone camping? You sound unsure about all this?"

Sammy took a deep breath and rubbed her neck. "I kinda am Geoff. I would've gone before, but Amy keeps convincing Mom to make us stay back because of all the bugs."

"You darn right I did!" an all-too familiar voice spoke up. Obviously, it was Amy walking past the lovers. Following was her entire team behind her. "Do you know how many bugs bit me since I've got here! Ugh, you'll pay for this Samey!"

Sammy gave her sister a confused look. "But… I didn't do anything." her sister blanked out in realization, growled, then stormed off with her team.

"Bah! You'll pay for something!" she resumed her walking with her team. Geoff comforted his lady friend while her sister and team passed by. Katie had walked past Sadie, the latter genuinely shocked that the friend didn't even notice her. Sadie scowled in shock, creating Scarlett's immediate confusion.

"Sadie," Scarlett addressed the chunky girl. "I've noticed that the interactions between you and your alleged 'best friend' have been lacking at a high rate of speed. What's the cause?" Sadie sighed at Scarlett's question.

"There's no reason." Sadie sulked, earning an eye roll from Scarlett.

"Don't lie to me," Scarlett responded. "I've studied your behavior and this isn't typical."

"Yeah, you're right." Sadie gave in. "It's just that-"

"Katie pays a greater amount of attention to one of her male teammates over yourself?" Scarlett said, surprising Sadie with her correct assumption.

"Wow, how'd you know that fast?" Sadie put a hand over her mouth in sutter shock.

"I may be quite, but I'm very attentive!" the redhead informed. "Never doubt me."

"Uh… okay?" Sadie answered awkwardly. "But what should I do? She's really bothering me!"

"Just leave the conflict alone." Scarlett advised, with a slight smirk. "Leave it to progress on its own. You're not liable if Katie forgets about her one and only." Sadie also smirked with Scarlett, gathering her own thoughts.

* * *

 **Confessional: Scarlett**

"Sadie's conflict with Katie was admittedly none of my immediate business." Scarlett folded her hands over her lap. "But Sadie was just producing one of the simplest blindsides on Earth!" Scarlett spread her arms in excitement. "I just couldn't withstand it!"

* * *

The shot moved over to the Killer Bass, Jo led the team up in the front, replacing Amy. Meanwhile, a good number of people behind were devoting their time to flailing her arms around and swatting numerous bugs surrounding them.

"Ugh, why'd I sign up for this in the first place?" Dakota moaned. "I'm already rich!"

"Alright then quit." The responded bitterly. "Make the hundred grand easier for all of us!" The camera pulled out to include the bratty twin sister in the shot.

"Yeah he's right!" she agreed. "You don't need the money! Why are you here?" hearing this, Sam turned to the trio brightly.

"Duh!" Dakota blushed, making Sam even more hopeful. "For the screen time! I need that way more than silly ol' money." Sam hung his head, Dakota took notice and faced the gamer. "Don't worry," she whispered in his ear. "I like you too." Sam beamed in excitement. He looked over at Trent and Cody. Both gave Sam an approved look. The camera focused on Cody, he soon earned a slap on the back of his head by Jo.

"Look forward." Jo ordered, the flirty geek did as she said in annoyance. Trent watched off-screen, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

 **Confessional: Jo**

"After last time I gave freedom to the geek," Jo said, "he abused his power and began to betray me with Sadie! Oh- I mean, Katie." she lied. "From here on out, Cody's on strike one."

* * *

"What was that for?" Cody said, rubbing his head in annoyance.

"I'm not taking any more chances with you." Jo answered. "You've abused the little power you had."

"What power?" Cody asked, looking more angry as the conversation went on. "All I did was talk to Katie! You can't stop me from doing that!"

Jo laughed and sped up. "You underestimate my powers." Cody groaned and facepalmed at his conflict with Jo.

/

The scene returned to the Gophers. Courtney and Harold were shown to be leading the team, both mildly confused about where they were going.

"Courtney," Harold said in his gravelly voice. "are we going the right way?"

"Of course!" Courtney said decisively, hiding the utter confusion in her expression. "At least, according to the map."

"Can I lead the group?" Harold rose his hand. "I went to Mappy Steve's Directional Camp. I know my way with a map and compass."

"Well don't need your help." Courtney pulled the map closer to herself. Promptly, B entered the scene from behind, motioning for Courtney to hand over the map. "No! Where'd you even come from?"

B pointed behind him, still bearing his trademark chill smile. He leaned in with Harold, both attempting to get at the map.

"No. Back off!" Courtney began to run ahead. She did so while looking back haughtily, only for her to run into a tree. The camera panned down to show Courtney rubbing her back while groaning.

"Ungh," Courtney moaned, she instantly lit up once she looked up. "well," the camera pulled out to show two sleeping bags and a tent alongside her. "we're here!"

"Sweet job Courtney." Geoff told her, walking past the Hispanic with the nice twin right behind him. "What a campsite."

"Our surroundings look somewhat sufficient to our daily needs." Scarlett inspected the space carefully. "And since this challenge is most certainly based on survival. We'll have to hunt for food ourselves."

"We have to hunt food?" Sadie cringed. "That is so gross."

"Yeah, that's gonna get bloody." Sammy said alongside her, tapping her chin. "Can't we just look for berries?"

"Only berries won't be adequate for the entire night. Maybe if we have fish alongside side it?" Scarlett paced, trying to compromise with Sammy.

"I dunno," she worried, "I'm not such a huge fan of fish…"

"Well doesn't that suck!" Courtney smirked, siding past Sammy to Scarlett. "Guess you'll starve until next morning. The instructions say that we need to hunt for food." Sammy abruptly snatched the map from Courtney, reading over said instructions.

"No," she countered. "it says here that we only have to find food." she gave Courtney a smug look. "Nice try Courtney."

"But that's unfair!" Courtney argued, looking over at her role model. "She can't do that right?"

"The rules say otherwise," Scarlett replied, causing Courtney purse her lips. "But let her only eat berries. I'm sure several poisonous berries are laid around this island correct?"

"They're not poisonous!" Sammy called out, walking off to find her very own food supply.

"Hey, wait up!" Geoff cried, waving a hand for Sammy to stop; her attention was gained and the party boy began to jog over there, only for him to get tugged back by Scott.

"Hey, Geoff." Scott began, "How's it going?"

"Nice man." Geoff fist-bumped the dirt farmer. "Great job during the talent show. Awesome skills brah."

"Yeah whatever." Scott said, getting that topic out of the way. "But I hafta talk to you for a bit."

"Can it be after I find berries with Sammy?" Geoff asked, pointing back at the cheerleader.

"It's too important." Scott waved him off. "Look, we're… cool. Right?"

Geoff paused briefly to collect Scott's question. "Yeah, yeah. We're cool. I thought you knew that." he nodded.

"I did it's just," Scott put a hand on Geoff's back coolly. "I wanted to make sure so you wouldn't y'know…" he cut it to the chase. "vote me off."

Geoff paused again, looked back at Sammy who looked mildly impatient, and returned to Scott with a blank expression. "Nah'm not that type of guy." he answered, shuffling back to Sammy awkwardly. "I gotta get back with you though." Geoff ran back to Sammy, and the camera shifted more so over to Scott, who smirked in delight.

"Why were you talking with Scott?" Sammy asked as the party boy finally caught up with her.

"Oh no reason." he answered plainly. "Just some guy stuff." Sammy still remained suspicious as they walked off-screen.

/

"Ugh, how much longer?" Amy squealed from the back of the group. "My legs are getting sore!"

"Woulda stop ya whining?" Jo argued, holding the map and compass. "We're almost there."

"Hopefully," Cody said from behind her. "I'm starving." Katie pulled back Cody with a girly yelp. The camera shifted to behind Amy, where the lovebirds conversed. "Not that I'm complaining but, why'd you bring me back here?"

"Well, you said you were hungry." Katie explained with a beam. "Plus, I saw some blueberries back there. Wanna get some?"

Cody nodded suavely. The two were interrupted by a certain guitarist as they began to secretly walk off.

"Hey Cody!" Trent greeted abruptly, mildly annoying the BFFFL. "And uh, Katie."

"What's up dude?" Cody told him in a hushed tone. "Can't you see I'm trying to ditch Jo and the gang?"

"I definitely see that." Trent looked between the couple and the rest of the team. "But, won't Jo get mad at you?"

"It's a risk I'll just have to take." the Flirty Geek replied, going back into a hushed tone so Katie wouldn't know what's going on. "But can you scram for a bit? Me and Katie wanna get some berries."

"Actually," Trent began to appear sheepish. "I wanted to come along with you guys."

"You do?" Katie repeated in dismay.

"Yeah, why not?" Cody ignored his so-called girl. "But I thought you'd want to stay with Jo." he joked with his comrade, sharing a quick chuckle.

"Believe me," Trent stated, "being around Jo, is the last thing I wanna do."

* * *

 **Confessional: Trent**

"Yeah, I know I should've busted in on Cody's moment." Trent admitted, hands on his lap. "But what choice did I have? My only other friend there was Sam and I want him to bag Dakota without my help. And Jo? She seriously creases me man. Besides just a handful of people, this team's a wreck dude."

* * *

The camera returned to a shot of bush heavily stocked with blueberries, a fair-skinned hand reached in said bush, leaving with a handful of bush. The camera panned upward to show Cody stuffing them in his mouth with the mildest worry.

"Are these poisonous?" he asked in concern, cheeks bulging.

"Nah bro, they're just blueberries." Trent reassured from about 10 feet away, popping a berry in his mouth. "See? Perfectly harmless." the camera lingered on the silent trio for a little before Trent broke the silence. "So, how's the relationship?"

Cody began to turn red in embarrassment. "What? Relationship?" his voice noticeably got higher while he tried to respond. "We, uh-"

"How'd you know?" Katie squealed, shocking Cody as he finally settled down from his outburst.

"It's kinda out there." Trent replied. "You guys practically do everything together!"

"Yeah," Cody shared a look with his now official girlfriend. "we do."

"But please don't tell Sadie!" Katie beged towards Trent. "She's gonna go like, totally bananas if she finds out."

"Don't sweat it," Trent mimed zipping up his lips and throwing it away. "It's in the vault." Katie smiled at Trent's otherwise chill demeanor.

"Thanks Trent!" she flickered a quick smile before looking up at the sky. "Oh, it's starting to get dark." she faced her teammates. "Should we head back?"

"Nah babe." Cody swung an arm around her in support. "Let's enjoy the freedom we have right now! I'm gonna go pee really quick." he began to walk over to a close bush. "Stay with Trent."

The BFFFL and musician stood together quietly, awkwardness capturing their emotions. Unexpectedly, Katie struck up a conversation. "So are you and Cody like, BMFFLs?"

Trent stared at the girl in utter confusion. "Excuse me?"

"You know, Best Male Friends For Life." Katie explained, extending a finger for each word. "It's a pretty simple synonym."

Trent felt even more awkward n the conversation than in silence. "I think you mean, acronym."

Katie realized her spelling mistake and shrugged it off. "Whatever, Sadie's always been the smarter one."

"What do you mean by that?" Trent asked, finally getting into the conversation.

"Everybody back at our school in Toronto says that even though we act the same, Sadie is smarter than me." Katie said, fidgeting with her hair. "They also say that I'm way nicer than Sadie."

"Wow," Trent pondered aloud. "I thought you both were the nice one."

Katie fell into a loving daze. "Don't get me wrong, Sadie's like, one of the nicest people on Earth! But she does kinda have a short temper sometimes." Trent furrowed his brow in shock. "It's not ugly." after a long period of time, Cody returned to the group. "That was a long pee."

Cody laughed. "I kinda got lost back there. Anyways, you any of you know the way back to the campsite." Trent and Katie shared a nerved look and Cody sighed. "Guess we're sleeping on the ground tonight."

"Ay, don't give up hope." Trent said, wrapping his arms around the two and walking forward. "We can't be too far from them…"

/

Meanwhile, the main group of Killer Bass had just reached their campgrounds. The more excited people stood up in front, such as Brick and Jo. Running straight over to the disheveled tent.

"Alrighty team." Brick began in an orderly fashion. "There's nine of us, and three separate tasks to complete before relaxation." he faced the team, "So let's split up into groups of-" the camera quick-panned to his five other present teammates. "Where are Trent, Cody and Katie?"

"Doing what I should've done and ran away." Amy grumbled. "Now Samey's team is gonna win again!"

"So what?" Jo faced her, tapping her arm with the rolled-up map impatiently. "It's best that we get rid of the weak links early on."

"But who's the weakest link out of those three?" Sam worried, pondering about Jo's decision to potentially turf one of his closest friends.

"The obvious choice." Jo walked off towards Brick, not answering Sam's question. Which the famous blonde girl answered for him.

Dakota leaned in, "I think she means Katie." she guessed, "Even though she's like totally the sweetest!"

"I don't care if she's nice or not," Jo continued, "if she doesn't help us win, she's a goner." Sam blatantly sighed at the accusation, the thought of the friends being voted off clearing his mind.

"Killer Bass!" Brick put his foot down assertively. "We don't have time to argue! I'll take the position of choosing the pairs. Jo and myself will be getting water downstream." he pointed behind himself with a smile. "Hm, Topher and Sam!" the camera moved to the fair-skinned teens. "I'm trusting you two to put up the tent!"

"You got it bro!" Sam put a thumbs-up while Topher scoffed.

"Says you 'Tubby.'" Topher told him.

"No need for the negativity dude." Sam advised, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Okay, Amy and Dakota!" the shot moved to the bratty young women while Brick instructed them. "Can you guys handle getting food for the night?"

"Whatever. I'm not even hungry." Amy said. "But since I wanna beat Samey, I'll help."

Brick paused briefly before giving Amy a forced smile. "Um, that's hateful yet kind of you."

"Thanks I guess." Amy replied. "But I think you guys forgot that we're in the middle of the woods! I mean, what are we even gonna eat?" Dakota pointed past the bratty twin in shock.

"Pizza!" she shrieked, the camcorder quick-panned over to a pizza delivery man. He was dressed in mainly whites-and-greens and he held a lone pizza box with a receipt taped onto it.

"Yo! Who ordered the pepperoni?" he asked, despite the order coming from a secluded island. "Extra cheese." suddenly, a white man's hand waved directly in front of the viewpoint, getting the delivery man's attention.

"It's for the camera crew. Over here!" the cameraman said, earning shocks from the Killer Bass in front of him.

Sam began to sniff the air in delight, licking his lips in hunger. "Dude that pizza making me really hungry!"

"Um girls? Can you hurry up with the food before Sam takes a bite out of me?" Topher joked. Only Amy was amused while everybody else just scowled at him.

"Yeah yeah." Amy smiled, walking off-screen while Dakota followed, after a quick look of sympathy towards Sam.

/

The camera skipped ahead towards Jo and Brick. The camera focused on their feet walking by before cutting to a full-body shot of them. The latter marched forward with a shallow bucket in his hand. While his partner walked behind him casually.

"How do you know where the nearest stream is?" Jo asked, looking down at the bucket. "And where'd you find that bucket?"

"I saw it back at the campgrounds." Brick answered, without any eye contact. "Maybe Chris purposely put it there?"

"Well is it clean?" Jo asked again, Brick looked inside, cringed, took in a gulp, and regained his composure.

"In the army, we take what we can get." Jo promptly snatched the bucket from Brick, taking a look inside before throwing the bucket behind her. "Hey! We needed that!" Brick attempted to run back after that. Only to be tripped by Jo.

"Trust me," Jo said, "that bucket will never be clean." she began to pick Brick up and walk the other way.

Brick kneeled up. "Aren't we gonna get drinking water?"

"Ah sit on it." Jo replied, waving a hand. "We'll be fine. It's just one night."

"One night of no water?" Brick pondered aloud. Abruptly running up to the dirty bucket. "I can't allow that." Jo scoffed as they remained to walk back to the campgrounds.

"Do what you want." Jo said. "It's your intestines." Brick shrugged peacefully before running off-screen. The camera returned to Jo once more as she shook her head in disapproval.

* * *

 **Confessional: Jo**

"Since Cody abandoned me a couple minutes ago," Jo began with her arms crossed, "all I've got now is Brick. And of course he's out here fetching some dirty water that he expects us to drink! I'm not some girly-girl fame wannabe but I am not drinking water that has pellets in it!"

* * *

"Ugh, do we have to look for food?" Amy complained, kicking up a pebble. "I'm so tired already!"

"Huh?" Dakota furrowed her brow. "I thought you wanted to win this challenge."

"I do. But how is food gonna help us that much?" Amy countered, facing her fellow blonde.

"I mean, it'll give us like, energy?" Dakota said. "Right?"

"Yeah but where were we even gonna find food to eat anyways?" Amy looked back at the ground as she kept kicking what was below her feet.

"We get breakfast, lunch and dinner by Chef everyday." Dakota brought up. "I wish my personal chef was here instead of him. His filet mignon is to die for!"

Amy scoffed. "And what's that gotta do with anything?" her remark knocked Dakota out of her dreaming state. "I don't care about your life."

Dakota rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Harshness. Well, as I was saying, if we get three meals a day from Chef he must've gotten the food from in the woods! Simple." she crossed her arms haughtily at her calculated accusation.

"Oh please." Amy rolled her eyes. "With what we're getting served I wouldn't be surprised if the food came from Samey's bedroom!"

"Is her bedroom that unclean?" Dakota asked in surprise. Amy faltered after being asked said question.

"No…" Amy admitted shamefully. "but you never know what's under that bed of hers. But what I'm trying to say is that There can't be any food out here."

Dakota considered Amy's statement truthfully. "Yeah you're probably right…" Dakota said, "let's go back." she turned back around as Amy paused heer movement.

"I'm always right." she smirked, walking back to the campgrounds as well.

/

Back at the Screaming Gophers camp, the whole team (minus Izzy) was gathered around the blazing campfire. Eyeing the four fish that were skewered through a stick, that was held up by two other supporting sticks. They all watched the fire as darkness surrounded them. Awkwardly, Scott started an interaction.

"Is it done yet?" Scott groaned, clutching his stomach in agony. "I'm starvin' over here!" the camera slightly panned over to Geoff and Sammy, who watched with concerned looks. Sporting blueberry contents around their mouth.

"Sorry Scott," Sammy apologized. "I guess you should've came with me and Geoff to go eat some berries." they were so yummy."

"Yeah sorry dude." Geoff apologized as well, though more genuinely. "I shoulda saved some for the team huh?"

"You think!" Courtney outbursts from the other side of the fire. "We haven't eaten anything since this morning! And while you and Sammy wanted to go ditch the group for some berries, the rest of us were suffering setting up camp!"

"Yeah, but you did try and stop us from going." Sammy argued passively. Geoff nodded in agreement beside her.

"Not cool brah." the party boy added.

Courtney began to splutter in shock, looking over at Scarlett for help. Only for the genius to agree with her fellow white Canadians.

"They've conducted a valid reason." Scarlett said dully.

"Wha- You didn't get any food either!" Courtney countered.

"Correct, but how many times have I complained about lack of food?" Scarlett gave the exCIT a piercing glare, lowkey frightening Courtney. "Jeez Louise Courtney! I've expected more of a thought process in such a well-taught and behaved young woman." the camera returned to Courtney's saddened turned angry face. "Perhaps I've been mistaken." as Courtney sniffed and turned the opposite direction, she noticed the team all staring at her in disappointment, expect for Scarlett and Sammy who gave her smirks of satisfaction.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" Courtney complained, facing the group.

Harold spoke up. "Well, I for one haven't seen any girl act the way you've been tonight."

Courtney pursed her lips. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're real loud." harold saisd bluntly, shocking his fellow Gophers. He said his next description secretly with a blush. "And kinda attractive."

Courtney gaped widely in disgust at the dweeb's advances. "Eww! Why would you diss me? Then compliment me? You're weird?" she said lightly. Harold hung his head in shame while B and Geoff patted him on the back.

"It's cool bro, she's just… mean." Geoff told the redhead, B nodded as well. Harold picked his head up in confusion and began looking around.

"No abrupt remark?" he wondered out loud. "No completely awkward and super hyper cackling?" he finally gasped at the realization. "Where's Izzy!" most of the more gullible Gophers gasped in terror and shock at their teammate's disappearance.

"She said she had to pee." Sadie pointed out.

"Yeah, over two hours ago!" Sammy worried, eyes wide and gripping her hair. "Chris even said there were bears out here!"

"Dudes!" Geoff cried. "What're we gonna do!" B made a gesture pointing backwards, also miming to look over the horizon. Scarlett promptly translated for him.

"B suggests we look around the island for her." she said flatly.

"No way!" Scott disagreed, sending B a look of disdain. "Didn't you hear what Samey just said? There are bears!" B nodded admittedly and sat back down.

"But we can't just leave her!" Sadie countered in concern. "She's our teammate! We need all our teammates back at the campfire pit to win!" she began to sulk in annoyance at her team. "I bet the Killer Bass are having a way better time than we are right now."

The camera immediately cut over to Trent, Katie and Cody. All three were sitting down at the front of an open cave. Surprisingly, the inside of the cave was illuminated by something. The separated Bass sat with exasperated expressions on their face.

"This stinks." Cody said.

"Big time." Trent agreed.

The camera returned to the Gophers after the Bass. "Well, with Izzy or without Izzy I'm gonna prepare dinner." Scarlett began to move over to the fire. Taking the four fish off the fire.

"Well, at least we can split the fish." Harold spoke up, looking amongst his teammates. "Two people can split one fish."

"Me and Sammy can share a fish." Geoff pointed out, bringing the cheerleader closer to him.

"You can have it." Sammy told him, looking at the fish at utter disgust.

"C'mon girl." Geoff grinned. "It can't be that bad." promptly, Scarlett handed Geoff one of the cooked fish. Holding it by the tail for a lack of germs spreading. Geoff received it and split it in half, sharing with his blonde teammate.

"Um, no thank you." Sammy said, avoiding the sea creature.

"Come on." Geoff groaned. "Have you tried it before?"

Sammy flattered. "No, but it-"

"Then you can't say that it's bad." Geoff caught her, Sammy realized her mistake yet still taking the piece of fish from geoff. She pitifully ripped off a little chunk to taste it. Slowly moving it towards her mouth.

"Yeah girl!" the surfer dude cheered, clapping it up. " That's the spirit." mid-sentence the camera cut over to Sammy finally resting it on her tongue. She inserted her tongue back in and closed her mouth. She eyes and cheeks both bulged out as she ran off-screen, sounds of the fish being regurgitated back up were heard as Geoff winced with every one.

"Uh," Geoff began, not knowing how to apologize to his lady friend, "sorry?"

* * *

 **Confessional: Geoff**

"Okay, so maybe forcing her to eat the fish was a bad idea." he admitted nonchalantly, feeling as if an apology wasn't terribly needed.

* * *

Once the shot returned to what it was before the confessional. A sudden rustling in the woods caught everybody's attention.

"What was that?" Geoff said.

"Everybody calm down," Scarlett told them, "have we forgotten that Sammy was vomiting out the fish in such a nearby shrub?"

Sammy returned to the campgrounds, a green substance all over her mouth. "Yeah, but I'm right here." the same rustling noise was heard. But this time, a growl accompanied it.

"Maybe it's just a squirrel?" Scott said, worry feeling his face.

"What squirrels do you know that growl like that?" Harold countered in disbelief. "Surely that's a-" ceasing his sentence, a brown bear finally revealed itself from beneath a bush. A eerie music coming to its peak as the bear snarled at the Gophers.

"AAAH!" the Gophers screamed running each and every way possible as fear took over their bodies. Harold was focused on as he absent-mindedly ran into the bear. The bear getting one good swipe at the dweeb before her ran away.

"The trees!" Scarlett called out, pointing above. "Everybody proceed to those trees!" the camera flashed ahead to a full shot of the tree the Gophers climbed into. Courtney, Harold, and Scarlett sat on the lowest branch to the left. Sadie, B, and Geoff sat on the lowest branch to the right. Scott was situated bit above the campers on the left. While Sammy rested on the highest available.

"Great, just great." Harold complained, he watched the bear inch closer and closer to the fish resting near the fire, ready to be consumed. "All of our food supply, wasted."

"At least someone gets to eat it." Sadie replied dully, also watching the bear. "Well Scarlett, what do we do now?"

"Just to better our position, let's remain here until the bear vacates the area." Scarlett answered, adjusting her glasses as she looked at the bear.

"Hey!" Courtney called out in anger, the shot moved to her as she addressed Harold. "Didn't I tell you to back off!"

"Excuse me for living!" Harold cried, Courtney began to swipe at the redhead which alerted her teammates.

"Courtney! This isn't the time!" Scarlett scolded the Hispanic, probably the most concerned for someone she's been the entire time.

"What is wrong with you?" Sadie screamed. "You could seriously hurt him."

Courtney waved her off. "Oh please, he can handle it." she shoved the redhead nerd off the tree. Earning gasps and dirty looks from her team.

"You coulda just waited!" Harold yelled back at Courtney, "Gosh!" he glared at his now present enemy. Forgetting one important factor in this equation.

"Harold, you might wanna run!" Scott warned him, the glasses-wearing male took one glance to his side, becoming eye-to-eye with the bear. In complete fright, he ran off-screen, only for him to promptly hear slight giggling from within the bear. The seven campers on the tree looked at each other in confusion.

"Since when did bears giggle?" Sammy said, the puke still covering a majority of her mouth. Scarlett was the first one to willingly jump off the tree. She walked up to the bear and tapped its head.

"Isabella?" she asked. "Is that you?" The bear began to stand on its hind legs and grasp its head, pulling it off and revealing the person inside, grinning widely.

"Izzy!" Courtney screamed, also jumping off the tree. "That was so uncool of you!"

Izzy merely just laughed. "Yeah, it was. But you should've seen the looks on your faces!"

"The looks on our faces wasn't important." Courtney began. "It was winning the challenge! Now," she pointed backwards. "go take that bear costume off and let's go to bed. We have to get up really early tomorrow morning."

Izzy began to take off the costume. "Oof, but I have to pee."

"Nuh-uh." Sammy said, finally sliding down the trunk of the tree. "We aren't gonna let you go off alone again."

"But guys." Izzy whined, doing the 'pee-pee' dance. "I really have to go."

"No deal." Courtney told her assertively.

"Dudes." Geoff began. "Just let the girl take a leak."

Courtney crossed her arms. "Then someone's gonna have to go with her."

"I will!" Scott volunteered rather eagerly, sliding the crazy chick past the group. Geoff slid the dirt farmer a thumbs-up as he shook his head in annoyance and brought Izzy out back.

"Why'd we let Scott bring her out there?" Harold asked in annoyance.

"What's wrong with Scott?" geoff replied, confusedly. "He seems like a pretty cool guy."

"I don't know." Harold narrowed his eyes as she camera cut in closer. "I just don't trust the guy."

/

The camera cut to Scott leaning on a bulky tree as sounds like a liquid hitting the ground was shown. A quick noise of pleasure was made and Izzy got out of the collection of bushes she urinated in. Still adjusting her skirt of what seemed to be vines.

"All done." the wildcard cheered. "Let's go back to camp!" she began to run forward which visibly startled Scott, he caught up with the girl using a load of effort. Only to ask a question.

"Hey Izzy," Scott panted on his knees. "wanna know what'd be really fun?"

Izzy began to have a fit of clapping. "Ooh! What?"

"Dressing up in that bear costume and scaring the bejeebers out of the team again!" Scott smiled, Izzy, instead of agreeing without thinking twice. She raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"But won't they vote me off?" she wondered.

"Not if they don't know that you're in there." Scott countered, smiling devilishly at his intentions of sabotage.

"Okay," Izzy said with a great tone of uncertainty. "but the costume is at the camp. How will they not see me?"

"Wait for them to all go asleep." Scott said, as they began to walk forward. "It's a piece of cake!" Izzy tapped her chin comically in thought before grinning in excitement.

"I like how ya think Scottie!" Izzy smiled, nodding her head in honest approval.

"Scott." he corrected.

"Whatever. It's just a nickname." Izzy said rapidly. "Now let's go prank these fools! Yeah, hahaha!" she ran off into the darkness again, prompting Scott to run after her.

"Hey wait!" he said.

* * *

 **Confessional: Scott**

"Simple. This team already doesn't trust Izzy." Scott explained the self-explanatory sabotage. "So why not just push the limits with her and cause complete madness!" he spread his arms widely. "I'm way too good at this sabotage stuff."

* * *

After a long period of focus towards the Gophers, the camera cut to the tent that all six Bass resided in for the night. By now, rain was pouring all over the island. A cut inside showed Amy and Dakota resting at the top of the viewpoint. Jo and Topher were at the bottom. Brick was on the very left while Sam faced opposite of him.

"I hate camping." Dakota grumbled, presumably mad that her screen time was wasted on a grimy challenge like so.

"Me too." Sam agreed. "But we have to go to sleep so that we can wake up in the morning and win the challenge."

"At this point I'd rather just stay awake so I can power through everybody and go to the finish line." Jo said, looking over to sam. "If we all fall asleep. We'll just forget ourselves then lose." Topher, who was next to her sported a look of disgust and pinched their nose.

"Ugh, this tent reeks." he said, his newfound voice nasally. "I'm gonna get some fresh air."

"In the rain?" Dakota asked in disbelief. "But what about your hair?"

"Screw it, my whole outfit has been ruined because of all this dirt. This type of footage will not give this episode a good rating." Topher remarked before leaving the tent.

"To be honest, Topher's right." Sam admitted, sitting up as the shot accompanied his movements. "This tent is starting to smell like my gaming room back home. I'mma leave the tent for a bit too."

"Suit yourself companion." Brick said. "This here tent just smells like war." the camera switched over to the campfire. Topher was already there watching the fire intently. Sam took a seat next to him rather awkwardly, striking up conversation.

"Do you play any video games back home?" Sam smiled sheepishly since that was all he could come up with.

Topher scoffed. "Heck no! You've seen my body. I don't have time to be playing mindless games while I could be admiring Chris's work." he quickly put on a sneaky smile. "But anyways, how's Dakota doing?"

Sam's face promptly turned red. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, tugging his collar. "We're just friends."

"That's not what I've been seeing." Topher said. "But friends or not friends. I'd keep my eye around her."

"Wha- why would you do that?" Sam responded.

"Dude, you've seen the way she acts." Topher explained, his expression turned serious. "She's always begging for the camera to be on her."

"Okay, that's just what she wants." Sam told him. "She's a drama queen. A Total Drama queen. Haha, get it?" Topher beared an unsatisfied look.

"I'm serious." Topher tapped Sam's flabby chest. "Think about it, if Dakota wanted more screen time, wouldn't she be going for a potential relationship so the camera never leaves her."

"But, I thought she liked me." Sam said, his face drooping in sadness

"Hey, the personality never lies." Topher told him, standing up and dusting himself off.

"But a snake sheds their skin right?" Sam looked up hopefully.

"Whatever floats your boat buddy." Topher snickered before hopping back into the tent. Sam looked at the tent and turned back. Groaning in disappointment.

/

The camera shortly montaged through the three groups. First the Screaming Gophers were shown all sleeping on the ground, Izzy was noticeably already in the bear costume as Scott smiled deviously. Next was the trio of Trent, Cody and Katie.. All three were still awake yet drowsy as they sat inside the cave. Cody and Katie were snuggling up on each other while Trent laid down by myself a ways away from them.

Finally the Killer Bass's tent was shown from the outside. Snoring could be heard from the inside. Ending the scene, the the fire they had set up promptly burned out. The camera panned up to the full moon against a dark sky. The editors faded that into a bright sun in the morning sky.

A pan down showed the Gophers just getting up, minus Izzy. B and Scarlett were shown stretching in the foreground.

"Oh dear," Scarlett groaned. "that surely could've been a better night." B nodded and silently yawned. "Does anybody possess the map so we go back to camp first?"

The camera promptly cut for a close-up of Harold's face was he seemed worried for what was about to come.

"No…" he muttered. "but why is the bear here!" the camera pulled out to show 'the bear' sleeping peacefully on the ground.

"Another bear?" Scarlett moved over to Harold and the bear. "What a coincidence that Izzy isn't here to witness this am I right?" she promptly kicked the bear costume, causing winces from the team. "Isabella! Wake up this instant!" the constant chatter and physical costume woker 'the bear' up. Remembering Scott's proposal, Izzy snarled and growled. Selling the idea that there really was a bear this time.

"Guys, it's not Izzy this time!" Scott shouted in obviously fake worry.

"Then where did she go?" Sadie asked beside him.

"Izzy's unpredictable." Scarlett began, still watching the bear cautiously for any sudden movements. "Maybe she played it smart and is already with Chris." the bear out-of-nowhere began to roar loudly. All eight Gophers stood still in fright as the bear vocalized its anger. Everybody ran without instruction away from the bear. Izzy even gave chase for a bit. Once her team was out of sight, she took off the mask and cackled gleefully.

"Hah! Poor suckers." she stated. She put on her mask again and went back on the ground, forgetting the pure objective of the challenge and falling back asleep.

/

The camera skipped forward to Chris with his back turned to the camera, poking the firewood that was placed in the fire pit. Heavy breathing and panting promptly caught his attention as he turned around excitedly. The camera cut to the opening into the woods when the Bass were jogging from it happily.

"Guys, we made it!" Dakota cheered, out of the blue. Screaming was heard in the background and the Screaming Gophers zoomed past the Bass. Due to Izzy scaring them. The Gophers stopped once they reached the campfire pit.

"We lost!" Jo yelled in outrage as the team finally reached the campfire pit. The camera moved to Chris as the Gophers sided him cheerfully as if they had just won.

"Nope, nobody won." Chris said with a big smile on his face. Noises of disapproval came from both teams as Chris revealed the present outcome."Don't get mad at me. Bass, a third of your team is missing while the Gophers are only missing one."

"So Izzy, didn't come here!" Scarlett yelled in fury, more so than even Jo. Once again, another set of voices finally arrived, sealing the Gopher's fate.

"Whoops, my mistake." Chris said. "Looks like the Bass won this time." Chris announced, the camera switched to the Bass as Trent, Cody, and Katie were reunited with their team. Cheering happily for their third win in a row.

"Alright Screaming Gophers," Chris pointed to the losing team. "one of your dirty butts is going home!" he turned to the winning team. "Bass, you're going on an all-expense paid trip to… The Tuck Shoppe!" a cash register sound effect played as the Bass cheered even more and ran off-screen to claim their reward.

"If Izzy doesn't come back do we still have to vote someone off?" Geoff asked, as if on cue the wildcard arrived on-camera. Mask off but still in the bear costume. Her team sent her dirty looks except for Scott as his plan went completely right.

"Alright guys, I made it." Izzy said, still smiling. "Did we win?" she finally paid attention to all the dirty look she was given by her team. Wiping off her usual energetic =smile off of her face. "Yeah, I'll take that as a no."

/

Later in the day, the Killer Bass were shown celebrating their victory in presumably the Gophers hot tub. Since the hot tub they were in surely wasn't the one they made on the first day of camp. Cody, Katie, Dakota and Trent enjoyed the hot tub while everyone else just stood back and watched.

"After one week of nothing but meaty slop for food," Trent began as he caught a chip that was suspended in the air inside of his mouth. "this is delicious."

"I know!" Dakota agreed. "If we could go to the Tuck Shoppe every time we won, I'd actually try to win!"

"Maybe you should just start trying to win in general so that nobody gets voted off." Katie told her.

"Too much work." Dakota said. "Why try when you can beg for screen time." her more focused on the game teammates just rolled their eyes at the rich girl's statement.

/

The campfire ceremony began with the all TO'ed Gophers sitting on the stumps while Chris stood behind his oil drum patiently.

"You've all cast your votes." Chris began. "The campers who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately hit the Dock of Shame, grab the Boat of Losers and get the heck outta here!" he finished his sentence with a somewhat bitter tone. As if most campers resort to denial at their elimination. "And," he tapped his makeshift podium. "you can't come back. Ever." the camera cut to all the glares at was being directed towards Izzy. "Now, I can see that you're all pretty TO'ed so tonight I'll just throw them to you. Savvy?" he smiled before listing all the safe campers.

"Sadie, Sammy, Scott, Geoff, Courtney, B, and… Harold!" Chris announced, throwing marshmallows to all the people he had just called. Leaving just Izzy and Scarlett as tonight's bottom two.

"Ladies," Chris said as the camera panned to the last two people. Izzy had looked significantly more worried than the person she was facing for the final marshmallow. "the final marshmallow of the evening." and after simply no dramatic pause, the loser was revealed.

"Scarlett." the redhead genius caught her marshmallow as Izzy simply shrugged in acceptance.

"Welp," she began, standing up solemnly. "we all gotta go sometime right?"

"Some quicker than others." Courtney muttered under her breath, which went unnoticed.

"I'm gonna miss you crazy girl." Geoff said, waving sadly at his now ex-teammate. Izzy waved back at the blonde, sighing in acceptance and walking off-screen.

A flash transitioned the scene to Izzy already in the Boat of Losers as her team watched her off.

"Bye Izzy! We'll miss you!" Sadie waved, letting the eliminated camper know how she felt. Once the boat sped off and Izzy was out-of-sight, her team plus Chris began to walk back to the cabins. A pan up to the moon while Izzy's cackling ringed through the air was the ending scene for the sixth episode of the season.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I'm telling you guys, once I got back into the writing groove, I really did. Izzy's elimination wasn't really set to be here from the start. I knew she'd be an early boot but to be honest, I didn't know where. To the only open slot was here and I hopefully managed to make it work. Even got to incorporate Scott's sabotage into it as well. But as for simply just eliminations, starting from next episode, the eliminations are gonna become more spicy.

Personally, I'm not a big fan of recapping or giving my thoughts about the chapter's context in the Author's Note. I'd rather do it in the review responses so I have something to go off of.

Well, don't forget to rate and review!

And with that, I'm signing off.

See y'all next chapter!

Checkmate King

* * *

TJI Elimination Order

Cameron - (22nd Place)

Beth - (21st Place)

Lightning - (20th Place)

Sugar - (19th Place)

Izzy - (18th Place)


	7. Chapter 7 - Phobia Factor

**Author's Note**

Welcome back y'all! It's the lucky number seven episode! I liked this episode in canon quite a lot. The fears gave me quite the amount of trouble but the end result I can deal with. Especially since this is the start of the _**second quarter**_ of this season! I'm pretty excited for this quarter and I can guarantee you that this quarter will be better than the last one! And what better way to start of this quarter than a 14,000+ word chapter. Will it be a banger or will it be as bad as Sunday Muddy Sundae? And due to the unintentional hiatus I've taken, I'm not surprised that the amount of reviews has been shortened. I guess that's my price to pay. Now since that's out of the way, let's get straight into reviews!

 **richboylion** : Like I've PMed you, I've fixed the issue. Sometimes in Doc Manager, the words may mess up or either be all bold. I don't know why because I definitely don't write these chapters in all bold.

 **Critica7** : Good observation! Because Sugar, Scarlett, Jo or even Courtney and Topher couldn't really _handle_ having as much development from season one as Scott probably could. The Harold/Courtney plot is only going to be a 'mutual dislike' between them. Not a relationship.

 **Phenomenal Ultra Instinct** : I like the new name! Now I wouldn't say that Scott's sabotage is outright _deadly_. Well, at least not _now_ … but I must ask, why such a short review? Usually yours are one of the largest ones!

 **Stress2Impress** : Thank you for liking the interactions. Canon TD _did_ fail at giving everyone some personality but, hey. It's a great series either way. But I would always wanna _correct_ their mistake. Sadie and Katie's personality contrast is one I'm struggling to incorporate at times. Because I want to show a very _clear_ change in their personality before the overall feel for it becomes rushed. Because I tend to do that, a _lot_. P.S., thanks for reviewing my first 50th review!

 **Gucci Mane LaFlare** : Thanks for the 8 out of ten! Enjoyable chapters are my specialty, heh heh. Izzy's elimination was a simple one so I won't really comment about it all over again.

 **Mr loony loon** : Scarlett's quiet mask will be surely kept on throughout the duration of Island. As for Action and World Tour, you'll have to stick around to find out! Hope you have a good day as well!

 **TDRoramie** : Why is Revenge underrated for your OTP? Personally, Revenge is one of my favorite seasons. I like Izzy's unpredictability but it just wasn't needed here. I _love_ the corny jokes. That's why seeing your review is always a _pleasure_!

The teams stand as:

 _ **Screaming Gophers**_ : B, Courtney, Geoff, Harold, Sadie, Sammy, Scarlett and Scott.

 _ **Killer Bass**_ : Amy, Brick, Cody, Dakota, Jo, Katie, Sam, Topher and Trent.

Don't click away! This episode will be a tad _frightening_...

* * *

 **Episode 7 - Phobia Factor**

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the campers had their survival skills put to the test when they spent the entire night camping in the woods." Chris announced, clips of both teams arriving to their camp was shown. "Cody's leash from Jo was taken _right_ off when he ditched the team with his two best buddies, Trent and Katie." footage of the trio conversing during their getaway was shown. "Brick tried to guide the team to having a good night's sleep but ultimately failed when nothing really got done." clips of Brick trying to assemble everyone was shown.

"And uh, Izzy played a prank on the Gophers by dressing up as a bear. Unfortunately, all the trust her team had in her was completely demolished, and then it rained." clips of the island when it was raining, Izzy attacking her team the first time and her getting scolded by Scarlett was shown. "No one got any sleep last night. Ultimately the Screaming Gophers were the ones on the chopping block. " footage of said team losing the challenge as sitting at the ceremony was shown. "Leaving _Izzy_ , without a marshmallow." Izzy speeding off in the boat was the last clip before the camera flashed into present time, which showed a skinny stick poking at a smoking fire pit.

"Yup, the challenge was rough alright." Chris said as the camera moved up to him, he began to tap the stick he held in the palm of his hand. "And if I have anything to say about it today's will be even more _brutal_. Luckily, I _do_." the camera pulls out to show his full body while he was about to end off the recap. "What fresh horror have we planned for our campers? Find out next, on Total Drama Island!"

(Transition to Theme Song)

[Many shots of the lights and hidden cameras popping out and turning on were shown. Mostly hurting the wildlife in the process. A cue card shifts the shot over to the dock. The camera immediately starts to fly by the 'Wawanakwa' sign, some buildings on the campgrounds, and Chris who's in a director's chair drinking coffee. The lyrics begin once the camera passes the host.]

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;_

[The camera zips past some trees, going up the cliff that left us on a cliffhanger last episode. Peeking over to see two rings made of buoys arranged in the water below.]

 _You guys are on my mind_!

[The viewpoint changes as if someone jumped off the cliff and into the lake; Cameron is shown in his bubble, observing the area with glee. As a fish swims by him, a fishing hook pierces and makes a big hole in his bubble, leaving Cameron to get out of the bubble and flail his arms in despair.]

 _Ya asked me what I wanted to be,_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see!_

[The camera surfaces, showing B and Scarlett in a canoe, B was shown controlling the motorized fishing rod. Cameron suddenly surfaces barely hanging on to the canoe. As B awkwardly glances at him. The contraption malfunctions and Cameron's bubble flies high into the air.]

 _I wanna be… famous!_

[The bubble hangs in the air momentarily before coming back down. A pan down reveals Jo punching a tied-up punching with extreme passion. Brick promptly jogs past her. Jo gets angered by this and attempts to catch up to the cadet. Only for the pierced bubble to drape over Jo's head. The camera zooms out to show Courtney and Scott watching the scene unfold, Scott laughs at Jo's misfortune and Courtney rolls her eyes at his behavior.]

 _I wanna live close to the sun_!

[The camera goes to another part of camp, Sam and Dakota were sitting on an inflatable raft. Both on their respective favorite devices. Too pre-occupied with their devices, they don't notice quick enough and go over the edge.]

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!_

[At the bottom of the waterfall, Lightning was striking several different poses on a broken log, suspended over two rocks. During the middle of that, he missed Izzy flying in on a vine from off-screen. She promptly crashes into Lightning, and they're both sent off-screen.]

 _Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;_

[The camera barely keeps up with Lightning and Izzy, panning rapidly to do so. They crash into the outhouse confessional, causing Sugar to unceremoniously fall out with her pants fall the way down, with a pixilation over the part of her body that can't be shown on television. The camera begins to pan to the window in the Main Lodge, Chef could be seen through it.]

 _I'll get there one day._

[The camera moves past the window. Chef was shown stirring a pot of something, pukeworthy green directly with his arm. He looked behind himself to show Harold and Cody tied up in chairs, sharing the nervous at what's about to come.]

' _Cause I wanna be… famous!_

[A pan left shows Topher holding a picture of something admiring it happily. He flips the picture over, revealing it to be Chris when he was in a teenage boy band. Holding a guitar proudly alongside three other people. The camera goes past another window and to the stairs near the docks. Katie and Sadie were shown to be admiring Trent who was tuning his guitar just a couple feet away.]

(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[Just down the docks, Sammy and Geoff were shown lounging on lounge chairs, chatting it up. Amy defiantly flips the chair Sammy was sitting down, laughing hysterically. Sammy turns red awkwardly as Geoff gives Sammy a concerning look.]

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_ (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[The camera quick-pans ahead stopping at a waving Beth. Beth backs up and begins to twirl her baton at a great rate speed. So much so, that it looks like it's about to catch on fire. She cluelessly throws the baton up into the air.]

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_ (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[The time transitions from day to night as the baton stays in the air. As the baton comes down, the sparks from it turns into fireflies. The camera pans down to reveal Sam and Dakota sitting at the campfire, gazing in each other's eyes. They lean in for a kiss, only for it to be interrupted by a crazed Izzy popping up between them, wrapping her arms around them for a hug. The camera pulls out slowly revealing the rest of the cast, whistling the last few notes of the theme song with Chris watching by the side.]

(Transition to Episode)

The seventh episode had started off with a somewhat mysterious musical vibe to it, fading onto a shot of the rippling water just below the front of the dock. Atop the dock, an unidentified individual began to tap their foot onto the dock. As the music reached closer to its inevitable peak, the camera panned up to reveal none other than Scott causing the sound of tipper tapper. He smirked in joy as he stared off into space, thinking about the second elimination he has just caused.

* * *

 **Confessional: Scott**

The dirt farmer opened his confessional with the same smirk he had as he spaced out. "Did you guys see that?" he asked delightfully. "My plan went _so_ well! Plus, now that I've got _Geoff_ on my side I practically have _Samey_ too!" he stopped smiling and went into deep thought as he spoke. "But I can't keep sabotaging my team forever. I have to stop soon before they become suspicious." he paused briefly, then smiled in relaxation. "Ma Ma and Pappy are gonna be _so_ happy once they've seen all the stuff I've been up to." he snickered while his eyes darted around the tiny room evilly.

* * *

The static cut to a pan across the Screaming Gophers, as for some reason, didn't head back to their cabin. They all appeared to be exhausted after the long two days, except for Scott who sneered as he took a seat next to Harold.

"What took you so long?" Harold asked, narrowing his eyes immediately, wanting a suspicious answer.

"Just admiring the view." Scott lied with a chuckle, turning to the dock. "If only I had a camera…"

The shot moved over to Geoff and Sammy who leaned against each other ready to fall asleep. "Dudes, we have _got_ to win the next challenge." he yawned after his statement which allowed for Courtney to take over.

"Geoff's right people. We need to win the next challenge so that the Bass don't have an incredible numbers advantage over us!" Courtney exclaimed, standing up from her seat and extending her arms widely. "It's been _three_ straight losses with you guys, and if we have a fourth, I'm gonna _lose_ it!" she screamed, earning several awkward glances from her team. The sound of quiet chatter had got the Gophers attention as they all looked at their side, scowling immediately. Per usual, Courtney was the first one to react. "What do _you_ guys want?" she said, meeting all nine smug looks heading her way. "Come by to rub it in?"

"We got some extra dessert after our Tuck Shoppe party." Trent told them as Cody held a platter of green gelatin with a gummy worm submerged in the middle. "Thought you might want some."

"So what?" Courtney countered. "You're just being… _nice_?" the Hispanic had interrogated them enough for Jo to break their cover.

"Okay okay," she began exasperatedly. "A skunk hijacked our cabin while we weren't paying attention and stunk up the whole place. There. Happy?"

"Very." Courtney said in satisfaction, the flirty geek walked up to the former CIT and silently offered the girl some gelatin. To which she recoiled intensely. "No!" she screamed before calming herself down and smiling. "I mean no thanks, I'm good."

"Courtney?" Scarlett said from her stump. "Do you have pranis phobia? The fear of the color green. Or do you have zelatiniphobia? The fear of jelly? Heck, maybe even a combination of both!"

"How do you remember that?" Sammy asked in awe that the genius could recall such random facts.

Scarlett shrugged. "I have a gargantuan amount of spare time back at my place of residence in Toronto.

"I could've remembered that too." Harold said to B, who listened patiently. "I just wasn't in the mood."

"Well does anybody want the gelatin?" Cody asked in disbelief, even hyping up the sugary sweet. "There's a _gummy_ worm in it!"

"For all we know, that could be _poison_ inside that worm." Scott's paranoia took over as he said that, presumably coming from his _own_ sabotage that he uses on his team.

" _Poison_?" Jo repeated. "Jeez, why are you guys so _paranoid_ tonight? Don't want any sugary snacks so you can get a good night's sleep and _lose_ again?" she said her last sentence tauntingly.

"No, we're just not hungry." Sadie answered, half asleep. The fanboy of Chris had run up to the fair-skinned BFFFL. Pulling and tugging at her face.

"Yikes." he began, examining her facial features and faux pas. "I _can't_ see you like this!"

"Like what?" Sadie looked in shock, tugging at her own face even though nothing was wrong. "Do I have a bruise?"

"You need some exfoliation A.S.A.P." Topher told her, handing her a soap covered loofah and a tube of some lotion. "Go take a shower and scrub that ugly face of yours." Sadie rolled her eyes, yet accepted both offerings and walked off-screen. Sadie had purposely walked past Katie, the independence just dripping out of her. The dark-skinned BFFFL sighed as her best friend didn't acknowledge her.

* * *

 **Confessional: Katie**

"Why did Sadie just ignore me like that?" she worried in her confessional, genuinely hurt trying to figure the reason why. "We've been BFFFLs for like, _fourteen_ years and this is the first time she ignores me? Is it because of Cody?" she gasped in shock, "It can't be. I thought she _approves_ of us dating! Well, now that I think about it, I don't think I ever really told Sadie that I'm dating Cody." Katie thought about the events that occurred in the last few episodes. "Well, I did. But she didn't take it so well." Katie began to look more and more sad as she spoke

"Aw, now I kind of feel bad for her now! But then again, she didn't even _try_ to talk to me! I wasn't even around Cody that time!" Katie sighed before ending off her confessional with a one-liner. "I'm conflicted."

* * *

"What was all that 'Flair Care' about with Sadie?" Jo asked Topher. "She looked exactly the same!"

"Of course you say that," Topher replied, dusting his hands in disdain. "just look at what you're wearing! And you wonder why you've never kissed a guy." he muttered under his breath, Jo still managed to hear him though.

"How do you know that?" Jo yelled, causing Topher's to laugh at her revealed information. "Well whatever. At least I'm not scared of dead skin."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Topher argued, getting closer to Jo as he furthered his point. " _Nobody_ 's looks good with dry skin Jo." he looked Jo up and down before continuing his sentence. "Looks like _you're_ not a first-timer."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Jo scowled. "Why can't you just have a normal fear like _spiders_ or _snakes_ or something?"

"Hey, leave him alone brah." Geoff interjected, standing up for Topher. "We're all different people."

"Oh yeah?" Jo said in disbelief and snide. "Then what's your fear, 'Party Boat?'"

"I'm scared a' hail." Geoff admitted with shame on his face. "It's small but _deadly_ dude."

"Hail?" Trent repeated. "Dude, I'm scared of _mimes_. One bad experience can _seriously_ mess you up."

"I hear ya." Geoff agreed and the two shared a fist bump.

"Hail and mimes?" Sam said. "Psh, my fear could combo _both_ of your combined."

* * *

 **Confessional: Jo**

"The people here are so weird." Jo began in doubt. "After Geoff and Trent, _everyone_ just started spilling their fears out like this was some type of icebreaker conversation. "Like," she looked up to recall the event. "Harold's afraid of ninjas. Katie's scared of driving and Brick is scared of the _dark_! What cadet-in-training is scared of the dark!" she laughed hard at the fact. " _Wuss_."

* * *

"What am I afraid of?" Scarlett said as the shot cut back to her. "Let's go with… _injections_. I'm aware that isn't mostly used _not_ to cause harm but you can't be one hundred percent confident about if you're safe or not in the hands of your pediatrician." the camera panned over to Sadie, who seemed to also answer the same question.

" _Bad_ haircuts!" Sadie said, gripping her hair tight like it was about to come clean off.

"As if I'd tell _you_ guys." Scott sneered, closing his eyes. He opened one eye confusedly, just to meet all the smirking faces of his peers surrounding him. He groaned rigidly and revealed, " _Blood_. I'm scared of blood." the camera panned again to another camper. This time it was B. Due to him not speaking as much as he used to, he attempted to mime his fear by holding an imaginary microphone, he also opened his mouth sometimes to mime him talking. Even with his apparent clues, most people around him couldn't guess what his fear was.

"Your scared of chewing with your mouth open?" Dakota said, confusedly looking at the black boy. "Sure it's disgusting but-"

Scarlett facepalmed herself and explained his fear to her competitors. "You guys are _imbeciles_! His personal terror is of public speaking. Not bad manners."

"That explains why you don't talk." Sammy understood, nodding her head up and down.

"No it doesn't!" Topher put his hands on his hips as he addressed the big teenager. "How are you that afraid of public speaking that you just don't talk at all?" B just shrugged, and the camera moved onto the next person.

Cody tapped his chin before giving his response. "Having to defuse a time bomb under pressure."

"Well _Samey's_ afraid of _me_." Amy declared proudly, putting a hand over her chest.

" _No_." Sammy corrected. "I'm afraid of you _taking_ my stuff."

"You can't let her take over you." Trent told her as he walked over. "She's just jealous of you. I mean, who _wouldn't_ be?"

"After living with her for _sixteen_ years, that's pretty hard to believe." Sammy chuckled but looked down with a slight case of dejection. Unintentionally, the campers one by one began to look at the silent Courtney, who hasn't spilled their fear yet.

"Don't look at me." Courtney told them, smiling in self-satisfaction. "I'm not really afraid of anything." the camera pulls out to have Jo roll her eyes at the remark.

"Doubtful." she muttered, hiding it in a cough. Courtney still heard her and sent a dirty look her way.

"And what's _your_ fear?" Courtney countered, easily nerve wracking Jo. Her nervous glances around caught the eyes of her teammates and a few Gophers, anticipating Jo's fear. The Gophers looked more uncaring than the Gophers due to them not knowing Jo well enough. On the contrary, most of the Bass would be glad to hear Jo's fear. With the exception of Brick. Soon enough, she finally caved in.

"Bunnies." Jo grumbled, hanging her head in shame. "I'm scared of bunnies."

"Bunnies?" Harold asked, gradually going into a fit of laughter. "You're scared of bunnies?"

"Bunnies are my _favorite_ animal!" Amy squealed, smiling at just the thought of it. "If only we had one here _right_ now..."

"Shut up!" Jo screamed, covering her ears in aggravation.

"So the toughest girl here is afraid of _bunnies_?" Courtney laughed, sending a look of disdain towards Jo. "Sad."

"Alright Courtney you're afraid of _something_." Trent said, focusing all the attention back onto Courtney. "Spit it out."

Courtney smiled haughtily. "Nope, nothing."

"There's no fearless person in the world." Scarlett said matter-of-factly. "So I can only 'assume' you're bluffing." she quoted the word 'assume'.

Courtney scowled. "And I can _assume_ you're wrong!"

/

After her remark the camera flashed ahead to the next morning, a shot of the island from the dock filled the screen. A blunt whistle transitioned the scene over to the mess hall. The view situated behind Chris as he stood before the campers.

"Campers! Your next challenge is a little game I like to call… _Phobia Factor_!" Chris announced, restating the episode title. "Prepare to face your worst fears!"

"I'm already facing mine." Dakota said, staring at her bowl of gruel pitifully.

"C'mon soldier." Brick began positively. "It ain't too bad." he promptly stuck a spoonful of that concoction in his mouth. A worried look struck his face as his cheeks bulged in disgust. He finally managed to choke it down, smiling at Dakota sheepishly while she gave him an unpleasant look.

"Now, for our first victim…" the host pulled out a white card and read it over. " _Topher_! Meet us all in here later. There'll be a surprise that'll knock you _dead_!"

Topher's dread filled his face. "Dead?" he wondered. "Dead as in… dead _skin_?"

Chris ignored the fanboy shouts and focused on another camper. "B! You, me, the _amphitheater_. A few tons of _words_." B's eyes grew wide, facepalming himself shortly after.

"Wait," Geoff spoke up. "How'd Chris know what you're scared of?"

"Did you forget that we're on TV?" Courtney told him in annoyance. Geoff sat there motionless for a second before responding.

"Oh right," he chuckled. "I forgot… but how-"

"We're being _recorded_ Geoffrey!" Scarlett exclaimed, raising her arms in disbelief. A flash brought the scene back to the campfire, where everyone was spilling their fears out to everybody. A faded effect was made around the edges to signify the flashback. Topher spilling out his fear was shown.

xxx

"Why shouldn't I be?" Topher argued, getting closer to Jo as he furthered his point. " _Nobody_ 's looks good with dry skin Jo." he looked Jo up and down before continuing his sentence. "Looks like _you're_ not a first-timer."

xxx

The camera returned to the present where Topher still looked frightened that he'd face to face his fear in presumably a matter of minutes.

"Chris, how could you do this to me!" Topher whined, 'saddened' at the 'betrayal'. "I was the only one who had your _back_ here."

"True, but that's just how it works here." Chris answered, the mischievous look he sent towards Brick went unnoticed. "But I hope for _Brick's_ fear that the _lights_ work. Oh wait, they won't?" it was now Brick's turn to feel the worry. "What a shame."

"That is _not_ funny!" Brick ordered, stomping his foot trying to regain his composure. "So many things could go wrong in the dark. So you get bitten by something without knowing, burglary could happen, even _murder_!"

"Yeah, yeah prove it once it's your turn." Chris said, walking past the military cadet nonchalantly.

/

Scarlett's fear had been the first to be put to the test after the camera flashed ahead. Everybody including Chris was situated at an apparent clearing somewhere on the island. Scarlett was seated and strapped on a wooden chair in the middle, dreading the fear she was about to face. All her fellow campers either gave her a genuinely worried look, or had seemed to not care at all, thinking her fear was stupid. Before any dialogue was heard, a flashback to the previous night was shown again, now highlighting Scarlett's confession.

xxx

"What am I afraid of?" Scarlett said as the shot cut back to her. "Let's go with… _injections_. I'm aware that isn't mostly used _not_ to cause harm but you can't be one hundred percent confident about if you're safe or not in the hands of your pediatrician."

xxx

"Surely there can be _some_ way to avoid this?" Scarlett worried, attempting to violently wriggle her way out of the seat. "Cleaning the floors? Kitchen duty? Swimming with the sharks? _Anything?_ "

Despite all the begging and ruckus Scarlett was causing, Chris took that with a grain of salt. "Nope! Sorry Scarlett, either take the injection, or lose a potential point for your team." the sound of footsteps caught Chris off-guard, looking off-screen with a smile. "Looks like the _doctor_ is here!" Chef Hatchet promptly approached the gang in a girly nurse's costume that wouldn't frightened anybody at first sight. But what _did_ scare people was the comically large needle with the barrel filled with a weird gray liquid.

"What lies in there?" Scarlett widened her eyes, pointing at the needle. Chef walked over to her grumpily and raised the needle.

"None of yo' _beeswax_ , that's what!" Chef countered angrily. "Now stay still." he slowly lowered the needle to the point where it was about to touch her skin. The camera went for a close-up of Scarlett's freaked out face as she was having something injected inside of her. At the slight movement of the needle being moved away, she looked up in excitement.

"You did it." Chef said gruffly. Scarlett stayed seated for a moment before abruptly breaking off the straps from the seat in a movement of happiness., As she cheered for overcoming her fear, a new fear gained over the cast as they witnessed Scarlett break free of the straps with no difficulty.

"And Scarlett takes one for the team!" Chris announced as the Gophers cheered and the scoreboard displayed a point of the Gophers while the Bass had zero. In the midst of cheering, Scarlett froze without caution and fell backwards, alerting her once happy teammates. Chris takes the opportunity to make a one-liner while his contestant may be seriously injured. " _Literally_."

/

The dramatic melody seemed to continue as the next fear was tested. A small pan up showed Dakota and Topher sitting by side by side in front of the mess hall's chimney. Dakota looked unbothered as she filed her nails and Topher looked confused.

"Are you also scared of dry skin?" Topher asked, not knowing if she was in the right location.

"Dry skin, _is_ nasty. But I don't have a fear." she said confidently, relenting that state of mind to whisper in Topher's ear. "Okay, I'm lying. I didn't say anything at the campfire. So not even _Chris_ knows that I'm scared of being poor."

"Thanks for spilling the beans, Dakota!" Chris said as he rose up from behind the two with a smug expression, looking down on the rich girl. The Chris Wannabe laughed in contempt.

"Haha," he turned to Chris for a high-five. "good one Chris!" Chris ignored his gesture and began to address the current situation.

"Since you guys have similar beauty-related fears." Chris began with a noticeable sly look. "We decided to group you two together for your challenge."

"But how are you gonna get Dakota to become poor?" Topher questioned.

"And how is Topher gonna have icky dry skin all of a sudden?" Dakota countered, complimenting him after. "Because he has really good skin."

Topher caressed his face after receiving the comment. "Why thank you. It's only a good natural glow that'll get you somewhere in life."

Dakota put a hand over her mouth as she gasped. "Oh, I _know_." the camera cut over to the other campers who were watching this happen. The focus was on Amy and Sam, the latter also grabbed his face but with less faith than his teammate.

"Can my skin get me somewhere in life?" he asked the bratty twin, who looked at him in disgust.

" _Samey's_ skin looks better than yours." Amy told him, earning a loud sigh from Sam. The camera panned to the right to include Trent's input.

"Hey don't listen to her dude." he reassured one of his best friends on the island. "You're beautiful just the way you are."

Amy smirked. "Wow Trent, I didn't know your heart goes the _other direction_." Amy's subtle remark was just enough to cause Trent's embarrassment-fueled blush.

"I think you misunderstood what I meant." Trent said, attempting to correct Amy's view of his sexuality. "I said that to lift his spirit." Sam's face fell flat at the utter truth. "Plus, you _know_ I have a thing for your sister."

The last sentence gathered every camper's attention. Geoff rose an eyebrow at the comment and sent a saddened look towards Sammy, who was obliviously smiling at the guitarist's confession.

"I know, she's a man." Amy chuckled as no one else found that to be funny. "So is _nobody_ gonna laugh at my spectacular joke?"

"Maybe no one laughed because it was funny." Scott sneered from the opposite table.

" _Shh_." Amy growled, the dirt farmer rolled his eyes in response and the camera returned to Dakota, Topher and Chris.

"Can I continue the challenge please?" Chris remarked, semi-irritated due to how long that interaction was. The camera cut back to the other campers, showing off their final reactions. Amy looked smug - Trent and Sammy looked into each other's eyes - and Geoff looked betrayed and heartbroken over Sammy's love interest.

* * *

 **Confessional: Geoff**

"Trent?" Geoff exclaimed in disbelief, his voice slightly cracking in the statement. "I mean the guy's cool and all but I thought that me and Sammy had something special." he pointed off to the side aggressively. "Trent's not even on the same team as us." he went saddened and bamboozled immediately. "Dude, I've never gotten _this_ broken over a _dudette_ , dude."

* * *

 **Confessional: Katie**

Katie sighed. "Poor Geoff…"

* * *

"For their fears…" Chris continued the show. "They'll have to last the whole day looking like the complete opposite of what they look like now."

"Easy," Topher declared. "I just won't look at myself." he pulled out two hand mirrors from his pocket and attempted handing them to Chris. The host declined the offer politely.

"Nuh-uh, keep the mirrors. We'll make you look so bad. So _atrocious_. So mind- _boggling_ ugly…" Chris's expression turned more and more disgusted as his sentence went on. "That you'll _die_ without knowing what you look like." the two beauty freaks groaned at their almost inevitable fate. That changed when Chris said his final sentence.

"That goes for _Topher_." Chris said, relieving Dakota and angering his fanboy.

"What?" he screamed, crossing his arms. "Then how is this even fair?"

"Because she needs to _know_ that she looks poor." Chris told him.

"But I need to that I have dry skin right?" Topher argued.

Chris leered. "After _we're_ through with you, you'll wish you _were_ poor."

Topher turned to the cast in boredom and defeat. He rose a conspicuous eyebrow and turned back around to the host. "But what do you mean by 'we'?"

"Me and your resident go-to makeup artist, Chef Hatchet!" the viewpoint switched to in between Dakota and Topher. Chef was hulking before them, wearing eyeliner accompanied with feminine pink eyeshadow. "He will now work on the poor faces of you two." Chris said as Chef approached the teenagers menacingly. He walked past the altercation and went over to the 15 other campers.

"And while _that's_ being taken care of." Chris addressed the situation. "Scott, you're up next dude." the dirt farmer's face went from nonchalant to utter horror.

xxx

"As if I'd tell _you_ guys." Scott sneered, closing his eyes. He opened one eye confusedly, just to meet all the smirking faces of his peers surrounding him. He groaned rigidly and revealed, " _Blood_. I'm scared of blood."

xxx

The camera flashed back Scott's trial. He was in the same chair Scarlett was in for her challenge. In front of him, Chris held a pricker that's normally used for checking one's blood sugar.

"You're gonna use a _pricker_ to see if he'll overcome his fear?" Courtney asked in annoyance. "How the heck will he overcome that if it'll _hurt_ him in the process."

"Because all he has to do is not panic while staring at the pool of blood that lies on his finger." Chris said in a long-winded sentence. "Easy."

"Pool of blood?" Scott asks in terror. He eyes bulged out immediately as he attempted to squirm his way out much like his fellow redheaded teammate.

"Don't take him literally." Scarlett advised. "He's just trying to scare you. And even though on a personal level. You're right next to someone specifically with a behavior like _Amy_. I still will comfort you for your point."

Scott looked at Scarlett blankly. "So you're pretty much only doing this just for the win."

"Indeed." Scarlett nodded. Scott looked at her skeptically as that feeling took over his original fear

* * *

 **Confessional: Scott**

"Guess working with Scarlett's off the table." Scott sneered, knowing that he might have to reconsider his future actions.

* * *

"Can we get this over with?" Jo scowled. "I don't wanna see _Scotty Boy_ whine over just a little blood."

"Need I remind you of your own fear?" Scarlett said. Reminding Jo that she shouldn't be harassing Scott.

"Yeah," Scott chimed in, "who's scared of _bunnies_ \- ow!" she yelped as Chris silently pricked him. As the blood began to ooze up, Scott gulped fearfully and began to stare at it.

"Just 30 seconds dude." Geoff supported a couple meters back.

"Yeah, just stick through it!" Sammy said, she looked up at Geoff, meeting his disheartening glare. Geoff shook his head and avoided the cheerleader to presumably cause less harm towards mood. Leaving Sammy mildly regretful. "I'm sorry…"

"20...19...18…." Chris said dramatically, his intent to make Scott worry even more. While Chris did so, the camera returned to the Gopher blondes.

"Wait Geoff!" Sammy cried, jogging back to the party dude. Geoff, not knowing how to react, began to run away from her hurriedly. Which caused the cheerleader to unintentionally give chase. "I need to talk to you." the camera cut back to her team, who watched interestedly.

"Personally," Harold said, breaking their intended silence. "I'm more _Gemmy_ than _Tremmy_. Trent's not even on the same _team_ as us."

"Not the time, Harold?" Scott whimpered as he still stared at the blood, at this point 30 seconds had already passed. But Chris most likely forgot too because of the most recent interaction.

"5...4…" the camera zoomed in on Scott's face as he was still managing well even though his worst fear lay before him. "3...2... _1_ …" a dinging sound effect played as Scott's completed his fear.

"And that's another point for the Gophers!" Chris announced, said team began to cheer and the Bass just scoffed. Scott promptly wiped the blood on his pants. Forgetting that he was on the chair, he attempted to stand up in joy, only pushing himself backwards by accident and toppling over.

"Hey can someone help me?" he asked somewhat angrily as his legs dangled in the air. Chris gave him a snide glance before turning his attention to everyone else.

"Now, let's go back to the mess hall and see how Dakota and Topher turned out." Chris said, pointing back to where they came from.

"Shouldn't we get Sammy and Geoff?" Sam asked.

"Nah, let them argue." Chris told him. "If something blows up tonight, the ratings are _gold_." Chris smiled wickedly, only thinking about how their potential argument could better his future as a TV host. "C'mon, let's go."

/

A quick flash transitioned the scene over to Geoff. The background music was a mix of suspense and a frantic synth. He was shown to be still running, panting heavily and occasionally looking behind him at Sammy. Who apparently didn't give up yet. As he saw this, he clenched his teeth and put more energy into his running, which caused him to go off off-screen.

The cabins were presented after. Geoff ran up to his cabin door quickly and slammed the door shut behind him. Seconds later, Sammy tiredly trudged up to it. Knocking lightly. "Geoff, just open the door."

"Uhm," Geoff said from inside, attempting to deepen his voice to confuse the cheerleader. Which only got her more relentless. "this isn't Geoff."

"Oh yeah? Then who is it?" the blonde replied.

"Um, _Lightning_?" Geoff said, "Sha-bam dude?" at this point, Sammy used the rest of her strength to barge in through the door. Surprising Geoff.

"Okay gig's up." Sammy said, crossing her arms. "Now can I _please_ explain what happened?" instead of his usual happy demeanor. Geoff looked and sounded crushed.

"Nah brah." he answered dejectedly, hanging his head and walking past his former love interest. "I think I need some time to myself first." the door shut behind him and Sammy let out sad whimper.

/

The camera cut back to Topher and Dakota's challenge. Paper bags that were usually used to store lunch were put over their heads.

"What's with the bags?" Cody said.

"What else?" Jo answered, rolling her eyes at the unnecessary antics Chris pulled. " _Dramatic effect_."

"You got that right Jo!" Chris pointed finger guns at Jo from behind the two beauties. "Before me I have two campers. On the count of three, I'll unveil their masks-"

"Paper bags." Courtney stated dryly, earning an unpleasant look from Chris.

"And reveal the face that'll have to endure with the rest of the entire day." Chris explained, before giving the two a hard and stern look. "And that means you can clean your face _after_ … I say so!

"But that's in like…" Dakota voice sounded muffled as she began to count on her fingers absent-mindedly. " _seven_ hours!"

"I _know_!" Chris grinned playfully, "One… _two_ … three!" he rose both bags from the campers and their faces were no more a sight for sore eyes. The main problem is Dakota was her hair, held up in a messy bun with loose bundles of hair poking every which way. "Dakota's other main problem were her eyes. They had more than enough eyeshadow so however hard she grinned, she remained with a tired expression. But if there's one thing to congratulate Chef on, it was the model scars and scratches on her face. Which really sold the idea that she was "poor".

Topher's face clearly had less to it. What seemed to be severely dry and thin clay, plastered on the poor boy's face. The rest of the campers noticed Chef's trick and spoke up about it.

"What'd you use to make his skin so _dry_?" Trent marveled, approaching Topher's face with an extended index finger.

"Boy, back up!" Chef yelled, swatting Trent's hand away. "Don't you know to admire with 'cha _eyes_ not 'cha _hands_?"

Trent stepped back sheepishly. "Um," he rubbed his neck, trying to find a reasonable answer, "sorry. I guess…"

"It appears to me that the substance on Topher's facial region must be some sort of _clay_ product. Or even some kind of poor quality compact powder." Scarlett mused, also walking up to the fanboy. Correcting Trent's mistake of trying to touch him. Meanwhile, Chef nodded at Scarlett's intelligence.

"You're a smarty." Chef told her with pleasure, abruptly returning to his angry appearance. "Don't 'chu _eva_ ', outsmart me again!" most people would've been frightened when Chef got in their face. Whereas Scarlett merely kept her calm composure.

"I'll try to meet your standards next time." Scarlett told him, while returning to her team. It looked like her interactions with people weren't over yet.

"How'd you stay so still?" Courtney asked in awe, possibly trying to do the same when the time comes.

"We're broadcasted on television." Scarlett adjusted her glasses and formed a snarky smile. "As long as I'm seen on air. He won't pinch a hair off my head."

"Wanna bet?" Chef said, mashing his fists together menacing, giving Scarlett a wicked smile. This time, Scarlett lost her calm attitude and turned irritated.

She looked over at Chris for his input, "Don't you have to be _doing_ something right now?" regardless of the subtle threat, Chef still looked as Scarlett a way most people would run from. That all dissolved when Topher and his newly-put face held onto Chef by the leg pleadingly.

"Please…" he began, "do I really look that bad? I'm with _the_ one and only Chris McLean. How could you make me look bad in front of him?" a touching tune played as Chris went over to Topher and laid a hand on him and spoke with an unusual nice and friendly tone.

"Oh _please_ , you're not embarrassing yourself in front of me." a moment of silence occurred when Topher's look of dread turned happy and Chris's smile turned evil. "You're embarrassing yourself in front of over a _million_ people. Including me." Topher promptly groaned in displeasure and clung onto Chef's leg even more. Chris, instead of comforting the boy, did the opposite and laughed at him.

/

Over at the beach, Geoff resided in an orange lounge chair, with his cowboy hat over his head. One close-up managed to show the mild frown he sported, presumably still thinking about what happened in the mess hall. As if on cue, a pair chuckles were heard from off-screen.

"And that's why I'm scared of mimes." Trent concluded as he walked past Geoff, a sheepish Sammy beside him. As soon as Geoff tipped his hat upwards, him and Sammy met both of their awkward glances and looked away immediately. A huge blush went across the party dudes face and the camera shifted over to Chris and Sam watching nearby.

"Dude," Sam started with a gruff chuckle, "who knew she'd ditch him like _that_? _Major_ overkill!"

"Huh," Chris said, rubbing his chin, " reminds me of someone _else's_ love life. Doesn't it?" Sam instantly sneered at the host's sense of humor.

"Not funny." he grumbled.

"You wanna know who _else_ thinks it not funny?" Chris turned his head to the party boy, holding a purple remote control with a joystick on it. " _Geoff_."

Looking at the sky, Geoff sported a sad look. The camera shifted into his view, a gray cloud abruptly covered his view of the sun. One great rumble and boatloads of hail began raining down on the teen.

"Ah! Ah! _Ahh_!" Geoff screamed, jumping to his feet and attempting to shield himself from the hail. Naturally, his first instinct was to run from it. But unlike a real cloud, it began to follow him wherever he went. At one point he ran past all four of his remaining female teammates. Courtney looked at him in indifference - Sadie and Sammy gave a concerning stares - and Scarlett rose an eyebrow at the cloud.

"Last time I checked, normally clouds don't purposely _follow_ human beings." she began to dash off-screen. "Unless…" Chris began to shift the joystick even more, and now Amy was watching the host alongside Sam. Scarlett was the third to become attracted.

"You're doing all this with a remote control?" Scarlett marveled, pointing at the contraption, Chris nodded and Scarlett smirked. "Is there a way to make the cloud go down on him and pelt him even harder?" she asked with intensity.

"Yeah I could do that, if you _wanted_ to not get a point." Chris responded, still staring at Geoff while his screams echoed in the background.

"How would Geoff even get a point to begin with?" Scarlett said, also watching the party boy. "He's clearly not doing so well with the hail."

Chris's smile turned thoughtful as he said, " _Yeah_ , but I started feeling bad so I was thinking of giving him a pity point." he turned back to Scarlett, "You want the pity point, right?"

"Yes sir!" she exclaimed, with a grin. The two team scoreboard were edited on again, and the Gophers' count went up to three while the Bass stayed at zero.

"Wow Bass, you're gonna have to step up your game if you want a _chance_ at beating the Gophers." Chris told Amy, who scowled promptly.

"But that's not fair!" Amy whined, "You only tested _two_ of us! And they haven't even finished their challenge yet!"

"Okay, then I'll test someone else on your team." Chris compromised, looking off to the side deviously. Promptly, he whistled and got the attention of a random mime who ran past those four immediately. The camera cut back to the guitarist and cheerleader, who had still been conversing after all this time.

"So, you're scared to Amy taking your stuff?" Trent asked, like he didn't know the answer already.

"Well yeah," Sammy answered, "it's not fun. Because then she just claims it for herself. I've had to get a whole new _bed_. Just because Amy didn't wanna give mine up."

"Woah, that's harsh." he said, the viewpoint shifted in a way so that only Trent was shown walking forward, a rustle and muffled cries of help were herd as Trent finally turned around and met his worst fear - a mime acting like he was trapped in a box with Sammy tugged under his arm.

xxx

"Hail?" Trent repeated. "Dude, I'm scared of _mimes_. One bad experience can _seriously_ mess you up."

xxx

" _Ahhh_!" Trent yelled, instead of helping his 'girlfriend'. He ran away in complete fright, forgetting all past events leading up to this encounter. Doing as Chris may have intended, the mime set Sammy down gently, patted her head lightly for not causing any more trouble and sped off after Trent. Like Geoff, who had sat down next to Chris and the gang after being tortured. Trent ran past the group of now five, with the mime slowly gaining up on him. Not knowing what to do now, Sammy joined the cast, making them six.

"Um, what just happened?" Sammy asked, sitting down next to Geoff. Who reacted by getting up and sitting next to Sam.

"Looks like your new _boyfriend_ is getting chased by his worst fear." Chris answered, looking around the area to spot them.

"Can't you like make _Samey_ go through her worst fear?" Amy said, devilishly. "Because since she's a _spare_ me, she actually _has_ a fear. And since I was born _first_ and I'm a _princess_ , I don't have a fear."

"I find that pretty hard to believe, man." Sam told her, cringing at her retaliation.

"Well, you better believe it, tubby!" Amy yelled.

"Speaking of fears," Chris broke up their interaction, "Amy, Samey, report down to the Gophers' cabin. A special surprise is waiting for you over there."

Sammy groaned and hung her head. "You can't be serious right now…"

"Hurry up, Samey!" Amy took the initiative and began, shoving her twin sister in the direction of their cabin. "Hearing you scream is the best thing life can offer."

"Okay, now while they make their way to the cabins," Chris brought out a walkie-talkie and pressed the red button on it. The loudspeakers were shown right after as Chris spoke through them. "Cody! You're up."

xxx

Cody tapped his chin before giving his response. "Having to defuse a time bomb under pressure."

xxx

For Cody's fear, the camera focused on a trash can, filled with all types of disgusting garbage. A pan down and up revealed two more identical trash cans, both also filled to the brim. Wrapped loosely around it was a long cord of green and red wires. And wrapped around that was rope to keep everything together in place. Including an alarm clock which caused a light beeping sound. Cody looked absolutely worried as he stared at the makeshift time bomb. For some unspecified reason, Jo was hulking over the flirty geek.

"Alright Cody, this garbage bomb is going off in exactly ten minutes." Chris told him, "everything you need to know to defuse it is on these schematic blueprints." he held up a blue paper, presumably with the instructions on defusing the bomb.

"What?" he shouted, hands on the side of his head. "No way, I can't do this!"

"Then, I suggest you find a safe place to hide 'brah." Chris laughed, tossing the blueprints he held off to the side, now he turned to Jo. "Jo, are you _sure_ you want to stay here while he does this? You do know that if this goes off, you'll be splattered too."

"I don't care." Jo answered plainly, giving Cody a stern look. "I have to stay here just in case Cody pulls some _funny_ business and starts fooling around instead of helping us win." with her response, Chris began to grin.

"Alrighty then, later guys!" Chris said, turning away until Cody questioned his actions.

"Wait," the geek said, now holding the blueprints, "you're not gonna _watch_?"

"No _way_!" Chris pointed at the trash. "That's a _live_ bomb dude!" he ran off childishly as Cody turned to the bomb and began poking around it cautiously.

/

A transition brought the episode back to Amy and Sammy, the latter still getting pushed around by the former. _Literally_.

"Would you _stop_ it!" Sammy said, breaking free of her sister's grip. The camera pulled out, showing the cabins nearby. "We're here!"

"Fine." Amy rolled her eyes and let her sister walk beside her. "But not because we're here. Because my _arms_ are tired from pushing a tub of lard." she gasped intentionally. "Oops, I mean _you_." as they walked up the stairs to Sammy's room, a tired and rattled Chris slammed the door right open.

" _Heey_ girls!" he greeted semi-awkwardly. Noticeably trying to catch his breath.

"Woah.." Sammy said, "I thought you were doing Cody's challenge."

"Already been taken care of." Chris waved her off.

"Then explain why we're _here_!" Amy snarled, raising her arms up. Chris gave them a quick glance before moving out of their view. Their cabin looked exactly the same, except one's bed in particular went missing.

"Hold on," Sammy began to headcount all the beds in the room. "where's my bed?"

Chris turned to face the room, sporting a confused look that was no more than a fake. "Oh yeah, looks like Amy's mom paid us the big bucks just to have your bed become one of Amy's." Sammy groaned on instinct, then looking up in realization.

"Ugh, then I'll just sleep in Izzy's or Sugar's bed." she compromised in aggravation, watching Chris ove out of the doorway.

"Tough luck." Chris replied, on cue, both beds were thrown out of the door respectively. Causing the twins to dodge the objects. "Looks like 'Momma Bear' didn't want you sleeping on _any_ bed, heh heh." he chortled off-screen. Immediately, the nicer twin turned to Amy.

"What did you do?" she began angrily, "What did you tell Mom?" unlike her sister, Amy had the biggest grin as she enjoyed Sammy's 'fate'.

"I didn't tell her _anything_." Amy cackled before admiring her nails calmly. "Maybe she's finally realized that _I'm_ the better daughter." as the meaner twin was about to reach Sammy's boiling point, the laughter of Chris gained both of their attentions.

"Calm down girls," he said in between laughs, "I'm only playing."

"I'm already calm." Amy said, "get mad at Samey." the nice twin flushed with embarrassment and regret.

"Um, I'm sorry." she apologized. "I got overwhelmed and I-"

"Because due to being an early audience favorite," Chris announced, confusing both girls as they didn't know where this was headed. " _Samey_ gets to choose which female has to sleep in the _guys'_ cabin!"

The nice twin gasped in excitement while her counterpart became furious. "Oh em gee! _Really_?"

"Ex- _cuse_ me?" Amy groaned. "How is _she_ audience favorite? She's so _ugly_!"

"At least I don't have a huge _mole_!" Sammy countered, pointing at the 'beauty mark' Amy possessed.

"This is a _beauty_ mark!" Amy corrected, pointing at it herself. "Y'know, something that makes you more _beautiful_."

"Let's see if the _guys_ think that." Sammy smirked, hinting that she'd be the chosen one to switch sleeping arrangements. Once Amy had realized that hint, she gasped loudly.

"You're gonna switch me?" Amy questioned, beginning to fake cry. "How _dare_ you! I'm your sister!"

"Who cares?" Sammy smiled. "You _deserve_ it-" she got cut off by getting tackled straight to the ground by Amy, who had stopped crying. The shot panned up to Chris as he watched the fight progress. Bearing an antagonistic look before ceasing everything.

"Girls!" he screamed, putting in hands up. "As much as I'd _love_ to see you two quarrel, your fears are over!"

Both twins got up, equal amounts of bruises and scratches were on their bodies. "Fear? I'm not scared of anything."

"That's not what _Samey_ told us." Chris pointed to said cheerleader, who grinned wildly.

"Oh yeah…" she said, laughing at her sister's fear. "I told them that you're scared of people liking me more than you."

"Yup, and that's why only _Amy_ scores a point for her team." Chris revealed, the girls had complete opposite expressions as the Bass' scoreboard finally went up by one point.

"How did she _pass_ her fear?" Sammy questioned him loudly. "She just _fought_ me!"

"Well, for starters." Chris began to explain, "You lied about _both_ of your fears." Amy grinned as her sister had to defend her case.

"What? How?" she complained.

"You said that you were scared of Amy taking your stuff, but once I said that Amy took your bed. Instead of screaming and panicking, you tried _compromising_ with me."

"But how did I lie about Amy's fear?" Sammy said. "She's actually scared of that!"

"Then how come she didn't scream or panic?" Chris argued, starting to get fed up with Sammy. Who spluttered at Chris's explanation.

"Um, well-" Sammy tried to say before getting cut off again.

"Because she's not _scared_ of that." Chris defiantly told her, walking down the stairs and past the twins. "Which leads me to believe that she is, _fearless_." he lied, only trying to get Sammy mad. "Which only leads me to giving her a point for her own sister, trying to decieve me." once Chris walked off-screen, Sammy glared at Amy while she laughed in her face.

"I told you I'm not scared of anything." Amy said, cackling as she walked down the stairs. Meeting her on the ground was a roach, that just stopped at her feet. Amy went silent as she noticed the bug. " _Ahh_!" she screamed, running away from the little creature. Her sister was next to depart from the cabins, crushing the roach accidently as she muttered something under her breath.

" _Roaches_." she muttered, balling her fists up. "Why didn't I think of that?"

* * *

 **Confessional: Chris**

Instead of a cast member spilling their thoughts in the outhouse confessional, it was the host himself. "Now, I'm fully aware that I cheated Sammy out of a point. I don't think that the _producers_ will be too happy with that. But to be fair," he put on a smile, "my acting was above an average level." he put a hand on his chest proudly.

* * *

The static cut to Sammy still walking off from the cabins. Possibly thinking about how she would have handled the situation better. In the foreground, Sadie walked by the cheerleader. Awkwardly wearing a wig shaped in a brown mullet. In utter confusion, this managed to halt the nicer twin.

"Sadie…" she said, eyeing the wig. "what're you _wearing_?"

"It's my fear." she said grumpily, turning back to face Sammy. "Bad haircuts, remember?"

xxx

" _Bad_ haircuts!" Sadie said, gripping her hair tight like it was about to come clean off.

xxx

"Right." Sammy recalled, giving her fellow Canadian another question. "When can you take it off?"

"Like in an hour I think." she replied, beginning to walk away. "I'm gonna go catch a nap really quick, later Sammy."

"Bye." Sammy said, continuing her walk into the woods. As she went deeper into the woods, she met Cody and Jo, the former still trying to decode the bomb while his alliance mate shadowed him. Sammy, after noticing the big pile of trash about to explode, she ran away immediately.

"Hurry up already!" Jo complained, tapping her foot. "I wanna go eat."

"Then go eat." Cody said in annoyance. "No one's stopping you."

"If you were a more trustworthy alliance mate, I would've never came out here." Jo countered.

"How am I even untrustworthy?" Cody now let Jo gain all of his attention, even turning to the jockette. "Katie's my girlfriend but she doesn't even know about the alliance."

"And how do I know that?" Jo said. "Maybe your little innocent girlfriend is spilling the _deets_ about our alliance right now!"

Cody turned back to the bomb with a frown. "As if! She's probably facing her fear right now…"

xxx

"Katie's scared of driving," Jo listed,

xxx

A bunch of ordered orange traffic cones were set up on the beach. A trilling tune played as the camera moved over to Katie, who copped a squat on presumably Chris's ATV. She looked tremendously scared as Chris and the other non-occupied campers watching from the side.

"If you can complete this course without panicking or hitting a cone, you get a point for the Bass." Chris explained, the first BFFFL nodded in agreement as she turned to the cones nervously.

"Does she even know how to drive that thing?" Harold asked the host.

"No…" he admitted awkwardly, "but it's pretty simple, just hold down your foot and steer." the camera pulled out a bit to show Katie slowly driving past Chris and Harold in the foreground. "What's the worst that can happen." the camera promptly shook Katie inevitably crashed into one of the cones. Chris and Harold braced themselves for impact. Katie laid on the ground beside the ATV in a dazed fashion.

"Are you okay?" Chris questioned, wrapping his arms around his ATV.

Katie sat up, rubbing her back. " _No_ …"

"Not _you_." Chris told her sternly, he jumped into the driver's seat and sped off away from Katie. The sudden movement caused a coughing fit from Katie as Chris brought up a sand cloud.

/

As the cloud of sand dispersed, it transitioned over to the communal washrooms. The shot was placed on the two mirrors. No signs of people there were shown, until one of them spoke.

"Okay, pick up your head on three." Topher instructed, presumably with Dakota. "One… two… _three_!" they did what they planned as picked up their heads. Dakota in the left mirror and Topher in the right. They both marveled at their own faces after having to deal with he faces Chef had made for them. After enough self-love, they turned to each other.

"Wow, you look _amazing_!" Dakota gasped, pointing at Topher's face.

Topher flipped his hair. "Not as much as your hair," he squinted his eyes, "how do you get it that _bright_?"

"Just a rhyme my stylist told me:" she closed her eyes to clearly recall the statement. "If you want your hair to look real bright; condition it twice, during midnight."

" _Midnight_?" Topher asked in disbelief, his eyes bulged. "And how long does your hair routine take."

"On a good day…" Dakota thought, "around 30 minutes." Topher walked past the rich girl in somewhat disdain.

"And you wonder why you never get any sleep." he remarked, earning a glare from this phobia partner. The camera focused on the still shot of Dakota as the Bass' scoreboard matched the Gophers' at 3.

/

Back at Cody's fear, the timer showed to be just two minutes left and counting. The actual bomb had looked different from when the challenge had first started. Several of the wires were cut loose and the garbage itself was rearranged differently. Cody seemed pretty happy with himself when the camera panned to him, yet Jo looked the opposite.

"I almost got it!" Cody shouted in excitement. "It's almost defused."

"Okay, we get it." Jo said nonchalantly. "Now just hurry up and defuse it."

"It'd be a lot easier if you quiet down." Cody told her, wiping his brow. "I don't do so good under pressure."

"Says the guy who's almost done." Jo replied, rolling her eyes. To her anger, Cody's attention had been completely divided as he ran off-screen without warning. " _Cody_!" he jockette screamed. The flirty geek had ran over to Katie, who was walking over to them with a limp.

"Oh my gosh!" Cody said, helping his girlfriend walk. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I couldn't drive straight." she subtly whimpered wincing with every step she took.

"What do you mean?" Cody pondered aloud, not understanding her reference.

"She failed her fear." Jo told him quickly, urging for him to finish his challenge. "She can't drive, who _cares_?" she sped up her speech. "Just defuse the bomb Cody!"

"Hold on," he said, still helping Katie walk, "she needs to sit down somewhere."

"She's a liability right now!" Jo told him in anger, the music picking up speed and suspense. "You have like 30 seconds left- oh forget this!" the dirty blonde ran over to the bomb, and grabbed one of the green wires, stretching it immediately.

"There are _wire_ cutters right there!" Cody said, setting Katie down on a tree stump. "Cut the-" stopping his sentence was Trent, still screaming in horror as he ran past Cody and Katie and from the mime who followed him in a creepy fashion.

"What wire?" Jo yelled, she groaned and looked at the green wire. As soon as she was about to cut it, Trent blindly ran into the bomb, and the camera cut away from the loud explosion. Miles away, Chris was shown walking towards the cabins, a happy Topher ran up to him.

"See Chris? You can't stop me-" the explosion finally sounded over to where the two males were, shocking at least Topher. "What the heck was that?"

Chris put a hand on his hip before smiling in the direction of the sound. "If I had to guess, I'd say Cody just, blew himself up." the camera panned above the males. A trail of smoke rose into the air from where the bomb exploded. Jo, Cody, Katie, Trent and even the mime were all covered in garbage. As they all just marveled at the explosion, the mime was the only one to be shown as distraught.

"Oh my!" the mime said in a Greek accent, the more liquidy garbage replacing his face makeup. "My makeup!"

"Hah! Take that you mime _freak_!" Trent exclaimed at the mime's displeasure, he received awkward looks from his teammates.

"Wait," Cody spoke up, "aren't mimes from France?"

"Yeah, your French accent sucks." Jo stated bluntly.

"You are _wrong_." the mime said. "Mimes originated in ancient _Greece_. Not the land of the Eiffel Tower." the mime walked off abruptly, leaving the four teammates to stand in the woods covered with trash. The teenagers merely blinked as the Bass' scoreboard finally beat the Gophers' at four.

"Maybe I should've cut the _red_ wire first." Cody said, angering Jo even more.

"You think." Jo said, out-of-nowhere; a garbage covered bunny hopped on-screen sniffing Jo happily. She cringed in disgust. "Ew," she began calmly, "what is that?"

"Ooh!" Katie began to clap lightly. "I think it's a bunny!" not even a couple seconds after her sentence and the bunny went flying from the swift kick by Jo. She was met with three glares from her team as he chuckled awkwardly.

"Personal fear." She blamed. "Force of habit." now the Bass' score went up to five as the shot remained on Trent, Cody and Katie giving Jo angry looks.

/

Footage of Harold's fear was sequenced next. He was shown tapping his foot as the Gophers' logo spun into the top left corner. A trilling tune played as Harold silently read a magazine while he did his business. Getting his attention was the sound of glass falling, he looked around uninterestedly for more signs of people then went back to the magazine.

Unlucky for him, three people of Asian descent slid down into the washrooms on black ropes. One of them stopped in front of the camera, looked around and slid down with his group members. Nonchalantly, Harold opened the door to his stall. Two of the ninjas landed in front of him. The next shot was split into three slim and horizontal sections with each ninja's face occupying one. Harold brought out his pair of nunchucks, shocking the ninjas as they stepped back cautiously. Harold began to spin quickly in between each hand for a period of time as the ninjas kept stepping back. Finally, the dweeb went too fast and knocked himself in the head, falling into the toilet by accident. As he fell, he threw the nunchucks in the air.

Just as those three actors were about to leave the washrooms, the nunchucks ricocheted off the wall and hit all three ninjas in the head, knocking him out. Promptly, Scarlett opened the door. She looked at the three unconscious actors and the Gophers' score went up to four. She cautiously stepped over them and walked to the sinks. Not even acknowledging Harold as he pulled up his pants sheepishly.

"Hey Scarlett, what's up?" Harold greeted.

The genius began to wash her hands. "Harold, if you're trying to claim me as your _girlfriend_. I'd advise you to give up now."

Harold looked at her in disbelief. "Girlfriend? I would _never_!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Harold**

The redheaded dweeb held a piece of paper, crossing a name off the unspecified list dryly. "Dang it."

* * *

"Alright then," Scarlett turned the faucet off, "then what do you want?" Harold opened his mouth to speak, he ran over to the door to make sure no one was trying to overhear their conversation and returned to Scarlett.

"I think we should watch out for Scott." he revealed. Scarlett chuckled lightly before responding.

"Scott?" she repeated. "That individual isn't the smartest of this cast." she noticed Harold's serious stare and ceased her laughing. "But please, go on."

"Remember the talent show challenge? _Sugar_ said that lyrics that she sang for her act wasn't her own." Harold began, pacing back and forth in front of Scarlett.

"You're correct." Scarlett said, also thinking about said challenge. "I do remember saying that her lyrics aren't nearly as dumb as she is."

"And I know you remember the camping challenge?" Harold brought up another scene.

"Yes Harold, that wasn't too long ago." Scarlett dryly replied.

"What if Scott played with Izzy's head to go into that bear costume again?" Harold suggested. "He _did_ go with her when she had to pee. What if he said something to her when they were coming back? Coincidence that Scott could've played with the past two eliminations? I think not!"

Scarlett rubbed her chin, leaning on the sink. "While you're bringing up good points, only the reasoning behind Sugar's elimination makes sense. Izzy's a crazy female, regardless of what Scott said to her, there's a good possibility that she would've done the same with or without Scott's influence."

"Okay, but what about _Sugar's_ elimination. You _know_ it makes sense!" Harold said.

"That was one time!" Scarlett said. "Maybe he had a personal vendetta against Sugar. They're both _farm_ people."

Harold frowned, "I don't think you're taking me seriously with this."

"Well what do you want from me with this information?" Scarlett asked him, knowing the answer already.

"I think we should work together." Harold said, causing Scarlett to raise an eyebrow. "We're both smart, and when the time's right we can take down Scott together! Like a _partnership_."

Scarlett wondered out loud. "If he's even trouble to begin with." she muttered, meeting Harold's glare. She groaned and compromised with her fellow redhead. "Look, if Scott pulls another stunt that has to do with sabotaging this team. I'll agree to an alliance with you. Otherwise, this conversation never happened. Deal?" she stuck out her hand.

"Deal." Harold confirmed, shaking hands with the genius.

* * *

 **Confessional: Scarlett**

"For my sake and my sake only," Scarlett began, pushing her glasses up, "I hope Scott pulls another stunt. Having another ally couldn't hurt. Harold's thought of Scott being a target did make sense. But I had to play hard to get to see how far Harold was willing to go. He's pretty resourceful in most unexpected ways. And he seems loyal to the point of _extinction_!" she laughed quietly, "Welcome aboard, _Harold_."

* * *

A close-up of a microphone was shown. A dark-skinned finger tapped on it twice, signaling that it was on. B stood near the microphone, holding a piece of paper. The camera cut out to show most of the campers seated on the bleachers at the amphitheater. Chris stood at the side of the stage, instructing the overweight teen.

"It's okay dude." Chris comforted the sweating and silent male. "Just read that paragraph, and you're done."

"Yeah, if he can read." Scott sneered. Sitting behind him, Courtney slapped the back of his head. " _What_? If he doesn't talk, how do we know he can read?"

"C'mon dude." Geoff said, his voice wasn't nearly as uplifting as it usually is. "It's just a paragraph." B heard geoff' words of wisdom and opened his mouth to speak. But closed it right back after hearing Scott's input.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Scott muttered, audible enough for B to hear him.

"What?" Scarlett said, her eyes began to twitch. Worrying her teammates.

"He doesn't have to do it if he doesn't want to." Scott smirked. "I mean, he hasn't said a word before. Why does he have to now?"

"Because it's his _challenge_!" Courtney said, siding Scarlett. She looked up at the silent boy and the viewpoint shifted behind her. "B! Don't listen to Scott and _speak_! Your voice probably isn't even that bad."

B opened his mouth again with what looked like a struggle. But then closed it and walked off stage sadly.

" _Ooh_!" Chris began off-screen. "Looks like B couldn't keep his mouth open. Unlike other campers who need to keep their mouths _shut_." he looked directly at Scott, as with the rest of his teammates.

"Great." Scarlett groaned. "Now we've lost. _Again_." her teammates looked at her in shock.

"How," Sammy asked. "It's five-four. Courtney could tie it. Plus, Brick and Sam haven't even gone yet."

"Actually… it's five-five." Chris walked up to the Gophers. "Sadie's challenge is up. But I don't know where she is."

"Last time I saw her, she said she was gonna take a nap." Sammy informed everyone. "But that still doesn't mean we've lost."

"Yes it does." Courtney told her. "I don't even _have_ a fear."

"Oh yeah?" Chris snickered. "Because we've got your challenge _already_ set up."

"How?" Courtney stuttered, growing with nervousness. "But I didn't-"

"You didn't have to." Chris answered, crossing his arms. "We're _always_ watching you and your _reactions_." he grinned.

xxx

"Very." Courtney said in satisfaction, the flirty geek walked up to the former CIT and silently offered the girl some gelatin. To which she recoiled intensely. "No!" she screamed before calming herself down and smiling. "I mean no thanks, I'm good."

"Courtney?" Scarlett said from her stump. "Do you have pranis phobia? The fear of the color green. Or do you have zelatiniphobia? The fear of jelly? Heck, maybe even a combination of both!"

xxx

"Who cares?" Courtney said, pointing over at the Bass. "The only people who haven't done their fear are Brick and Sam. That's unfair!" she whined absent-mindedly.

"Okay, then let's make this interesting." Chris began, everyone else crowded the host in anticipation. "I'll give the Gophers invincibility, if Courtney _completes_ it." Courtney groaned pitifully as she looked at her expectant teammates.

/

A flash brought the scene over to a shot of a long ladder with a plank of wood situated at the top. A pan down brought the scene to a huge tub of green jelly that's being mixed together by Chef. And everyone surrounding it with Chris.

Courtney merely blinked when she looked above at the ladder she'd have to climb. Beside her was Sammy and Harold.

"You're scared of jelly?" Harold asked in disbelief that such a capable young woman would be scared of an inanimate object.

"Shut up!" Courtney responded. "Only the _green_ kind. It's like, _sugary_ , _jiggly_ snot!"

"You can face your fear and dive straight into this pool of jelly," Chris said with the tub of jelly behind him. Or, let your team lose yet another challenge." Courtney looked up one more time and gulped, she looked at Sammy for support but due to their friendship being on a halt, she just sniffed and turned away. Leaving the ex-CIT to sigh and walk towards the ladder.

"This is insane." Courtney said, grabbing one of the bars. "I could seriously die doing this." she began to climb up as the Bass taunted her from the ground.

"Ew," Dakota cringed, standing next to Sam. "that is _seriously_ gross." she sent a sly look up at Courtney. "It looks _just_ like snot!"

The camera returned to Courtney already halfway up the ladder, stopping to respond to Dakota. "I've already established that Dakota!"

"Nice mindset." Harold stated quietly.

"That's right Courtney." Scarlett cupped her hands over her mouth. "Just focus on winning this challenge. They're just trying to get themselves immunity." the camera returned to the shot they had when this scene first started. But Courtney stuck her head out from the plank of wood. She began to shiver just _thinking_ about her jump.

"Courtney!" Scarlett shouted, "The jelly is most likely soft! When you land on it, it'll feel like numerous fluffed-up pillows!"

"It will?" Sammy questioned in confusion.

"No." Scarlett admitted. "But if I have to lie to get her to jump. So be it. Maybe you also should be comforting her. She most definitely needs it."

"I _really_ don't want to." Sammy admitted sheepishly. And as if she had heard their whole conversation, Courtney broke into wails.

"I can't do it." she cried, "I'm coming down." the heads of her team all began to hang as she the reason they lost. Likewise, the Bass cheered due to their fourth win in a row.

"Then there ya have it." Chris announced as Courtney was shown climbing down the ladder and walking off-screen behind him. "The Bass win invincibility this week. _Again_."

* * *

 **Confessional: Courtney**

The ex-CIT began her confessional with a few sniffles and a wipe of her nose. "I'm so embarrassed. How could I be so weak? It's like I was missing something." she arched her back sadly. "Missing a _friend_."

* * *

The static cut to the tub in green jelly later in the evening. Now only Sammy and Courtney were there. The latter looking way more apologetic than she's _ever_ been.

"Look, Sammy." Courtney began sincerely. "I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you. Since the talent show contest, my mindset changed to be only about winning the game. And the fact that I'd do anything to get the money. Even backstab my only friend, _you_." she admitted, Sammy's original look of impassive turned understanding as Courtney went on. "And when I saw up there. I kept thinking about how you were cheering for me. Helping me go on and jump. Then I realized that it wasn't you being a jerk." she took a deep breath before saying her last sentence. "It was me being a bad friend."

Sammy blinked twice before pulling Courtney in for a tight bear hug. "Aw, it's okay Courtney. Sure you knida acted like my sister for a while. But I can tell that apology was _really_ sincere." she looked deep into the Hispanic's eyes as they were about to tear up.

" _I forgive you."_

/

To contrast from that heartwarming scene, the camera ominously zoomed in on the Gopher's cabin porch. By now it was reaching to be dark. Scott was up on the railing, Sadie and Geoff sat on the stairs leading up to the porch and Scarlett leaned up against the opposite railing.

"Guys, I think that we should vote off B." Scott told the group. "Him, Samey and Courtney are the only ones that didn't face their fear. And he's looking like the best target right now."

"But B's really nice." Sadie countered, obliviously still wearing that brown mullet.

"Facts." Geoff spoke up. "B's one of the dudes."

"I'm with the other two." Scarlett said, not buying a word Scott's saying. "B should stay because he bears a smart interior." Scarlett explained. "He's always the one to get the team out of a situation that most of us give up on."

"But how far can you trust a dude that doesn't even talk?" Scott sneered. Geoff and Sadie both looked at each other, knowing that Scott made a valid point. "If anything, he could be planning all of our eliminations right now!"

"You know…" Sadie began, "he's kind of making a point." In annoyance, Scarlett jumping over the railing and walked away from the trio.

"Okay, become imbeciles and vote for B. I'm not letting you try and talk myself into attempting to evict one of the most resourceful campers here."

Geoff looked at Scott. "What's her deal?"

"Don't ask me." Scott responded. "So, you guys voting for B tonight?"

Geoff and Sadie shared one last glance before both responding. "Yes."

/

In the mess hall, the camera panned across the two tables. Trent, Cody, Sam and Katie occupied one table having a fun time bonding with each other. And Harold sat at the other table, eating tonight's dinner; gruel.

"Harold." Scarlett said as she walked in, she took a seat across the dweeb and began to talk strategy. "Who are you voting for?"

Harold swallowed the spoonful of gruel that was in his mouth. " _Courtney_."

"What?" Scarlett exclaimed in a hushed tone. "Why her?"

"First, she lost the challenge for us. Second, I'm pretty sure she's bipolar. And three, she's really _mean_ to me." she listed, consuming another spoonful of gruel. Much to Scarlett's disgust.

The genius groaned, "Why are you putting tonight's vote in the hands of your heart? Courtney isn't the _worst_ choice I've heard tonight but it still isn't a good one."

"Okay then who are _you_ voting for?" Harold countered.

"Sammy." she revealed. "Out of the three people who failed their challenge, I think we can both agree that she's the weakest one mentally and physically."

"That may be so. But her and B have something Courtney lacks in." Harold told Scarlett. "Being nice to me."

"Who cares if someone's nice to you!" Scarlett said. "How will that improve this team? B brings in mental expertise. Courtney's a mental and physical competitor. Then what does Sammy bring?" Harold stayed quite to avoid Scarlett's speech. "I thought so." she stood up. "I trust that you'll vote with me at the campfire ceremony tonight." Harold glared at her as she walked away.

"As if." he murmured between chews of gruel. He began to choke, spitting out a chunk of gruel. The four other people who were there glanced at Harold awkwardly before returning to their conversation. Harold facepalmed at the fact that he embarrassed himself in front of the other team. " _Gosh_!"

/

The footage skipped ahead to the campfire ceremony. And as this was a big one, the camera skipped most of it and panned down at the two remaining marshmallows. "There are only two marshmallows left on this plate." Chris grinned, it seemed that even though other campers received their marshmallows, they remained on the seats. Due to Sadie being seen in the corner of the shot without the wig on. "The three of you did _not_ complete your challenges today. One of you is going home tonight and cannot return." the camera slowly zoomed in on Courtney, B, And Sammy. The two girls were in the front and B sat behind them. " _Ever_."

The camera cut to Chris's smile. "The next name I'm gonna call…"the camera zoomed in on each of the bottom three's expressions. None was more nervous than the other. " _Is_ … Samey." the cheerleader promptly smiled and got up. She walked to Chris after giving Courtney a look of hope. The camera zoomed in on the bottom two as their eyes slowly rolled to each other's.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to…" Chris held his hands behind his back as he drew suspense. " _Courtney_." the Hispanic in question smiled happily and received her marshmallow. She didn't even acknowledge her now ex-teammate B, who hung his head sadly.

"Better luck next time." Scott leaned over to say, fully aware that he caused B's elimination. B finally stood up, trudging past his fellow teens and host himself sadly.

"Looks like B's road to the hundred grand just went _mouth_." Chris joked, replacing 'south' with mouth.

"I guess _spitting_ game wasn't his thing." Harold laughed.

Sadie snorted, "I wish he could _talk_ the _talk_ instead of walk the walk."

"Cool it with the puns guys." Sammy announced, holding her marshmallow. "He feels bad as it is."

The footage skipped to the departure, B was already boarded and the boat took off. The camera cut to B's face as he sniffed and wiped away a single tear. He looked up confusedly when the boat stopped moving. He looked around for any signs as to why. But once he let his guard down, the boat sped off comically. And B's deep and gruff voice was heard in a scream. Ending off the seventh episode of the season.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Whew! _That_ is what you call a long chapter. Since there's a lot to talk about, let's get straight into it. B's elimination may come to a shock for most of you, as I saw that most people were predicting that he'd go far. But I decided for him to be cut short here. Nothing against B but unlike most stories, all of the subplots had literally nothing to do with him. But I didn't wanna give him too much of an early boot so I think the first boot of the second quarter was a good place for him. What are your thoughts on his elimination?

Now, this admittedly wasn't Geoff's episode. In fact, once I got back into writing I had planned this whole 'Geoff's Sad' subplot off the top of my head. And in my opinion it didn't feel forced at all. Especially since Trent blew his cover up pretty well. So currently in the game, Trent's with Sammy. Sammy's trying to make amends with Geoff which isn't working in anybody's favor right now. And Trent's just in the middle, completely oblivious of something he unknowingly caused. Can he and Sammy make things right with Geoff? Or will this all blow over in a surprising elimination?

The second to last big thing that happened was Courtney and Sammy's friendship. Yes, I had them make up rather quickly. But I knew that if they didn't make up before Up The Creek, I wouldn't be able to come up with something for them to do. Which would result in less screen time for them. So now, even though they went back to being friends, the mentor crap is over and Courtney doesn't have all of Sammy's trust. Can she earn that trust back next episode?

And finally, I **think** the biggest shock this episode: the Harold/Scarlett partnership. This was planned out from the start and I'm so ecstatic due to the way I wrote it. I wanted to write something similar to Harold finding out about Owen in canon TDA. And something similar to Max and Scarlett's dynamic in canon TDPI. So I think I got the best of both worlds with this alliance. I can't wait to write how the alliance progresses throughout the season!

Now, the only thing I want to address here is the fact that Brick and Sam's fears didn't get tested. I decided to just not include it because this chapter is over 4000 words than I usually write and the fact that Sam's fear wasn't even mentioned. Admittedly because I couldn't come up with something suitable for the gamer. So I hope that you guys aren't too mad about that.

Well, don't forget to rate and review!

And with that, I'm signing off.

See y'all next chapter!

Checkmate King

* * *

TJI Elimination Order

Cameron - (22nd Place)

Beth - (21st Place)

Lightning - (20th Place)

Sugar - (19th Place)

Izzy - (18th Place)

B - (17th Place)


	8. Chapter 8 - Up The Creek

**Author's Note**

Happy belated Fourth of July everyone! This chapter had a little less action in the last chapter. But the balance of dialogue and action was just enough to fulfill my writing style needs. Let's respond to some reviews.

 **Stress2Impress** : Thank you! The second quarter does indeed end when the Brunch of Disgustingness hits. Yup, Harold and Max are more alike than people realize. The only thing is Harold refers to their alliance as a partnership. Unlike Max who took his like a dictatorship. Scarlett, being a smart competitor will surely work her way through the alliance. The only question is, how?

 **Gucci Mane LaFlare** : A nine out of ten? Thank you for that splendid rating! Harold and Scarlett's alliance may be the most shocking twist so far this season. The Geoff, Trent and Sammy love triangle is in my opinion, taking a whole another route then the Duncan, Gwen and Courtney love triangle. Scott's a good antagonist, but for the next few episodes. He'll be toned down and more of an anti-hero. Due to himself knowing that if he goes overboard, he'll get exposed. Hopefully, the nine out of ten ratings continue!

 **Critica7** : There was no sarcasm in my response to your review. I was just giving my own take on it. What I meant was that if I had to develop any of the other possible antagonists, it'd probably get repetitive by World Tour. But Scott, as seen in All-Stars has a comedic sign to him. If my reasoning still doesn't make sense, PM me about it please. Thanks about the challenge! Yeah, I admit that some of the fears are a bit unorthodox (the twins, Katie and maybe even Scarlett). B's elimination made me feel a bit bad because he didn't have a plot but lemme tell you. Some of these next eliminations may shock you. B _will_ return in Action though. Not sure about All Stars yet… and you _are_ right about no canon fodder elims in here. The first boot here was a _finalist_! (yes, I count Lightning as the winner because that's the first ending I saw) And you're right, unlike canon TDI, Courtney actually has reason to say. In canon TDI, she should've gone over Tyler. But then again, there's Duncney plot.

 **Phenomenal Ultra Instinct** : That was the goal! I think you should be both amused and bemused at Jo's fear. It was supposed to be like Duncan's fear like in canon but I don't think it had the same effect. Yeah, I was pretty nervous to add the part where Chris cheats Sammy out of a point. But I think it worked out fine. Maybe your prediction about Scarlett and Harold's alliance is correct. Who knows? Thank you for returning this chapter!

 **Derick Lindsey** : The curse _will_ be in effect this chapter. But I'm refusing to say how it affects people. Your suggestion of Sam's fear is reasonable I'm confused on why _I_ didn't think of something as simple as that. Harold's most likely _will_ be a bit braggy in the duration of their alliance. But them becoming _rivals_? You'll just have to wait and see for that one. And since this is the first time I've seen you review a chapter of mine, I'd appreciate it if you'd stay and keep giving your honest feedback about each chapter. But if you decide to wander off to a different story, so be it.

 **Mr looney loon** : Thanks for your positive feedback! While I can't speak too much on your statement about Sammy, I do hope that you have a good day as well and that you return for more!

The teams stand as:

 _ **Screaming Gophers**_ : Courtney, Geoff, Harold, Sadie, Sammy, Scarlett, and Scott.

 _ **Killer Bass**_ : Amy, Brick, Cody, Dakota, Jo, Katie, Sam, Topher, and Trent.

Time for the infamous Boney Island trip. What utter mayhem will go on here? Find out _now_!

* * *

 **Episode 8 - Up The Creek**

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris began, "the competitors were forced to conquer their deepest darkest fears." clips of numerous campers revealing their fears and some enduring them were shown. "Not all of them succeeded, but others surprised to groups and faced their fears head-on." more fears were shown, specifically Harold's Dakota and Topher's and Scott's. "In a _shocking_ twist, Scott convinced his team members that B was a threat to their game. And since Courtney and Sammy became best buds again, that meant it was bye bye, B." Chris said solemnly. "Once again the Gophers find themselves behind." the clip of them hanging their heads was shown before the camera cut to Chris standing on the dock.

"Can they pull this one out of the hole?' Chris asked. "Find out today! On Total… Drama… Island!"

(Transition to Theme Song)

[Many shots of the lights and hidden cameras popping out and turning on were shown. Mostly hurting the wildlife in the process. A cue card shifts the shot over to the dock. The camera immediately starts to fly by the 'Wawanakwa' sign, some buildings on the campgrounds, and Chris who's in a director's chair drinking coffee. The lyrics begin once the camera passes the host.]

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;_

[The camera zips past some trees, going up the cliff that left us on a cliffhanger last episode. Peeking over to see two rings made of buoys arranged in the water below.]

 _You guys are on my mind_!

[The viewpoint changes as if someone jumped off the cliff and into the lake; Cameron is shown in his bubble, observing the area with glee. As a fish swims by him, a fishing hook pierces and makes a big hole in his bubble, leaving Cameron to get out of the bubble and flail his arms in despair.]

 _Ya asked me what I wanted to be,_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see!_

[The camera surfaces, showing B and Scarlett in a canoe, B was shown controlling the motorized fishing rod. Cameron suddenly surfaces barely hanging on to the canoe. As B awkwardly glances at him. The contraption malfunctions and Cameron's bubble flies high into the air.]

 _I wanna be… famous!_

[The bubble hangs in the air momentarily before coming back down. A pan down reveals Jo punching a tied-up punching with extreme passion. Brick promptly jogs past her. Jo gets angered by this and attempts to catch up to the cadet. Only for the pierced bubble to drape over Jo's head. The camera zooms out to show Courtney and Scott watching the scene unfold, Scott laughs at Jo's misfortune and Courtney rolls her eyes at his behavior.]

 _I wanna live close to the sun_!

[The camera goes to another part of camp, Sam and Dakota were sitting on an inflatable raft. Both on their respective favorite devices. Too pre-occupied with their devices, they don't notice quick enough and go over the edge.]

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!_

[At the bottom of the waterfall, Lightning was striking several different poses on a broken log, suspended over two rocks. During the middle of that, he missed Izzy flying in on a vine from off-screen. She promptly crashes into Lightning, and they're both sent off-screen.]

 _Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;_

[The camera barely keeps up with Lightning and Izzy, panning rapidly to do so. They crash into the outhouse confessional, causing Sugar to unceremoniously fall out with her pants fall the way down, with a pixilation over the part of her body that can't be shown on television. The camera begins to pan to the window in the Main Lodge, Chef could be seen through it.]

 _I'll get there one day._

[The camera moves past the window. Chef was shown stirring a pot of something, pukeworthy green directly with his arm. He looked behind himself to show Harold and Cody tied up in chairs, sharing the nervous at what's about to come.]

' _Cause I wanna be… famous!_

[A pan left shows Topher holding a picture of something admiring it happily. He flips the picture over, revealing it to be Chris when he was in a teenage boy band. Holding a guitar proudly alongside three other people. The camera goes past another window and to the stairs near the docks. Katie and Sadie were shown to be admiring Trent who was tuning his guitar just a couple feet away.]

(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[Just down the docks, Sammy and Geoff were shown lounging on lounge chairs, chatting it up. Amy defiantly flips the chair Sammy was sitting down, laughing hysterically. Sammy turns red awkwardly as Geoff gives Sammy a concerning look.]

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_ (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[The camera quick-pans ahead stopping at a waving Beth. Beth backs up and begins to twirl her baton at a great rate speed. So much so, that it looks like it's about to catch on fire. She cluelessly throws the baton up into the air.]

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_ (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[The time transitions from day to night as the baton stays in the air. As the baton comes down, the sparks from it turns into fireflies. The camera pans down to reveal Sam and Dakota sitting at the campfire, gazing in each other's eyes. They lean in for a kiss, only for it to be interrupted by a crazed Izzy popping up between them, wrapping her arms around them for a hug. The camera pulls out slowly revealing the rest of the cast, whistling the last few notes of the theme song with Chris watching by the side.]

(Transition to Episode)

The beginning of the episode faded in on eight of the Bass all assembled in a clearing. The odd one out was Sam as he was nowhere to be seen. The camera panned towards the right, showing the seven Gophers also assembled. Chris stood in front of the teams with an easel beside him.

"Bass, Gophers," he started, "today's challenge is a true summer camp experience. A canoe trip." the camera quick-zoomed out of the scene, showing the shore. On it, were three green canoes to represent the Gophers, and four red canoes to represent the Bass. "You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake," he wiggled his fingers for dramatic effect. "to Boney _Island_." he said in a deep and spooky voice. Returning to his normal one in his next sentence. He faced the map that hung on the easel.

"When you get there, you must _portage_ your canoes to the other side of the island." Chris instructed, a red dashed line squiggled through the map, ending as it made an X on the opposite side from where it came from. "Which, is about a two-hour hike. Through treacherous, dense jungle!"

"We gotta por-what?" Geoff asked, teammates Sadie and Scarlett both made motions of disbelief at the party dude's question.

"Por- _tage_." Chris said in air-quotes. Geoff looked at him blankly as a fly literally went through one of his ears and came out of the other. "Dude, walk with your canoe."

"Oh." Geoff said as Chris gave him a finger gun and a wink.

Chris continued his instructions, "When you arrive at the other end of the island, you'll build a rescue fire that'll be judged by me." the camera panned across the Gophers interested expressions. "The first team to paddle home and return their canoes to the beach is the winner of invincibility. Move, campers, _move_!" he yelled, pointing behind him. All of the present campers ran past Chris either in front or behind him.

"Oh wait," the cast had stopped running after Chris began to talk again. "one more thing I should mention. Legend has it if you _anything_ off the island," the camera zoomed in on him as he wiggled his fingers again. "you'll be cursed _forever_!" a lightning strike was heard nearby as the camera panned across the shocked faces of everybody, save for Topher.

"A cursed island?" Topher said in disbelief and excitement. "Why didn't _I_ predict that!" everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Causing him to quiet down.

"Now," Chris stated, "get in your canoes and let's have some fun."

After everyone cleared a toilet flushing was heard which meant that Sam finally arrived, a piece of toilet paper plastered on the bottom of his shoe.

"Where's everyone goin'?" Sam asked in worry.

"Canoes." Chris answered plainly, pointing to where the cast had gone.

* * *

 **Confessional: Jo**

"Chris told everyone that we had to pick a paddle partner." she began. "But since there's an odd number of teammates. Someone's gonna have to be in a group of three." she smiled evilly. "And what better group of three than my little _alliance_."

* * *

The campers were shown walking down the stairs to the shore while others jumped down. Brick and Cody were walking side by side until Jo came in between them and put her arms on their shoulders.

"Ok _team_ , we're gonna ride in the same canoe together." Jo told them. "Not for fun, but for _strategy_." Brick and Cody glanced at each other awkwardly. "C'mon," Jo walked past them, "hop to it."

* * *

 **Confessional: Cody**

"All this _strategy_ talk is making me wonder why I'm even in this alliance with Jo." the flirty geek admitted. "We've won four times in a row already! If anything, I'm feeling safer than _ever_. Plus, I could woo Jo to _stop_ with my manly charms." he leaned back in the corner suavely, only for him to realize something. "That's not _cheating_ , is it?"

* * *

The static cut to Katie who was next to walk down the stairs. She saw Cody and immediately ran over to the three-person alliance.

"Hey, Cody!" Katie greeted. "Wanna be partners?"

Cody was gonna open his mouth to speak, then Jo pulled him back aggressively. "Nope, your boyfriend's gonna be with _me_ today!" Jo said. "Go be partners with Amy or something."

"Heck no!" Dakota said off-screen, walking _on_ -screen with Amy. " _I'm_ with Amy."

"Hold on," Cody began, breaking free of Jo's grip and pointing at Dakota, "you _want_ to be with Amy?"

Dakota shrugged, "Sure why not? Under all that mean lies a pretty cheerleader." Amy smirked at Dakota's compliment towards her. "I think."

Sam finally made it to the shore, looking at his crush with anxiety. "Hey Dakota!" he called, "Wanna ride with me?"

"Sorry Sam," Dakota said as Amy pulled her off-screen, "I'm going with Amy!"

Sam gaped, "Amy? They were _friends_?" Trent patted Sam's back from behind.

"I know." he frowned, "But hey, look on the bright side. _We_ can be partners!"

Sam grinned and fist pumped. "Awesome! Dude, you're the powerup I've needed for _so_ long." Sam walked forward, "I was on my _last life_!"

Trent rolled his eyes jokingly. "I'll take that as a compliment." As the third group/partner walked over to their canoe. Katie looked around insight for her now forced partner, _Topher_.

"Katie!" Topher called, Katie whipped her head around in several directions before meeting gazes with the fanboy. He was already situated in a canoe, wearing a life jacket.

"Oh," Katie said, walking over to the canoe. She noticed the life jacket and questioned her partner. "you can't swim?"

"I can," Topher adjusted the life jacket, "it's just that these jackets are so _comfortable_. Plus, if Boney Island is as _dangerous_ as Chris says," he also wiggled his fingers at the word 'dangerous', "I could just throw this at a _bear_ or something."

Katie eyed her partner with uncertainty before pushing the canoe to the water. "Okay…"

* * *

 **Confessional: Katie**

"I don't know what to think about Topher." Katie confessed, hands on her lap innocently. "He's so… _weird_. He's always copying Chris. And one time when the cameras were 'off'…" she leaned in and whispered, "he said that he wanted to take over the _show_!"

* * *

"Partners?" Sadie asked Sammy, even offering her a life jacket near the canoes.

"Um sorry no." she declined, looking over at Courtney. "I'm gonna be partners with _Courtney_."

Sadie smiled. "Then we can be a group of _three_!"

"That's not gonna work either." Sammy said, trying to let her teammate down easily. "We have to talk about something important and _alone_." Sammy watched Courtney manage to push their canoe into the lake and began to walk over there. "Maybe on the ride back?"

"Sure." Sadie said blankly, smiling once again as she saw Geoff standing alone near a canoe. She started to run after him, only for Scott to beat her there.

" _Sorry_ ," he said nasally, "Geoff's _my_ partner."

Sadie covered up the scowl she was going to give the dirt farmer. "Then can't we be a group of three?"

"No dudette," Geoff spoke up, not making eye contact with his friend. "I don't think I should be around _girls_ for a while." Scott smiled devilishly behind him as he massaged the party boy's back.

" _That's_ the spirit." he sent a dirty look towards Sadie and blew a raspberry at her. Only for Sadie to scowl at him and walk off indignantly. Now her only other option was Harold and Scarlett. Both didn't look particularly thrilled when Sadie had come up to them.

"I'm forced to be partners with you." she told them, Harold and Scarlett glanced at each other before one of them responded.

"Is there any way for you to just go with the _Bass_?" Harold asked, without even responding Sadie sat in their canoe with a frown. "Can we at least push the canoe into the lake first?" Sadie stayed silent, earning groans from her redheaded teammates as they struggled to push their canoe.

/

Six faded out drum beats played as the camera panned across the seven canoes. Everyone wore life jackets and were supplied with a paddle to help them maneuver through the lake. Chris still stood on the shore with a gun in his hand, he cocked it back and began to speak.

"On your marks… get set… _paddle_!" he shouted as he shot the gun. The teams were shown paddling away hurriedly, the Gophers had an early lead on them. When the camera returned to Chris, a bird promptly fell in front of him. Presumably dead, worrying the host. "That's gonna provoke some angry emails."

The camera flashed ahead to a shot of the teams slowly paddling past the camera. The focus was on the trio of Jo, Brick, and Cody. Who was surprisingly behind.

"Hurry up, we're behind!" Jo ordered, looking behind at her teammates. "Pick up the pace!"

"Permission to give my opinion, madam?" Brick rose his paddling hand, Jo sighed but compiled anyways.

"What Brick." Jo said.

"Chris didn't say that it was a race to the island." Brick told her calmly. "We have other activities to do once we get there."

"But it'd help if we finished those 'activities' quicker than everyone else though," Jo sneered at the cadet, " _right_?"

Brick gulped and saluted at his teammate. "Affirmative," he continued to paddle, "my mistakes."

"Dude," Cody said in disbelief, giving Brick a look of annoyance, "you can't be serious. Just take your time with this. We've won _four_ times in a row. And plus, we're not _fully_ behind." not helping his point, Topher and Katie just passed the trio. Blowing raspberries at them.

"Says who?" Topher laughed, noticeably trying to copy Chris's laugh. Resulting in a loud coughing fit as they went off-screen.

"Gimme this," Jo said, snatching Cody's paddle, "leave it to me to help the team." she began to paddle faster than both of them did, causing the canoe them to speed off-screen.

/

The viewpoint faced the water, a red canoe had passed the camera and a Gopher logo spun on-screen as Geoff and Scott were the focus of this next scene. Geoff paddled in a relaxed fashion but his face sure contrasted it.

"Dude can you get over this dang girl." Scott complained, narrowing his eyes. "She's not even that _cute_." he looked behind them flirtatiously, "But _Amy_ on the other hand…"

"You don't _get_ it bro." Geoff responded, turning back at his partner. "You didn't get to know her like I did. Behind all that shyness and nervousness lies a pretty hot chick," she smiled at the thought of them being together, only for him to come back to reality. "What did I do _wrong_?" he said, slapping himself in between each word.

"Nothing!" Scott said 'genuinely'. "Maybe she just _doesn't like you_." Scott scowled, which went through one ear and out the other with Geoff. " _And_ , if she still doesn't want anything to _do_ with you, maybe _she_ can hit the Dock of Shame next. Huh," Scott grinned, "how 'bout that?"

Geoff snapped out of it and whipped around. "No dude," he said solemnly, "I wanna hear out first."

Scott narrowed his eyes again. "Funny. Then why didn't you let her the last _37_ times?"

Geoff turned around to the lake and hung his head. "I wasn't ready then. But I think I am _now_." he picked up his head and closed his eyes. "It can't be _that_ bad."

"Hi Geoff!" Sammy called off-screen. Hearing her voice, Geoff looked for her immediately. She was just passing by with Courtney and waved at the blonde boy. Geoff attempted to wave back, but froze mid-wave and ended up just staring at her while she passed. Earning an awkward look from Sammy. Once she passed, Geoff gained his dejected composure and returned to rowing again.

"How bad was it?" Geoff said.

"Worse than when I hit my sister _Al_ with a bat instead of the sleeping rat on the ground." Scott admitted carelessly. "I _broke_ the bat."

Geoff gave him a discombobulated expression. "You kill rats with bats?"

"Yeah," Scott sneered, "so what?"

"Nothing." Geoff minded his own business with that topic and changed the subject. "Well, guess I'm not ready yet."

Scott put a hand on his back. "Well, even if you're not," he smiled evilly to the camera, "at least you know _I'm_ your only friend right?" much like Scott planned, Geoff turned around with a weak but genuine smile.

"Yeah bro," he fist bumped the dirt farmer, "you're the best friend a dude _needs_ right about now." the camera zoomed in slowly on Scott's expression which definitely showed bad intentions.

/

The camera flashed over to the other Gopher duo. Courtney was in the front and Sammy was in the back. Sammy looked dejected while Courtney remained determined. "Hey not to be overbearing or anything but could you hurry with the paddling." Courtney said, not turning around. "If we lose for the fifth time in a row I'm gonna _lose_ it!"

"You said the same thing last time." Sammy deadpanned.

"But I really mean it this time." Courtney faced the cheerleader. "If we lose again they'll have a _really_ big numbers advantage over us. And if we keep losing challenges, they'll only be _two_ Gophers by the time we reach the halfway mark. And if that _does_ happen, I'm going all the way with _you_."

"If you even make it by then," Sammy told her, "no offense Courtney but you haven't been the most likable person on this team."

" _Okay,_ but people like me more than _Scott_! Right?" the ex-CIT asked in worry.

"Well, not Geoff." Sammy sighed, thinking about the surfer dude. "I wish he'd just let me explain to him what happened."

Courtney scoffed with a chuckle. "What is there to explain? You're dating Trent, who is a _way_ better candidate than Geoff will _ever_ be."

Sammy looked up in confusion. "What makes you say that?" Courtney made a blank face and turned back to the like.

"I don't mean anything bad," she explained, "I just don't think Geoff is mentally stable for a relationship, that's all. Plus, if you genuinely like Trent, why are you still concerned about how Geoff feels?"

Sammy remained silent until she visibly thought of a valid remark. "Because he's just another vote that we can control." Sammy said confidently, which was out of character of her especially.

Courtney turned to Sammy cheerfully and with respect. "That's the mindset I've been looking for!" she turned around with a grin on her face. "It's been a couple of weeks here but I _knew_ you'd start thinking like a real _competitor_ and not as a regular camper."

Sammy sheepishly smiled behind Courtney's back. "Yep, I think Geoff's been holding me back."

* * *

 **Confessional: Sammy**

"All that stuff I said about Geoff to Courtney didn't mean anything, I swear!" she waved her hands frantically at the camera. "I just didn't want her to keep _bugging_ me about the strategy in the game. And if it comes down to it, I might even vote out Courtney _for_ Geoff." she sighed helplessly, "He just needs to _know_ that."

* * *

A shot of the blazing sun was replaced for the static, a pan down brought the recording to Dakota and Amy, both paddling rather slowly compared to their agemates.

"So," Dakota made conversation, "why'd you sign up for Total Drama?"

Amy groaned, "It's all _Samey's_ fault I'm here. Back home, I was going upstairs one day. Then all I heard was Samey's _raspy_ and _high-pitched_ voice talking to someone." Dakota nodded in-between her sentences. "So I _barged_ through the door and saw Samey recording herself talking to her phone!"

"Making an _audition_?" Dakota corrected awkwardly.

"Yeah, I think that's what she called it." Amy scratched her head. "But anyways, I asked her what she was doing and she swiped her phone and said nothing. So that night, I hacked into her phone, like the great sister I _am_."

"Hold on," Dakota stopped her, "you _hacked_?"

"Yeah, she has 'Face ID' on her phone." Dakota opened her mouth to speak and got purposely cut off. "And before you say anything, yes I used makeup to conceal beauty mark."

"Okay," Dakota rolled her eyes, "what'd you see when you opened her phone?"

Amy scoffed, "Well besides her sappy text messages to _Mommy_ , I found her audition video for Total Drama, but guess what? It was supposed to be on some five-star island _resort_!"

"Chris told us that on the dock remember?" Dakota said, returning to her paddling as she had lost complete interest.

"So the next day at school, I found a flyer for the show on the bulletin board." Amy continued, ignoring Dakota's remark. "So after school, _I_ made my own audition. Now," she groaned in aggravation, "we're _here_."

The eyes of Dakota began to widen. "Ohmygosh!" she exclaimed, turning back to Amy. "I think I see the island!" a quartet of drum beats ended their scene and moved somewhere else with a quick flash.

/

"You ever went canoeing before?" Trent questioned while the camera focused on him and Sam.

"Totally," Sam nodded in confidence, "and in real life. Not a game." they both shared a quick chuckle. "But this time the canoes are _way_ bigger and the paddles look way different." he raised his paddle and eyed at oddly. Trent facepalmed jokingly and snickered.

"Dude, you went _kayaking_ , not canoeing." Trent informed him, Sam also laughed at his mistake.

"Then I guess I like _canoeing_ more." he continued to chortle. "If I got a game console for every time I fell off that kayak…" they both laughed again.

Trent grinned coolly, "You'd never run out! Personally, I like kayaking more but there's nothing bad about canoeing." Trent looked behind them awkwardly, and turned back to Sam. "I feel like day after day, we keep drifting away from Cody."

"Yeah…" Sam agreed, "like one time during breakfast I saved him a spot in line. But he just like, _skipped_ my level and cut me with Jo and Brick! What's his deal man?"

Trent turned around again but with a vengeful look. "I don't know, but we're gonna find out soon enough."

"But what if he _does_ side with Jo and Brick?" Sam asked his friend. "What'll we do then?"

"I guess we'll have to do some _campaigning_ around here." Trent told him. "But I don't think we'll have to worry about that, We've won four times in a row! _And_ , nine is my lucky number! Our team has nine players!"

"Okay cool but," Sam continued, "why the number nine? I thought the lucky number was _seven_?"

Trent sniffled quietly and began to row harder. "That's a story for another time…"

/

The viewpoint shifted over to the Gopher trio of Harold, Scarlett, and Sadie. The latter was in the back and the genius was in the front. Awkwardness ran through everyone's vanes as all three of them remained silent through the ride.

"Can we please talk?" Sadie proposed. "It's getting really _boring_."

"Can't we just spend the rest of the duration of the ride in pure silence?" Scarlett said in irritation.

Sadie scowled, "Oh yeah, as if it'd be as silent if it was just you and Harold."

"In fact, it would be." Scarlett replied, "Harold isn't nearly as competent as myself."

"Hey!" Harold spoke up. "Don't get too cocky!"

"C'mon guys just say it," Sadie focused up ahead. "you're in an alliance." the ride got just a silent as Sadie had made the observation. Harold and Scarlett looked at each other with frightened expressions.

* * *

 **Confessional: Scarlett**

"It's only been three days and someone's already blown our cover." she complained. "Let alone _Sadie_ was the one to do so. Maybe she's not at all the _imbecile_ she perceives to be. But something warns me that Harold may have played a part in Sadie's discovery. Maybe a potential blindside."

* * *

"For your information," Harold broke the silence, "we _aren't_ in an alliance. Is it because we're both redheads?"

Sadie spluttered in confusion and shock. "Wha- _Redheads_? If that's the case how come _Scott's_ not a part of this."

"Because he's a jerk." Harold said decisively. Earning a smack in the head by Scarlett for telling the truth about their alliance.

"Harold!" Scarlett screamed. "When we get off this canoe-"

"Guys don't fight!" Sadie pleaded, "Please! I won't say a word about this to anyone!"

Harold and Scarlett glanced at each other before responding, "You won't?" they said in unison.

"Yeah, why would I?" Sadie asked dumbfoundedly. Harold and Scarlett turned to each other and smiled gratefully.

* * *

 **Confessional: Sadie**

"I'm not dumb. Even though me and Katie are best friends. Well," she sighed, "not at the moment. But like I said, I'm not dumb. I'm definitely the outcast on this team. And if I tell the others about their alliance, what good does that do for me? So I'll keep this to myself and act dumb. Maybe they'll even pull me into their alliance?"

* * *

"Maybe so you can blow up our game and send us home early?" Harold said, getting assaulted again.

"Stop giving her ideas." Scarlett angrily whispered.

"For what? I'm a lone wolf in this game and maybe staying loyal to you guys can benefit all three of us?..." Sadie said, squinting.

"If you can prove yourself, sure." Scarlett told her.

Sadie squealed, "Really? Eeee!" she clapped happily as she congratulated herself. What stopped that was the slow, gray fog that settled in around them. "Um, that wasn't here ten seconds ago."

"Indeed you're right." Scarlett said, slowing down her paddling. The camera zoomed out to show all seven canoes arriving to Boney Island. Mostly everyone had looks of worry and confusion towards the new island. A flashback of Chris's introduction to the haunted island followed that scene.

xxx

"You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake," he said over a shot of the island itself, "to Boney _Island_."

xxx

The campers still paddled over to the shore, regardless of how frightening the island comes across. A Bass canoe hit shore first followed by the six other canoes. "This isn't _nearly_ as bad as Chris said it was." Brick noted, the first one to get out of the canoes. "If anything, me an' the troops could conquer _anything_ on this island." the presumable calling of an animal roared after Brick's remark. Contradicting it immediately.

"C'mon Gophers!" Courtney said, herself and Sammy already carrying their canoe. "We don't have time to waste!" they began to run and the others quickly followed suit. A flash brought the episode to a more suspenseful scene in the forest. Four of the seven canoes were seen and the teams were equally neck and neck with each other. 2 of each team. The camera cut to show several campers' expressions as they looked around warily. Also shown were the large amount of skulls used as decoration around the bushes they ran past. Once it had looked like the Gophers had finally taken the lead, a tree promptly fell in front of them.

"Wonderful." Scott groaned from behind Geoff. A yelp from Sammy attracted several unknown creatures around the island. Their yellow eyes opened in the bushes menacingly, frightening the Gopher team. People had made some observations as the trees rustled behind them.

"We're not the only ones here guys…" Harold whimpered.

"No kidding _dipwad_!" Courtney insulted, to her terror, animals that had a strong resemblance to a woolly mammoth rose in front of them. "Woolly _beavers_?" Courtney screamed as they attempted to corner the seven-person team. " _Run_!" she and the rest of the Gophers darted the way they came hurriedly.

* * *

 **Confessional: Chris**

For the second episode in a row, the host made another appearance in the confessional. "A remnant of the Pleistocene era, the woolly beaver is a day-active rodent." he began to explain. "Indigenous to Boney Island. Oh yeah, and they're _meat-eaters_." he ended with a wink.

* * *

The static cut to a still shot of the Gophers screaming in horror as they ran from the woolly beavers. In the background, a bear was scratching his back against a tree watching this happen in utter confusion. And with human-like senses, he pulled out prescription glasses out of what seemed to be thin air. And put them on to analyze the scene again.

More shots of the dangerous game of chase they played and Scott spoke up as they reached a shallow pool of water against a cliff. With nests scrambled along the side of said cliff. "A dead end? What a surprise." he said sarcastically. While everyone recoiled in fear. The beavers took a good look at their surroundings and retreated back to the trail.

"They're leaving?" Scarlett wondered aloud. "Science says that we _all_ should've been deceased right about now."

"Does it matter why they're leaving?" Sadie squeaked. "We're _alive_!" her squeals of joy alerted the group of more ravenous looking Canadian Geese that nested separate from each other. They made noises of aggravation at the seven as the scene skipped ahead to show the Gophers getting chased again, but by the flying geese instead of the beavers. The bear watched the scene again with the glasses to clarify the sight. But instead of accepting it, he took the glasses off and snapped them in half.

"Quick! Someone cause a distraction!" Scarlett yelled, behind her, Harold dug deep into his pocket and brought out a handful of gruel. Green stink trailed up from the breakfast. Scarlett's cheeks bulged at the smell and Harold chucked it at the geese. The gruel hit and stuck on one's head and all the other geese rammed into that goose. All attacking each other for the food.

"Why was the leftovers from today's morning meal in your pocket?" Scarlett questioned in disdain. "Nonetheless, creative diversion."

"Since the challenge was so early in the morning," Harold began, "I figured I should go to Chef for seconds so I could have some portable protein on the go."

"Then all the protein in that gruel _died_ and turned into that stink." Scott sneered, covering his nose.

"Jeez, this stench is _lingering_." Scarlett followed suit and shielded her nose. "How come we haven't smelled this before?" to the teams' dismay, the Bass promptly passed them.

"Huh," Jo taunted as she ran by, "I thought _you_ were the smart one." that remark flushed Scarlett with anger as she regained focus and gave chase. Accidentally going without Harold and Sadie. The team promptly ran as well after.

/

A skip ahead brought the scene to a fork in the road. The Killer Bass had just met it and were deciding on which way to go.

"Fork in the road." Trent called out, turning around to address the team. "Which way do we go?"

"Does it even matter?" Katie asked.

" _Yes,_ " Topher said harshly, "what if we take the wrong path?"

Katie put a finger to her lips. "Okay… let's go _left_."

"Permission to speak ma'am?" the cadet questioned Katie, who nodded. "I apologize for contradicting your suggestion but the right path is wider. Which is more efficient due to the amount of team members we have."

Jo lit up with fake happiness and patted Brick on the path. "Hey, good one Brick! He's right, let's go with the right tail!" it turned silent as the team noticed Jo's random caring persona. She regained her composure after meeting the confused stares. "Hurry up!" her trio began to run up ahead. "Let's get this over with!"

The camera cut to the Gophers running towards the Bass. also noticing the fork in the road.

"We're approaching a sudden fork in the road." Scarlett informed, squinting to get a better look. "It looks like the Bass are taking the right trail. Let's follow them."

"No," Scott argued, "let's take the _left_ trail. My pappy told me that the right trail is really never the _right_ trail."

"But regardless if the right trail is the wrong path." Scarlett said. "If it is, at least _everyone_ is incorrect. Plus, we'll have a head start back and to the correct path." Scarlett, Harold and Sadie had stopped in front of the fork. Unfortunately, Scott and Geoff barged past them and advanced up ahead to the left trail. Disregarding Scarlett's proposition.

"Hey!" Scarlett shouted, fed up with Scott. "Come back here this instant!" the camera cut to Scott and Geoff running up ahead with no concern.

"Hah! Losers!" Scott taunted, behind him Geoff still looked somewhat dejected. Back at the fork, Scarlett growled as she facepalmed herself. She noticed Harold's smug look at her and growled even more.

* * *

 **Confessional: Scarlett**

"Maybe Harold _was_ right about Scott." she admitted in annoyance. "But if Scott _has_ been doing this since. He's not dumb, why would he keep attempting to sabotage the team? Surely, others have noticed. Harold can't be the only one." she crossed her arms, "Scott better hope that we win today's challenge…"

* * *

"Can we ditch them?" Courtney suggested from the back. Sammy's shocked expression exuded disagreement.

"No!" she exclaimed, "I mean, we can't just _leave_ them. What if they get lost?"

"She's right." Sadie pointed out, "Chris said that the first _team_ back wins." she noticed the whole team stared at her in disbelief. "We _have_ to follow them."

"Who died and made _you_ leader?" Courtney said, complimenting the BFFFL oddly.

"Yeah, you _barely_ talk." Sammy agreed, giving Sadie a smile. "What changed?"

"I don't know." Sadie shrugged, also giving her team a smile. "I just don't wanna lose another challenge."

"Is that so?" Scarlett said off-screen, the camera cut to her while she said a bitter expression. "Then stop socializing and let's _move_!" the Gophers followed her orders and began to move, far behind Geoff and Scott.

/

A flash skipped a few minutes ahead. Still on the reunited Gophers who merely trudged through the forest in exhaustion. "Are we there yet?" Harold moaned.

"Not even close." Scarlett moaned, only saying so to shut him up. Up ahead, were Geoff and Scott also walking. For some reason the two had switched sides so Geoff was in the front. Unexpectedly, Geoff had lost grip of the canoe and began to lower off-screen.

"Um guys…" he said worriedly, his eyes darted around his legs. "a little help here?"

* * *

 **Confessional: Geoff**

"Quicksand?" the surfer bro repeated. "Dude, out of all sixteen years of my party-filled life. I've never worried about _quicksand_." he began to smirk. "This _does_ gimme a _sweet_ idea for a prank back home!" he waved the 'sign of the horns' at the camera. "See y'all soon dudes!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Chris**

For his second confessional of the episode, Chris started off with a chuckle. "Can you believe they fell for that? I set it up," he said while laughing, "but I didn't think anyone would walk into it. That's just _great_."

* * *

" _Dudes_!" Geoff cried as Scott watched him sink. The rest of the team also reacted poorly, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, Sammy ran over to the blonde boy, extending her hand out.

"Geoff!" she screamed. "Grab my hand!" another fair-skinned hand moved hers out of the way. Panning up, Harold was shown standing proudly in front of the quicksand.

"Never fear," he began brightly, " _Harold_ is here!"

"Well _Harold_ needs to hurry up!" Scott scoffed with crossed arms. "He's gonna _die_ in there!" Harold nodded sternly and absent-mindedly jumped into the quicksand head first. Which obviously didn't work as he too began to sink with his feet dangling in the air. Scarlett groaned lividly and ran over to the scene. With great force, she yanked Harold out of the quicksand, angering some of her team.

"What about Geoff?" Sammy yelled, Scarlett looked at the party boy with disdain and sniffed. Sammy took matters into her own hands and grabbed Geoff's hand. But unlike Scarlett, it took her some time and a great deal of strength to finally pull Geoff out. He wiped the sand off of his face and looked at Sammy in utter awe.

"Sammy?" he said in disbelief. "You- you _saved_ me? _Dudette_!" without warning he brought Sammy in for an unexpected hug. After her initial, surprised reaction. She hugged him back. "Thanks _so_ much brah! I thought I was a _goner_ down there! And that's _not_ a good way to go on TV." they shared a quick laugh, "Dudette, I owe you one _big time_! What do you want?" he offered, still clearly baffled at the whole situation.

Sammy sent him a sly smirk. "You know what I want." Geoff's face turned into realization and he sighed and nodded.

"Okay…" he said, "I'm ready."

/

The camera panned across the shoreline the teams were supposed to meet at. Bushes and boulders flooded the background. At the end of the pan, the Killer Bass were the first teams there. They looked exhausted and burnt out from the long hike.

"Finally!" Topher said, tossing his and Katie's canoe to the side. "We can relax." he leaned up against one of the boulders there.

"Nuh-uh," Jo said, grabbing him by the collar and standing him up, "we have a rescue fire to build." Topher groaned but compiled as he rejoined his team. "Now, does anyone know how to actually _do_ that?"

"Arhem," Brick coughed loudly, gathering the attention of his team, "have you forgotten that a _cadet_ lies on your team? Of course I know how to make a fire."

"Easy. Just burn Samey's hair." Amy suggested, earning numerous glares from her team.

"You really are _mean_." Katie commented.

"You just realized?" Trent said. "Don't we need flint or something?"

"You _can_ use flint." Brick confirmed. "But _I_ prefer sticks. I need two dry sticks team! Let's go win this battle!" the Killer Bass dispersed to find Brick's two sticks. The camera focused on Sam and Dakota as they walked down the shoreline together.

"Hey Sam!" Dakota greeted, happy to be with Sam.

"Hey Dakota," Sam responded, "how'd the canoe ride with Amy go?"

"Alright I guess. I just wish that we took Daddy's yacht instead of that crappy old _canoe_." Dakota whimpered.

Sam looked let down. "I meant how did _Amy_ go."

"Oh," Dakota said, "she wasn't more than her usual self I guess. If Daddy was here, we'd vote her off so _quick_." the mention of voting caught Sam's attention.

"What?" he said, perplexed. "I thought you liked Amy?"

"Eh." Dakota admitted with a shrug. "She's always complaining about something. Plus she loves saying that's she's prettier than me."

"And boy was she wrong." Sam smiled, complimenting his love interest.

Dakota blushed. "Aw thanks! You know, you're so _sweet_." she gripped his cheek for a moment, catching Sam off-guard. Her loving persona turned confused when she snapped back into reality. "Wait, aren't we supposed to be looking for _sticks_ or something?"

Sam stepped back blankly. "Yeah, but it's only two sticks. It's not like they're a hidden collectible, heh heh." he laughed at his own gaming metaphor.

"Anyways," Dakota continued forcefully, "sand is starting to get into my shoe." she pointed down at her footwear. "Can we go back-" abruptly, Sam picked her up heroically. Causing the rich girl to laugh uncontrollably.

"What?" Sam said, offended that Dakota was 'laughing' at him. "You said there was sand in our feet so I-"

"Sam, I'm not laughing at you!" she told him, still laughing. "I'm just shocked that you'd do something like this!"

"Why?" Sam's tone still read annoyed. "Am I not nice?"

Dakota ceased her laughing and got somewhat flustered. "No Sam," she took in a deep breath, "I really like you." that one sentence got Sam to finally crack a smile.

"Oh um…" he looked for the right words to say. "I really like you too Dakota." they gazed into each other's eyes as the camera slowly zoomed in on the duo. "So…"

"So…" Dakota countered, they leaned in slowly… until.

"So _no one_ has found a stick?" Brick shouted in confusion, Dakota hopped free of Sam's grip and started jogging the way she came from.

"C'mon Sam!" she said, the gamer sighed remorsefully and began to walk towards the group.

* * *

 **Confessional: Sam**

"Dang it!" he screamed, "I forgot the press the button in time!... If only I had two more seconds man…"

* * *

Back at the shoreline, the Gophers had just arrived, Geoff and Harold still had remnants of the quicksand on their clothes. They noticed the Bass had already arrived, so they threw down their canoes and ran straight towards them.

"What're we supposed to do again?" Sammy asked Amy, who wasn't even _trying_ to aid her team.

"I'm not telling-" the older twin began but the sound of a helicopter got their attention.

"Build a rescue fire that'll be judged by _moi_." Chris said through a megaphone. He said all this inside said helicopter. "And hurry up, I'm getting bored."

"Don't worry Chris." Harold said confidently, running off-screen. "This'll take _no_ time." the rest of his team watched him run nonchalantly.

"I just hope he doesn't talk to the rocks." Courtney stated. Her team made noises of agreement with her statement. But just like that, Harold returned to the group with a spherical object in hand. "Um, what is _that_?"

Harold looked at his object before replying positively, "Oh this? I learned how to make this at Wild Steve's Wilderness Camp."

"Was this 'camp' run by the same male that ran 'Mappy Steve's Directional Camp'?" Scarlett said, narrowing her eyes at her alliance mate.

"Yeah." Harold said, taken aback. "So what? I _have_ done this before you know."

"Right… but you have yet to tell us what that…" Scarlett struggled at naming the sphere. " _thing_ is."

" _This_ is a fire starter that Wild Steve helped us make at his camp." Harold answered, scrutinizing it himself. "It's made of tree sap. And the local sand at this very shore."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Scott complained. "Use it already!" Harold looked at the dirt farmer blankly for a moment, then replying with,

"Wild Steve said that we'll need a fire _before_ tossing this in." Harold reported, and he was met with angry groans from his team.

"Ugh, why didn't you tell us _before_?" Courtney said. "I could've made it by now!"

"Gee, excuse me for _trying_. _Gosh_!" Harold turned around defensively and the six other Gophers went off to make their fire discouragedly.

/

Back with the Bass, Brick was shown to be tending the fire while his teammates looked assured behind him. The cadet tended for a moment or two then turned his head towards the helicopter. "Chris!" the camera cut to the host as he looked down in scorn. "We are in need of a rescue!"

"He just needs to judge it!" Jo said to Brick, bringing his arms down. "Quit the acting."

"Yeah…" Chris began to say, not impressed, "not too sure if someone would actually _notice_ that." the nine Bass hung their heads in defeat But Brick picked his right back up and faced his team.

"It's not over yet!" he commanded, "Cody, Topher, Sam and Jo. Get more kindling. We need more kindling. The rest of you, find more firewood. The more, the better. Come on platoon, we can still win this!"

"Yes! Got it!" Courtney's sudden uproar got Brick to look in the other direction. The Gopher crowded around Harold and Courtney as they finally got their fire going. Courtney looked smug, "See? I told you I could do this. Throw that ball in here!" Harold stepped up even closer and with a crazy grin on his face.

"I think you guys should step back on this one." Harold advised his team, and they all did so without any complaints. Some with unsure faces (Sadie & Sammy). The camera rested on Harold's face before the shot pulled back to show him carelessly toss it in. Creating an explosion for the ages, as from afar, looks like it'll destroy a good portion of the shore. Even Chris had to back up due to the flames.

"Woo!" he screamed, flying off-screen. Down on the shore, the teams were shown separately shielding themselves as they watched the fire die down slowly. Chris flew back on-screen to announce the winners. "We have our fire building winner! Point, for the Gophers!" The camera focused on the Gophers, Harold had soot all over his body to accompany the quicksand and was in a coughing fit from the explosion.

"It seems Wild Steve was right." Scarlett said, detecting Harold's bitter expression. "What's the problem?"

Harold coughed violently, "Wild Steve only _told_ us how to make it. I didn't know it was gonna be _this_ big!"

"But you said you've done this before." Sadie said.

"I meant I've _made_ it before." Harold corrected her. "I've never actually _used_ it!" Geoff approached him with a pat on the back.

"Look on the bright side dude. We finally won the challenge!" Geoff rejoiced, cheering wildly. Which Chris put a stop to instantly.

"Not so fast bro. To win the challenge you need to be the first team to return their canoes back at camp." Chris announced bitterly. "Guys, have I _not_ explained this already."

"No, but you add in pointless objectives to mess with us." Scarlett muttered as she walked back to her canoe. The viewpoint shifted to Scott who was also plodding back to his canoe. Unluckily for him, he stubbed his toe in the process.

"Ow!" he squeaked, clutching his foot. He glared at the bulge that he hit and picked it up. His jaw dropped as he realized what it was All partnered with a rattling sound, the camera switched to Scott's perspective and zoomed in on the presumably carved tiki idol Scott had now possessed.

* * *

 **Confessional: Scott**

"Y'know, I wasn't _planning_ on sabotaging this time." Scott revealed. "But with a curse like _this_ , why not sabotage the _other_ team." he looked at the camera blankly as if it had argued with him. " _What_? They've had it coming. Plus, this'll get me off some people's radar for a while. This is a _foolproof_ plan!" he looked down in awareness. "Unless, the curse isn't _real_."

* * *

The camera returned to the dirt farmer, eyes darting around the place in search for something. He took one devilish look at the tiki and chucked it far from him.

"Making that fire reminded me of some game I had." Sam told Trent as he began to step in their canoe. "I was _this_ close to getting the fire badge-" unexpectedly, the tiki Scott through beamed Sam in the head. "Ow." he muttered, looking behind him in confusion. " _That's_ a life lost."

"Ouch." Trent cringed, "What hit ya?"

Sam began to examine the tiki idol, shielding it from Trent. "What _is_ this?" Sam whispered to himself, "It looks exactly like the hidden collectible from Unexplored 5: Rise of the Kingdom."

"Huh Sam?" Trent said off-screen, in confusion on why Sam was taking so long. "What is it?" the gamer put the idol in his pocket and turned around swiftly.

"I think I'll need a hint." Sam chuckled, confusing Trent even further.

/

Geoff and Scott were shown now paddling in the water. The blonde looked way more positive than on the way to Boney Island. "What happened?" Scott pondered out loud. "You finally talked to Samey?"

"It's Sammy." Geoff told him. "And yeah, it's all sorted out. She apologized to me and I accepted it. No biggie."

"So, you don't have feelings for her?" Scott said, genuinely confused at Geoff's previous predicament. "I thought you guys were dating?"

Geoff's face fell, "No dude, she's dating _Trent_." he said his name with so much bitterness. He looked around awkwardly as they paddled in sweet silence. "Can we talk about something else? I don't wanna ruin this _wicked_ mood I'm in."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Sure whatever. I just wanna end this challenge already. It was so _boring_."

"Nah bro, today was fun." Geoff disagreed rather respectfully.

"But how," Scott said, confused on how Geoff's remained in a good mood, "you and Harold got stuck in quicksand. You almost died in there!"

Geoff shrugged, "I dunno, being in the quicksand gave me some _adrenaline_ rush. You get what I'm saying man?" Scott remained baffled until he gave up and merely shook his head.

"Whatever." he frowned. Promptly, a shark surfaced right behind Geoff as they paddled, getting the dirt farmer's attention. "Geoff!" he screamed, pointing behind him in horror. "Sh- sh -sh _shark_!" he stuttered, the party boy looked behind to confirm the sighting.

"Dude," he faced Scott seriously, but his voice filled with panic, "we need to start _paddling_!" the boys' screams were heard as they comically zoomed past their teams two other canoes. They too realized the shark approached them and also comically zoomed. The Bass watched the Gophers in shock, only for the shark to now sneak up on Topher and Katie. The two screamed and it was the fish-named team that began to zoom through the water.

Somehow, the host himself had reached the island already. He eyed the lake as he heard several screams from the cast. "What the…" he said as the Gophers had finally reached the shore, all three of their canoes slid up a nearby rock and sailed them over Chris. A large crash was heard off-screen, Chris shielded himself from the crash, stopped for a moment, and did so again.

He was about to open his mouth to announce the winners, but the Bass arrived shortly after the Gophers. They had the same arrival as the Gophers, sliding up the rock and sailing over Chris. But instead of crashing into the sand as Chris winced, they crashed into the Gophers. Evidenced by the groans from each team.

"The Gophers are the winners!" Chris revealed, the Gophers cheered loudly after dealing with four straight losses while the Bass groaned. Whether it was from crashing into their opposing team or losing the challenge was unknown.

/

An edit lead the scene to the same usual transition into the campfire ceremony. But this time, a wolf was heard in the distance. Said wolf was also shown atop a cliff, howling at nothing but the moon.

"And now," Chris said as he faced the Bass, "the always anxiety inducing," he spun the plate of marshmallows on one finger, "marshmallow ceremony. When I call your name come and get a marshmallow." he said over a pan of all the nervous faces. "And tough for you guys, no one cost you the challenge today. So this vote will be very _interesting_." Chris laughed.

* * *

 **Confessional: Trent**

"This vote was really," Trent told the camera, "I just voted for the most annoying person."

* * *

 **Confessional: Sam**

He rubbed the back of his head. "Dakota _did_ say she didn't like her…"

* * *

 **Confessional: Dakota**

"You are _not_ prettier than me!" she shrieked, pointing at the camera.

* * *

 **Confessional: Amy**

"The guy _I'm_ voting for is so weird." she shuddered. "He talks about video games 24/ _7_! At least Samey actually knows how to shut up."

* * *

"Brick." the cadet proudly received his marshmallow, as he did no wrong today. "Topher." he sent smug looks to his teammates even though he's laid low his whole stay at the island so far. "Jo." the jockette was silent as she got her treat. "Trent." the musician was happy to get his safety symbol. But was worried for his two buddies how still sat there empty-handed.

"Cody." the geek sighed in relief and hurried to run up to Chris. "Katie." the BFFFL claimed her prize and the couple smiled at each other. "Dakota." a tense note was struck as she grabbed the penultimate prize. "One last marshmallow. The person who doesn't get this marshmallow," the camera cut to Amy's nonchalant and bored expression, panning down to Sam's distraught expression. "will walk off the Dock of Shame, and take a ride on the Boat of Losers."

"Who's it gonna be?" Chris said, drawing out the suspense for the audience. The camera made more transitions between the bottom two before returning to Chris who was about to toss the marshmallow. "I think it's gonna be… _Sam_." he tossed the treat to the gamer. Next to him, Amy gaped at the outcome.

"You guys voted for _me_?" Amy shrieked, turning to her ex-teammates. " _Me_?"

"Yep, in a 7-2 vote." Chris clarified.

"Wait, who _didn't vote for_ Amy?" Cody asked, Topher rose his hand immediately.

"She told me to vote with her." Topher said, shrugging his arms. "I didn't have any reason not to."

"Fair enough." Chris replied, resting on the oil drum with a frown. "Amy! Please report to the Dock of Shame."

"Fine," Amy spat, kicking Chris in the leg on her way out, "I'll leave this crappy show. Ugh, I can't _believe_ you guys made _Samey_ stay longer than me!"

"She's not on this team-" Cody tried to say.

"Oh can it." Amy told them. "I'm leaving." Chris glared at the cheerleader before focusing on the eight remaining Bass. "Welp, that wraps this up." he shrugged, the camera viewed all eight varying expressions made by the Bass. "Goodnight everyone."

/

The camera zoomed in on the Killer Bass's cabin. The camera cut in for a shot of someone fluffing up their pillow. A zoom out revealed for it to be Sam resting his head on the pillow. Dressed in his pajamas. "Well guys," he addressed, "I'm gonna get some sleep for the night."

"Dude," Cody replied already in his bed, "we just got back. Why don't ya celebrate being safe?"

"Yeah." Topher said as he observed himself in the mirror. "The audience back home would _love_ to watch a slumber party."

"I don't _do_ slumber parties." Brick said, doing push-ups determinedly. "General told me those were for _sissies_."

"Party pooper." Cody sighed, tucking himself in for the night.

"Guys just let the guy sleep. Aight Sam." Trent said, taking off his shirt for the night. "G'night."

"Goodnight." Sam said, closing his eyes. His eyes opened back up as he turned to side briefly. "Oop I almost forgot," he whispered, bringing out the tiki idol from Boney Island kissing it softly. "Thanks for getting me through today dude." he said to it, tucking it under his pillow. The rattling sound occurred again as the camera slowly moved in on Sam's smiling face. Lightning struck and the camera rapidly zoomed out from the cabin, to the campgrounds, the dock and then the whole island. Where the feed mysteriously cut to static. Ending off the eighth episode of the season.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I think I know what you guys are thinking right now, and you're right. This episode was somewhat filler. Not too much happened here. But, I'll discuss what _did_ happen here. For starters, Amy's elimination. Her elimination was just there I guess, I don't know how to exactly describe it. It wasn't really a strategic vote but it wasn't because she just cost the challenge. So it's pretty much most of the team getting together (without even realizing it) to vote her off. Which I think worked well because Amy didn't really contribute to the team. And she's just a generally rude person.

I don't wanna speak too much on how Geoff and Sammy made up because that'll be more detailed next episode but how do you guys feel about that? Should I have dragged it out one more episode before resolving it or is it fine?

Next topic of discussion: Sadie finding out about Harold and Scarlett's alliance. This is exact proof on how Sadie is smarter than she seems without Katie. If anything, she's in the best position on the Gophers as of right now. Because potentially she could blow up Harold and Scarlett's game and jeopardize their safety and see where that goes from there. Or she could just stay quiet and see where _that_ goes from there. Either way, Sadie's an underdog and I can't wait to just write her character even more.

And the idol… it was planned for Scott to mess around with it. But boy, did it take me a while to implement that into the story. So I finally decided that Sam would get it. I'm also not gonna speak too much on that because it'll obviously tie in with the next episodes. So you guys can wait for that.

And lastly, FFP. Fanfiction's Favorite Player. That's the idea I thought of when making this episode. So I'll explain the rules. Fanfiction's Favorite Player is just a little side plot where before the finale episode (I Triple Dog Dare You) you guys can either review it or PM me who was your favorite player from this season. The person with the most votes will get an in-story check for 25k. But in the story that'll be addressed as Viewer's Favorite Player. I'm really excited about this and I hope you guys all participate in it. So start analyzing everyone _now_ so it'll be an easy pick when the time comes. But be warned, there's a boatload of episodes left. Your opinion may change.

Well, don't forget to rate and review!

And with that, I'm signing off.

See y'all next chapter!

Checkmate King

* * *

TJI Elimination Order

Cameron - (22nd Place)

Beth - (21st Place)

Lightning - (20th Place)

Sugar - (19th Place)

Izzy - (18th Place)

B - (17th Place)

Amy - (16th Place)


	9. Chapter 9 - Paintball Deer Hunter

**Author's Note**

If Trent was a Fanfiction reader, he'd _love_ this chapter! You get it? Y'know because Trent's favorite number is number nine and- yeah that was a bad joke. But ignoring that failure, let's respond to the reviews!

 **Critica7** : No problem, you really can't detect sarcasm in writing unless they make it blatant. The four you had named would've all been good antagonists for a season like Pahkitew Island, where it'll be the only season for its generation. But with Scott being the first main antagonist, we'll see how his strategy and overall personality changes throughout the series. And it's true when you said that Courtney and Lightning fit more of an anti-hero role. Amy only lasted too long due to her team being on a winning streak. If that wasn't the case she would've been long gone. I was expecting shock when people read Sadie's discovery. But don't worry, Sadie won't become Scarlett or _Dawn_ level smart. She's just plainly not Lindsay.

 **Phenomenal Ultra Instinct** : Looks like you have a distaste for Amy's character, haha. Glad your happy about Geoff and Sammy making up. Even though I only foreshadowed it last chapter. Yup, Sam definitely played the 'Beth' role last episode. But there'll be way more plot with the idol. At least, way more than what Beth did. In my opinion, Sadie was always smarter than Katie. Her intelligence was just never tapped into due to her being around Katie all the time in canon.

 **Gucci Mane LaFlare** : Thanks for the rating! I guess everyone doesn't like Amy, haha. Least favorite? Jeez. Yeah, dragging out the 'Sad Geoff' plot wouldn't have been good for his overall character. As you can't write to read more of Sadie, I can't wait to _write_ more of her! And I hopefully I _will_ keep up the good work!

 **Knifez** (Only Chapter 8): Yeah, his chances of making merge go down tremendously. But, not all hope is lost. Just wait. Thank you. I'm surprised that you thought my story was solid! And yeah, I know my grammar isn't the best. The pronouns and all that are plainly typos though. But if you have more grammatical errors. Feel free to tell me where I did wrong and where I can improve. Because you're not the first reviewer who said that. Thanks for even adding an example! I guess I _have_ given everyone left some plot. And while I thank you for liking the Harold/Scarlett alliance. I must ask, do you mean Sam/Dakota? Because you wrote Adam/Dakota. Okay, I'll try to have Sammy not get as much screen time. Because she's associated with a lot of people (Courtney, Trent, Geoff, even Scarlett at times) it's hard to _not_ put her on the screen. But I'll try to lessen that. I know _exactly_ how you feel about the Courtney and Sammy interactions. Because earlier in the season, I planned a subplot for them. But as we're slowly progressing through the season, I'm not too sure if I want to keep doing that. That's why writing them together is really awkward for me. And even more awkward for the reader. And thank for praising this story so much! And I'm sorry for booting Lightning so early lol. Maybe he'll come back in the merge. Maybe he won't…

 **Derick Lindsey** : Yup, back on speaking terms despite his sad phase being so short. Thanks for Sadie and I get where you're coming from when you said it was kind of too early. But I can't speak too much about that because I have direct plans for it so… bleh. Jeez, I'm actually surprised on why people mention the fact that it look eight chapters for Amy to get voted off lmao. I mean, it's true that without Sammy she had nothing to do but dang. Thanks for mentioning that idol twist, and I may read that story you mentioned if it's still up! Will the bear show up here? You're right about why it probably won't but you never know the tricks up my sleeve… I only gave Harold the firestarter role due to comedic purposes only. So that's that.

 **That British Guy** : Yet _another_ Amy related review… lol.

 **Mr looney loon** : While I don't mind your short and sweet review, I need to elaborate on Cody coming to his senses.

The teams stand as:

 _ **Screaming Gophers**_ : Courtney, Geoff, Harold, Sadie, Sammy, Scarlett, and Scott.

 _ **Killer Bass**_ : Brick, Cody, Dakota, Jo, Katie, Sam, Topher, and Trent.

Have any readers been paintballing? I've always wanted to but the consequences of getting hit seem overbearing.

* * *

 **Episode 9 - Paintball Deer Hunter**

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris began, "both teams set out on a canoe trip to deadly Boney Island." he said over shots of the teams going to their canoes and a map of the dangerous island they went to. Additionally, the island itself. "Geoff moped about Samey about thirty times, but during the great _portage_ , Geoff and Samey finally made up." clips of Geoff and Scott rowing, the cheerleader and surfer conversing and part of Sammy's confessional were played. "There were winners, and there were losers. Also known as… the _Bass_." clips of the Bass cheering and the Gophers zooming away from the random shark were shown. "The Killer Bass surprisingly banded together to vote out the infamous _Amy_. And when I say 'banded together'. I mean, get lucky and all vote for the same person." edited clips of Amy's departure played as Chris narrated.

"Dude I knew the Bass kinda got along but I didn't think they could pull something off like that." Chris said, clips of the Bass as a team were shown. "However, Scott may have caused his team a free winning streak by indirectly influencing Sam to bring back the stick statute creepy _voodoo_ thingy, from the deadly haunted island!" clips of Sam talking about the idol and inspecting it was shown. "Will Sam live to regret his souvenir?" Chris said as the shot returned to him at the dock. "And can my teeth _possibly_ get any whiter?" he smiled, his teeth glistening on cue. "Find out here, on, Total… Drama… Island!"

(Transition to Theme Song)

[Many shots of the lights and hidden cameras popping out and turning on were shown. Mostly hurting the wildlife in the process. A cue card shifts the shot over to the dock. The camera immediately starts to fly by the 'Wawanakwa' sign, some buildings on the campgrounds, and Chris who's in a director's chair drinking coffee. The lyrics begin once the camera passes the host.]

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;_

[The camera zips past some trees, going up the cliff that left us on a cliffhanger last episode. Peeking over to see two rings made of buoys arranged in the water below.]

 _You guys are on my mind_!

[The viewpoint changes as if someone jumped off the cliff and into the lake; Cameron is shown in his bubble, observing the area with glee. As a fish swims by him, a fishing hook pierces and makes a big hole in his bubble, leaving Cameron to get out of the bubble and flail his arms in despair.]

 _Ya asked me what I wanted to be,_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see!_

[The camera surfaces, showing B and Scarlett in a canoe, B was shown controlling the motorized fishing rod. Cameron suddenly surfaces barely hanging on to the canoe. As B awkwardly glances at him. The contraption malfunctions and Cameron's bubble flies high into the air.]

 _I wanna be… famous!_

[The bubble hangs in the air momentarily before coming back down. A pan down reveals Jo punching a tied-up punching with extreme passion. Brick promptly jogs past her. Jo gets angered by this and attempts to catch up to the cadet. Only for the pierced bubble to drape over Jo's head. The camera zooms out to show Courtney and Scott watching the scene unfold, Scott laughs at Jo's misfortune and Courtney rolls her eyes at his behavior.]

 _I wanna live close to the sun_!

[The camera goes to another part of camp, Sam and Dakota were sitting on an inflatable raft. Both on their respective favorite devices. Too pre-occupied with their devices, they don't notice quick enough and go over the edge.]

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!_

[At the bottom of the waterfall, Lightning was striking several different poses on a broken log, suspended over two rocks. During the middle of that, he missed Izzy flying in on a vine from off-screen. She promptly crashes into Lightning, and they're both sent off-screen.]

 _Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;_

[The camera barely keeps up with Lightning and Izzy, panning rapidly to do so. They crash into the outhouse confessional, causing Sugar to unceremoniously fall out with her pants fall the way down, with a pixilation over the part of her body that can't be shown on television. The camera begins to pan to the window in the Main Lodge, Chef could be seen through it.]

 _I'll get there one day._

[The camera moves past the window. Chef was shown stirring a pot of something, pukeworthy green directly with his arm. He looked behind himself to show Harold and Cody tied up in chairs, sharing the nervous at what's about to come.]

' _Cause I wanna be… famous!_

[A pan left shows Topher holding a picture of something admiring it happily. He flips the picture over, revealing it to be Chris when he was in a teenage boy band. Holding a guitar proudly alongside three other people. The camera goes past another window and to the stairs near the docks. Katie and Sadie were shown to be admiring Trent who was tuning his guitar just a couple feet away.]

(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[Just down the docks, Sammy and Geoff were shown lounging on lounge chairs, chatting it up. Amy defiantly flips the chair Sammy was sitting down, laughing hysterically. Sammy turns red awkwardly as Geoff gives Sammy a concerning look.]

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_ (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[The camera quick-pans ahead stopping at a waving Beth. Beth backs up and begins to twirl her baton at a great rate speed. So much so, that it looks like it's about to catch on fire. She cluelessly throws the baton up into the air.]

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_ (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[The time transitions from day to night as the baton stays in the air. As the baton comes down, the sparks from it turns into fireflies. The camera pans down to reveal Sam and Dakota sitting at the campfire, gazing in each other's eyes. They lean in for a kiss, only for it to be interrupted by a crazed Izzy popping up between them, wrapping her arms around them for a hug. The camera pulls out slowly revealing the rest of the cast, whistling the last few notes of the theme song with Chris watching by the side.]

(Transition to Episode)

A light tune began the ninth episode. The camera faded in on a random trail, a bunny hopped into view, minding its own business. Promptly, the shadow on a helicopter centered on the animal, causing it to look up in confusion. An ominous drumbeat played as the bunny hopped away fearfully. But it was none other than Chris driving said helicopter, smiling at the camera with a wink and a thumbs-up. The shadow implied that he flew over the cabins, waking everyone up.

"What _is_ that?" Trent said tiredly, getting up and running to the window.

"Are we under attack?" Brick worried, heading out the door.

"Dude, no!" Topher shouted, also running out. "It's just Chris!" The camera cut to the Gopher girls, who were also fussing over the helicopter.

"I can _never_ get a good night's sleep!" Courtney whined, tossing her sleep mask nonchalantly. "What's going on?"

"Are we gonna _die_?" Sadie screamed, genuinely scared for her young life.

"That's _very_ unlikely Sadie." Scarlett told her, looking for her glasses under the bed. "Most likely, Chris is trying to destroy our cognitive functions by not allowing us to get 8-10 hours of well-needed rest. Frankly, it's quite irritating."

"Glad I'm not the only one." Courtney walked by in the foreground, she stopped mid-way and dashed out quickly. "I got bathroom dibs!" she screamed, notifying the rest of her girl teammates. They too needed to empty their bladder.

The camera remained on Courtney as she ran through the campgrounds, smiling as she thought she'd be the first one at the washrooms. But that thought got demolished as Katie and Jo were already in line. Courtney groaned and soon joined them.

The camera flashed to the same scene but joined the three girls was Scarlett, Sammy and Sadie. All six were holding in their pee. Angrily waiting for Dakota to leave.

"Dakota! Hurry! Up!" Jo yelled, banging the door with each word.

"Yeah, I have to go!" Katie squealed. "Bad."

"Yeah, we _all_ do." Jo looked at the darker BFFFL like she was dumb. Scarlett got fed up with the wait and began to head towards the forest.

"Forget the washrooms." she said. "I'll take my chances with a nearby _bush_."

"I hear ya." Jo said following the genius. But going in a different direction once she hit the forest. Promptly, Dakota left the washrooms wrapped in a towel. Much like her hair.

"So guys," she said obliviously, "what'd I miss?" Katie ran through the door and answering Dakota's question: trickling was heard from inside the washrooms. Causing everyone's eyes to bug out in shock. But then they looked up as feedback from the loudspeaker sounded.

"I hope you're ready for the _most challenging_ challenge yet!" Chris announced, Geoff was shown tipping his hat up as he listened. Breakfast in three minutes at the campfire pit." the camera returned to the line outside of the washrooms. Everyone looked down at the door as a yellow liquid slowly made its way out the door.

"Oh no…" Katie said as everyone else looked at each other awkwardly.

/

The camera flashed ahead to all 15 campers facing Chris at the campfire. Ready to hear what today's challenge will be. "Are you ready for today's, _extreme-max impact challenge_!" he said rather gruffly.

"Nix the emphasis." Scarlett deadpanned, "No one is happy for the presumably _dangerous_ game you wanna put us through."

Chris frowned. "Don't ruin my moment, Scarlett." he picked up what seems to be a can of beans. "Incoming!" he threw the beans into the crowd. Right as it was about to hit Sammy, Geoff caught it to shield her. They shared a quick smile as they met gazes. Trent noticed the interaction and turned back to Chris suspectingly. "This," he threw another one, "is breakfast." the campers all began to catch the beans one-by-one.

"Who eats beans for breakfast?" Cody questioned as he caught one next.

"Well, I have." Sam admitted. "But that's because I didn't wanna go upstairs. I was playing this _really_ cool game-"

"Save it." Chris cut him off. "Today's challenge is about survival. We're going _hunting_." he pulled out a green gun. But something seemed off about said gun…

"Cool." Geoff marveled, Scott scoffed.

"If we're killing something, can I use my bat?" he asked, mashing one fist into his palm. Harold walked past him and over to Chris.

"Isn't that a paintball gun?' he said, pointing at it. To his surprise, Chris pointed at it at Harold threateningly.

"Why yes Harold, it is." Chris shot the dweeb, knocking him to the ground. Now Jo came up to Chris, but more in disappointment.

"So we can't _kill_ anything?" Jo asked. Chris gave her an immediate frown.

"Do you _want_ this show to get taken off the air?" Chris told her, also shooting her but she stood still and looked at Chris unimpressed. Chris faced the rest of the teens happily as he continued to explain the challenge. "This is the first ever, paintball deer hunt! I'll announce the teams once we get into the woods. _So_ , finish brekky." a loud burp got everyone's attention as they looked at Sam, who had beans mashed all over his mouth and his cheeks flooded with embarrassment.

"Oop." he said. "Sorry guys." the episode transitioned to a spot in the woods. The teams were now separated as they stood in front of Chris. He displayed a bulletin board full of seven paintball guns. Then a trunk was placed was to him. What was in there was still unknown.

"And now for the team breakdowns," he smiled, "the Killer Bass hunters _are_ … Katie, Cody, Dakota _and_ Topher." he threw a green paintball gun to each of them. "Locked and loaded with Bass blue paint."

"Shouldn't we get the green guns?" Courtney said, raising her hand without even getting called. "We're the ones with the green logo."

"And using orange paint with _red_ guns are the Gopher hunters." Chris said, ignoring Courtney. "Samey, Scott and Geoff." he threw guns to the trio and Courtney looked somewhat offended.

"You guys also get these _stylin'_ glasses and wicked camo caps." Chris said as he wore each hunter accessory. He turned to a different direction and the camera shifted to show the teams. The logo for each team spun into view over them. "The rest of you, are now _deer_." the so-called 'deer' weren't too impressed as they all stayed in silence.

"Why aren't I a hunter!" Courtney complained. "I wanna be a _hunter_!"

"I'm _glad_ I'm not a hunter." Brick spoke up. "I couldn't take shooting one of you guys. That's just not right. I mean, we're fellow _campers_."

"No one asked you." Jo told him, covering his mouth so he couldn't say any more.

"Here are your _antlers_ , _noses_ , and little white tails." Chris said holding up the first two accessories and shaking his butt to reveal the third.

"Aw man, do we _have_ to wear that?" Trent rubbed his neck unsurely. "The band is _definitely_ gonna make fun of me for this one."

"You can't _make_ me a deer McLean." Jo ranted, crossing her arms. Chris finally put the antlers, glasses and nose on Jo for her.

"Take these off and you're team is toast." Chris instructed, Jo merely sighed due to not wanting to cost the Bass a challenge. He lastly handed Jo her tail and the camera pulled in on her butt as she defiantly put it on.

"You're lucky I'm a team player." Jo told Chris. Snickers from Trent were heard off-screen. Jo sent a nasty look at the guitarist and he stopped laughing.

/

Courtney, Harold, Sadie, and Scarlett were shown walking through the forest. None of them seemed at least bit cautious as they weren't impressed with today's challenge.

"This is by far, the _worst_ challenge yet." Scarlett said, leading the quartet.

"What about the phobia one?" Sadie asked, right behind her.

"At least the producers were helping _us_ out." Scarlett replied, "My fear of injections has died down a bit since said challenge. But with this, it's _creative_ but not really challenging like Chris intended for it to be. If anything, our second challenge the _Awake-a-Thon_ was and most likely will be more difficult than this."

"Please." Harold scoffed. " The _dodgeball_ challenge was hard."

"No it wasn't." Courtney said. "You just don't get A's in gym class. That's all."

"Hey!" Harold shouted, the camera briefly cut to the sky. Implying that his outburst was loud. "You don't need an A in gym to be cool. _I'm_ cool! Right guys?" he turned to Sadie and Scarlett who already preoccupied themselves to avoid answering.

"Fine Harold, you're cool." Courtney walked past the three, avoiding more conflict. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna find a place to hide. I'm not gonna get caught just from being with you guys." she sprinted off quietly and left the three Gophers in the metaphorical dust.

"So what do we do now?" Sadie asked the two redheads.

"Since Chris has given us a five-minute headstart, it's diminishing as we speak." Scarlett explained, also backing up from her teammates. "So to use this advantage to perfection. I'm going to part away from you two." she explained, running off without warning. Harold and Sadie watched Scarlett run off for a moment before interacting with each other.

"Wanna stick together?" Harold proposed.

"Definitely!" Sadie nodded, they both walked off-screen as she spoke. "This challenge is kinda scary to do alone."

/

The camera now flashed (presumably backwards in time) to the Bass deer walking in the woods. Jo led them as Brick, Sam and Trent followed her behind.

Sam chuckled awkwardly before speaking, "Um Jo? Where are we going?"

" _I'm_ going as far from the hunters as possible." she answered dryly. "I didn't tell you to follow me."

"Okay, then I'm out." Brick said, attempting to walk away before Jo grabbed him.

"Nuh-uh, you _stay_." Jo eyed Trent and Sam. "You don't care where you guys go."

"I'll leave." Trent said, turning back. "Sam, come on bro." after a moment of hesitation, the gamer compiled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." he said, going off-screen with Trent. The camera focused on the two-thirds of Jo's alliance.

"Why'd you kick them out of our group?" Brick pondered to Jo. "Numbers are key."

"Not in this challenge." Jo rolled her eyes. "Plus, I didn't even kick them out. They left on their own."

"Then if numbers aren't key," Brick continued, "then why am _I_ here?"

"Just shut up and walk." Jo deadpanned, the cadet looked slightly worried but kept walking alongside the jockette.

/

The camera flashed to over a shot of three hands overlapping each other. The camera cut out to show that it was just the Gopher hunters.

"Break!" the trio shouted. One-by-one they each put on their glasses. First Scott, then Geoff and lastly Sammy. Who sported a big grin on her face.

"I can't _wait_ to find a deer!" Scott said happily. "It's just like hunting! Except shooting people I _hate_."

"I _know_!" Sammy agreed, realizing her mistake. "Um, without the hate part though."

Geoff howled, "Dudette! I'm shocked that your so happy about this challenge, brah." he told her. "No offense though. I just didn't think you were that type of girl."

"I'm not happy about the challenge." Sammy revealed, adding a sly look off-screen. "Something _else_ is on my mind."

* * *

 **Confessional: Sammy**

The confessional started with the cheerleader squealing in excitement. "Oh em gee!" she began. "The Killer Bass actually voted _Amy_ off! I can't believe it." she settled down a bit. "Why did they vote her off?" she waved off her own question. "Does it even matter, Sammy? She's gone!"

* * *

"Start your paintballs!" Chris announced through the loudspeakers. "Game on!"

"You can count on me Chris!" Topher said, the upper half of his body rose from the bottom-left corner as he spoke. "Those Gophers won't know the _beautiful_ thing that hit 'em!"

"You got _that_ right Toph." Cody exclaimed, standing next to the taller fanboy. Next to them was Dakota who was holding her glasses in front of her face. The triumphant tune fading out as she spoke.

"Not gonna lie…" Dakota smiled, looking at her glasses while she put them on. "I could _seriously_ rock these glasses. Can I keep these?"

"Aw," Katie said, gushing over the rich girl, "you look so _hot_ right now!"

Cody stepped over to his girlfriend suavely. Waggling his eyebrows. "I could say the same for you right now." the two hugged lovingly and the shot cut over to Topher.

"What Katie said." Topher said, holding up his gun. "I mean, we _would_ be the most attractive showmance TV has ever seen. How bout it?" the flirty tech geek promptly ran up to the fanboy, gripping his shirt and occasionally looking back at Dakota and Katie.

"Dude!" Cody scolded through whispers. "What're you doing!"

Topher looked down at his fellow hunter with disinterest. "Complimenting Dakota." he pointed down at Cody. "What are _you_ doing?"

Cody retracted from Topher and gave him a bank look. "So… you don't know?"

Topher let out his breath in aggravation. "Dude, don't know what?"

"Yeah Cody." Katie said, walking over to the scene in confusion next to Dakota. "What's going on?"

Cody's cheeks turned red due to all the pressure. "Um nevermind." he covered up the whole situation quickly. The shot cut to each of the other hunter's expressions. All three were confused and the shot returned to view all four hunters. "Let's go win this challenge!" he ran into the woods in a forced manner. Topher, Dakota and Katie all stood briefly before walking into the woods as well.

"What was that?" Dakota asked Topher.

"Heh, let's ask Cody's _brain_." Topher joked somewhat playfully. "He's such a _doofus_."

"Hey!" Katie exclaimed, giving the fanboy an annoyed look while the trio slowly moved off-screen. "Leave him alone. We all make weird mistakes!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Topher**

"I knew _exactly_ what Cody was talking about." Topher admitted. "Sam has some crush on Dakota. Honestly, Dakota isn't _nearly_ as beautiful as me. So I'm not even _slightly_ interested in her. But as far as I'm concerned, until the two start dating. It's anyone's game. And plus, I'm trying to slay low so as much as I can in this game. No point in bringing unnecessary attention to yourself. Look how that worked out for Amy. If I help in challenges and don't give my team a reason to vote for me, I'm as good as golden!"

"So basically, I'm gonna try and _float_ my way to the top." Topher gawked in awe at his sentence and rose a finger excitedly. " _Floater_! That's what I'm gonna call it." he leaned back in relaxation. "Dang, I'm a _genius_!"

* * *

Scott patrolled through the forest carefully. He held his gun in front of his chest for protection and darting his line-of-view around his surroundings.

"Come on guys? Where are you?" he said menacingly, ready to attack someone. "Little ol' _Scottie_ 's ready to kill some _losers_." a rustle caught the farmer's attention and he turned to his left. Scott began to slowly approach the bush that he heard the rustle from. Once he got close enough he poked the bush with the barrel of his gun. "Come on," he said in chagrin, still poking the bush. "I _swear_ I heard something." he finally tapped something that didn't seem to be leaves. He grinned evilly and cocked the gun. "I thought so." much to his surprise, the 'bush' began to speak to him.

"Okay, you were right." Courtney said from inside the bush. Making small movements as she spoke to her teammate. "Now back off before you get me caught!"

"Courtney?" Scott said in disbelief, backing up from the bush and lowering his gun. "Is that you?"

The ex-CIT poked her head through the top off the bush. "Yes it's me! Now can you _leave_? You're gonna get me caught!"

"Sheesh, hold on to your panties." Scott sneered earning an eye roll from Courtney. "The hunters just left the campgrounds you'll be good for a long while."

"I don't care how long ago the hunters left! I just want you to leave Scott!" Courtney yelled, now she was shoulder-deep in the bush as she kept ascending. "What about that is so hard to understand?"

Scott sent a smirk towards Courtney. "I like the orders, ma'am. _But_ I guess it's my time to leave." he was about to leave but the voices of other campers filled the air.

"C'mon!" a high-pitched but male voice alerted, Courtney gasped and quickly ducked back into the bush. "I hear someone!" Scott grinned and aimed his barrel at a forested trail near the bush Courtney resided in.

"I'm right behind you!" a feminine voice responded, and as if it wasn't as obvious enough. Cody and Katie emerged from the trail Scott aimed at. The duo also had their guns aimed at Scott but after realizing that all three of them were hunters. They put their guns down.

"Dang it. It's just the new couple." Scott groaned, "And there's _definitely_ something fishy about you two." he laughed and the couple just exchanged glances.

"If that was a pun towards us being on the Bass, then that was as-" Cody attempted to reply, but Katie covered his mouth before he could curse.

"What he was _trying_ to say," Katie gave Cody a stern look before speaking on his behalf, "was that we thought we also heard a _girl_ 's voice." they looked around before Katie returned to talking. "Guess we were wrong."

"Obviously!" Scott said, lying for Courtney who remained still and silent in the bush. "Do you see anyone here?"

Cody ripped his girlfriend's hand off of his mouth. "So you were just talking to yourself?" Cody spat due to presumably tasting Katie's hand mistakenly.

Scott crossed his arms. "You don't?"

Cody shrugged. "Fair enough. I'm gone." he walked out of the little area with Katie following behind slowly. Once they were out of sight. Scott addressed Courtney.

"You're welcome." he told the Hispanic. "I think you _owe_ me one." this time, Courtney stayed in the bush to respond.

"You wish!" Courtney countered. "If you want to win, all you did was give yourself a favor. Plus, I could've _easily_ dodged those paintballs."

"Wanna try?" Scott said, threatening to call back the Bass.

"No! Nevermind." Courtney yelped, still making movements in the bush as she talked. "You can go now."

"Fine." Scott said, walking back the way he came and leaving Courtney alone. Once the dirt farmer left, the shot zoomed in on the bush as Courtney muttered something,

" _Finally_."

/

Trent and Sam walked through the woods, not too discreet as most deer would seem. Trent looked down at his stomach as it growled violently.

"Dang," he rubbed his stomach, "guess I shoulda ate those beans Chris gave us before the challenge. I thought they were gonna be nasty."

"You sure were wrong." Sam told him, smiling as he recalled the event. "Those beans were the best meal here!" Sam let out a small chuckle. "Besides the Awake-a-Thon meal, heh."

"If you say so…" Trent said, his stomach growled again and he looked around frantically, "dude I don't think I can go on without food. Who knows how long we'll be out here."

Sam eyed his guitarist friend in concern, putting a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "Then let's find a place to camp out." Sam suggested, lifting a smile. "All this walking _probably_ isn't helping."

"Yeah," Trent nodded somewhat painfully, "you're right." after briefly looking down in neglect, Trent got an idea. "Dude! We can just hide in the mess hall. There's food _and_ I bet no one's gonna look in there!"

Sam looked at Trent warily. "Not too sure if that's a good idea. Wouldn't Chef get _super_ mad and try to kill us?!" the gamer increasingly got more frantic. Causing Trent to try and calm his nerves.

"Just relax, okay?" Trent turned to put his hands on Sam's shoulders. The gamer took in several deep breaths to calm himself down, which worked for the most part. "We've got nothing to worry about. Today's the _ninth_ episode!"

"I know," Sam said, "nine's your lucky number. Sorry to say, but it doesn't work."

Trent's face filled with complete confusion. "How?"

"Last time we had _nine_ team members. But we still _lost_ and had to vote someone out." Sam pointed out, Trent still looked bewildered at Sam's accusation. "If it's works then the whole team should be good for the whole season! Or until the teams combine."

"I call bull." Trent turned and they began to stroll again. "We only lost because the luck gods wanted us to vote out Amy."

"Luck gods?" Sam repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Trent? I think you need some food in ya." Sam began to push him forward. "Let's go to the mess hall."

"I'm telling you." Trent remarked. "We're gonna win!"

/

Now the focus was on Harold and Sadie who were walking alone in a different area of the woods. Sadie led the duo while Harold fidgeted with his red nose from behind.

"So what do you back home-" Sadie whipped around and saw the dweeb playing with his nose. "Harold! Stop doing that! Chris said that if you take part of the costume off we'll be disqualified!"

"As if you have anything to worry about." Harold said, ceasing his fidgeting. "If we lose, there's no _way_ you'd get voted out. Everyone likes you."

"Better safe than sorry right?" Sadie stated, pushing the red nose further on Harold's real nose to be safe. "Anyways, what do you do back home?"

"Well, Sam isn't the _only_ gamer on this island." Harold revealed proudly, puffing up his chest. "In fact, my squad in Battlefront, has won ten online multiplayer gaming titles. The secret to our success is teamwork. Beat that, Sam!"

"Cool! I never really won anything." Sadie said, admitting without a problem. " _Katie_ was more of the winner in our friendship."

"Huh," Harold rubbed his chin, "how come you guys don't talk anymore? I thought you guys were like this." he crossed two of his fingers and showed Sadie. The lighter-skinned BFFFL couldn't look anything but guilty.

"We are. It's just," Sadie paused for collect her thoughts. Presumably so she could say nothing but the truth. "I don't know. Ever since she got so close to _Cody_."

" _Oh_." Harold said thoughtfully. "You're jealous that Cody is stealing your friend, right? No point in hiding it any longer."

"Okay I am." Sadie admitted. "Usually Katie's the more sensitive one but I can't!" a tear shed from her left eye and Harold heroically wiped it away from her. "I miss by Best Female Friend For Life Harold…"

"Not to ruin the moment but you should _really_ shorten that title." Harold said awkwardly. "It's kind of a time-taker." Sadie ignored the redhead's wrong-timed comment and wiped another tear that came from her eye.

"Can we change the subject?" Sadie sniffed. "I'm not much of a crier. Especially not on TV." she chuckled lightheartedly.

"Okay," Harold said, having mostly no emotion during this whole interaction. "I have a question to ask you." Sadie nodded. "How did you find out about my alliance so quickly? It wasn't even a whole week!"

Sadie snickered, "Well… you guys made it pretty obvious."

xxx

A flashback brought the scene to the mess hall. The shot followed Sadie as Chef filled her bowl with gruel and sent her off. She walked to the Gophers' table and sat down on one end with Scott, B, Geoff, Courtney and Sammy. The camera panned to the other side of the table where Harold and Scarlett sat across from each other. Talking about something that was inaudible to the camera. Sadie watched the two converse with interest.

"Hm…" she wondered.

/

The next scene was at the communal washrooms. Scarlett eyed her hair and the sound of a shower running filled the air. Sadie walked in with a small gray bag. She pulled out her toothbrush and toothpaste and began to brush her teeth at the sink next to Scarlett.

"There's no challenge today right?" Sadie asked the genius, spitting out toothpaste after her question.

"Correct." Scarlett answered, a creaking noise was heard and Harold came on-screen with a green towel wrapped around his naked body. Steam rose from off-screen as he arrived.

"Have you finished your shower?" Scarlett turned to the dweeb in distrust. "That was rather fast."

"Yep," Harold held onto the towel to raise up his arm, showing his somewhat hairy armpits, "my armpits are squeaky clean!" he said arrogantly.

"Yeah yeah, as long as I don't _smell_ them later." Scarlett told Harold, putting her hair back in a bun and exiting the washrooms. "Quick movement now." Harold hurried out after her, letting Sadie ponder about the redheaded duo once more.

"Hm…" Sadie said, spitting out another mouthful of toothpaste.

/

The final scene was actually at the campfire ceremony for Episode 7: Phobia Factor. It was presumably before they started the event as the Gophers flooded in one after another. The last two to arrive were Harold and Scarlett who obviously were going to sit next to each other in the back. Chris glared at the two as they walked by him.

"What took you guys so long?" the host complained, resting his face in his palm. "The campfire ceremony was supposed to start _ten_ minutes ago!"

"None of your business, Christopher." Scarlett replied as she sat down.

"Tell that to all 200 and _seven_ cameras situated here." Chris stated, he was met with stares of either awe or disdain and took that to offense. "What? We _need_ those legendary angles!"

"Hm…" Sadie said again, this time scratching her head before the episode returned to real time.

xxx

"Dang…" Harold marveled. "we really didn't hide it too well."

"Mmhmm," Sadie grunted, "I'm surprised more people aren't talking about it."

"Thankfully." Harold said matter-of-factly. "If someone like _Courtney_ found out, we'd be _toast_."

"I don't even wanna imagine-" Sadie said as she was unexpectedly got hit with a paintball. " _Aaah_!" she shrieked.

Cody gasped off-screen. "Hey! I think I got someone!" Sadie and Harold began to panic due to the sudden encounter.

"Go. _Go_!" Sadie said through gritted teeth. Like she ordered, Harold took off running in the other direction and Cody and Katie emerged once again from off-screen.

"Yes!" Cody cheered. "Guess I'm not a bad shot."

"Sadie!" Katie yelled, running over to her BFFFL and hugging her tightly. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know that it was you! If I knew I would've stopped him." Katie turned around and sent a betrayed look towards Cody.

Cody looked around helplessly. "Don't try and pin this all on me!"

Sadie laughed. "Don't worry Katie. It's only a game. And if anything, _I_ should be the one apologizing."

"Huh? For what?" Katie said.

"I mean, since you and Cody started I've drifted away from you a _lot_." Sadie explained, Katie was about to say something but Sadie kept talking. "And it's not because we're on different teams. Even so, we still could've found a way to hang out Katie. It's all because I was jealous of Cody, and how I thought he stole my best friend."

"Ah! My leg!" Harold screamed from off-screen, he tripped over a small twig on the ground and the camera pulled out to show how far he was from Katie, Sadie and Cody. Which wasn't much.

"Harold! Why didn't you run?" Sadie asked, baffled at how far he was away. "Were you eavesdropping?"

Harold blushed as he got up on one knee. "Maybe. You may continue." the dweeb got up and started to limp away due to his injury. The trio watching him go awkwardly.

Sadie turned to the Bass. "So you guys aren't gonna shoot him?"

"I don't know how to use this thing." Katie admitted, holding up the gun and eyeing its parts. "How do you shoot again?"

"You press that thing right there." Cody guided with a smile, he pointed it at the trigger as the camera cut in on it. "It's not that hard."

Katie whimpered and unknowingly aimed the gun forward. She made noises of discomfort before speaking again. "Why can't you shoot him."

"Because I ran out of bullets." Cody shrugged, Sadie rose a finger but reversed that action when she saw Cody's blank stare. The flirt returned to his girlfriend. "You got it Katie just… press it."

The darker BFFFL braced for impact as her finger tip slowly inched towards the trigger. The tense melody reaches its dramatic peak as Katie held onto the trigger. " _Ahh_!" she screamed, waving the gun around helplessly as she held onto the trigger and paintballs were ejected.

Harold was still limping away from the encounter. Becoming more confident with each step he took. Unfortunately for him, a paintball struck him in the back. Forcing him on the ground, "Gosh!"

"Katie!" Sadie shouted, shielding her face from the array of paintballs. "What are you doing!"

Katie squeezed her eyes shut as she wasted the paintballs. "Pulling the trigger like you guys said."

"You can stop now!" Cody told her, also blocking his face. "You're wasting all your paintballs!" like the male said, Katie's gun stopped shooting paintballs regarding of the trigger being pressed. Noticing the sudden halt, Katie opened her eyes and kept pressing her trigger to continue the spray.

"Uh-oh," Katie worried, looking at Cody and Sadie dumbfoundedly, "I think my gun jammed." Cody facepalmed while Sadie broke the news to her.

"No Katie, you used all your paintballs." Sadie told her. "Which means you can't really help the team anymore."

"Help the team _period_." Cody said, looking at all the paint that him and Sadie are covered in. "Now we're covered in paint."

"True, but she did tag Harold." Sadie revealed, dweeb promptly showed up at the scene. Even turning around to show where he got splattered. "That's _some_ sort of help."

"But I don't have anymore bullets." Katie said, dropping her gun carelessly. "What do I do now?" Sadie rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"I mean, we _could_ catch up." Sadie offered, putting her hands up in worry right after. "But if you don't want to, I understand."

"We don't need to catch up." Katie told sadie. "We're BFFFLs remember? We already _know_ what's going on. Plus, I kinda wanna be with Cody too."

"Then let's go!" Cody said in thrill, holding his gun. "It'll be the three of us." he gave Harold a sympathetic look. "Sorry bro, but four's a crowd."

"I thought it was _three'_ s a crowd." Katie spoke, looking confused.

"Yeah, it is." Harold mentioned, bearing a classy smile. "I gotta go do something anyways." he shot finger guns and walked the other way. "Catch you guys later."

"Yeah, see ya." Sadie waved 'bye' at him before squealing and turning to the couple. "Okay, what should we talk about first?"

"Maybe how we can find other campers?" Cody suggested, his idea got shot down immediately.

"That's boring!" Katie said. "What about… who Sadie thinks is the cutest boy!" both girls squealed immediately, and Cody slightly groaned at his girlfriend and her friend.

/

"Can we _please_ just find somewhere to hide?" Brick pleaded to Jo, who was walking alongside him. "Better yet, split up and meet at the end of the challenge!"

"Nice try, 'Boot Camp'. You're not leaving me that easily." Jo scowled.

"My instincts think that you should relax Jo." Brick advised her. "I think that the game's getting to you."

Jo faced Brick in agitation. "The only thing I'm getting would be the impression that you wanna be _banished_ from my alliance." Brick gulped at Jo's merely false accusation. "Is that right, or am I just going crazy?"

"The latter." Brick nodded. "Definitely the latter."

Jo chuckled delightfully, "I thought so. So don't act up like Cody. Or you're getting a one-way ticket home."

"With all due respect madam, may I ask you a question?" Brick asks, maintaining a calm demeanor.

Jo groaned, "And you _don't_ have to keep asking that. This isn't your training camp."

Brick apologized immediately, "Sorry," he began, cutting the formal talk, "it's just how I was brought up."

"Whatever, shoot." Jo said.

"How has Cody acted up?" Brick told her. "From my eyes, he's doing fine."

"Yeah, from _your_ eyes." Jo faced the cadet and pointed her fingers directly in Brick's face. "Your blind, blind eyes."

"But as a fellow alliance mate, shouldn't we _teach_ Cody how to act?" Brick suggested. "Whenever I don't understand something, my general would always explain it to me. Even if he was _mean_ about it."

"I've enforced my rules plenty of times to Cody." Jo faced Brick again as she spoke. "He just chooses not to listen."

Brick raised an eyebrow. "What rules have you enforced on him?"

"That he shouldn't be around Katie 24/7 and needs to stick with us." Jo stated bitterly. "That's what."

Brick tried to hide a snicker that Jo clearly noticed. "You can't _seriously_ expect him to follow such a rule! You're telling him to avoid his _girlfriend_. Why wouldn't he not listen?"

"I know _you_ would've." Jo countered. Brick's expression faded to something more crestfallen.

"I wouldn't know," Brick said, "I've never dated someone."

"Well whaddya know," Jo reacted, also appearing crestfallen. "I've never dated someone either." realizing her actions, she promptly shook her head and slapped herself repeatedly, alarming Brick. "But even if I have, I'm here for the money. Not some stupid and unathletic girl!"

"I guess Cody really isn't here for the money." Brick said in awe but his face read confusion. "But could you at _least_ tone it down on him. He's only a bad game player, not a bad person."

"I do what I want." Jo remarked. "Anywho, where the heck are these so-called 'hunters'? It's been almost half an hour!"

/

The scene skipped forward to a shot of the front of the mess hall. A picnic table was placed a few feet in front of the Main Lodge for some reason and Trent and Sam were approaching so unknowingly.

"I hope you know that we're risking our _lives_ doing this right?" Sam said in a panic, guiding Trent ahead despite the guitarist being able to see. "So if we die on national TV, it's your fault."

Trent looked back at the gamer in doubt. "Would you relax? Jeez, I bet no one's even in there. Plus, Chris didn't say we couldn't take a snack or two."

"Or two?" Sam gasped. Momentarily without notice, Chef Hatchet exited the hall, all decked out in his swimwear and even whistling an uplifting tune. The gamer was the first to notice and pulled Trent under the picnic table with him. " _Shush_!" Sam whispered forcefully. The two teens looked somewhat in shock as the chef walked by without noticing them.

"Dude," Trent gawked as he stood up first, "good reflexes. He _totally_ would've caught us!"

Sam waved his compliment away smugly, also getting up. "Ah it was nothin'. Ten years of straight gaming can change a man Trent. Now hurry up and get some chips or something." Trent began to walk up the steps before stopping and turning to Sam.

"Wait, you're not coming?" the musician asked.

"Hecks no dude!" Sam exclaimed, full of anxiety. "What if Chef comes back and gets us in trouble? I'm not taking that chance."

Trent looked displeased, "Okay then, where are you gonna hide?" Sam walked over to the side of the mess hall and laid against it so Trent couldn't view him.

"I'll go behind the mess hall." Sam said while he slowly inched to his destination. "Isn't there a backdoor anyways? I can just camp out there."

"Okay bro." Trent accepted with a shrug, he walked into the mess hall cautiously. "Watch out for hunters. Not my fault if you get splattered." the shot cut to inside the hall. Every footstep Trent made was heard on the floor, making the scene extra scary. Once he reached the doors leading into the kitchen, he eyed the area for any other people and entered inside.

"Wow…" Trent marveled, gaping at how large and sanitary Chef's kitchen was. Trent arrived at a countertop with a cabinet placed above it. The guitarist's stomach growled again and he opened the cabinet. Which was full of the beans Chris handed out in the morning.

"Really?" Trent groaned. "Just _beans_?" he took one of the cans out and found a red bag of chips stuffed away behind it. "Yes!" Trent smiled, grabbing the chips, returning the beans and heading towards the door. The camera stayed on the cabinet due to Trent returning to it and also taking a can of beans. "I bet Sam's gonna be hungry too." he told himself. Just as Trent began to get near the door, the front door opening stopped him in his tracks.

"Crappy ol' job." Chef muttered to himself as he angrily tossed his floatie on one of the dining tables. "Making me stay here and 'guard' the food." Trent, hearing Chef's spiel, began to twist the doorknob to open the backdoor. But was to no avail.

" _C'mon_ ," Trent whispered in anger, "of _course_ my only way out is _locked_. Just my luck." abruptly, Chef Hatchet slammed open the doors leading into his kitchen. One look at Trent brought a wicked grin to Chef's face, worrying Trent even more.

"Now…" Chef said darkly, mashing his fist in his hand, "how do you feel about deer _stew_?" his dark comment brought happiness to himself as he cackled in a diabocial manner. Trent just gaped at the hulking man and tried to ram his way out. Chef slowly approached Trent as he struggled to break through the lock. But right then Trent was in arm's reach, the door fell through and Trent dashed out of there.

"What a beauty." Sam said, looking down at the idol he brought back lovingly. He even caressed the tiki statue. "Once I get back home, you are going _straight_ next to my gaming trophies. My _Swii_ crew will go _crazy_!-" the sound of a crash and a thud provoked Sam to put the tiki back into his pocket. Now focusing on Trent, who lied on the ground in a hurt fashion.

"Trent! Are you…" Sam bent down to help the hurt teenager before the broken door caught his eye. "did you break the door-"

"Come back here, _Trent_!" Chef called from inside, sticking his head out to finish his speech. "Don't make me hunt ya down!" the guitarist saw the shirtless man and instantly got up, grabbing Sam in the process.

"We gotta _go_ Sam!" Trent urged, pulling Sam a few feet away from the mess hall with chips and beans still in his hand. After a brief look of confusion the gamer followed suit and ran away from the chef.

/

Dakota and Topher may have been hunters, but they sure didn't pay attention to it as they just conversed through their journey in the woods.

Topher, was tapping the barrel of his gun of his thigh in boredom. "Dakota?"

Dakota on the other hand, was adjusting her hat so it'd fit better. "Yes?"

"What're we supposed to be doing again?" Topher said, the rich girl stopped her actions and looked at her gun.

"Hunting?" she responded, not even knowing herself.

Topher gasped, " _Oh_ … right. We haven't seen a deer in so long so I forgot, heh."

"Holy crap." Dakota said, looking at her gun in a new light. "That's why we have this. It all makes sense now." a mix of Trent's and Sam's screams rang through the air. Baffling Dakota.

"Not all of it." Topher remarked playfully. "Was that Trent and-"

" _Sam_!" Dakota cried, finishing Topher's sentence. "Where are you!" another batch of screaming was heard as the male duo ran past Topher and Dakota, without even acknowledging them. The hunters looked at was as chasing them and also ran away. Chef finally ran on-screen, clearly exhausted from being active.

"Dang," Chef said, hands on his knees, "another day Trent." the chef began to walk back. "Another day…" The foursome had continued their running for some more before finding a spot in the trail to stop at.

"Man…" Topher panted. "I don't think Chef Hatchet has _ever_ been that scary! What'd you guys do to him?"

Sam and Trent shared a look before the gamer spoke up. "It's a long story. Trust me."

"We probably have time for it." Dakota said optimistically. "Topher and I haven't seen a Gopher deer since the beginning!"

"We haven't seen a _hunter_ since the beginning." Trent added with a chuckle. "Makes me think that Chris should've closed off some areas to make it harder."

"Agh!" Sam yelled, promptly getting hit with an orange paintball on his side. Knowing that he could be next, Trent darted further into the woods. Dakota and Topher raised their guns threateningly even though at the person coming couldn't be shot.

"Finally, a dang deer!" Scott cheered, walking on-screen with his gun raised happily. "It's just like killin' a _rat_ right after Thanksgiving!"

Dakota, Sam and Topher glanced in confusion. "Wow, a _weight_ joke." Sam chided, rubbing the back of his neck. "Gee Scott, don't you have better things to do than make fun of me?"

Scott mockingly tapped his chin for an answer. "At the moment… _no_." he howled hysterically and the three Bass shot him glares one after another.

"Oh well, hopefully Trent makes this out alive." Sam declared, throwing his friend under the bus. Much to Dakota and Topher's shock. "He just ran _this_ way." the gamer pointed in the opposite direction that Trent ran and the dirt farmer smirked.

"Thanks _losers_." Scott sneered, shoving Sam to the ground before trotting off to find Trent. After the dirt farmer was out of earshot, Dakota kneeled down to Sam.

"Om my gosh Sam," she lamented, resting her hand on his chest, "I am _so_ so sorry! I should've stood up for you!"

"Eh," Sam said gruffly, sitting up with a wince, "I've dealt with worse. Don't sweat it."

Dakota blushed and rested her head on her shoulder. "Thanks! I thought you'd be mad."

"Dakota," Sam began, fully standing up, "I could _never_ be mad at you. Well, unless you broke all my consoles or something."

"Thankfully, I would _never_ do that." Dakota disclosed, the two shared a heartwarming laugh. Evidenced by the new light tune that was edited in. Topher even shared a laugh, even if rather uncomfortably.

"Okay then…" he stammered, "I'm gonna go find some deer…" he slowly trudged away at the scene, "yeah."

/

The viewpoint switched to a shot of the island's shore. A pan to the left brought the scene to Harold, who was patiently sitting at the edge where his feet barely touched the lake. Scarlett, who was still in the game, promptly walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. Earning a high-pitched yelp.

"Gah!" Harold screamed, whipping around to meet his partner's dry gaze. "Oh, it's just you."

"Yep, I figured you'd be here." Scarlett told, pausing briefly. "But I couldn't realize why."

"I dunno." Harold answered, looking at the lake before looking back at Scarlett. "Watching the lake is kinda therapeutic. Plus, I've been 'killed'." he quoted, grinning as he noticed Scarlett's paintless body. "You're still in!"

Scarlett smiled. "Indeed, Courtney and I to be exact. The amount of times I've ran into her in different hiding spots is simply _deranged_. She's been doing well. What about Sadie."

"She's out too." Harold recalled, still admiring the lake. "I think she's with Katie and Cody."

"Katie and Cody?" Scarlett repeated in confusion. "I thought the girls were in some sort of argument. Perhaps I was wrong."

Harold kicked a pebble. "No, you were right. They made up though and are being buddy-buddy again."

"Interesting." Scarlett mused.

Harold looked at Scarlett again. "Is there a _reason_ you wanted to talk? I was hoping to relax for a bit here."

"That action needs to wait as we must talk about our alliance." Scarlett informed him.

"Huh? What do we need to talk about?" Harold asked.

Scarlet moaned. "Isn't it obvious?" Harold looked at the genius blankly. " _Sadie_! You buffoon."

"Okay, she knows. And?" Harold replied.

" _And_ , I hope you aren't planning on including her to the alliance. Due to her becoming friends with Katie again it _is_ possible for her to revert back to her old demeanor." a pan down showed Harold mindlessly nodding to Scarlett's monologue.

" _Uh-huh_."

* * *

 **Confessional: Harold**

"I think I _know_ Sadie better than Scarlett." he demurred confidently. "And I also _trust_ her more than Scarlett. So why _shouldn't_ we include her in the alliance? She's already proved herself. It's not like _Courtney's_ the one who found out."

* * *

"But I trust Sadie." Harold told her.

"Harold, I'm trying to make this alliance as more of a partnership as possible. Which means that we have to make all of our _decisions_ as a partnership. If we can't agree on something. Then we don't do it. It's only best for _both_ of our games."

Harold turned back to the water, somewhat nonchalantly. "Loud and clear." he mumbled.

"Excellent. But as much as I would continue this conversation, I must go back into the woods now. Standing out here in the open won't do me any good- _curses_!" she cursed, getting struck with a paintball in the shoulder. The camera quick-panned to the stairs leading down to the shore. Where Topher aimed at them.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed, fist-pumping.

"Wow." Scarlett began. "From that far, I can only assume that you've gone paintballing before."

"Nah," Topher admitted, "just a lucky shot."

/

The shot transitioned over to Geoff and Sammy, who trudged forward in presumably low spirits.

"I guess I'm a bit rusty when it comes to paintball." Geoff chuckled sheepishly.

"How'd we miss all those shots?" Sammy questioned herself in utter disbelief and shock. "Jo and Brick were _right there_!"

"I dunno, brah. I just hope that we're _winning_ right now. If we lose again, I have no clue who I'm gonna vote for. Everyone on our team is wicked cool!"

Sammy giggled. "I'm not sure that _wicked_ is the right word for our teammates. Sure, you and Sadie are cool. But Courtney? She's not _wicked_."

Geoff sent a concerned look to his fellow blonde. "What? I thought you and Courtney were tight?"

" _Eh_ ," Sammy said, squinting her eyes, "as much as we try to get back into the scheme of things. It just doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Geoff queried.

"At the beginning of the show, Courtney and I were really close. Mostly because she felt bad about how Amy treats me. But as time went on, I don't know. She got _really_ into the 'strategy' part of this game and she tried to bring me into it. But I'm not focused on it. So I dunno what to think about her right now."

"Yeah…" Geoff agreed. "she can be bossy sometimes."

"Mmhmm, and don't even get me started on Scott." Sammy said, shaking her head in disapproval.

" _What_?" Geoff shouted. "You don't like _Scott_? Why? He's a good dude."

"I hope," Sammy rolled her eyes, "the way acts just confuses me. LIke there's something off about him. I can't trust him with anything. I just feel like he'll screw it up."

"Funny." Geoff scratched his head. "Harold said there was something off about him too. Y'know, back at the camping challenge."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one. Gah!" Sammy said, falling to the ground as she collided with Trent. Who ran into her absent-mindedly.

"Sammy?" Geoff raised her head from the ground. "You okay? That was a hard hit…"

"Sorry Sammy!" Trent yelled, bringing the cheerleader to her feet and giving her a hug. "Do you need some ice or something?"

"No," Sammy laughed painfully, clutching the back of her head, "I'm fine. What're you running from? _Please_ don't tell me it's a bear…"

"Don't worry, it's just Scott." Trent answered, also laughing. He noticed that the guns that Geoff and Sammy possessed and out his hands up freely. "C'mon, shoot me."

Geoff and Sammy looked at each other awkwardly. "Nah bro, you can go."

"Yeah, I don't wanna shoot you." Sammy said, agreeing with Geoff as she smiled at the surfer. Confusing Trent. "We'd probably miss anyways."

"Come on guys," Trent began, desperate to get shot, "I'm doing you guys a favor."

"Dude, just run away or something." Geoff cautioned, even lowering his gun down. "I'm not shooting you. You ran into Sammy remember? Get some rest."

" _Rest_?" Trent said, puzzled. Taking a deep breath before his next sentence. "Fine, I'll go. But can I have a word with Sammy real quick?" the cheerleader in question was surely caught off-guard by the question.

"Oh um… sure Trent." she agreed, not after giving Trent an odd look. The two set their distance from Geoff before their conversation began. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanna know… you're just _friends_ with Geoff right?" hesitated Trent. Sammy's eyes went wide, already figuring out that Trent's jealous.

"Yeah, of course!" Sammy said with forced happiness. "We're just friends. I _am_ dating you. Uh, sorry if I hurt your feelings or something."

Trent put his hands up in defense, shaking his head violently. "No, no! You didn't hurt my feelings." he faltered a bit, "I just…" Sammy looked at him uncomfortably as he struggled to say something. "Y'know… uh, good talk." Trent ended, running the way he came in a small panic.

"All good, G?" Geoff said while the cheerleader returned to his side. "What'd he want?"

"Oh nothing." Sammy lied. "Let's go find another deer." she walked off alone and Geoff confusedly looked at the camera, standing alone.

/

"That's how you guys met?" Cody leaned against a big tree. "A singles meet and greet?"

"Yeah," Sadie said, standing next to him, "our parents became very good friends when we were younger. So-"

"We're gonna be _step-sisters_!" Katrie exulted, running up and hugging Cody. "Can you _believe_ it?" Cody stood up from the tree.

"Hold on, so you're-" Cody tried to say.

"Yup," Sadie smiled, "her dad is gonna marry my mom."

" _Oh_ ," Cody exaggerated, "so you guys weren't lying when you said that you're always with each other. You guys live in the same house?"

The BFFFLs nodded simultaneously and Cody beamed.

"Guys, that's _awesome_!" he exclaimed, "Once everyone knows, you guys will be in a whole new _light_!" abruptly, Sadie covered his mouth sternly.

"Don't say a word." Sadie ordered, Cody gently moved her hand away and rose an eyebrow.

"What? Why?" Cody asked.

"We don't want anyone to know." Sadie answered.

"But didn't we just leak it on TV?" Katie asked, the two girls looked at the camera in shock and then remorse. "Sorry Dad."

"Sorry Mom." Sadie apologized, giving the camera a slight wave.

"Alright, your secrets safe with me." Cody said, assuring the girls with a thumbs-up. But someone's voice caught all three's attention.

"Shush!" the voice said in a bossy manner. "I'm trying to find where their voices are coming from!" Cody aimed his gun in frustration, knowing exactly where those voices are coming from. He took two shots and evidenced by the shouts, they hit.

"Blast! Looks like we're out." a more masculine voice shrieked. "Dang…"

"Hold on…" the second voice began, "doesn't our team have the blue paint? Someone from our team shot us!"

Cody gasped, and grit his teeth. " _Crap_ …" he swore. And just then, Jo appeared from off-screen, the paint splattered on her cheek. Brick arrived after a moment the apint hit him on the chest.

"Why should I be surprised?" Jo condemned, slowly approaching Cody while Katie and Sadie backed up slowly. "Good ol' Cody, tagging along with Katie _again_. And look Brick, now Sadie 1.0 joined the crew! I think you know what this means."

"Oh what? Another scolding?" Cody mocked in a complete anger. "Look Jo, I'm tired of you walking all over me. I can hang out with whoever I want to okay?"

"Who died and made _you_ alliance leader?" Jo bickered. "Because Earth to Cody, I'm still alive!"

Sadie looked at Cody and Katie in shock. " _Alliance_?"

"Yes _alliance_." Cody turned to Sadie, now taking his anger out on her. "Since the Awake-a-Thon challenge, Jo stringed along me and Brick for her dumb little alliance. Which was only made to help _her_ get farther in the game. And since then, all she's done is just boss us around! And for a while, I didn't even notice it. But then she told me that I had to choose either Katie, or the alliance!"

"Wow…" Katie said, not sure what to make of this.

"Okay, so there was a secret alliance this whole time?" Sadie gaped. "I'm _so_ happy I'm not on your team. Sorry Katie."

"Oh don't be sorry for Katie," Jo re-entered the conversation, "be sorry for Cody. Because as of right now, he's out of the alliance!"

"Alliance?" a new voice questioned, now it was Trent who arrived at the scene. Just as confused as Katie. "What alliance?"

Jo smirked. "Just the alliance that me, Brick and your buddy ol' pal, _Cody_ started. Only for Cody to go against the alliance just for a _ditz_ like Katie."

"Don't call her that!" Cody demanded.

"Go ahead and _watch me_." Jo smiled evilly, Cody frowned at the jockette only for Trent to start questioning him.

"So you didn't tell me and Sam about the alliance you're in?" Trent ranted, growing in anger. "You ditched the 'Bro Squad' for an alliance you didn't even like?"

"Well…" Cody faltered, lack for something better, "I was just trying to save my own game."

"Well have fun saving that game now, because you _completely_ destroyed my trust." Trent raged, calming down and shaking his head. "Dude… I thought you were gonna be a real one. Guess I was wrong…"

"No, Trent!" by now, the guitarist walked out of the scene. Ignoring Cody's pleas. "Urgh! See what she just did Brick! You see what she just did!"

"Yes, but she explained it to me and it _kinda_ made sense…" Brick admitted, bracing for Cody's retaliation.

Cody merely gaped at the cadet before roaring, " _What_?! You're actually _siding_ with her!" he turned the other way and sighed. "Unbelievable."

"Yup Cody, looks like Karma coming to bite you in the butt." Jo laughing devilishly. "And just for the icing on the cake…"

"Attention human wildlife and hunters!" Chris yelled over the loudspeaker. The camera showed everyone's reaction to the sudden outburst between teammates. "Please report back to camp!" the camera cut in for a close-up of Jo's face. Where she had taken off the red nose she wore and looked at Cody. Then putting back on swiftly and walking away. Leaving Cody, Katie, Sadie and Brick to submerge in all the drama that had just took place. "It's time to show your hides and tally up the scores!"

/

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Chris scolded as a close-up on Jo's face zoomed out to show Chris walking by in the foreground. Pacing back and forth with each event. "Stealing from Chef… not eating my _provided_ breakfast… having a _vicious_ team argument." the camera panned out to reveal his stern look. "Do you know what I see here?

"I see a very, undisciplined group." the host continued, the camera panned across the worried teams with Chris in the middle of them. Looking at them as he complained. "I see a disgraceful mess- I _see_ … a _massive_ waste of paint product." the camera focused on only Chris's eyes and nose. "And, I have to say…" only for his grin and laugh to erupt after. "that was _awesome_! When you guys spilled all the beans about each other, wicked TV guys." he pointed to the Bass who all sent glares at one another (Cody, Jo, Trent, Sam, Brick and by extension - Sadie) then the guys cut to Topher who nodded in agreement with Chris so far.

"If I got to go home each week and watch episodes like _this_ ," Topher marveled, shaking his head in disbelief, "I'd create fan pages about each and everyone of you. Including whoever would have taken my spot."

"You really live for this show." Courtney commented, revealing her rather clean body.

"You don't?" Topher countered in offense.

"I'm just trying to win the hundred _grand_." Courtney addressed all of her competitors. "I'm not here for all the petty _drama_."

"But it's in the name! Total _Drama_!" Topher bellowed and sighed. "You're such a disgrace."

Courtney began to approach the fanboy. "You better watch what you say-" she told him, getting held back by Scarlett and Geoff.

"Okay, back to _me_." Chris interrupted, snapping his fingers. "Well, in any normal event. We'd have a clear winner since Courtney's the only paintless Gopher deer. But due to someone _breaking_ my 'Take These Off And Your Team Is Toast' rule. We have a clear winner…" the teams stood in silence as only a few knew exactly what happened.

"Gophers, you are off to a hunting camp _shindig_!" Chris announced, cheers from the seven Gophers erupted as they won by default. "Bass," the host looked at the losing team awkwardly, "I'll see you at the campfire ceremony. Again." the camera panned across all of the irritated faces of the Bass and the scene flashed away.

/

The camera focused on the night sky, but instead of panning down to the ceremony, the focus was on Brick and Jo standing at the dock.

"Okay, I know a lot of stuff went down earlier today." Jo began directly, taking no funny business from Brick. "But this vote is more important than _ever_. So I need you to vote for-"

"I know madam," Brick nodded, "Cody. He tried juggling his allies and his girl. But it just didn't work."

"Actually," Jo smirked, rubbing her chin, "I was thinking of the 'guilt by association' route."

/

Now the camera cut to Trent and Sam sitting on the porch with Jo and Brick. The gamer looked rather displeased while his friend looked intrigued.

"Can you hurry this up? I wanna go back for seconds." Sam told Jo, motioning back to the mess hall.

"Seconds of gruel?" Jo asked, returning to reality. "Whatever, I need to talk to you about tonight's vote. I know you guys are ticked off at Cody right now." Trent and Sam both showed expressions of dislike at the geek's name. "But I also know that you guys were close… ish with him, right?"

"Just about right." Trent said, looking at Sam for backup but received none. "What does that have to do with anything-"

"So _obviously_ you wanna see him squirm for a bit right?" Jo continued, her tone becoming more persuasive as her speech went on.

"Maybe not _squirm_ but-" Sam tried to say.

"So let's vote for the person that he liked the most." Jo cajoled. " _Katie_." Trent and Sam both looked at each other in surprise, causing Brick to speak.

"I know, what a _genius_." Brick sucked up to Jo, which inflated her ego even more.

"Not gonna lie…" Trent's face grew into a kinda devious smile. Which usually, was out-of-character for him, "I'm kinda liking this _plan_."

"Man…" Sam said indecisively, "I'm not feeling too hot about this…"

"Great!" Jo swung her fist happily. "But four votes isn't enough. I'll go talk to Topher and you two keep your mouths _shut_." Jo hopped over the railing and jogged off-screen. Her army teammate also hopped over the railing, following Jo.

"Dude, I gotta tell Dakota about this." Sam said, barging through the girls' door, ignoring Trent's calls to stop him.

"Bro no!" Trent called, but it was too late.

* * *

 **Confessional: Trent**

"Don't get me wrong, Cody's _definitely_ on my radar right now." he began in anger. "But I wanna hear him out before he goes home. And he _definitely_ needs some sort of punishment." he slammed his fist on his thigh and gave the camera a vengeful look. "This is that punishment."

* * *

"Dakota!" Sam shouted, finding the blonde on her bed playing with her hair. "I gotta ask you something but you _can't_ tell anyone."

"I was expecting a 'hello' but okay?" Dakota told him, not sure of what's going on.

Sam let out a deep breath before ignoring Jo's order. "Jo, Brick and Trent are gonna vote for Katie tonight since they know it'll damage Cody even more. Personally, I'm not sure what to do at this point. But who are you gonna vote for?"

"Jo of course!" Dakota cried in disagreement. "I don't know what happened but it sure won't beat how _mean_ Jo's been since the start of this." she hopped off her bed and stormed to the door. "I have to warn Katie."

Sam grabbed her arm forcefully, dread throughout his face. " _Please_ , I'm begging you! Don't tell her!"

"Sam! It's _wrong_." Dakota broke free of his grip and slammed the door behind her. Sam groaned pitifully and put a hand on the door.

"Holy crap, what did I just do…" he muttered, pulling out the tiki and kissing it slightly. "oh look-alike hidden collectible from Unexplored 5: Rise of the Kingdom." the gamer face grew red as he spat out the sentence. Returning to its normal color while Sam took deep breaths. "Don't let me down…"

/

The campfire ceremony was now transitioned to with a flash and cut. Looks varied across the eight Bass as Chris watched them intensely from directly in front of them instead of the oil drum.

"Ugh, can we hurry this up?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, you haven't even said anything yet." Topher agreed, worried for the host. "You good?"

* * *

 **Confessional: Jo**

"If this works, I should be named 'Best Strategist Ever'!" Jo praised herself. "I vote for Katie."

* * *

 **Confessional: Cody**

"I know she's coming for me now." Cody groaned. "The least I could do is return the favor."

* * *

 **Confessional: Katie**

"Why me?" she sniffled. "I did nothing wrong!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Dakota**

She gripped her hands before hoping for the best. "I _really_ hope Sam pulls through and votes for Jo. I'll feel so _bad_ if Katie ends up leaving…"

* * *

"There are only seven marshmallows on this plate." Chris said, as the treats were shown. "When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper-"

"McLean! We _know_ the deal already! Get _on with_ the _show_!" Jo berated, raising her arms in sudden anger and anxiousness. The host gave her a perturbed look and held up the first marshmallow.

"Fine. Whatever. Spoil the moment, why don't ya. _Sam_." Chris sid, throwing the white treat to the gamer.

" _Cody_." the flirty geek caught it, but not without a glare to Jo. Who remained treatless.

" _Topher_! My man!" Chris added, giving the fanboy a marshmallow and the two shared finger guns.

" _Dakota_!" the rich girl got her marshmallow and glanced at Sam. Who couldn't even look at his love interest in the eye without shame.

" _Brick_." the cadet immediately ate the marshmallow once he got it. No look to anyone or anything.

" _Trent_." the musician caught his looked at Jo and Sam. Neither caught his glance but looked at Chris impatiently, waiting for the inevitable outcome.

"Campers," Chris held up the last marshmallow, "this is the final marshmallow tonight." the same suspense edit was made again for the Bottom Two. But it was cut short for Chris to and out the last marshmallow.

" _Jo_."

The jockette stood up happily and caught the marshmallow in her mouth. Chewing it loudly as Katie stood up and faced her teammates.

"I still don't get it." she mumbled. "What'd I do to you guys?"

"It's not really what you did." Topher crossed his arms and smirked. "It's what _your_ boyfriend did."

Katie stood in silence. "Huh?"

Topher laughed. "You'll watch the tapes when you get back home."

"Oh okay." Katie whimpered, turning to walk down the Dock of Shame. But a male voice got her attention.

"Wait up!" Cody called, standing up and meeting his ex-teammate. "I'll walk you down."

Katie blushed. "Oh, okay."

The camera skipped ahead to the two at the end of the dock. She was just about to board the Boat of Losers with Chef but her boyfriend stopped her.

"What?" Katie asked. "That was a quiet walk down, heh."

"Again, sorry for what the team did to you back there. I think they booted you in spite of me." Cody looked down sadly. "I should've just listened to Jo. Maybe then we'd _both_ be here."

Katie lifted up Cody's head by a finger on the chin. Revealing the small tears running down Cody's face. " _Aw_ … Cody it's okay. What happened happened. I still like you. A lot." Cody and Katie chortled and she wiped Cody's tears away.

Cody sniffled softly. "I'll _win_ for you."

"I believe you." Katie said, she slowly leaned in for a kiss. Causing Cody to do the same thing. They got closer… and closer...and _closer_ … and-

"Shut yer trap and get on da darn boat!" Chef shouted, leaning on-screen and yanking Katie onto the boat as she screamed. Cody looked at her dejectedly. She waved at him sadly yet awkwardly from the bench on the boat.

"Bye…" Cody muttered, watching Katie's departure slowly happen as the boat continued to drive away. The sad post-elimination theme continued to play as Cody walked back off-screen to the cabins. A pan up, showed the night sky. Ending off the ninth episode of the season.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Yet another big chapter. Personally, the whole episode was my favorite to write so far and I'm more than ecstatic with the result. But as always, we gotta talk about: the elimination. Katie, a more dim-witted player with a heart of gold. Honestly, her elimination should be a reminder to everyone reading and the 14 remaining contestants that anything can happen. The reason why I cut her here was because I knew from the start that she wasn't gonna make merge. (or at least straight through. She could return) She was even supposed to be fodder. But once her relationship with Cody blossomed, I knew I couldn't boot her too early. And, her elimination was only the beginning of a new subplot with Cody and someone else.

What else happened… ah, the Jo/Brick/Cody alliance is now broken up. Jo and Brick on one other than tighter than ever. While Cody on the other hand, is alone with no allies. With this alliance now public news and Cody's number one ally out the door, the Killer Bass's dynamic is all over the place as of right now. Not much idol interactions this chapter, and that's about it for the Bass. I'll let you guys express your feelings about the Bass in the review box.

Now, the Gophers. Right now, I can only think of one thing about this team… Courtney had barely _any_ lines here. Which comes as a shock because she's laying under the radar unlike earlier in the season. Geoff and Sammy reconnect and Trent shows hints of jealousy during the challenge. Usual Trent. Harold and Sadie bond some more and the alliance is in a pretty good state right now. Not gonna lie, I'm not too fond of recalling the chapter's events in the Author's Note so you guys can take it away from here.

Lastly, you guys can start making your pre-merge predictions! Please refrain from guessing placements after the X-Treme Torture episode. I already know who's in the merge but I'm still deciding on placements and whatnot. Don't forget about FanFiction's Favorite Player!

Well, don't forget to rate and review!

And with that, I'm signing off.

See y'all next chapter!

Checkmate King

* * *

TJI Elimination Order

Cameron - (22nd Place)

Beth - (21st Place)

Lightning - (20th Place)

Sugar - (19th Place)

Izzy - (18th Place)

B - (17th Place)

Amy - (16th Place)

Katie - (15th Place)


	10. Chapter 10 - If You Can't Take The Heat

**Author's Note**

I'm back! I'm gonna keep it real, I've been experimenting new ways to plan out chapters before I write them. My second experiment was used for this one. And I can say that I didn't really like this. So if this chapter feels _off_ in any way. That's most likely why. This is the first time in all of the stories I've written where I've gotten to the tenth chapter. So, let's keep this short and respond to reviews!

 **WeirdAlFan101** : Dang, that was pretty harsh lmao. Will he get things straightened out or will this resolve in another season? Who knows...

 **Critica7** : I'll take an 'interesting' over bad any day! It's hard huh? I thought that it was kind of obvious. Sam, Jo, Cody and Sadie. Were those in order or just off the top of your head? And yeah, after looking back. Alliances really aren't lasting long. And by Justin vibes do you mean that Topher is self-admiring himself a lot? Because in canon he did so too… I think.

 **Gucci Mane LaFlare** : Thanks! Yeah, Trent being here without Gwen surely can be… difficult to write since his character revolves around Gwen. Will Brick turn on Jo? And his teammates definitely find him off, but not at a game standpoint just yet.

 **Phenomenal Ultra Instinct** : Stakes are getting high indeed. During your spiel about Scott, do you mean concerning for the cast or me? Because he stated already that he's gonna lay low for a few episodes. To specifically prevent being caught doing something off. I feel like if needed, Trent could serve as part hero, part anti-hero. And last episode was _definitely_ him being an anti-hero. As for what you can expect… Expect The Unexpected.

 **Derick Lindsey** : I'm sure everyone else thought Cody was a goner. You for sure aren't alone. I also like writing Scott and Courtney interacting. I dunno, it's just so fun. No offense but I don't really know how to respond to that Trent portion of your review. I literally didn't understand the point you were trying to make with that so please go into more detail or just scrap it. I like Harold and Sadie's friendship too in here and in canon. (the evidence that they were friends in canon just makes so much sense) not gonna speak about their friendship though to avoid spoilers. When I wrote that scene where Jo sabotaged her team, I literally got up and started dancing because I loved that scene so dang much. Sam becoming the Owen in this challenge didn't cross my mind. Nice thinking, because that could've been a good running gag for the chapter.

 **That British Guy** : Don't we all?

 **Knifez** : Glad I'm impressing you! Thanks for all the praise and hopefully the amazing chapters continue!

 **AndrewNotCarranza** : Happy that you came back to read this! And thank you! Let's not act like your story isn't just as good. Or even better. So you think Geoff and Sammy will be the main couple by the end of the season? Hm. Dang, Cody got really unlucky with that quarrel last episode. His plot will be resolved though. When and how I'll be forced to keep to myself. And you're right, Brick has been too willing towards Jo's actions so that'll be lessened as of this chapter. Yeah, Courtney and Scott won't be a couple this season for sure. But who knows, there's always Action and World Tour. Samkota has been experiencing some difficulties due to Topher. But there's still a good chance that they'll end up together.

 **Stress2Impress** : It's fine, you're back now and that's what matters. Sadie will definitely be more relevant than in canon, how so, is the question. Maybe Scarlett will use Harold to do her bidding. But there's no telling behind these curtains!

Today's cooks stand as:

 _ **Screaming**_ **Gophers** : Courtney, Geoff, Harold, Sadie, Sammy, Scarlett, and Scott.

 _ **Killer Bass**_ : Brick, Cody, Dakota, Jo, Sam, Topher, and Trent.

I'm nowhere _near_ a decent cooker. I need to find some cookbooks or _something_...

* * *

 **Episode 10 - If You Can't Take The Heat…**

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris began, "our competitors became hunters, and the hunted." clips of the deer dispersing and Chris facing the cast at the bulletin board were shown. "During the challenge, Trent was hungry for food. But later in the day, he got hungry for _revenge_. More on that later." clips of Trent persuading Sam to go with him, ramming through the door and part of his confessional were shown. "Sam and Dakota's interactions were for sure cringey, but enjoyable. Can anyone say… _showmance_?" clips of their interactions were shown. "And in sudden and strangely watchable twist, Jo, Trent, Cody, Brick and the BFFFLs got in a heated argument over Jo's alliance and overall behavior. Wait, did I say enough F's? I can never remember." clips of the heated argument and everyone's reactions were shown next.

"And the icing on the cake, Jo _purposely_ broke one of the challenge's rules. So by default, the Bass were sent to the bonfire." clips of Jo taking of the red nose and her voting confessional was shown. Plus a shot of their ceremony. "In the end however, it was Katie who got backdoored by her teammates for being Cody's closest ally. Leading to Chef splitting them up just as they were about to lock lips. _Ouch_!" clips of Katie's sudden yet prolonged departure was shown. Including a shot of all seven remaining Bass cringing at something off-screen at the ceremony. "With Katie gone, the teams are now even."

The camera cut to Chris standing on the Dock of Shame, finger up. "Can the Bass bounce back? Or this their goose finally cooked?" he asked the unusual metaphor. "Find out tonight on Total… Drama… Island!"

(Transition to Theme Song)

[Many shots of the lights and hidden cameras popping out and turning on were shown. Mostly hurting the wildlife in the process. A cue card shifts the shot over to the dock. The camera immediately starts to fly by the 'Wawanakwa' sign, some buildings on the campgrounds, and Chris who's in a director's chair drinking coffee. The lyrics begin once the camera passes the host.]

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;_

[The camera zips past some trees, going up the cliff that left us on a cliffhanger last episode. Peeking over to see two rings made of buoys arranged in the water below.]

 _You guys are on my mind_!

[The viewpoint changes as if someone jumped off the cliff and into the lake; Cameron is shown in his bubble, observing the area with glee. As a fish swims by him, a fishing hook pierces and makes a big hole in his bubble, leaving Cameron to get out of the bubble and flail his arms in despair.]

 _Ya asked me what I wanted to be,_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see!_

[The camera surfaces, showing B and Scarlett in a canoe, B was shown controlling the motorized fishing rod. Cameron suddenly surfaces barely hanging on to the canoe. As B awkwardly glances at him. The contraption malfunctions and Cameron's bubble flies high into the air.]

 _I wanna be… famous!_

[The bubble hangs in the air momentarily before coming back down. A pan down reveals Jo punching a tied-up punching with extreme passion. Brick promptly jogs past her. Jo gets angered by this and attempts to catch up to the cadet. Only for the pierced bubble to drape over Jo's head. The camera zooms out to show Courtney and Scott watching the scene unfold, Scott laughs at Jo's misfortune and Courtney rolls her eyes at his behavior.]

 _I wanna live close to the sun_!

[The camera goes to another part of camp, Sam and Dakota were sitting on an inflatable raft. Both on their respective favorite devices. Too pre-occupied with their devices, they don't notice quick enough and go over the edge.]

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!_

[At the bottom of the waterfall, Lightning was striking several different poses on a broken log, suspended over two rocks. During the middle of that, he missed Izzy flying in on a vine from off-screen. She promptly crashes into Lightning, and they're both sent off-screen.]

 _Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;_

[The camera barely keeps up with Lightning and Izzy, panning rapidly to do so. They crash into the outhouse confessional, causing Sugar to unceremoniously fall out with her pants fall the way down, with a pixilation over the part of her body that can't be shown on television. The camera begins to pan to the window in the Main Lodge, Chef could be seen through it.]

 _I'll get there one day._

[The camera moves past the window. Chef was shown stirring a pot of something, pukeworthy green directly with his arm. He looked behind himself to show Harold and Cody tied up in chairs, sharing the nervous at what's about to come.]

' _Cause I wanna be… famous!_

[A pan left shows Topher holding a picture of something admiring it happily. He flips the picture over, revealing it to be Chris when he was in a teenage boy band. Holding a guitar proudly alongside three other people. The camera goes past another window and to the stairs near the docks. Katie and Sadie were shown to be admiring Trent who was tuning his guitar just a couple feet away.]

(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[Just down the docks, Sammy and Geoff were shown lounging on lounge chairs, chatting it up. Amy defiantly flips the chair Sammy was sitting down, laughing hysterically. Sammy turns red awkwardly as Geoff gives Sammy a concerning look.]

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_ (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[The camera quick-pans ahead stopping at a waving Beth. Beth backs up and begins to twirl her baton at a great rate speed. So much so, that it looks like it's about to catch on fire. She cluelessly throws the baton up into the air.]

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_ (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[The time transitions from day to night as the baton stays in the air. As the baton comes down, the sparks from it turns into fireflies. The camera pans down to reveal Sam and Dakota sitting at the campfire, gazing in each other's eyes. They lean in for a kiss, only for it to be interrupted by a crazed Izzy popping up between them, wrapping her arms around them for a hug. The camera pulls out slowly revealing the rest of the cast, whistling the last few notes of the theme song with Chris watching by the side.]

(Transition to Episode)

The first double-digit episode began with a shot of two overlapping trees. The shot moved in to reveal the majestic waterfall before them. Then the dock was cut to, only for a pan up to the cabins. Already, snoring could be heard inside. Geoff slept soundly on his lower bed while above him Harold slept, scratching his butt. Scott was the first Gopher boy up, yawning and getting up from his bed. He scratched his back as he walked towards the door. Unceremoniously tripped on his way.

"Huh?" Geoff asked, the thud Scott made waking the surfer and Harold. "Today's a school day?"

"Ew Harold!" Scott laid on the ground, pointing at a blue tightie-whitie on the ground. The nasty part was… a feces stain was clearly there. Disturbing Scott. "That's the grossest thing I've seen, _ever_."

"Harold…" Geoff yawned, rubbing his eyes. "that's new level nasty."

"It wasn't me!" Harold shouted, still covered in his comforter. "Those aren't even my underwear!"

"Yes it is!" Scott continued, standing up. "You're the only one who wears that kind. My maw-maw says that tighty-whities are only for redhead _sissies_. Perfect for you, Harold."

"I'm telling you, it wasn't me!" Harold yelled, his cheeks flushing red. Someone knocked on their door, causing all three boys to look at the door.

"Come in." Geoff called, Scarlett calmly opened the door without her glasses on. She too, was extremely tired.

"What's with all the commotion?" she asked. "You _gorillas_ woke me up. What's the predicament?"

"The predicadoohickey, is that _Harold_ keeps leaving his dirty underwear all over the cabin." Scott answered, motioning to the underwear.

"First of all, _predicament_ and _doohickey_ are two separate words." Scarlett walked towards the dirty piece of clothing, looking at it in disgust. "Plus, where's the cold-cut evidence that this is-" her eyes went wide, "it appears that Harold's name is sewed onto the waistband."

Harold sat up and crossed his arms defiantly. "Whatever. I know I didn't do it."

"Live a lie, dweeb." Scott insulted, leaving the cabin for the washrooms.

/

A bird was shown flying through the sky. Then the camera panned down to unveil the 14 campers standing on the shore fully dressed. Chris, as always, stood in front of them.

"Today's challenge will test your _minds_ ," he pointed at his noggin, "your teamwork," he pointed at the campers, "and your skills in the kitchen! You'll be cooking a three-course meal and serving it to me, for tasting. The winners get a reward, the losers will send somebody home." he pointed away with his thumb.

"Each team will appoint a 'Head Chef' to create the theme of the meal and to oversee the cooking." Sadie and Sammy glanced at each other in nervousness. Neither of them wanting such a big role in the challenge. "To cook, you need ingredients. Every morning a truck brings us food," a random truck with three fruits plastered on the side had just reserved up onto the shore from the lake. The driver, which seemed to be a dolphin, whistled and saluted at everyone. "Today's task starts there."

A shot of inside the back of the truck was next. Geoff and Scott opened the doors to the back, grinning widely as they saw the wide assortment of foods.

"We could do a killer Italian theme!" Geoff suggested, beaming with excitement.

"Seriously?" Scarlett said, just arriving to look at the ingredients. "Usually I wouldn't trust you anywhere _near_ the food but since you seem rather confident about making Italian food. I'll keep my objections to myself."

"Really?" Geoff asked, high-fiving the genius who retracted it quickly due to the hard slap. "Thanks brah. As Head Chef, I won't let you down. Now let's get _grabbin_ '!" Geoff, Scott and Scarlett all hopped into the truck. Allowing the Killer Bass to sight the food.

"I call Head Chef!" Jo yelled from the back of the group, running up ahead and jumping into the truck. Topher appeared into view moments after.

"No! _Please_ let me be Head Chef! I know almost everything about Chris!" Topher pleaded. "Aren't you sick of losing?"

Jo smirked off-screen to Cody, which he noticed and groaned. "Maybe one more time should do it." Jo commented.

"Aren't you done making my life miserable?" Cody complained, trying to pull himself onto the truck. Only to get shoved off by Jo. "I would've liked a _verbal_ answer." Cody moaned off-screen. Topher and Jo looked at him before continuing their conversation.

"But come on Jo." Topher began again, "I'm Chris's number one fan!" he moved in to whisper, "I know where he's from. We could make national dishes from there. He'll _love_ it!" the camera pulled out a little to show their bodies and Jo smiled.

"I like the way you're thinking." Jo complimented with a hint of mischief. "Topher's Head Chef! So anyways, what ingredients are we gonna get?"

Topher took the lead and walked deeper into the truck just as Scott exited with a crate full of food. "Well, first we're gonna need some carrots…"

/

The camera flashed ahead to the Gophers barging into the kitchen. Everyone was light-hearted as they came with boatloads of ingredients. Except for Geoff who swung his hat around one finger before putting it back on. "Okay, we got like three courses and six people." the camera cut to his teammates. "So everybody partner up."

"I bet me and Sadie can _rock_ the antipasto." Harold told everyone with a shake of his head. "I'm like a black belt when it comes to cutting cheese." he revealed, causing laughter from everyone else but Scarlett. "What? What?!"

"They're laughing at the 'cutting cheese' metaphor." Scarlett informed him dryly. "Which means to pass gas." several more chuckles were heard after Scarlett paused. "Personally, I think it's a little _childish_. We're all 16 years old. We're not _five_."

Geoff looked at Scarlett in disappointment while Scott glared at the genius. "Way to ruin the mood." the dirt farmer muttered.

"If ruining the mood gets you guys to participate fully. Then believe that it'll be continuing to occur." Scarlett replied and Scott rolled his eyes. "Plus, I can _make_ pasta sauce. If it'll be any help. My mom taught me how to do so a few months before auditioning for the show."

"Oh em gee!" Sammy squealed. "My mom also taught me to make pasta sauce _and_ boil pasta!" Sammy put her hand out for a high-five. "We could be partners."

"Yay…" Scarlett said awkwardly, only tapping Sammy's hand. "And if we're partners, then that leaves…"

Courtney and Scott shared a quick glance. "Ew! No!" Courtney objected, sticking out her tongue. "I can't work with him!"

"Aw…" Scott said mockingly, "why not? I'm sure we'd be a _great_ couple." he snickered evilly only fior Courtney to shove him down. "Agh!"

"Nice one dude." Geoff laughed, giving Scott a thumbs-up which he returned.

" _See_?" Courtney yelled, "He's such a _skeezeball_! Jeez, why is it that redheads have to cause so much trouble. First Izzy, then Harold, and now Scott. It better not be you next Scarlett."

"As much as I'd _love_ to berate on your now _major_ flaws." Scarlett began, Courtney gasped in shock. "Geoffrey is the one in charge." she turned to the surfer dude, who wasn't fully paying attention. "What's your call?"

Geoff raised his hat to scratch his head in confusion. "Um, what's with all the beef? Can't we all just have a party?" the dull note played as his six teammates eyed him in confusion.

Scarlett groaned. "Is it possible for me to take over his position?" she looked around, attempting to find a camera to turn to. "Geoffrey! Answer my question!"

Geoff's eyes widened. "Oh yeah, my bad brah." Scarlett crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Um, you kinda _have_ to work with my boy Scott Courtney… there's no one left…"

"Why can't me and Scott make seperate desserts and the better one gets presented to Chris?" Courtney suggested bitterly. "I was a _C.I.T_! I have some recipes up my _sash_." randomly, Topher and the rest of his team came through the door. But just like their entrance, the ingredients they got looked to be assorted the way they came in.

"You guys had to wear _sashes_?" Topher marveled mean-spiritedly. "No wonder your fashion taste _sucks_."

"Shut it!" Courtney yelled as more Bass filed in behind her.

"Okay," Scarlett shouted, getting Courtney's attention. "you're working with Scott and that's that!" both girls looked at Geoff for an answer and the blonde sheepishly nodded.

"Sorry Courtney. Should've offered something sooner." Geoff told her with a shrug. "Plus, if you don't help today you're _kinda_ painting a huge target for tonight's vote."

"Huh…" Scarlett smiled. "the surfer knows strategy talk. I'm impressed."

"What can I say? I got straight A's back home." the six teammates all looked at him again as he told a blatant lie. "Fine, I failed two classes but besides those I got straight C's! I heard C's are _average_!"

"Sure Geoff," Courtney groaned, "I'll do it. _But_! Only for the good of the team. I do _not_ like Scott."

"No one said you did." Sadie said.

"Enough arguing!" Scarlett shouted again. "Let's get to prepping."

* * *

 **Confessional: Scarlett**

"I still think that I should've taken charge instead of the dim-witted surfer boy." Scarlett confided with a leg rested on another. "Sadly, I'm not the best chef. Hopefully Geoffrey pulls through." she gave the camera a wicked grin. "A slight numbers advantage over the Bass will be useful in several challenges I believe."

* * *

"Topher bro…" Sam said on a close-up, pulling out to show the Bass surrounding the table like the Gophers. "what the heck did you make us get?"

"Yeah, these ingredients look pretty random, Toph." Trent agreed, raising a random peach from a crate.

"They're not random! They're ingredients to make a three-course meal that someone from Newfoundland would enjoy." Topher mentioned.

"Chris is from huh?" Jo said puzzled, even leaning in to hear the fanboy better.

" _Newfoundland_." Topher repeated but slowly. "It's some American island I think."

Cody laughed despite being somewhat brokenhearted. "For a superfan you sure didn't do your research. Newfoundland is a Canadian island-"

"I'm sure _nobody_ here wants to listen to you talk Cody." Jo cut him off, dirty looks were sent to the geek by Trent, Jo and Topher.

"Hey leave him be!" Dakota exploded, walking over to Jo. "He didn't do anything wrong." he looked at the five people that voted Katie off. " _You_ guys just voted off his _girlfriend_."

"Because he needed a reality check." Jo answered, her voice getting louder.

"No, _you_ need a reality check." Dakota responded, picking up a spud and chucking it at the jockette, striking her in the head. Jo immediately grit her teeth and steam comically exited her ears as her face began to turn red.

"Dakota!" Sam yelled in a whisper. "I think you just broke a blood vessel." the camera returned to Jo while she kept fuming in rage. She picked up a can of beans and whipped it at the rich female, who ducked just in time. As she returned to her full stature, a crate full of food was whipped at her as well. She attempted sidestepping it but got the wind knocked out of her instead. "Jo!" Sam screamed, kneeling down to the blonde. "Chill out man!"

"Call me 'man', one more time." Jo advised menacingly, approaching the lovers slowly as steam still brewed from her ears. She was less angry due to the facial region returning to normal color. A nice jab was about to be taken by Jo until a white liquid hit the back of her head, drenching her hair. She whipped around and saw Cody, eyeing a gray can in confusion.

"Canned milk?" he remarked. "Who gets milk in a can?" he looked up innocently and was met with a threatening glare by Jo. Cody gave to run away while Jo gave chase angrily. They ran around in table in circles childishly before Topher put a stop to it.

"Guys!" he screamed, separating the two as they were about to pass him. "We need to make partners to the meal!"

"What 'meal'?" Sam asked. "Can't we just make something simple. Like Mac 'N Cheese?"

Topher looked at the gamer in disdain. "Sure." he lied, earning a smile from the gamer turned frown. "If you _want_ to lose. We already got ingredients, let's just stick to the plan. Brick and Jo, you guys can work on the appetizer: Oyster Leaf."

Jo gave Brick and displeased look, turning to Topher in confusion and aggravation. "I don't know how to make that!"

"I agree with Jo." Brick pointed to his fellow Bass. "That seems… _really_ challenging. _Especially_ for an appetizer."

"That's why I'm here." Topher addressed himself smugly, causing an eye roll from Jo. The Head Chef faced his four other teammates with his clipboard. "Trent and Cody," the two awkwardly glanced, "you'll be making-"

"Can I request a new partner?" Cody raised his hand sheepishly. "Why can't I get Dakota?"

Topher gave the geek a cold stare, who sighed and retracted his hand. "Like I was saying, Trent and Cody, you'll be making our entree: Flipper Pie."

Another dull note played as Trent facepalmed and Cody just nodded in acceptance.

"'Flipper Pie'?" Trent quizzed, approaching the crates of food and looking through it. "We didn't bring anything for a pie."he looked up in realization. "Isn't that a dessert-"

"And the high-school sweethearts can make desserts: _Touton_." Topher closed his eyes smugly and put the clipboard behind his back. "Everyone happy?" six annoyed and fed up glares were made, after a moment the six cooks all approached the crates for ingredients. All the while, Topher's eyes remained closed and his expression remained smug.

/

Sammy was in the foreground at the stove, cautiously boiling water for the pasta. Her partner was behind her in the background cutting tomatoes precisely and carefully. While the two girls continued to work in silence, the blonde Head Chef walked over to Scarlett, staying out of her view as he watched over her slicing and dicing.

"Nice cutting skills, Scar." he praised, prompting Scarlett to flinch and dice the tomato unevenly. The genius saw her mistake and frowned at Geoff.

"Geoffrey!" Scarlett slammed her knife on the cutting board, frightening the surfer. "Was there need to frighten me? More so with a _knife_ in my possession?" she grabbed the knife again and pointed it at Geoff. Who backed up slowly in defense.

"Whoa Scarlett." he said calmly, learning his mistake and speaking softly. "I was just bein' nice. No need to get all creased, smart brah."

Sammy walked over to Geoff and Scarlett, siding with Geoff immediately. "Yeah, calm down Scarlett, he was just complimenting you." she glanced at Scarlett's diced tomatoes. Save the uneven one which was now in her hand. Sammy's eyes went wide at the sight. "Scarlett, those are _really_ even. How'd you get it like that?"

Scarlett shrugged blankly, Sanmy's compliment leaving her unfazed. "Mere practice, that's all." she looked at something off-screen with a raised eyebrow. The pot Sammy had left on the stove was now steaming profusely. "Sammy, go back to your station and add the pasta. I believe the water is boiling." Sammy turned to the stovetop and gasped.

"Oh crud!" Sammy yelped, running back off-screen to the pot. The camera focused on Scarlett and Geoff as the genius returned to dicing. Even after their last interaction, Geoff continued to watch her. Scarlett presumably saw the surfer in her peripheral view and stabbed the cutting board once more. Seeing this, Geoff backed up once again but this time full-fledged running away.

The scene switched over to another cutting board where Harold stood, he focused on literally cutting the cheese as Sadie came over with a sausage.

"Hey, can I use the cutting board?" Sadie asked blankly. "Scarlett's using the other one."

"Sure," Harold said, not looking at Sadie, "lemme just finish cutting the cheese." Sadie chuckled promptly causing Harold to look up and frown. "You know what I meant."

Sadie laughed once more before responding, "Yeah, but it's still really funny." from off-screen, Harold handed her the chopping board which she took gladly. "Thanks."

"No problem." Harold said, sorting the cheese onto a small plate. Only a few cuts into the sausage, Sadie looked at the redhead and her eyes widened.

"I don't think you're supposed to cover the whole plate with cheese Harold." Sadie informed them, slowly cutting another piece of sausage.

Harold stared at the plate, then nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right." he took every piece of but two, slightly overlapping them to create more space. He looked around for anyone else listening in on him then leaned towards Sadie. "We need to get Scott out _now_."

Sadie grabbed the plate Harold used to sort the sausage. "Scott? Why?"

"Me and Scarlett think that he's been sabotaging our team from the start!" Harold whispered, rather than gasping, Sadie just raised an eyebrow at that accusation.

"Well," she started, "can you back that up?"

"Totally!" Harold exclaimed, louder than he had intended. "First, during the talent show…"

xxx

The flashback began with a black-and-white shot of Scott entering the girls' side of the cabin, peering inside and scratching his head.

" _Scott messed with Sugar's lyrics right before the show. Sugar even said that the lyrics weren't her own!_ "

Harold voice-overed as the dirt farmer switched Sugar piece of paper with his own.

/

Now the black-and-white flashback flashed to the sixth episode, 'The Sucky Outdoors'. Scott began to run up to Izzy, panting and conversing with her the whole time.

" _During the camping challenge when Izzy had to pee, Scott probably convinced Izzy to scare us with the bear costume again when he made sure she didn't go AWOL."_

Izzy was shown nodding and running off, having Scott run after her.

/

The final scene was of Scott muttering something at B's phobia while Scarlett and Courtney objected heavily.

" _And finally, during B's fear, Scott kept influencing B to not face his fear while trying to come off as being kind."_

Chris finally stopped B's fear and he couldn't complete it and insulted Scott, as with the rest of the Gophers glaring at him.

" _How'd I let him get away with that? Gosh!"_

xxx

Back in reality, Harold slammed his fist on the table and Sadie patted his back. "Don't beat yourself up for it. It might not even be true."

Harold moved away from the BFFFL in surprise. "You still don't believe me? I just laid down cold, hard _facts_."

"Yeah but," Sadie sighed, "I'm still kinda conflicted about Katie." Harold's frown turned blank as it was now his turn to pat Sadie's back. "I just can't believe she's really gone."

"She's not dead. She's just back home. You'll see her when the show ends." Harold reassured.

"I know." Sadie lamented, sighing again, she got a jar or olives and struggled to open it. "It's like… I _wanna_ go home and see her but at the same time. I wanna win this for her."

"I think you mean second place." Harold said bluntly, "Because you're not beating me in the end!" his cocky remark made Sadie chuckle, blushing while doing so.

"We'll see." Sadie sniffed. She hugged Harold tightly while Harold frowned from above her. "I just don't wanna talk about strategy right now, that's all."

"Mmhmm." Harold groaned.

* * *

 **Confessional: Harold**

"I think that it's pretty obvious to the audience that I'm gunning for Scott. And for good reason too. He's a really good competitor. And if he stays any longer without people realizing it. He's gonna win the whole thing just by sabotaging. So it really hurt when Sadie didn't believe me." he sighed and sipped an orange can of soda he seemed to pull out of nowhere. He retched and looked at it in disgust. "This tastes like regret."

* * *

Jo and Brick were shown just sitting down doing nothing, just watching their teammates work. Topher walked over to them in confusion.

"Um, why aren't you two working on the oyster leaf." Topher asked, tapping his wrist. "We don't have all day."

"But we don't know how to make oyster leaf." Brick revealed. "Plus, they're aren't erven any oysters in the ingredients we brought back."

"So go and _get_ some." Topher ordered sternly.

"Why don't you get it!" Jo yelled, standing up in anger. "Since you wanna be fancy with the courses. Why can't we just make grilled cheese and call it a day."

Topher paused for a moment, then smiled. "Fine. Go make grilled cheese."

"Shut up-" Jo was about to say, realizing Topher's words. "Wait, what?"

"Go make grilled cheese I said." Topher repeated, smirking intently. Jo cast a side-eyed glare at him but left regardless.

"Okay…" she began to walk out, Brick following her, "you better not have some tricks up your sleeve, 'Junior Chris'!"

"Hm, 'Junior Chris'... I _love_ it!" Topher cheered, Jo sent another nasty look at him and once they were out of earshot, he walked over to Dakota and Sam, who were frying the dough at the deep fryer. Dakota mainly handled it while Sam watched a couple of feet to her side. His right hand rested on the counter. "Wow guys, you actually can _make_ touton? I'm surprised and impressed."

"My Daddy made it for his international executives once and he taught me how to make it." Dakota explained, raising the basket and watching the grease drain. "Okay, I think these are done."

Sam grinned at the fried food. "Wow Dakota, that looks _amazing_! You did _really_ good."

"Thanks!" Dakota cherished, "I still wish my Daddy was here. His are _amazing_."

"Then try it." Sam suggested, looking at the dough intently. "It can't be that different."

"No way!" Dakota shook her head, much to Sam's confusion. "My nutritionist said I can't eat any fried food or they'll cut my modeling deal."

"Dang," Sam rubbed his neck, "so like, can _I_ have some? I need a power boost, heh."

"No Sam," Dakota blinked, "this is for Chris remember?" the blonde accidentally set the hot basket onto Sam's resting hand.

"Agh! What're you doing?" Sam cried, pulling his hand back to him in pain. Which caused the touton to flip out of the basket and into the deep fryer again. Dakota shielded herself from the splash of grease while Topher rushed over and scooped up the dough with the basket.

"Sam! Are you okay?" Dakota fretted, carefully elevating his hand only to no avail.

"Ow! Don't _do_ that!" Sam howled, his tone sounding more angry than hurt. He grit his teeth and pain and began to walk away and presumably out. "I think I should tap out of this challenge, heh." he informed with a clearly forced chuckle. "Maybe Chris knows what to do."

"Yeah, go to the infirmary dude." Trent said, eyeing Sam's hand as the gamer walked by him and Cody. Who were standing at opposite sides of the oven. "What degree is it?"

"How should I know bro?" Sam responded in a panic, walking off-screen. Cody opened his mouth to talk but closed it when Sam had already left the kitchen. A moment later, a ding was heard and Trent beared a smile.

"Is that the flipper pie?" Topher exulted, comically zipping his way next to Trent as he opened the oven.

"You bet!" Trent put on a pair of feminine pink oven mitts, bringing the pastry out and putting it on the counter. A triumphant tune occurred when the camera zoomed in on the pie. Awkwardly, a gray fish tail poked out through the top of the pie. The celebratory tune was cut and Cody and Topher looked rather unimpressed while Trent looked confused.

"What the heck did you guys make?" Topher yelled, motioning at the fish tail in disbelief. "Did you just put a random fish in the pie," Topher pulled the fish out of the pie, " and stick it in the oven!" he threw the fish across the kitchen. Unceremoniously, slapping Harold in the face. Geoff, Scott and Sadie all laughed as the dweeb glared at Topher with his arms crossed.

"I tried to help him make it." Cody explained, glaring at Trent. "But he _shunned_ me." the musician returned the glare, noticeably with not as much hate as intended.

"And for good reason too." Topher said aside. He opened the window right in front of him and tossed the pie out. "Make a new one. _Now_."

"Aw, what?" Trent demurred, putting the oven mitts on the counter. "Dude! We coulda still used it!"

It's fine Trent." Cody said calmly, walking back towards the door. "Let's go make a new one. How you're supposed to make it."

"For once, I agree with him." Topher pointed out the kitchen. Trent followed Cody out in disdain while Topher writes something on his clipboard, then walks away.

/

"Hey guys!" Geoff called out, grabbing a tray of seven sandwiches and presenting it to his team. "Me and Sammy made some sandwiches! Now we chow down while we work!" Courtney and Sadie were the first ones to claim a sandwich first. Both taking big bites in complete hunger. Sadie smiled while Courtney looked dissatisfied.

"Yummy!" Sadie exclaimed, taking in another bite while she spoke with it mouth full. "Nice work guys, these are nice!"

Geoff leaned back as chunks of food along with spittle sprinkled from Sadie's mouth. "Haha, say it don't spray it brah."

Sadie covered her mouth as she chewed now in embarrassment. "Oop- sorry. I'm just really hungry."

"Geoff, these sandwiches suck!" Courtney said, spitting out what was in her mouth into a napkin.

Geoff awkwardly laughed, now Sammy stood next to him. "Brutal brah."

"Sorry," Courtney said genuinely. "I wasn't trying to be mean but, this tastes like sweat and lotion." Geoff's face grew worried as Courtney continued to describe the sandwich. "I could've done way better than this."

"Courtney…" Geoff began with squinted eyes, holding back laughter. "don't open up that sandwich…"

Contrary to Geoff's orders, Courtney slowly raised the top slice of bread. And to her disgust, a bitten piece of underwear remained in the sandwich. " _Ew_! What is wrong with you?"

"Yeah Geoff," Sammy said in confusion, checking the other sandwiches. "whose underwear is that?" Geoff and Scott shared a mean-spirited smile as they eyed Harold. Courtney caught their glances and her eyes widened.

"You didn't!" Courtney gasped and the two males burst into raucous laughter. The Hispanic's cheeks promptly bulged and she ran by Geoff and Scott hurriedly as they laughed over the sounds of vomit hitting the ground.

"Stop messing with my underwear!" Harold yelled. "Now I'm one short for the week."

"You only bought a week's worth of undergarments?" Scarlett repeated in disbelief. Stirring a pot on the stove and then tasting it.

"Yeah." Harold answered, meeting all the odd looks from his team. " _What_? We get to wash our clothes."

"Ick." Courtney said as she walked through the doors, green puke surrounded her lips. "That was so gross. Thanks a lot Geoff."

"Sorry Court'," he apologized, putting a hand on her shoulder. "That sandwich was supposed to go to Harold."

"Why me?" Harold challenged, resting his hands on his chest. "I told you it wasn't mine in the morning."

"It had your name sewed onto the waistband, geek." Scott sneered. "What more evidence do we need."

"Oh I'll _show_ you evidence." Harold replied, coming close to Scott's face and pointing at his nose. His voice then turned into a whisper. "I know your game Scott."

"Back up, dweeb." Scott shoved Harold to the ground with fury, he stepped over Harold and took a sandwich from Geoff's plate. "Mm-mm- _mm_." Scott vocalized as he chewed. "I think Harold needs another lesson. Whaddya say Geoff?"

"Gosh! Why can't you guys stop picking on me?" Harold cried, sitting up in exasperation.

"We'll stop 'picking' on you-" Geoff began...

"And your underwear-" Scott scoffed.

Geoff finished the sentence, which made Harold hang his head. "When you admit your guilt dude." he turned to the sandwiches. "Hey Sammy, can ya help me clean this up? Unless, someone else wants one?" there was complete silence (save Scott's loud and purposeful chewing) when Geoff offered the remainder of the sandwiches.

"Not right now." Sammy told him, draining the spaghetti over the sink. "Maybe after me and Scarlett finish our course." promptly, the genius walked over to Sammy and abruptly took over the draining process quite kindly.

"It's fine. Go help Geoff put the sandwiches away." Scarlett insisted, maintaining the spaghetti as water still fell from it and steam rose from the sink. "I've already completed my task of making spaghetti sauce. I'll be _glad_ to help you finish yours."

Sammy looked starstruck at Scarlett's suggestion, handing the sieve to Scarlett. "Well… thanks Scarlett! I was gonna finish doing this first but if you say so." she smiled as she joined Geoff in putting the sandwiches away. Once Sammy had reached the food, they shared a smile. A quick-pan to the right showed Scarlett finishing Sammy's job with a smirk.

* * *

 **Confessional: Scarlett**

"Now that _eight_ people have been banished from this game. It's time to start managing relationships with people. Especially my own team." she explained. "If I become more lenient towards Samantha's actions. Specifically towards Geoffrey, that'll hopefully gain votes for me to stay over someone such as Courtney, where you can come across her more independent demeanor more often. And her being pushy and controlling over everybody isn't benefiting her chances in the slightest. Yay me."

* * *

"Can I get a sandwich before you throw those out?" Trent asked, Cody had already passed the Gophers and out the door.

"Sure man," Geoff agreed, setting the plate down again and presenting it to Trent. "take as much as want. I _promise_ I didn't put any more underwear in here."

Trent raised his eyebrow. "Not even gonna ask about that." he took one and smiled once he tasted it. "Dude, these sandwiches are _rockin_ '! What'd you put in here?"

"Don't give me all the credit, your _girl_ helped me out in making some of these." Geoff said, Sammy chuckled and Trent looked at the two in surprise.

"Wait, you _both_ made these?" Trent asked, now slowly chewing the sandwich as if he didn't enjoy it. "Like, _together_."

"Yep." Geoff said obliviously, putting the sandwiches in a black trash bag, tossing it out the window. He noticed Trent's now sick expression and furrowed his brow. "Dude, you okay? You look sick. Like how I did after riding the _Vomit_ Comet at Seven Flags." he paused to laugh, " _Wicked_."

"Yeah I'm just-" puke filled Trent's mouth but the musician decided to choke it down. "yeah I'm fine. Thanks for the sandwiches bro." he fist-bumped Geoff, and surprisingly kissed Sammy on the cheek. "Love you." he said, walking away like nothing at all just happened.

"Aw!" Sadie squealed, walking over to the blondes with the antipasto in hand. "You guys are so cute!"

Sammy touched her cheek then brought her hand to her face in shock. "Wasn't he about to throw up?" an awkward tune played as Geoff and Sadie looked disgusted at Trent's actions.

Geoff chuckled. " _Gnarly_."

* * *

 **Confessional: Sammy**

"Honestly," Sammy began, her hands rested on her lap, "I don't think I like Trent like that. We barely even talk since we're on different teams and I think he's pretty jealous that me and Geoff are so close. Like every time he sees us together, it's like he gets _mad_ or something. He's my first boyfriend and things aren't going so well. Unless you count my boyfriend in second grade, Austin Matelson. We broke up after _two days_ because he was two-timing my sister at the same time. _Yuck_!" she pointed a finger in her mouth as she retched. "And… I _might_ have feelings for Geoff…"

* * *

 **Confessional: Trent**

"I've had girlfriends before. Sure they weren't anything, long term but they dated me." Trent revealed, looking down then up sternly at the camera. "But none of them were close to another boy like how Sammy is with Geoff. Isn't that like, wrong in a relationship?" he leaned in greatly and began to physically nod the camera up and down. Then he returned to his seat on the seat with a relieved smile. "Huh, I thought so."

* * *

The static cut to a shot of Sam walking over to the cabins exhaustedly. Gauze was completely wrapped around his right hand and he had one of his game consoles in his hand.

"I still can't believe Chris let me use my GameGuy while I was getting treated." Sam chirped, he entered his cabin and sat on his lower bunk bed. "He sure is nicer than he comes off." the music turned ominous once again as the camera cut to the tiki idol that was tucked under his bunk. Sam's unharmed hand grabbed said tiki. "Oh tiki idol, please have my team win today's challenge. I _really_ don't want to vote for Cody." he lightly kissed the tiki idol where its mouth was and held it dearly.

"Hey Sam," Chris said, letting himself in and speaking his mind as he approached the injured gamer. "we're gonna need that GameGuy back. Production said that we were breaking the rules by giving it to you." he gasped loudly once he noticed the tiki idol Sam held. "Where'd you get that?"

Sam chuckled despite seeing Chris's genuinely worried face. "Oh this?" he shook it around, "It hit me in the head back at the canoeing challenge. Y'know? When we went to that creepy island. And it looks _exactly_ like-"

"You mean Boney Island?" Chris gripped his hair erratically. "The deadliest island in Muskoka? The one I specifically said not to take anything from, or you'll be cursed?"

"Woah…" Sam gawked, mindlessly handing Chris the GameGuy, "dude, I wanna believe you but if there's anything I learned from video games. It's that curses aren't real. Dang, this thing is more like Unexplored 4: Reverse the Curse than anything."

"Um," Chris took a step back awkwardly, "yeah. Just don't let any of your team see that okay?"

"Why?" Sam said.

Chris gave Sam a noogie, which the gamer disliked. "Did you forget that they know about the curse? They'll vote you off for sure. But hey, if you wanna keep it. It's your funeral." Chris began to walk-offscreen. "I gotta go tell the teams that there's 45 minutes left. Don't forget to attend the crowning of the winner." Sam merely blinked, tucked the idol under the bed and covered himself with a blanket.

"That's was weird." he said to himself, "Lemme get some Z's before the challenges ends." he blinked and hurried out the door. "But first I gotta pee." the gamer walked down the steps, covering his groin as if he had already urinated on himself. On the side of the Gopher cabin, was a beehive and a rake. Absentmindedly, Sam had tripped over the rake and landed face-first onto the ground.

"Ow…" he groaned, lifting his head to show his small pain threshold. "lost another life…" the camera panned up to show the beehive rocking back and forth from Sam's hard impact. Unluckily for him, the beehive fell down and presumably started attacking him.

"Game over…" he whimpered weakly.

/

A flash cut the episode to a shot of brown crumbs hitting the wooden floor. Then the camera revealed that Sadie was the one eating and making a mess on the ground. "When is this challenge over? I could use a nap."

"How about you help the rest of us clean help while Courtney and Scott finishing making the cannolis." Scarlett told her as she wiped down the counters with a spray bottle in her hand. "We could use the extra set of hands."

"Sure." Sadie shrugged, steam began to float towards the Gophers. Noticing it was Sadie, who sniffed and grinned widely. "What is that _smell_?" she followed the aroma until there was no more to follow - she stood at the Bass's stove and watched Brick fry the sandwich.

"Nice job, 'Sidekick Brick'!" Jo praised, also enjoying the aroma. "Who knew your grilled cheese recipe would be this good!" her face fell once she saw Sadie next to Brick. "Um, why are you here?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. I just liked the smell and I wanted to see what was up." Sadie answered, still looking at the grilled cheese.

"Well, you can go back to your team because you're not getting anything." Jo commanded, she smiled teasingly. "Or will that be a problem?"

"No." Sadie sighed trudging back to her team after getting berated by Jo.

"Quite frankly," Jo began off-screen. The BFFFL stopped to hear. "I'm surprised she lasted longer than Katie. They're _both_ weaklings."

"Excuse me?" Sadie retorted, walking back to the duo. "I'm so _not_ a weakling."

Jo cackled. "And who gets to make _that_ call?"

"Not you." Sadie said, moving past Brick and becoming face-to-chest with Jo. "Me and Katie are not doormats. We can stand up for ourselves."

"That's not what Katie did three days ago." Jo whispered to Brick, the cadet turned off to stove and beared a frown.

"Jo! I _command_ you to stop!" Brick shouted, stomping his foot and taking Jo back by surprise. "I enjoy working with you but not then you're just _berating_ people for no reason. All she wanted to do was smell the grilled cheese. _Not_ be compared to our ex-teammate who shouldn't have even been voted off." Jo turned around to face her teammates who either looked satisfied, mad or pretty much neutral with the whole situation.

"What're you nodding for?" Jo yelled at Trent. "You voted for Katie too! So did Sam!"

"What!" Sadie screamed in shock. "You guys really voted for her? You let _Jo_ trick you into thinking she did something wrong?!"

"It wasn't her fault," Trent tried to reason, he just brought out the second flipper pie and put it on the counter. " _Cody_ was the one who-"

"Trent! I said I was _sorry_!" Cody cut him off, pleading for the musician to forgive him.

"May someone inform me of what's going on?" Scarlett walked over to the scene, now wearing blue rubber gloves. "This is quite the ruckus."

"I can't wait for you to get voted off Jo." Dakota said in frustration. "And Sadie if you wanted to know, everyone here voted for Katie except me and Cody."

"Hah! As if revealing the votes would help." Jo laughed. "You guys _all_ fell for my campaigning. You can only blame yourselves for Katie leaving. It's not like she can come back and do anything about it."

Brick shook his head in disapproval. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." he said solemnly. He headed towards the door in complete shame. At the same time, Chris had just poked his head through.

"Dang, you can just _taste_ the tension in here." he said, the camera cut to the whole kitchen where it was utter silence after the big argument.

"Does it taste better than this orange soda I found?" Harold said, raising the can he drank from the confessional.

Chris stared at the redhead, "You are one weird dude, Harold. Only 45 minutes left _and_ counting!" he said.

/

A shot custard being filled into the cannolis appeared. The amount of custard that was being added varied with each squirt.

"Can we _please_ switch?" Courtney begged, looking at Scott in indifference. "You're being such a _slob_ right now. They all have to have the same amount of custard."

"Lemme teach you some _dirt farmer_ code words right now." Scott said with no eye contact, abruptly, he shrieked for no reason. Starling Courtney.

"What was that for?" she said.

Scott looked up smugly. "That means… shut up and let Scottie work!" he yelled, continuing to fill in the cannolis till he smiled and raised the tray. "Done!"

"Okay whatever." Courtney took the tray from him. "Let's just get this to Chris."

/

45 minutes later, the challenge was finished. Chris sat at a small dining table where Geoff and Topher stood on either side of the table. Topher put his clipboard down on his side of the table and bowed down to Chris.

"Your food will be worth the wait." Topher told him. To counter that, Geoff lit up three candles and blew out the match he used.

"Back in a sec with your meal dude, I mean, sir." Geoff corrected. The shot changed to show the Bass's three courses. Grilled cheese - flipper pie - and touton. Topher was shown sniffing the food with a smile and facing his team.

"This, is one great three-course meal." Topher praised his team. "We're winning this challenge for sure."

"I definitely hope so." Sam said, reunited with his team. "I don't think we can take another elimination." Sam took a big sniff and breathed nonchalantly. "Dang, I missed out on some _good_ cookin'."

"Topher, since you're Head Chef guard the food." Jo instructed. "I don't trust those _rodents_ to not mess with our food."

"You got it, Jo." Topher said, saluting and moving back to face the food. Once Topher's back was turned, the six other Bass went out to face Chris and the Gophers. Topher sighed happily once they left and took off his apron.

"You've outdone yourself this time, Topher." he said.

A skip forward showed the host munching on the Gopher's antipasto with a blank expression. He swallowed it and then gave the Gophers a thumbs-up.

"Your antipasto passed the test-o. Pass the pasta please." he said, using alliteration. A white-skinned hand passed the spaghetti towards the host. Knocking over and breaking the other plate accidentally. He spun a mouthful of pasta on his fork and began to eat it. Still bearing a blank face to surprise the campers with his decision. He slurped up a piece of spaghetti dangling from his mouth and smiled. "On a scale from one to ten… _fifteen_! How will the Bass respond?"

The camera switched over to the six Bass motioning at the door. Topher swung it open, revealing the pie he held. He walked over to Chris and set it down for him to eat.

"Bon appétit." the fanboy said, joining his team. "How'd he like the grilled cheese?" he whispered to them.

"8 outta ten." Jo responded and Topher fist-pumped.

Chris looked at the second course in confusion. "Um, it's not time for dessert yet."

"It's not dessert." Topher told him. "It's flipper pie!" Chris looked rather calm with the reveal and fixed his collar.

"Here's the deal:" he began seriously, which worried Topher. "I'll give ya two extra bonus points for making a somewhat themed meal from my hometown. But what you guys _didn't_ know is that, I don't like most of their foods." he shrugged impishly as the Bass all glared at Topher. "But hey, maybe you guys'll make me _enjoy_ this."

"That's so sad." Courtney mentioned, Chris grabbed his fork and stuck it into the pie. He attempted to pull it up, but was shocked to realize that something was in it.

"Bass…" he called, still trying to pry his fork from the pie, "can I get some help over here?" the first two people to respond were Trent and Topher who pulled Chris's arm back as he pulled. Momentarily, they finally freed the fork… and the fish that laid in the pie.

"Another fish?" Topher said in shock, immediately turning to the flirtatious geek. " _Cody_?"

"Turns out the truck didn't have the one main ingredient. Seal flippers." Cody replied truthfully. "Hey, if that truck comes here every morning with food. How come all we get is gruel and the leftovers of your production party-"

" _Ahem_." Chris said, stopping all speech and gaining attention. "Due to there being a whole fish in my pie, I'll take the liberty of not eating that." he said. "But, since I'm not heartless… I'll give you guys a one." he turned to the Gophers. "Gophers! What's for dessert?"

The camera flashed ahead to Chris eating the Gopher's cannoli. Scott and Courtney watched the host eat nervously. The dirt farmer put his arm around Courtney's shoulder. Only to get sidestepped by said female.

"Ehh, six." Chris spoke, they both hung their heads in disappointment. "The Gophers have 21 so the Bass will need a _twelve_ just to tie it up. And I gotta say," he looked down at the touton, "touton is one my favorite desserts of all-time.

"Yes!" Topher cheered. Chris took a huge anticipating bite out of the touton. Then crushed the Bass's dreams when he threw up in a trash bucket right after.

"Wh- what was wrong?" Dakota asked, knowing that she made the dish.

"Dakota," Chris began with a dab on his mouth, "did you _deep fry_ the touton?"

"Well yes, but-" Dakota tried to say.

"Oh, so _that's_ why it tasted incredibly greasy." Chris added bitterly, throwing the dish in the trash bucket. "You're supposed to fry it in a pan, not the deep fryer."

Dakota looked down awkwardly. "Oh."

"Welp, guess this is over." Chris announced awkwardly himself before facing the winning team. "Gophers win 21-11. And it's not because I don't like my native food. You guys just can't cook to save yourselves."

"Great. Just great." Jo groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have let Topher be Head Chef."

"Hey? How was I supposed to know that Chris doesn't like his native food?" Topher countered. "That was just a fluke!"

"Hey! Hey!" Chris yelled. "Continue arguing _after_ I'm done talking." he coughed. "Okay, the Screaming Gophers now lead with seven members, to the Bass's soon-to-be six. And as promised," a close-up was filmed, "the winners will be enjoying a reward tonight. A five-star dinner under the stars."

The Screaming Gophers even louder due to winning immunity _and_ a sweet reward.

The editors skipped time to show Trent, Dakota, Sam and Cody all resting on their porch. Deciding on who to vote for.

"So who are you guys voting for tonight?" Cody asked the quartet.

"Sorry," Trent stated bitterly, "I don't spill my plans to traitors." Cody just groaned.

"Can't you just forget about that already? Who cares that he was in Jo's alliance thingy?" Dakota pleaded. "He's obviously not working with them anymore."

"It's not that he was in it. It's that he didn't tell the Bro Squad about it in the first place." Trent said sharply.

"I was in Jo's alliance _before_ the Bro Squad." Cody told him. "Plus, you kinda just roped me and Sam in it as if we were best friends. It wasn't even up to a week of us being here dude. I didn't know who to trust."

"He's got a point Trent. Besides being in the same cabin we barely connected like that. I mean, me and you are good now though right?"

"Yeah Sam." Trent said, knowing now that he was wrong.

"Guys, do you realize that Jo has been the reason we've all started arguing more. If all four of us vote for her, that's enough to send her packing. " Dakota suggested.

"Yeah but she's _crazy_ athletic. She can help us in challenges more." Sam countered, earning a frown from Dakota.

"And, if she was Head Chef today, we probably would've won." Trent defended the jockette. "If we vote Jo off now, it won't be long until we'll have to start turning on each other. Because there's no way we'll win a physical challenge without her."

"True…" Cody admitted, "but hasn't Jo caused us enough trouble as it is?" the geek sighed. "I miss when we lost earlier in the season. Then, it was easier to vote people off."

/

Brick was sitting on a lower bunk bed while Jo stood in front of him. "Okay, I know you don't like how I play the game."

"Not at all." Brick assured. "In the military you have to do challenging things but being rude and insensitive just crosses the line Jo."

"Okay and I get that, but I'll promise to stop if you continue working with me." Jo said, most likely not abiding to said promise. "We've been through eight about-to-be nine eliminations. Who says we can't go to the end together?"

Brick thought for a bit before shaking Jo's hand. "Okay, but this time what Brick says, _goes_."

"Nuh-uh." Jo declined, pointing at herself. " _I'm_ the founder of this alliance. No matter what, I make the rules. Got that, 'Threat Cadet'?"

"Fine." Brick said willingly.

* * *

 **Confessional: Brick**

"Working with Jo has its pros and cons." he stated plainly. "Pro: she protects me and we're an unstoppable physical duo." he flexed and settled down. "Con: her attitude bothers me. And as a future sergeant I won't tolerate that."

* * *

 **Confessional: Jo**

"I don't plan on doing anything I said back there. I just told Brick what he wants to hear, put a promise on it, and kicked it to the curb." she said. "And everyone else would be completely _mental_ if they didn't vote for anyone but Topher."

* * *

The seven remaining Bass were already seated at the ceremony, having just voted. Several types of looks were scattered across the teens but the most notable ones were the annoyed looks towards Topher.

"I've got seven Bass sitting in front of me tonight." Chris announced, holding up the marshmallows. "But only six fluffy bits of safety in my hand." he set down the plate on one of the unclaimed seats. "So, good luck. When I call your name come up and get your marshmallow."

" _Dakota_." the rich girl got up and did what Chris asked silently.

" _Sam_." the gamer also picked up his marshmallow. Sharing the moment with his love interest.

" _Trent_." the musician looked rather blank as he got his. No emotion showed really, other than indifference.

" _Brick_." the cadet claimed his marshmallow as well. But not before giving the host a salute.

"Thank you sir! Will not let you down sir!" Brick declared before returning to his seat like the safe Bass.

"Topher, Jo and Cody." Chris began while the camera zoomed in on those three. "You guys all received votes today. Time to see which two survived and which one's takin' a _boat ride_!"

"Nice one Chris!" Topher shouted. Chris laughed evilly before responding,

"Thanks Topher." he said. "With only one vote, Cody," the geek grinned, showing the gap in his teeth, "you're safe." Cody took his time and swag walked his way to the marshmallows, picking one up and swag walking back to his seat. "Topher, Jo. It's down to you. Whoever doesn't get this last marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame and leave on the Boat of Losers. _Forever_." he leaned in to emphasize his point. The camera showed Topher sweating his nervousness out as he tapped his foot quietly while on the other hand. Jo, looked as if she was merely trying to keep her composure. Trying to seem worried that she actually has a chance of going tonight.

"The final marshmallow goes to…" the editors decided to draw out the final marshmallow sequence longer this time. Building up way more suspense for a vote that wasn't that mind-blowing.

" _Jo_."

She regained her calm demeanor and got her marshmallow silently. Not trying to provoke anything right now. Next to her, Topher stood up and faced his team.

"Dang, 9th one out huh?" he said, more disappointed than mad. "Whatevs, it's been a fun two and a half weeks here."

"I've never met another guy who cares as much about his looks more than you, dude." Trent said, waving after. "Take care Toph."

"Yeah, sorry you had to go dude." Sam said. "But ya kinda screwed us over."

"Yeah." Topher chortled. "I did, didn't I?" he approached Chris and gave him a good bro hug. "It's been such a pleasure meeting you, Chris McLean. Don't forget to give me, and the audience back home one _heck_ of a show!"

"Don't sweat it, Toph. Things are just getting _started_." the host mentioned, worrying the six Bass. Once the fanboy had left for the dock, Chris addressed the Bass. "That's it for today guys. You all can head back to your cabin now." he walked away from the view happily.

/

What seemed to be a wolf howled into the night sky, standing atop a small cliff. The camera cut to the Gopher's cabin after. Harold was shown walking towards it. Inside, noticeably two of the bunk beds were gone and Geoff and Scott had already taken up the two beds that were there. Harold promptly walked in and yelled.

"Hey! Where am I gonna sleep?" he asked the two, who looked just about ready to go to bed.

"Outside." Scott cackled from the lower bunk. Geoff sat up on the upper one.

"I _told_ you to just admit it." Geoff reminded him. Harold sniffed and turned for the door.

"Humph, sleeping outside won't be that bad." he told himself as he left.

The camera flashed ahead to next morning a close-up of Harold was shown and it was evident that he wasn't wearing a shirt as he slept. Giggles were heard as he woke up. Blinking tiredly.

"Why is it so _small_?" Courtney wondered aloud, causing more giggles. Once Harold fully woke up, he yelped and stood up.

"Good _morning_ Harold!" the six ladies on the show sang. All six were decked out in their swimsuits, treading water in the lake as they watched Harold. Harold looked at them in confusion, then noticed that his crotch was out for all to see. Using quick instincts, he covered it with his clothes hurriedly.

"Are you gonna admit it _now_?" Geoff asked as him and Scott both surfaced from opposite sides of the dock.

"Yes! Okay! Yes!" Harold pleaded in wails.

"Tell the truth first, bub." Scott told him sternly.

"I'll never leave my crusty underwear out again! I swear!" Harold swore, saluting in the moment.

"Fine, I believe him." Geoff told the others. "I put your clothes back in the cabin." he laughed as Harold dashed back to the cabins. The eight different laughs becoming background noise. Ending off the tenth episode of the season.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

And that's that. That was the first double-digit episode of the season and admittedly the first one in a series I've written. And I couldn't have done it without you guys seriously. Without all those reviews and feedback, I probably would've dumped this story in the trash _chapters_ ago. Onto Topher's elimination. ...eh? I kinda wanted him to have more relevance than just trying to stir up drama for ratings but sadly I just couldn't write that without that being somewhat forced. Although I am happy with how I wrote him off. It wasn't something whack like in his canon elimination episode. And it wasn't the best here as his knowledge for Chris ended up backfiring on him. Heck, I was even gonna take it a step further and have him replace the grilled cheese Brick made with a leaf in spite of them not listening but I feel like that was pointless since they were gonna lose regardless. In the end, since only one person made a pre-merge prediction. (I'm still open to hearing your predictions) I guess this elimination was shocking to you.

For the Bass, this episode was slightly more focused on them I feel like. With more arguing and Sadie calling them out on it. They're not in a good state of mind as a team. And more or less, individuals. But the Gophers though are doing much better as a team. But that doesn't mean that they're not plotting against each other. I kept the 'Harold's Dirty Underwear' shtick in for comedic purposes. And I'm overall just happy with how I'm writing these teams so far.

Two more things. One, as for the three foods from Newfoundland I mentioned. I personally know zero to little about those foods and how they're eaten or supposed to be made and whatnot. I simply just Googled famous Newfoundland dishes and those three caught my eye. So if you're from the place and I offended you, I'm sorry. Two, I hid a little joke in Sammy's confessional where's she's talking about her boyfriend. If you watch Big Brother you may know what the joke is. If you happen you get it right, I'll shout you out next chapter. And like I said before, you can still make predictions for the next three eliminated! Don't forget about FanFiction's Favorite Player!

Well, don't forget to rate and review!

And with that, I'm signing off.

See y'all next chapter!

Checkmate King

* * *

TJI Elimination Order

Cameron - (22nd Place)

Beth - (21st Place)

Lightning - (20th Place)

Sugar - (19th Place)

Izzy - (18th Place)

B - (17th Place)

Amy - (16th Place)

Katie - (15th Place)

Topher - (14th Place)


	11. Chapter 11 - Who Can You Trust

**Author's Note**

Well uh, hello loyal readers! :) It's been a long time coming! If you had seen the 'Sorry' chapter I posted like a couple hours ago, albeit I wasn't lying when I said I didn't know if I'd wanna continue. A writing urge took over me and where we are today. I know you're excited to read this so I won't stop you, but first, let's respond to some reviews shall we?

 **Gucci Mane LaFlare** : 9/10's are pretty nice I must say! I'm glad you liked Topher, he didn't really have much to do so inserting him into scenes can be pretty tricky but I managed to do so. Geoff and Scott definitely had to get Harold back about his underwear, it's an iconic scene in canon so doing it here was a MUST! Also, I'm happy you picked up on the Scarlett gag lmfao.

 **OmniUIShaggyOverexaggerated:** Said it better than I could myself.

 **Knifez** : I too pick up on the Topher statement, he always gets far as the main villain or their henchmen. I love writing for the Killer Bass just because of their drama-induced dynamic! You say either Jo or one of Samkota gos this episode huh? Well you gotta read to find out, that's for sure! Another lover for the Scarlett name gag, nice!

 **Stress2Impress** : Glad you hear you think it was better than in really did overdo the whole 'taking over the show' plot in canon. As for your elimination predictions, you must wait and see my friend.

 **Derick Lindsey** : Dude, LOVING the long reviews! I'll try to answer anything I really can in this response. After reading your explanations about Trent I understand where you are coming from and apologize for any miscommunication on my end. Was Jo's comment foreshadowing *looks around* I guess you'll have to wait and see. (sorry for about addressing everything you wrote)

 **The British Guy** : Somewhat close Austin two-timed the twins that were playing alongside him in the BB house.

The 13 remaining campers stand as:

 _ **Screaming Gophers**_ : Courtney, Geoff, Harold, Sadie, Sammy, Scarlett, and Scott.

 _ **Killer Bass**_ : Brick, Cody, Dakota, Jo, Sam, and Trent.

Sorry if this episode feels _off_ in any way, it's been a while since I've wrote and I wrote most of this in under 2 hours, heh.

* * *

 **Episode 11 - Who Can You Trust**

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris started, "things _really_ got cooking between the campers. Harold left his dirty underwear on the ground during the morning. Leaving Courtney with a mouthful of it later." clips of Scott ripping and yelling was shown. Followed by Courtney yelling at Geoff, then throwing up off-screen. "Sam had a hard day. Getting burned _and_ stung by bees doesn't really add up dont'cha think?" clips of him getting burned and stung were shown. "Or maybe it does when you realize that he's been keeping that tiki idol he got from Boney Island. Hah! What a sucker." clips of him cherishing the tiki was shown. Plus a scene of Chris warning him about it.

"Geoff led the Screaming Gophers to victory." clips of Geoff lighting the candles appeared next. "And Topher led the Killer Bass to sweet, sweet loserville." clips of Topher instructing everyone plus him and Trent prying the fork away was shown. "At the campfire ceremony, it was buh-bye Topher." Chris sniffed. "I'm gonna miss that kid." he lamented over clips of his departure. "Will the Bass break the curse that they don't even know about? And just how much trust do they have in one another?" clips of the six Bass staring at each other was shown. Then back to Chris on the dock.

"Find out this week, on Total… Drama… Island!" he exclaimed.

(Transition to Theme Song)

[Many shots of the lights and hidden cameras popping out and turning on were shown. Mostly hurting the wildlife in the process. A cue card shifts the shot over to the dock. The camera immediately starts to fly by the 'Wawanakwa' sign, some buildings on the campgrounds, and Chris who's in a director's chair drinking coffee. The lyrics begin once the camera passes the host.]

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;_

[The camera zips past some trees, going up the cliff that left us on a cliffhanger last episode. Peeking over to see two rings made of buoys arranged in the water below.]

 _You guys are on my mind_!

[The viewpoint changes as if someone jumped off the cliff and into the lake; Cameron is shown in his bubble, observing the area with glee. As a fish swims by him, a fishing hook pierces and makes a big hole in his bubble, leaving Cameron to get out of the bubble and flail his arms in despair.]

 _Ya asked me what I wanted to be,_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see!_

[The camera surfaces, showing B and Scarlett in a canoe, B was shown controlling the motorized fishing rod. Cameron suddenly surfaces barely hanging on to the canoe. As B awkwardly glances at him. The contraption malfunctions and Cameron's bubble flies high into the air.]

 _I wanna be… famous!_

[The bubble hangs in the air momentarily before coming back down. A pan down reveals Jo punching a tied-up punching with extreme passion. Brick promptly jogs past her. Jo gets angered by this and attempts to catch up to the cadet. Only for the pierced bubble to drape over Jo's head. The camera zooms out to show Courtney and Scott watching the scene unfold, Scott laughs at Jo's misfortune and Courtney rolls her eyes at his behavior.]

 _I wanna live close to the sun_!

[The camera goes to another part of camp, Sam and Dakota were sitting on an inflatable raft. Both on their respective favorite devices. Too pre-occupied with their devices, they don't notice quick enough and go over the edge.]

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!_

[At the bottom of the waterfall, Lightning was striking several different poses on a broken log, suspended over two rocks. During the middle of that, he missed Izzy flying in on a vine from off-screen. She promptly crashes into Lightning, and they're both sent off-screen.]

 _Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;_

[The camera barely keeps up with Lightning and Izzy, panning rapidly to do so. They crash into the outhouse confessional, causing Sugar to unceremoniously fall out with her pants fall the way down, with a pixilation over the part of her body that can't be shown on television. The camera begins to pan to the window in the Main Lodge, Chef could be seen through it.]

 _I'll get there one day._

[The camera moves past the window. Chef was shown stirring a pot of something, pukeworthy green directly with his arm. He looked behind himself to show Harold and Cody tied up in chairs, sharing the nervous at what's about to come.]

' _Cause I wanna be… famous!_

[A pan left shows Topher holding a picture of something admiring it happily. He flips the picture over, revealing it to be Chris when he was in a teenage boy band. Holding a guitar proudly alongside three other people. The camera goes past another window and to the stairs near the docks. Katie and Sadie were shown to be admiring Trent who was tuning his guitar just a couple feet away.]

(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[Just down the docks, Sammy and Geoff were shown lounging on lounge chairs, chatting it up. Amy defiantly flips the chair Sammy was sitting down, laughing hysterically. Sammy turns red awkwardly as Geoff gives Sammy a concerning look.]

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_ (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[The camera quick-pans ahead stopping at a waving Beth. Beth backs up and begins to twirl her baton at a great rate speed. So much so, that it looks like it's about to catch on fire. She cluelessly throws the baton up into the air.]

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_ (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

[The time transitions from day to night as the baton stays in the air. As the baton comes down, the sparks from it turns into fireflies. The camera pans down to reveal Sam and Dakota sitting at the campfire, gazing in each other's eyes. They lean in for a kiss, only for it to be interrupted by a crazed Izzy popping up between them, wrapping her arms around them for a hug. The camera pulls out slowly revealing the rest of the cast, whistling the last few notes of the theme song with Chris watching by the side.]

(Transition to Episode)

An instrumental opened the episode today. Chef put a scoop of something green on Brick's tray. Sticking a straw in it next. "Today's breakfast is Canadian-Italian fusion casserole." Chef explained, smiling as if he had created something extravagant.

"Wow Chef! This looks _good_." Brick told him, genuinely excited to eat. "I'd prefer _gruel_ but this'll do."

" _Please_." Scarlett muttered under her breath. "We're being served the oddments from the cooking challenge."

Chef's smile turned upside down in a matter of seconds. "Yeah that's right! You gotta problem with that?" Scarlett took her tray and shrugged returning to her table off-screen. "Darn kids."

The camera moved over to the Bass's table. Only Brick had breakfast so far, and mostly everyone looked at him crazy. "Isn't that leftovers from the cooking challenge?" Trent asked, pointing at Brick's food. "That looks nasty bro."

"Of course it's leftovers! Chef just screamed it!" Jo said. Brick quickly gave her a look and Jo's behavior made a 180. "I mean, Chef just said it… silly."

Sam smiled. "Ha, well _that_ seemed forced."

"I'm trying okay?" Jo told them in a forced manner. Standing up and going for the door. "I'm gonna take a jog." once she left, the Bass continued to converse.

"Guess I'm skippin' breakfast." Cody said.

"Not me!" Sam smiled. "At least it looks better than plain ol' gruel. I'll take green mush over gray mush _any_ day."

Brick brought a spoonful of mush to his mouth while Trent spoke. "Is your hand alright now? You've had gauze on it for a while."

"Yeah, turns out that I'll have to keep it on for a couple of weeks." Sam held his injured hand and inspected. "It was a pretty bad burn, heh."

"Sam I'm _so_ sorry! I _swear_ I didn't do that on purpose!" Dakota apologized, Sam laughed it off.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he smiled, standing up and walking towards Chef.

Dakota looked around suspiciously before speaking again. "Guys! Can we _please_ vote off Jo next time." Brick suddenly began to go into a coughing fit. Caught off-guard by Dakota's remarks. Cody and Dakota glanced at each other awkwardly.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Dakota****

"Wrong time." she groaned.

* * *

"Guys," Courtney began as she sat down with a tray of food, "everyone go get some food. Today's an elimination day. We need to get as much nutrients in before the challenge starts."

"Nah brah." Geoff said, slouching. "I'm chillin'. We've won three straight challenges."

"Correct, but we've also _lost_ four straight challenges." Scarlett pointed out. She tasted the leftovers for breakfast and choked it down. Throwing the rest away. "Then again, I'm not sure this is exactly _edible_ anymore."

"C'mon, it's been only three days. It's still good." Scott crowed, he ate the mush and grinned. "See?" he said through chewing. "It's _fine_."

"Easy to say when you have no brain to think." Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Scott shouted. "No one has an oversized brain like you Scarlett."

"If for some reason 'oversized' is equivalent to 'smart', then Beverly has an oversized brain too." Scarlett remarked. "But look, what happened to _him_."

"Hey, he had to go." Scott replied seriously. "He didn't even _talk_! How can you trust someone like that?" he got up and walked away. "I'm gettin' a drink."

"Why can't we ever just get a normal breakfast." Sammy asked as she played with her food. "This doesn't taste good."

"Most likely due to the abomination the Bass made." Scarlett considered. "I actually take _pride_ in my somewhat decent cooking."

"So guys," Geoff tipped his hat up a bit, "what do you think the challenge is gonna be?"

"Can't decipher." Scarlett told him. "If I knew who officially decided the challenges it'd be easier. Christopher's challenges would be unmistakably more challenging if he was the one making challenges. But since the producers aren't _imbeciles_ , they make the challenges creative and difficult simultaneously."

"Guys does it matter what the challenge is?" Courtney inquired. "Let's just focus on winning."

"Court's right. I don't think I could vote one of you guys off dudes." Geoff admitted, resting his elbows on the table.

"Hmph, _I've_ got someone in mind." Harold scoffed. Behind him was Scott, holding a boiling hot cup of coffee. Hearing Harold's statement, he poured it on the dweeb.

"Oops." he lied, cackling immediately. "Must've slipped."

"Ahh! It's hot! Hot! Hot! _Gosh_!" Harold panicked, running outside while flailing his arms. The rest of the Gophers stared at Scott after the dweeb's departure.

"What?" Scott defended himself, shrugging. "Accidents happen."

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Scott****

"Harold must be onto me! He's been acting all sorts of weird towards me lately. During the episodes _and_ the live feeds!" he spread his arms out wide. "I gotta make sure he ain't a _squealer_."

* * *

The static cut to a shot of the forest. The scene started off touching, Chris walking on-screen with a frown. "Hi, Chris here." he began, his voice sounded way lighter than his usual affirmative tone. "Sometimes teams… just don't get along. So the producers and I thought that the best way to work through the group friction would be…" he paused, "to exploit it for laughs! This is gonna be _awesome_!"

/

The teams were now assembled at the Dock of Shame. Six Bass on the right and seven Gophers on the left. Chris stood in the middle of them in front from the camera's angle. "So, last week's challenge exposed a few Bass issues." the camera cut to Jo and Cody glaring at each other while Brick watched with a furrowed brow. "And I'm sensing a little something funky sitting in the Gopher's hole too." the camera cut to Harold and Scott. The former sent dirty looks to the latter, who ignored it fully. "So, this week's challenge is gonna be centered around building trust. Because, all good things begin with a little trust."

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Sammy****

"I trusted Amy once." she said. "Then she shaved my head so everyone could 'tell us apart'."

* * *

"There will be three major challenges that will have to be completed by two or more members of the team." Chris explained, Courtney rolled her eyes. "Normally, we like to have the campers choose their partners. But not this time. More fun for _me_!"

Now the 13 campers, plus Chris stood at the base of something unknown at the moment. "So for the first challenge, you'll be doing an extreme, free-hand rock climbing adventure!" he said as the camera panned up to reveal the cliff in front of them. "Brick and Trent will play for the Bass, Courtney and Samey for the Gophers. Here's your belay and harness." the camera cuts to the Bass partners once they catch those items.

"Thanks Chris for the partners." Trent praised while fist-bumping Brick. "I'm sure they did rock-climbing stuff like this in military training right?"

"Well, no…" Brick told Trent, shocking him. "But there's no challenge Brick McArthur can't overcome."

"I've done rock climbing activities when I was a C.I.T." Courtney informed everyone as she looked at the harness warily. "But I wasn't too good at it."

"Oh, then maybe I should…" Sammy muttered, mildly scared of Courtney.

"Nope! No need!" Courtney shut her down firmly. "I can do this."

"You better." Scott said off-screen, the camera pulled out to reveal him and the rest of the Gophers behind the two selected.

"Shut it Scott." Courtney replied. She looks at Sammy next, who held the belay. "Hopefully you can hold me up. You don't look that strong."

"You won't be holding her up exactly," Chris interjected, demonstrating with his own belay. "one camper pulls the slack through the belay as their partner climbs." Courtney and Sammy glanced at each other. "If the climber falls, the belay will stop them from crashing." Scott even pulls on the belay to see if it's true, and he grinned.

"Nice." he commented.

"The catch:" Chris announced, "both the side and the base of the mountain are rigged with a few minor distractions like," each obstacle appeared as Chris listed them off, "rusty nails, slippery oil slicks, mild explosives and a few other surprises."

Harold smiled as Chris listed off the dangers. "Wicked."

"Say that when _you're_ the one risking your life here." Courtney growled, causing the dweeb to back up swiftly.

Chris continued to explain, "The person on belay must also harness their partner up." shots of the two duos were shown. Trent and Brick looked way more confident than their female competition. "It's all about trust people and remember," Chris stuck up a finger sternly, "never let go of the rope. Your partner's life _depends_ on it."

Sammy began to harness Courtney, the cheerleader looked helpless while Courtney still grilled her. "I hope you realize that my life is _seriously_ in your hands Sammy. Like, I could _die_ if you let go."

Sammy sighed and continued to work on the harness. "I know."

"Hey, cut her some slack Courtney." Geoff spoke up, laughing at the pun he just made. "Get it? Haha." Trent looked at the Gophers interactions then ditched harnessing Brick to go and speak his mind. Confusing Brick and his teammates.

"Yeah, she's capable enough to hold you up Courtney. Don't underestimate her." Trent reasoned, getting odd looks from everyone else.

"Um, this a _Gopher_ problem." Scott reminded him snidely. "Go back to your team, Elvis."

"Hey! That nickname was _my_ idea!" Jo said, crossing her arms. "Elvis! Get back over here." Trent sighed and began to walk back.

"See ya, Sammy." he smiled awkwardly. Sammy looked uncomfortable and groaned loudly once her boyfriend departed.

Scarlett snickered. "What a fine quality boyfriend Samantha." the camera quick-panned over to Trent who overheard that comment. Causing him to groan and facepalm himself.

"Stupid."

/

The camera flashed ahead to a close-up shot of Courtney's hand grabbing the edge. In doing that, a nail was under her hand. "Ow." she yelped, moving her hand slightly. "This is hard enough without the distractions."

"For you," Brick mentioned as he climbed up with no problem. Smiling at his adversary, "this is _easy_! Ahhh!" like Chris listed, an explosion struck the cadet and he was launched back down. A separate explosive detonated right above Courtney, earning a hard flinch from her. Meanwhile as Brick fell, his mildly girly screams rang through the air. That is, until Trent caught him with the belay.

"Calm down dude, I got you." Trent called up here, gripping the rope tightly. Behind him, Jo turned to Sam.

"Is it bad that I wanted him to fall?" Jo asked the gamer, who frowned immediately. "I mean, thank God Trent caught him. Whoo!" Sam raised another eyebrow at Jo's random burst of happiness. Then, Chris popped up and began to narrate next to the two.

"I promised surprises. Habanero pepper sauce anyone?" he announced, raising a water gun with said contents inside. He shot a stream of the pepper sauce at Sammy first, indicated by her shrieking.

"Come _on_!" the kind cheerleader screamed. "It's in my _eyes_!" she was about to let go and wipe her eyes, but then Courtney gave her input.

"Don't let go Sammy!" she yelled, looking down at her partner with no sympathy. "It's just pepper sauce. You're fine."

"Don't worry Courtney." Trent said, interrupting yet another Gopher moment by approaching his girlfriend. "Keep climbing, I'll help Sammy out."

Sammy smiled weakly. "Thanks Trent."

"Hey! What're you doing?" Jo scowled in anger. "Pay attention to your _own_ team!"

"Yeah…" Sam faltered. "what _are_ you doing?" Trent turned back at Jo and Sam while cleaning Sammy up with a dirty look.

"Helping my girlfriend out," Trent answered bitterly, the shot of Chris cocking his water gun impishly was shown as well. "stop acting like I'm sabotaging the team-" his sentence got cut off due to Chris spraying him with the pepper sauce. The impact was so unexpected that he fell back and Chris laughed at his misfortune.

"Pay more attention next time." Chris advised, still laughing. Trent sat up from the ground and unknowingly let go of the rope to wipe his eyes.

"Agh! Nice going Chris." he muttered. Off-screen, Brick's screams were heard as he collided into Trent on the ground. Both males groaning in utter pain.

"Um," Courtney looked down confusedly. "what just happened?"

"Resume your climbing! Brick has fallen fully down." Scarlett ridiculed, smirking at the Bass partners.

"C'mon guys!" Sam said positively, bending down towards them. "You can still do it!"

"In your dreams!" Courtney boasted, she took the final step to the top and smiled.

"Looks like the Gophers have won the first challenge!" Chris announced as Courtney exclaimed.

"Yes!" she said, down below, Sammy had already let go of the belay and began to walk away in annoyance.

"Finally, now I can change out of these." she mumbled. The camera returned to Courtney as she began to climb back down. But suddenly, a burst of pepper sauce struck the upper half of her body.

"Chris?!" she shrieked, beginning to lose balance. "What the heck! _Ahhh_!" she eventually fell off the mountain in horror. The shot followed her until she crashed into the ground face-first. Everyone just stared at her awkwardly, for lack of a better action. Courtney pushed herself up enough to sit up, holding her head in agony and bearing a dazed look. " _Ow_ …" she groaned.

"Christopher?" Scarlett walked over to the host. "What was the cause of unintentionally injuring our teammate. She won, yet she got punished. Why?"

"I dunno, Scar." Chris replied, shrugging nonchalantly. "I just felt like getting _one_ more kick in." he looked past Scarlett to the rest of the cast. "Can someone take her to the infirmary?"

"I'd prefer if you'd call me Scarlett." the genius told him, twitching her eye a little.

Chris scoffed in spite. "And _I'd_ prefer if you'd call me Chris. But guess who doesn't wanna listen?"

"But Christopher is your birth name." Scarlett said. "I'm only doing your parents a favor by addressing you by the somewhat common name they've given you."

"I can personally _boot_ you off the show Scarlett." Chris threatened, his phone began to ring from his pocket and brought it out. "Huh, it's the producers." he answered the phone, "Yello. Okay… gotcha. Buh-bye." he closed his phone and faced Scarlett. "Turns out I _can't_ personally boot you off. But I _can_ keep injuring your teammates." he smiled smugly until his phone began to ring once again. Causing their expressions to switch over.

/

Spotlights shined in the Main Lodge combining into three main ones behind a podium. Said podium was placed in between the two tables. On one side, Geoff and Scarlett rose up from who-knows-where. Opposing them, was Jo and Cody. who also rose up. Next, the pizza guy from Episode Six somersaulted into view and landed behind a wooden podium. Chris finally rose up, dusting himself off and smiling smugly at the camera.

"And now Round 2 the, Extreme… Cooking… Challenge!" as Chris announced, the four campers peered awkwardly at the delivery guy who crawled his way out of the mess hall. Going into the kitchen and dashing out the building. "Each team must choose who cooks, and who eats." he instructed with smiles directed at both duos.

"Ooh! I'll cook!" Cody exclaimed happily, much to Jo's anger.

"Hey, no fair!" the jockette turned to Chris for help. " _I_ wanna be chef!"

"Sorry Jo, you were Head Chef last time." Cody shrugged, diving into a vengeful look. "Oh wait, I'm not sorry."

"Oh, so you think you're funny now?" Jo asked, ready to jab at her teammate. Chris leaned in from the side impatiently.

"This show runs on a hour-long block." Chris said, tapping his now-existent watch.

"44 minutes to be exact." Cody corrected for him.

"Yeah…" Chris narrowed his eyes at him. "so turns out that Cody's cooking for you Jo. No more time to argue about it now." he grinned and returned to his stature. Jo growled at Cody while he cowered in horror.

"I _was_ Head Chef last time." Geoff told Scarlett. "You can cook if you want to."

"No it's fine… dude?" she said awkwardly. Even raising a fist to be bumped. The three other campers, even Chris, looked shocked at Scarlett's sentence. But Geoff's shock went happy.

"Aw brah!" he hollered, fist-bumping the genius as she forced a smile. "You're getting the lingo down already!" he swung his hat around his finger shortly. "I _knew_ you weren't all _genius_ up there." he pointed vigorously at Scarlett's forehead and chuckled.

"Um…" Jo said as she watched the Gophers interact. "Can we get on with the challenge?"

"Good call." Cody nodded as he too watched Geoff and Scarlett.

"Today you'll be preparing fugu sashimi, the traditional Japanese poisonous blowfish." Chris explained, in front of him Chef pushed a cart with the blowfish in a tank. A gong rang which rattled both Scarlett and Geoff, both looked rather disturbed but were quiet regardless. A diagram of where to cut to fish was projected on the wall in black-and-white.

"The fugu blowfish contains enough lethal toxin to kill thirty people." Chris informed him, Chef tapped the tank with a fish net. Causing the blowfish to puff up in alarm.

"Fishies! Meet your maker!" Chef shrieked, tossing the fish directly on each team's platform. Jo, Geoff and Cody merely glanced at the fish but Scarlett looked at the fish in complete awe.

"Um," she raised a finger politely. "Geoffrey can I...?"

"Huh? Can you what?" the surfer dude asked. But Scarlett bit her tongue instead.

"Actually nevermind. Continue Christopher." Scarlett said. The host glared at her before resuming his lesson.

"They must be sliced _veeery_ carefully to cut around the poisonous organs." Cody poked the fish delicately with his knife.

"You better not be thinking of _killing_ me today." Jo ordered sternly, Cody remained quiet and shrugged. Earning a blank look to the camera from Jo.

"The poison paralyzes the nerves and there is no antidote! So no worries." the host smiled cheerfully.

"It's moments like this where I wonder how this show is even _broadcasted_." Scarlett remarked. Chris leaned in once again but to the Gophers.

"We're _really_ good smooth talkers." he answered plainly before returning off-screen. "Begin!" Geoff began to prod around the fish with his knife. Eventually popping it and watching it fly across the room. Scarlett sighed but failed to notice the sheepish look Geoff gave her.

The camera skipped the entire cooking process, focusing directly on Cody's finished work. A nice assortment of sashimi rolls. "There." Cody said, placing something green on the top roll. "Some parsley to wrap things up." Jo rolled her eyes and then the camera quick-panned over to Geoff's dish.

"Um," Geoff said over a shot of his mushy fish. "I'm not feeling too hot about this." Scarlett cringed slightly, regained her composure and gave him a forced smile.

"You and me both." Jo remarked, staring at her partner's sashimi.

"Don't focus on Jo's belittlement Geoffrey." Scarlett deadpanned. "This dish looks… extremely radical." she put a smile to Geoff's face with her false compliment.

"Really Scarlett?" Chris asked off-screen. Himself and Chef Hatchet were watching the genius and surfer with anticipation. " _Really_? If that's true, _eat it_."

Her posture stiffened immediately. Her mind could only think one thing - possible death if she was forced to eat it. Her glare fixated on Chris as he was going to force her to eat it. She then turned to Geoff who knew himself that his work wasn't as good as Cody's.

"I think just _admiring_ its beauty is efficient enough, heh." Scarlett said covering up her worries with an upbeat tone and a smile.

"Not enough if you want another win." Chris told her, beginning to get fed up with her resistance. "Eat it now, or forfeit Round 2."

"Scarlett, I know it's not good-" Geoff tried to say.

"Shh." she shushed him. Facing Chris with a dry stare. "Can I have a kitchen knife?" Chef handed her a knife mainly used by butchers. Catching her off-guard. Regardless, she used the knife to cut a decent-sized piece. She forked it and closed her eyes. "The things I would do to win." she sighed.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Scarlett****

"If Geoffrey or Samantha wasn't the one making the food, that _crime_ of fugu sashimi would not have been eaten." she told the camera. "But if this gets me in the likes of those two…" she looked at the camera with fierce determination. "it has to be done."

* * *

The static returned to a close-up of Scarlett holding the sliced sashimi. She put it closer to her mouth, where the ancitipated looks of Chris, Chef, Cody and Jo all focused on her. But finally, the fish was chewed. And chewed, and chewed, and chewed but lastly _swallowed_. Scarlett gulped forcefully. Her eye twitched and she eyed Geoff blankly, worrying just about everyone else.

"Um, Earth-to-Scarlett?" Chris called out, walking up to the redhead. "Are you still here?" she remained utterly silent as she looked at Geoff blankly. Unexpectedly, her hair frizzed up and she fell backwards.

"Woah!" Chris moved, excited that the ratings would go up due to another injury. "Looks like Geoff's fugu sashimi wasn't too dreamy." he joked, Scarlett began to twitch severely on the ground as her skin began to turn blue. Vomit spewed out her mouth slowly. "Welp, next up."

"Is someone gonna help this girl?" Geoff shouted, motioning to his seemed-to-be paralyed teammate.

"Let's finish the challenge first." Chris said. "Jo, hurry up and eat."

"No way! I'm not gonna eat that." Jo complained.

"Why? It's not poisonous! Plus, if we lose today you'll for _sure_ be going home."

"You've said that before and newsflash, I'm still here." Jo deadpanned.

"But, we have the votes this time."Cody revealed. "And-"

"Shut up, I'll eat the dang fish. Like a _man_." Jo shut him up, grabbing one roll and tossing it into her mouth. She smiled as she chewed, ultimately swallowing it. "Huh? This is actually not half bad. Good work _Cody-_ " her stomach violently gurgled and her expression turned dazed. Then she abruptly blacked out, hitting her head on the table and collapsing. Cody, Chris and Chef smiled at the unconscious dirty blonde while Geoff still looked concerned.

"Well," Chris said as he glanced at both injured girls. "that was fun."

/

A light-hearted tune blessed our ears as the shot cut over to the Dock of Shame. Both Trent and Sammy were in their swimsuits, sitting on the edge of the dock. Despite being a couple, they sat there in silence. Awkwardly looking at the scenery, that is, until Geoff showed up.

"Wassup guys!" Geoff exclaimed, somersaulting over the two and diving into the lake. The splash Geoff had caused hit the couple, but their reactions differed. Sammy laughed as Geoff surfaced, while Trent furrowed his brow.

"Hey Geoff." Sammy greeted. Her and Trent drenched in lake water. "Did you win our challenge?"

"Nah brah. The Bass won even though Scarlett _and_ Jo got sick." Geoff said bitterly, treading water closer and closer to the cheerleader. Speaking of her, she looked at her boyfriend, who looked displeased.

"What's wrong?" Sammy asked. "You should be happy. Your team caught up!"

"It's just one point." Trent remarked dryly. "Wasn't that hard."

"Yeah but it shouldn't have even been your point dude." Geoff replied, still bitter. "Now both girls are in the infirmary."

Sammy gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "The infirmary? Are they doing alright?"

Geoff shrugged. "I dunno. I came straight here after Chris left us. I think he's setting up the next challenge."

"Oh, we'll wanna relax while that happens?" Sammy asked, patting a spot on the dock next to her for him to sit down. The surfer took notice of that and obliged, gazing into each other's eyes. A pan to the left revealed Trent's bitter expression.

"Um, hey guys?" he said, standing up. He motioned away from the dock and he moved away slowly. "I'm gonna just… head out."

Geoff and Sammy glanced in confusion before looking back at the musician. "Why? The view's really nice out here man."

"Yeah, plus we could relax over here. We've already done a challenge. Chris wouldn't make us do another. Right?" he turned to Geoff who shrugged blankly. "Right?" her view took a 180, only for TRent to be long gone from the dock.

"Huh?" Sammy raised an eyebrow at his disappearance, but Geoff diving back into the lake got her attention. She smiled, jumping in as well.

/

In the infirmary, Jo laid there on a cot, some kind of bandage was wrapped firmly across the front part of her head while Scarlett laid on the cot beside her. The jockette awoke, sitting up painfully and looking around. Instead of frowning in her usual moody state, she remained blank.

"Wha- where am I?" she pondered out loud, she continued to look around the infirmary until a certain 'nurse' spoke.

"The infirmary." Chef answered, he was in the back, looking for something.

"Why?" Jo countered, putting more emphasis in her tone. "I don't even remember how I got here."

"You collapsed after eating Cody's sashimi. The kid forgot to take out all the poisonous organs." Chef continued to rummage through the bins until he actually found it. He squirted it a bit and walked near Jo.

"Hey!" Jo yelled, backing towards the tent wall as Chef approached her. "Watch where that thing goes?"

" _Must_ you scream?" the voice of Scarlett came, the camera pulled out to include all three of them in the same shot. The genius had just woken up, her skin was clearly more pale and her glasses were off. "I was having the most _splendid_ dream."

"About what? Winning the world record for 'Most Books Read'?" Jo mocked, worsening their personal relationship. But even though she was awake, Jo had tried to go back to sleep, laying back down.

"No, it was a dream of _me_ , winning the hundred thousand dollars." Scarlett sighed, reminiscing her dream. "Soon, that'll be a reality." Chef finally stopped at the redhead, needle in hand. Scarlett stopped smiling once she noticed the needle Chef held.

"Pull up ya sleeve." Chef said darkly, grinning evilly. Scarlett shrieked loudly, and the gamer arrived at the scene. Starting off confused due to the worry cries.

"I haven't heard that type of scream since I played Dungeons Warriors: The Game." Sam leaned against Jo's cot.

"What do you need, kid?" Chef asked, Sam looked at him with a half-sheepish, half-nervous look.

"I'm not here for you." he replied, focusing on Chef. "The gauze on my hand is starting to fall off. Can I get some new gauze? I forgot to take it off when I was washing my hands, heh."

"Whatever. Just take off real quick after I'm done wrappin' it for ya." This place is only for _injured_ contestants." Chef articulated, returning to his bin and going through it once more. As Sam waited, he noticed Jo 'unconscious' in her cot.

"I will," Sam leaned against his teammate's cot. "what happened to her?" he motioned to Jo.

"Collapsed and hit her head.' Chef said simply, he found the gauze and turned to the gamer. "Got the gauze. Get over here." Sam obliged, but continued to talk.

"Ouch… must've got her good." Sam commented, looking back at Jo with concern. "Say, don't tell her this but, I'm kinda glad she's out for a while. She was causing _way_ too much drama man."

Chef smiled as he finished up on Sam. "I hear ya, me and Chris were eating it all up when we watched the edited episodes." Sam admired his new bandaged hand.

"Thanks Chef." Sam said, and before Chef could even say anything, the gamer was on his way out the tent. Chef watched him walk away for a moment before picking up the needle again.

"Don't you _dare_ come over here with that needle!" Scarlett commanded, tons of authority resided in her voice. But regardless, the hulking man proceeded to approach her. Scarlett's screams eventually got louder and louder, but the camera moved onto Jo's face. One eye was open and was scowling, hard.

" _Sam…_ " she groaned. Scarlett's pleas were awkwardly heard in the background.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Jo****

"Was Cody telling the truth when he said everyone was coming after me?" Jo asked, less worried but more in disbelief. "I mean, I knew he and Dakota were but Sam? I thought he was just neutral about the whole thing! Aw crap," the intensity of it all began to sink into Jo. "I gotta win this challenge!"

* * *

5 Bass and 6 Gophers stood in front of Chris as he explained the next section of the challenge. Jo and Scarlett were obviously missing. "Good news! The third round involves three more challenges. It's the 'Three Blind Challenges'." the camera began to pan over the 11 campers. All looked either worried, nonchalant or was paying their attention to something other than Chris.

"It begins with the 'Blind William Tell', followed by the 'Blind Trapeze', and culminating in the treacherous 'Blind Toboggan'." Chris sequenced. At the end of his announcement, Jo had just arrived at the scene. Making the teams even again. "Back from the infirmary, Jo?"

"Yup, just _listening_ to conversations drove me nuts so I came here." she answered with crossed arms.

"Good to hear." Chris sighed happily and faced the Bass particularly. "Isn't it _great_ to see Public Enemy Number One in the flesh." he took in another sigh. " _Good_ TV." several glances were shot at each other from the Bass's team. Most noticeable was Jo's dead stare towards Sam, which the gamer tightened once he saw. Abruptly, Chris put on the glasses from Episode 9 on Sam, followed by an arrow on his head and walked away.

"Like legendary marksman William Tell, you'll be knocking arrows off your partner's head… with crab apples." Chris grabbed one from the crates of said fruit beside him and began to toss it up and down.

"Um, wasn't it the other way around?" Courtney attempted at correcting.

" _Shush_! Also," the host held up a white blindfold, "the shooter will be blindfolded." Sam gasped as he knew he _wasn't_ the shooter. Meanwhile, Chris had already put the blindfold on. "The person who knocks off the person while causing the least amount of facial damage, wins." he slingshotted one of the crab apples at Sam. Unfortunately, it hit him in the groin.

"Agh! More pain!" Sam cried as he fell to the ground. Chris raised his blindfold, and smiled at the sight.

"Ah, nuts. Samey and Scott you'll be one team. Since you already have the gear on, Sam you'll be partnered up with Dakota." Chris announced, regardless of the pain. The soon-to-be couple gazed into each other's eyes once they were called.

"Chris?" Sammy spoke up, "I think you made a mistake. This is my _second_ challenge."

"I know, and this is _my_ choice." Chris answered somewhat rudely, even pouting to mock her.

"But, don't you think this is kinda _unfair_ …" Sammy murmured.

"My challenge, my rules, my choice." Chris stated, handing Sammy the arrow and glasses and she sighed sadly. Geoff caught her sigh, and gave her a pitiful look.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Geoff****

"Me and Sammy are real tight." Geoff crossed his fingers to emphasize his small point. "When Chris wasn't treatin' her fairly, I _had_ to do something."

* * *

" _I'll_ do it for her!" Geoff cried out heroically. Murmurs of acceptance rang out between everyone else.

Chris groaned. "Fine, Geoff and Scott versus Sam and Dakota. Now can we start this challenge?!"

"But I'm violently allergic to apples." Harold informed, rather worried that he'll be affected.

"Which is why you weren't picked, doofus." Scott teased him. "Now watch out, Scottie here is gonna be shootin'." he mimed shooting a pistol and aimed it for the sky as Harold glared at him.

"Okay, let's rock and roll!" Chris started, Sam and Geoff were both spread from each other. The latter seemed more relaxed about the situation. The rest of the campers watched from behind Chris and with that, it began. Dakota was the first one to shoot her apple, which hit the gamer in the shoulder. Scott fired not too soon after, missing Geoff completely. This pattern continues as the shooters missed the arrows. Dakota hit Sam more than Scott who missed completely. But finally, the winner was crowned…

"What?" Scott said, raising his blindfold to see out of a single eye. "Did I hit it?"

"Yeah dude! We won Round Three!" Geoff shouted, picking up the arrow with the apple skewered through.

"Thanks for doing my job, Geoff." Chris monotoned.

The surfer smiled, "Hah, sorry bro."

/

Now the campers were at the setting for the fourth round. A trapeze bar, suspended over a small pond of water. "And now, the 'Blind Trapeze'! To avoid serious injury, the trapeze has been set up over this pond. Which is full of jellyfish." a shot of said animal was shown, followed by the campers' scared reactions.

"So safe." Scott rolled his eyes.

"You two will stand blindfolded on the platform until your partners tell you when to jump." Chris instructed, handing out blindfolds to Courtney and Cody.

"What's the catch?" Cody asked, suspicious of the host's behavior.

"No catch. You better hope that they catch you, that's all." Chris pointed towards the water, where the electricity was seen above water. "Or that's gonna be one heck of a painful swim. Okay, hut hut!"

A skip forward showed Sadie swinging back-and-forth on the bar. Courtney stood blindly on her team's platform. She clutched the pole nervously. Much to Sadie's dismay.

"C'mon Courtney! You got this!" Sadie yelled across to her. "Just wait for my cue!"

"Mhm," Courtney nodded, still clutching the pole.

"Jump!" Sadie shouted, Courtney flinched a little but didn't jump regardless. Earning a sigh from her partner. "Courtney, just _trust_ me! I'm not gonna let you fall! Don't you wanna win?"

Courtney moved a bit closer to the edge. "Yeah."

"Then you have to suck it up and _trust_ me!" the lighter BFFFL told her, taking charge. Which the others were surprised about.

"At least she's more controlling than her friend." Jo scoffed, Brick elbowed her immediately so she edited her sentence. "Yeah um, you got this Sadie!"

"So much for 'paying attention to your own team'." Trent scoffed. Jo immediately fought back.

"Shut up 'Band Boy'! I do what I need to do." Jo directed her second sentence towards Brick, who showed no emotion to her.

"Hey guys…" Courtney spoke from the ledge, "you guys aren't really helping me focus here…"

"Don't worry about them, Court!" Sadie exclaimed, continuing to swing back and forth with her arms stretched out. " _Please_ just jump on my go! If we win this, we're safe again!"

Courtney began to inch closer and closer to Sadie. "Yeah that's true…are you _sure_ you got me?"

"Yes!" Sadie shouted, now getting a little hasty with Courtney's decisive attitude. "Just jump on my go!"

"Who knew Courtney would be such a wuss?" Scott snickered from the land, Geoff too chuckled at the remark as Courtney overheard.

"Can it, Scott!" Courtney fretted, frowning at the dirt farmer before focusing once more on the challenge. "Okay Sadie, on your mark."

The heavier partner sighed in relief. "Alright, 3… 2… 1…" the ex-CIT looked even more frightened as sadie counted down, and the music tensed up. "JUMP!" Sadie screamed, although Courtney managed to jump, she and Sadie bonked heads and fell into the water, whereas the others watched in delight or extreme horror.

"Oh em gee!" Sammy squeaked, covering her mouth in shock. " How did that even happen?"

"I thought you said you'd catch me!" Courtney shouted as her and Sadie's screams got drowned out by the cackling electricity.

"Let's just be happy it _did_ happen." Chris chortled, now facing the Bass. "Alright, Bass, your turn!"

A flash brought the scene to the trapeze once more, this time Trent was blindfolded and Jo had taken Sadie's spot with a scowl. "Can't believe they made me do this crap." she muttered angrily. "Trent, make this easy and jump on my go." the guitarist merely stood on the ledge, as if he didn't hear a thing Jo said. "Trent?"

Trent snapped back into reality after hearing his name once more, and bent his knees slightly. "Oh yeah sorry, it'd just be nice to hear some _support_ during this time of crisis, y'know?"

Trent's not-so-subtle remark caught Sammy's attention. Prompting the cheerleader to look around in confusion. Scott suddenly leaned in and said,

"I think he's talkin' about you Samey." he told her. Despite frowning at her nickname, she cupped her hands and shouted at Trent.

"You got this Trent!" she says, in response Trent gave a thumbs-up to his girlfriend and stood proudly.

Jo groaned. "Now's not the time to flirt with Bubbles over there. Just jump on my go!" Trent nodded with confidence seeping through him. "Ready.. Set… GO!" the musician jumped on command, and unlike the others, actually latching onto Jo's hands, avoiding the water.

"'Woohoo!' 'Yeah! 'We did it!'" were all different cheers the Bass had screamed once they realized that they had gotten another point.

"Hey, you caught me!" Trent smiled coolly at the jockette, who scoffed in disbelief.

"I help train old 40-year old men, of course I caught you." Jo smiled smugly at what she was about to say, "Guess it just proves my worth to the team am I right Trent?"

Trent looked uncomfortable as he knew the team wanted to vote her out, but he responded with, "Yeah sure Jo, heh."

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Trent****

"Last time I checked, Jo was public enemy number one. But she's crazy good at challenges though." he looked down in careful thought before raising his head to discuss his next topic. "Man, hearing Sammy's voice just rocks my world, y'know-"

* * *

As all 13 campers regrouped and began to follow Chris to their next and final destination, the camera focused on Sammy and Scarlett who were in the back of the group.

"Scarlett are you alright? I heard what happened." Sammy looked at the genius in concern, who had returned looking fine.

"I should be adequate. My immune system is at the highest caliber, I have no worries and you shouldn't either." she answered sternly. "How's your life back home?"

Sammy gasped. Shocked at Scarlett 'cared' about what she did outside of the island. "Wow Scarlett, I didn't think you cared."

Scarlett put on a fake smile and looked at her. "Samantha, of course I would care, you're my friend just as much in the game as outside it!" she shuddered at her fake excitement but resumed her happy-go-lucky demeanor.

"Aw, you're so sweet!" Sammy gushed at her new friend in Scarlett. "Well for starters, I-"

It only took a few seconds for Trent to rush back at the duo and insert himself between them, earning an annoyed look from the redhead.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" he asked, looking at the two with his signature smile. "Ready for the next challenge?"

Scarlett mumbled. "Trenton, I'd advise to return to your team ASAP." Trent took mild offense to that and stopped the trio.

"What? I can't get some quality time with my girl and her somewhat scary teammate?" he responded, pulling Sammy close to him.

"H- hey Trent." Sammy waved, attempting to break loose to Trent's hold but failing miserably. "Can ya let me go for a bit?"

Trent noticed his mistake and complied with her instructions. "Ah shoot, sorry Sammy. Just excited to see you." he professed, gazing into her eyes. "Hopefully you feel the same."

Just as this interaction was about to get at its peak of awkwardness, Scarlett grabbed Sammy by the arm and pulled her off-screen.

"Come on Samantha," she began, leaving Trent with a ditzy smile on his face. "let's not make Christopher wait now."

/

With a pan from two toboggans resting on a tree to Chris facing the remaining campers, the final challenge was explained. "And now, the Final Leg; a blind toboggan race. Each team will have a driver and a navigator. The driver steers while the navigator shouts directions."

"Sounds like a perfect fit for Jo." Cody sneered, earning a nonchalant look from his dirty-blonde rival.

"Oh yeah, and the driver will be blindfolded." the host says, getting multiple shocks from the cast. "Now for the partners… hm…let's have a men-on-men race. Scott and Harold versus Cody and Sam should do it." both duos looked at each other with neutral glances. That is, until Harold whispered in Scott's ear.

"You better not make us lose. I have my connections." he threatened, receiving a shove to the dirt by Scott.

"Relax dork, I got this." Scott reassured, crossing his arms defiantly.

/

The camera flashed a span of minutes later, revealing the cliff and the 4 teenagers on it. Cody and Sam were getting ready to begin, with the former about ready to put on his blindfold. "Ready Sam?"

The gamer replied with confidence, "I was _born_ ready, you can't play 'Racing with Tony Eagle' for 14 hours straight and not get anything out of it, heh."

Cody put a finger to his chin. "But isn't Tony Eagle a _skateboarder_?" and instead of Sam answering his question, Chef got the duo's attention by his next action.

"Just lubing them up," Chef told the camera, spreading lube on the bottom of the toboggans. "Get a little more _speed_ goin'." he smirked.

The usual flash in between scenes again occurred, bringing a shot of Chris walking towards the Gopher duo, while Chef stayed behind the Bass duo. "On your marks," the host began, "get set... " he pulled out his trusty air horn and blew it, signaling for him and Chef to push the teens down the hill.

Once the race was on the Bass duo was focused on first. Sam looked ahead with a frightened expression as Cody began to drive aimlessly.

"Hey Sam…" Cody chuckled nervously, "some directions would be _very_ nice right about now!"

Sam shook his head back into reality, "You got it dude! RIGHT! RIGHT! _LEFT_!" Sam began to spill out directions one after another and Cody followed them, avoiding any distraction that was in the way. As they passed by a tree, the scene swiftly moved over to Harold and Scott, who weren't communicating as well as the other duo.

"Left!" Scott screamed, and Harold went right. "Right!" Scott screamed yet again, and Harold went left, bumping into a rock, slowing down their momentum. "Why aren't you listening to me? Is this how you want to die?"

"Sorry Scott," Harold turned to the farmer solemnly, "I don't trust you." The viewpoint switched to Scott's as there was a big and wide tree waiting for Harold, once the shot returned to normal, we saw Scott frantically tap Harold's shoulder.

"Harold! Move out of the way! Do it!" he shrieked, flailing his arms as Harold ignored.

"Not gonna get me this time, Scott." he replied, only for him to eat his own words as they crashed into the tree. Once Scott recovered slightly from the crash, he slapped the back of Harold's head in anger.

"What the heck, Harold?! You almost killed us just now!" he brought Harold back up into a sitting position while Sam and Cody had zoomed past them laughing.

"Consider our losing streak, finished." Sam told Scott on his way down.

Scott began to shake Harold in a hurried fashion. "Drive Harold drive! We lost the lead!"

Harold ordered, "Are you gonna try and sabotage us?"

"Just drive!" Scott yelled, pushing the dweeb forward so the toboggan could move again. Once they were off-screen, the music lightened up and Sam and Cody returned to the screen.

"Nice one!" Cody said blindly.

Sam laughed. "Dude deserved it, he's a jerk. Left!"

Cody swerved to the left before continuing the conversation. "He's not the only one on this island. Jo's been a jerk from the start."

"Yeah, but at least she's a beast in challenges. Left!" Sam shouted.

Cody swerved once more. "Yeah but we can win without her. It's not like she's controlled all of our wins. In fact, we've lost three straight times with her. What's so different without her?"

"Man, I don't even know how we're losing." Sam then pulled out his tiki idol from Boney Island and looked at it. "I thought this thing was supposed to give us _good_ luck, not bad."

Cody turned his head to sam. "What _thing_ are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing." Sam said, sticking it back into his pocket. "Just some collectible I found on Boney Island."

"You what?" Cody asked, steering out of control now in surprise. "Did you bring something back from Boney Island?"

"Yeah, it looked like something cool so I wanna put it on my shelf back home." Sam answered obliviously.

"No…" Cody said in realization. "Sam didn't you hear-"

" _WATCH OUT_!" Sam yelled, pointing ahead in straight fear. Not hearing a clear direction, Cody just moved randomly, hitting a mine in the process.

"Ahhhh!" the Bass boys screamed as they headed towards the finish line.

/

The shot returned to the Gopher redheads, they finally began to communicate well, dominating this cliff with stern looks.

"Right! Left! Left! Right! Don't move!" Scott ordered, Harold followed every direction Scott yelled until an explosion set off right behind them, startling the two of them. "What the heck was that?"

"Sounds like an explosion to me!" Harold said warily, earning another strike from Scott.

"I knew that, _doofus_." Scott sneered, another explosion set off and he immediately cling to Harold. "Agh!"

Some ways away, Chris held a red detonator, looking at the camcorder impishly as he set the dynamite off one by one.

"We had a few explosives left over and I just hate to waste." he says, commencing a multitude of bombs as he rapidly pressed the detonator.

Meanwhile, Cody and Sam got back on track, communicating just as well as the duo they're facing. "Dude, me and you have got to talk about the weird tiki thing you said you brought. It's bad karma."

"I didn't know that!" Sam lied, fessing up right after. "Okay, _maybe_ Chris told me during the cooking challenge..."

"He told you and you still kept it?" Cody said in utter disbelief.

Sam looked down in guilt. "I thought he was just pulling my leg! I mean, who really even believes in curses?"

"I do!" a voice rang. That voice was identified as Scott's once him and Harold had finally caught up to the Bass. "It's why you guys have been losing, didn't you hear Chris?"

"I was in the bathroom! I didn't hear a thing!" Sam defended himself. "I don't even know how I got it, it just hit me!"

"Guess my aim's pretty good huh?" Scott laughed, noticing his slip-up, he covered his mouth and attempted to regain his composure. Only problem was that Sam had already heard him.

"You did _what_?" Sam glared at the farmer, who sunk in his seat behind Harold. "You're the reason we've lost so many times?"

"Scott!" Cody groaned. "What the heck!"

"Another sabotage, huh?" Harold asked nonchalantly. "I'm not surprised."

"But you see," Scott told him, "this was for the good of the team-" his sentence was abruptly cut off by an explosion that hit the two duos, sending both of them in the sky with a shriek. Now the camera cut to the teams waiting at the finish line, eyeing the airborne teenagers.

"You are one sick dude, McLean." Jo said, watching the challenge in awe.

"I do my best." Chris smiled, tossing the detonator away. He looked up in excitement "Looks like we're gonna have a winner."

"It better be us." Jo mumbled. Right after she said that, the screams of the four boys began to get closer and closer. They eventually hit the ground together in a pile in front of everyone. But one certain tech geek's foot was outside of the finish line.

"And the Gophers are the winners of the toboggan race!" Chris declared. The Gophers immediately roared with cheers as the four boys got up in agony.

"It's not my fault!" Sam told everyone, pointing at Scott framingly. "He gave me the tiki!"

"What tiki?" Trent asked, walking up to the four.

"The one from Boney Island." Sam answered, pulling out the tiki once more. "Scott threw it at me, knowing I'd take it back to camp."

"What?" Brick said upset, "That has to be breaking a rule somehow."

"Nope. No rule about sabotage. Scott's off the hook." Chris informed everyone. Hearing this, Jo, Brick and Trent all glared at Sam while Dakota took his defense.

"Wait guys, he didn't mean to make us lose four times! You guys gotta keep him!" she rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Oh yeah, and vote who?" Jo laughed. "Gamer Guy here, is obviously the reason we've kept losing."

Dakota furrowed her brow. "No Jo, what if it's your _attitude_? All you do is boss everyone around and cause drama, I'm voting for you tonight."

"Um hello? The name of the show is Total Drama." Chris interjected. "And while everyone watching this is loving all the drama you guys are providing, we're on a time limit."

"Guess we'll see who goes home tonight won't we?" Jo scoffed, walking back to camp with Trent and Brick. "Enjoy your last steps here, Pewdie _lie_!" Sam hung his head in despair while Dakota softly kissed him on the cheek.

"It's gonna be alright." she told him lovingly. "You'll be here tomorrow. We got Cody, at least we can tie it up. Right Cody?" the camera panned to the geek, who looked at him sheepishly.

"Yeah, let's just tie it up." he says, rubbing the back of his neck.

/

Another challenge, another campfire ceremony. The usual transition into it played along with its trademark music. The bass's logo appeared in the top-right corner. And Chris asked a question to start the night off.

"Who wants a treat? A tasty goodie that represents exemption, security, peace of mind-"

Trent yawned. "Guy, we hear this way too much. Let's just hurry up so I can give Sammy a goodnight kiss."

"Yuck." Jo cringed.

"~And if you don't get a marshmallow you have to walk the Dock of Shame and you can never come back ~" Chris sang hurriedly behind Brick. " _Ever._ " he returned to his oil drum podium, beginning to hand out the treats.

"Now let's see, one for Brick, one for Dakota." he tosses two marshmallows, two separate ways, caught in the mouth by the recipients.

"Trent, Cody! Well done my brothas." Both young men also catch their marshmallow in their mouth. Relieved that they'd stay another day. "Looks like we only have one left… Jo and Sam, the final marshmallow goes to…" the bottom two looked at each other, then paid their attention back to Chris, with the jockette less scared than the gamer. As Chris waited, the guitarist spoke up again.

"Okay, can I go now? Sammy's probably already asleep." Trent began to walk away, only for Chris to run over and drag him back to his seat.

"Don't rush me, the audience eats up this kind of dramatic conclusion." Chris explained with a harsh sounding tone.

"Whatever dude, just hurry up." Trent said, head in his hands. Chris patiently waited for a few more minutes, racking up as much suspense as he could, before finally calling out the final name.

…

"Once again, _Jo_." the jockette grabbed the final marshmallow, tossing it at the back of her now ex-teammate's head.

"Look who's out." she snickered. "GG Sam."

" _Cody_!" Dakota shouted, turning towards the brown-haired teen. "You voted with _Jo_!"

"Look I'm sorry, it was a hard decision. I just didn't wanna lose again." he responded sincerely. "Sorry Sam."

Chris promptly held up a ballot with several scribbles on it. "He's not lying, look at his ballot. But that's besides the point. Sam, you're done. Head out bro."

Sam sighed, but listened to Chris's instructions. "Yeah, yeah I know." he began to walk past Chris dejectedly, heading for the boat. Once he was off-screen, Chris faced the five Bass.

"The rest of you are _safe_ … for now." he added impishly.

/

The camera cut to Sam just about to reach the Boat of Losers, and Chef waiting for him impatiently. "C'mon gamer freak, let's head out."

Sam put one foot in the boat, "Mhm. Just sucks that Scott played me like that."

"Did I ask?" Chef responded, worsening Sam's mood.

"No…" the gamer replied, but a voice he knew all too well began to get closer to him

"Sam wait!" Dakota piped up, running after Sam. "I have something I wanna say to you!"

"Yeah Dakota?" Sam turned to her sadly. "I know I'm a loser-" with a long and deserved kiss on the lips, Dakota shut Sam up for good.

"You'll _never_ be a loser in my books okay?" she told him. "I just want you to know that."

Chef attempted to break up the two. "Hey! Stop all this lovey-dovey crap! I gotta take Sam to-"

"In a minute sir!" Dakota yelled, clutching Sam tightly. "I'm gonna to win this for you okay? _Boyfriend_."

Sam's eyes immediately lit up at the last word she said. "Boyfriend?" he said with a goofy smile, getting yanked by Chef onto the boat.

"Time's up, we're gone." Chef told him, speeding the boat away farther and farther from the Dock.

"I love you Sam!" Dakota screamed, waving in the process. Off-screen, Sam yelled back;

"I love you too!" hearing this, Dakota blushed and the camera panned up to the night sky. Capping of the eleventh episode of the season.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Not really the most surprising elimination I must say, but I guess you could say some more stuff was accomplished in this chapter. 1. Jo manages to survive yet another elimination. 2. The tiki plot is finished. 3. Samkota becomes official. 4. More awkward Tremmy moments. All in all, due to getting a surge in writing I banged out over half of this chapter for maybe around an hour and a half.

Alright, this story's schedule has been kind of bad honestly. I went from saying a chapter a week, then a chapter a month, then taking an unplanned 8-month hiatus. So in all honesty, I have no idea when the chapter will be up, I won't lie and say in a week because something may come up. But with quarantine going on, these _may_ come out quick. Who even knows anymore.

Welp, it's been 8 months, the least you could do would be to review xD

And with that, I'm signing off.

See y'all next chapter!

Checkmate King.

* * *

TJI Elimination Order

Cameron - (22nd Place)

Beth - (21st Place)

Lightning - (20th Place)

Sugar - (19th Place)

Izzy - (18th Place)

B - (17th Place)

Amy - (16th Place)

Katie - (15th Place)

Topher - (14th Place)

Sam - (13th Place)


End file.
